Adam and Eve
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: Eve a human from Earth somehow arrives in the world of Remnant and joins Adam on his adventure while learning about the world she is now in, being humorous, sarcastic, chatty and dirty minded she annoys but also entertains Adam, he choses to keep her around because she saved his life but also to train her to be his new partner starts of at Volume 6 Episode 11 spoilers inside RatedM
1. Chapter 1

**Adam and Eve**

 **Hello, I thought of this little thing, I was bored and this popped into my head, I don't own anything, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, and the music mentioned in here are not mine. Also this has an Australian OC and Australian words and what not, so yeah, and I hope whoever reads this might like it. Sorry for mistakes and this has swearing in it.**

 **-MASSIVE SPOILERS FROM RWBY SEASON 6 EPISODE 11- throughout this fanfiction.**

Eve walked through the slightly snowy forest and shivered she continued on, hearing metal hit metal like swords, she looked around and rubbed her hands on her arms as she spoke "well we aint in Kansas anymore." And lightly laughed, she had been at her mothers in Keppel Sands she went to explore on the rocky beach trail and when she went through an overpass of rocks like a small tunnel she arrived here. It was colder than Australia in summer by far. She saw puffs of air leave her mouth, she grabbed out her IPhone flip case with all her cards and information and even money in it, and the phone said no service and there was no 4G, there was no connection. It wasn't unusual while out of the main cities to not get service but still she frowned still walking towards the sounds, she got to a ledge; keeping her distance to make sure she didn't slip in with her flip flops, she saw a black haired woman and a man with red hair fighting with swords and sheaths, it was- well if Eve was honest with herself impressive, she hadn't even seen pro fighters able to do these moves so rapidly. "At least I don't need to pay to watch the show," Eve chuckled she noticed that the man shot or hit the woman only for it to be an after image, "wow now that is quick to be leaving an after image."

Eve noticed the fella overpower the shella and then remove his blindfold and continue speaking to her. Eve nodded impressed that he was fighting without seeing and guessed they were practicing except for the fact that it seemed they were trying to kill each other. She couldn't hear their words and was way up above them as they fought on a natural made bridge that crossed over one just like it and with a waterfall and river below it going out to the ocean. Eve was about to wave and call out to the two when she noticed the guy yell and slam his sword through her, Eve gasped "well I was right they are trying to kill each other, talk about anger issues," Eve knew the second she arrived that something was wrong and thought 'maybe I found a portal to Narnia or another world…how cool!' but now she was just confused. The female disappeared like a shadow, and Eve was sure that was not a normal condition, the girl was still hurt though but again Eve saw no blood, just then Eve turned and to her left she could hear a motorbike and she saw it too, it was orange and a woman with very long blond hair drove it over the ledge and back flipped off of it and landed while the bike itself hit the guy and then flipped over and ended up in the drink. "Wow that's one way to get down there…and make an entrance, however I am not a stunt person from mission impossible, I think I'll walk down like a normal person." She mused to herself, Eve was visiting her mother when she got here and when she turned back there was nothing but forest so she didn't know what to do she panicked but then went with the flow after watching Narnia and Zuthura she guessed it was get to the end and you get to go home kind of deal, being Australian allowed Eve to shrug off a lot of things in life regardless that her position of employment was a CEO of her father's company.

Eve was hot back home and so she wore bikinis so she could go for a dip if need be, denim short-shorts and a pink mambo singlet with an open back and black thongs, so right now she was cold to say the least, when she got down and left the cover of the trees the two girls were holding each other's hands and saying "She is not protecting me Adam and I am not protecting her…we are protecting each other." They stood proud but Eve stood there confused the shit out of and spoke her mind "what the hell have you bitches been smoking, how can yous not be protecting each other but at the same time protecting each other that just doesn't make sense." All turned to Eve hearing her words, and the guy frowned "another bloody human," Eve put her hand on her hip "well excuse me for being born this way buddy, in case you didn't know you don't get to go through a selection process, I didn't get to choose unicorn or mermaid…or demon…oh what about a dragon… that would be so freaking cool!" Eve went a little of base with her thoughts and just continued speaking regardless, they were dumbstruck and the blondie asked "andddd who are you exactly?"

Eve snapped out of her loud thoughts, she smiled "oh sorry I interrupted…whatever it was yous were doing, I'm Evelyn but everyone just calls me Eve." It was a silent awkwardness with crickets chirping "anyway~ I am lost and I can't get a signal, I was on a beach and then I was here, wherever here is," Eve grabbed out her phone and pointed to it, which made the other three tense up, "Enough of this, I'll deal with you later," the male spoke up. Eve not having a filter spoke "oh how kind, I'll just wait for you." Again Adam frowned at the strange human as the girls spoke "I think your misunderstanding what he means when he says 'deal with you,'" the girls quickly defended as the fella rushed them and it was now two on one. Eve sat down on the edge of the forest in the sun trying to stay warm, as she watched the show, she still had no idea how the guy was able to stand or much less fight with no broken bones after being hit with a flying freaking motorbike but oh well she would ask later.

It was incredible watching such acrobatics; they used firearms too, that being mainly the blondie who used it to propel her body through the air and maneuver, and the other had a strange short black sheath sword? The fella had a rifle gun but it was a sheath for his red bladed sword too. Eve sat excitedly watching them, trying to keep up, she hadn't ever seen anything like this before, and even though she was bummed out that this was indeed not Narnia and she wasn't conversing with talking animals who had clothes and weapons and what not she still found this extremely entertaining.

Being this close Eve could tell there was something magical about this world, these people 1-fought like there was no gravity and she was sure would need an eight pack to perform most of the things. 2- They seemed to have abilities the fella absorbed the shots fired at him and his hair and clothes shined bright red as he sends a wave out of his sword. The black haired chic made something like shadow clones and the blondie was very good in hand-to-hand combat and was taking a wallop. 3- Eve noticed extra cat ears on top of the black haired woman's head and something like horns on the guy's head, meanwhile the blondie had a mechanical right arm which was slightly damaged. Eve was surprised when the blondie lit up like a candle and beat the fella to a pulp, she noticed the shimmering red coloured light covering his body break and disappear, as he made a pained sound and for the first time was panting. The black chick was out on the side, she had been tired by the start of this fight, and once he was down for the count and the blondie wasn't a sun anymore she too was exhausted. Eve whistled and clapped after getting to her feet "good match guys, but to be fair it was two on one… so can someone help me with directions or what not, coz I'm freezing my arse off out here." The guy was on his back looking at this chick like she had a second head, the blondie sighed in exhaustion and the black haired shella stood up from her position on the sidelines.

"You know most civilians are not outside the boarder, I'm Blake and this is Yang," Eve looked expectant because she didn't introduce the man who was still on his back too tired to get up, "and you are?" Eve noticed his damaged eye, it looked like it was burned with a brand saying SOS but she couldn't be sure, what she was sure off was that it would have hurt like a bitch. "Why should I tell you?" Eve tilted her head "you said you would help earlier right," the two chicks now Blake and Yang 'what strange names' spoke up "he meant he would kill you," Eve gasped and put her hands on her hips "well that is not nice, and definitely uncalled for young man, when you met someone you introduce yourself and treat those the way you wished to be treated." The red haired man chuckled as he stood up to his feet and wavered a little, Eve noticed the two girls go on guard once more and Eve realised they were enemies. "Wow, a human is telling me how to act meanwhile yous are the worse there is on this dam cursed planet!" Eve looked at him "I'm right here you don't have to shout, I don't know what you mean by humans, you look human to me, so how about we retry this once more," Eve cleared her throat "hello my name is Eve and you are?" Adam sighed but also frowned at her "Adam," he growled out, the human smiled "there you go that wasn't so hard now was it, it's nice to meet you Adam, so I guess I came at a bad time seeing yous were trying to resolve some what looked like personal issues, but I seem to be lost and have no clue as to where I am."

Adam still being exhausted and the girls keeping their distance from him just in case he decided to attack again, Yang pause for a second as this strange female was just so dam bazaar, "well we are outside of Argus which is in that direction…" She noticed the woman's face pulled into confusion, but then she spoke up "no, no, no honey I think you miss understand me, what is the name of this planet or country?" they all froze even Adam was thinking a mile a minute "R-Remnant," Yang said really taking in the woman's pink singlet top, tattoos littering her arms and legs and her denim shorts and the foot ware being thongs (flip flops). "Where did you say you were from?" she chanced a little worried that the answer was not going to be from a place on this world, "oh me, I'm from Australia Queensland and I was visiting my mother at Keppel Sands when I somehow walked into a snowy forest from a mid-summer hot ass beach, so just a little freaking cold."

Eve had not heard of this Remnant place or world, she wondered how she would get home but at the same time welcomed the adventure as if she was in a movie herself, Eve continued to speak as they were all silent, "well you see my world is called Earth, and I am from the country Australia and that country has different states and I live in the Queensland one, but I live in its capital Brisbane but yeah…yous have no idea what I'm talking about do you, oh well, I'll just stick with yous." Eve stopped as she noticed that they were all standing still not even bothered to fight and try killing one another.

Adam spoke up "so you're an alien?" his one good eyebrow raised up as he was trying to understand the situation,

The woman put a finger to her lip in thought but smiled as if exuberant "oh my god, I guess I am, that is so cool, but please call me Eve…so why were yous training?"

Eve knew something more was going on but didn't want to come of privy, so she kept up her down to earth carefree attitude she had learned life was easier to live when one was relaxed.

"HE attacked me, because I left him and the white fang,"

"YOU ABANDONED ME!"

"YOU WERE KILLING PEOPLE!"

"THEY DESERVED IT FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"

"NEWS FLASH ADAM THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON WHO DID THAT TO YOU!"

The yelling match between Adam and Blake was paused when Eve walked closer to them doing a time out hand signal and saying.

"Time-out, time-out, calm down and speak rationally, so Adam did you attack Blake here today and start this confrontation?" Adam had the feeling of a mother talking to her child and it annoyed him; 'he was a fully grown man, no one should talk to him like that.'

"So what if I did, she deserves what's coming to her," Eve spoke up once more "and why is that, is it because she abandoned you and that caused you pain and now you want to inflict that pain onto her so she will understand what you feel?" All stood still Yang spoke up "what are you a shrink?"

"No but I know that no one can understand another, it is impossible the most we can do is try to understand and be considerate…so what I have heard is that Adam and Blake were in a relationship and the separation was not done in a pleasant way?"

Adam spoke up "I don't need to explain anything to you human," Eve tutted him "no remember I'm an alien, we just verified that, so Blake how did you break up with Adam here and why did you do it like that…trust me talking this out will help."

Blake turned to Adam to talk to him, "no matter how many times I spoke to you about killing people, you would not stop, you lost your heart and you changed, you became spiteful only hurting because you could. Your nothing like the Adam I was with, I was frightened of you and still am, I knew if I tried to end our relationship you would have not accepted it or killed me, and my place was no longer needed at the white fang as they just seemed to become an organisation to kill humans and ended up being manipulated by outside forces, something you would have **never** let happen before."

Yang stayed silent as did Eve as Adam frowned and tightened his fist hearing the softness from Blake, "since when were you ever this soft, you got weak, and selfish putting yourself above the cause which was the revolution we were meant to bring about, but all of that is gone, you made sure of it when you destroyed the White Fang and its purpose."

"I wanted equality for humans and the Faunus not to kill them and put them down like they did us; it would make us worse than them,"

Eve noticed there was a lot of baggage between the two and the mention of Faunus was what she guessed was what the two of them were, "okay, okay, so yous were lovers and in this white fang which was working towards a goal of equal rights for two different species one being humans and one named Faunus… what is a Faunus?" All looked to Eve

"We are Faunus!" Adam snapped at the woman; now over talking, he was never one to waste time on words when actions speak clearly, Yang took the blow he sent at Blake trying to end her life. Eve quickly took a step back as the close combat fight got heated quickly. Adam being tired was happy that Yang shot at him as he absorbed the energy now feeling his aura build back up to what it once was, but it didn't last long as Blake came in and used a shadow clone, with an intense combo attack with intricate steps, they managed to tip Adam off of his balance and slam him backwards off of his feet, but Eve was smack bang right in his way and ended up going into the river below with one Adam.

The water was fast, and there were many rocks and boulders that the two hit and banged into as they were carried out to sea. Eve didn't mind shallow waters but once it got into deeper water Eve knew bigger creatures came to play, like sharks and jeeze was she scared of them. Eve had noticed Adam off to her side maybe ten meters give or take a few he was just bobbing, she guessed he was unconscious, she had also hit her head, back and hip as they went down the fast river. Eve knew how to swim living in a country surrounded by sea tended to make those who lived there to learn such things, she got a hold of Adam and noticed he had a bleeding head and the things on his head _were_ horns one with a crack through it, like a spider web. Very slowly she difficultly versed the strong waves and she learnt it was impossible for her to go against the current of the river, so the sheer cliff side was where she went. She held onto a rock with a heavy unconscious fella on her back as she was hit with every wave making her fell heavier and slip a little.

"Man how do I get myself in these situations _, just go with the flow, everything will be fine they said, take some time off of work and visit your mum, what's the worst that can happen_?" Eve heard the water break a little further out and when she looked over her shoulder she saw a black thin body and red fins cap the surface. "Oh crickey," Eve was not dying that day; she instead got a grip on the rock with her feet, and hocked the long legs of Adam over the tops of her own thighs. She looked down noticing his weapon was in his belt, which was wrapped around his body twice, she undid it and grabbed onto his weapon and tied his body to her own tightly, and put his arms over her shoulders.

Eve groaned "heavy bastard," and she tried to rock climb out of the water while hauling this guy on her back, she was not athletic, sure healthy and fit but she didn't hit the gym three times a week or had hobbies such as rock climbing, hiking or paddle boating or some shit like that, no she was 'normal' like reading a book, watching a movie or listening to music maybe go shopping or see a few friends the most she has done is go shooting on her father's property which was a mansion on acreage with stables. Eve groaned each time she moved one limb, her body shook as she gripped on to dear life, trying to not slip or let go, she was shivering and freezing from the water. It took her a long time but she was now only two meters from the top, her goal in sight as she felt her right foot slip and she slinked her body to the wall and placed her weight on the other three limbs feeling the scrapes from the rocky surface on her knee and shin area.

"Oh for fuck sake, just a little more," she gripped her teeth as she tried to make the next move up to the jutting rock she was eyeing for her left hand and she pulled herself up, she held herself there and breathed deeply feeling everything shake now and the need to just give up. She sat there longer than she should off, "just a little more."

Eve felt movement on her back, causing the weight to shift and she panicked as she pulled herself close to the wall, "please don't move or freak out!" Adam had regained consciousness and was surprised to see hair, and then a neck and the side of a woman's face, his arm overs her shoulders and bent at the elbows, he was dizzy and his head and left horn was incredibly sore, he heard her say please and not to move or freak out, when Adam realised he was not touching the ground but was on her back and she was climbing a cliff.

"What are you doing?" he asked still taking note of the water below that looked really far down but he couldn't get a perception of its depth, and he felt nauseous, as he looked up he noted they looked very close to the top, he noticed the next grip for her to take, as he said in a soft and exhausted not really all there voice "well go on."

Eve huffed at his words "yeah, easier said than done," she gripped the next one she was about to take just when he woke up, she was glad he was so subdued when he woke up most people would have moved and tried to get down in a panic. Adam watched noticing the tattooed images of human skulls and flowers and vines even butterflies and a stencil bird all done in colour moved as her arm tensed up and her muscles worked, she was shaking, Adam guessed she was exhausted carrying his weight on her back, she didn't look like the fighting or even strong type, more like the type to just yap a lot.

Adam moved his hands up and was able to reach the side of the ledge and without words they were on the same page as she pushed off her legs and pulled with her arms, along with Adam pulling with his arm strength they got up and over the edge, Eve falling to her side and him going with her as he noticed she had his belt buckled around the both of them to keep him on while she climbed, she was too tired to release it, so he did it while she breathed like her life depended on it. Adam was happy when he saw Wilt and Blush with him but then frowned at this Eve who he blamed for this predicament, 'if she had not come in then he would have won and the two wouldn't have had time to recuperate,' Adam heard Eve speak up "well I've done my exercise for a week, no need to thank me for getting your arse outta the water with whatever that sea creature was.." Adam all of a sudden had his hand around her throat with a frown on his face.

The woman put her hands on his own to stop him but her words didn't match up, her humour and sarcasm still present "well you have a funny way of saying thank-you," Eve had only just gotten the words out as his hand clamped harder, but he fully released her and swayed from his head injury, nearly falling over the edge once more. Eve knew nothing off this world and seeing as the two girls were probably very far away,meaning this guy was her only salvation, so she quickly pulled on the front of his jacket to stop him from falling. "You're going the wrong way," Adam fell forward instead of back as the talkative human…alien pulled his body forward keeping him alive and safe however he fell onto his face and then heard the human…Alien say "opps maybe I should have caught him," Adam being exhausted and frustrated said "oh you think," he slowly flipped over and the girl helped him but he noticed her shaking and looking weak herself.

Eve then fretted looking at his head, he thought she was looking at his horns and automatically he frowned "what you looking at!" Eve jolted "oh you have a head wound and your left horn is cracked from the fall, what should I do?" Adam noticed Eve was not equipped for these types of situations, maybe a little rich kid who was sheltered her whole life. He then noticed red on the snow under her leg, "your bleeding," Eve looked down to her leg and then noticed the scape and cut wound from her slip up the side of the cliff, but it didn't look that bad. Her first worry was if it damaged any of her tattoos which it didn't leaving her upper thigh polka trash design and her multiple collection of big cats on her lower calf safe, she sighed happy, "well at least my tattoos are fine."

Adam had noted every limb of hers so far had intricate tattoos nothing like he had seen before, and it seemed to make her happy to note they were not damaged, he then noticed her top opened up at the back with a large slit and the bottom of the fabric was tied together in a knot which she undid and tried to tear but couldn't. "Dam good fabrics…making it…. difficult to…. survive when you…. need a fucking bandage!" she had gritted her teeth and pulled with all her muscle but nothing, Adam had to admit she was amusing to watch, especially when she spoke of what she thought, she was a very vocal alien indeed.

Her eyes fell to his sword she picked it up, and he watched hoping she would slip and cut herself, but he guessed she wouldn't seeing as even her back and sides had tattoos too and she was extra careful as she used the long blade to cut off the bottom part of her barely there singlet and then untie the knot at the bottom; getting one long piece of fabric. Eve placed his sword back in its sheath carefully and Adam was happy to see her take care of his weapon. He thought she was going to wrap her own leg but instead she leaned over and wrapped his head. Eve noticed his eyes showed confusion from her actions "um, you have a cut on the left side of your forehead just under your horn, and that is cracked too," she looked at it trying to figure out what to do "should I wrap your horn up as well, I don't really know what to do."

Adam tried to sit up but instantly laid back down as he was dizzy, "ah hold on there," Eve had to help him out, and helped hold his shoulder "does it hurt?" Adam gave her a look that said seriously, she shrugged her shoulders "well the only things with horn in my world is elephants and rhino's and they don't feel pain if they are broken off seeing its ivory, only the base where it goes into the skin…I think?" Adam rolled his eyes and instantly regrated it, "how bad is it?" Eve put her attention to him and said "it is close to the base but it looks shallow like a spider web fracture, looks cool if I'm being honest."

"Tap the pointed tip," Eve did as he asked Adam regretted it instantly as he felt the pain radiate in the front of his skull like his skull was cracked and felt sick from the pain and dizzy from the area it was in. "Wow you look in a bad way mate," Adam froze hearing her call him that, "what?" he did not sound intelligent "you look like shit, so what do we do now, I mean we are wet, in freezing cold weather with no mode of transportation, maybe we can call an ambulance or rescue services?" Adam was lying on his back once more with his eyes closed as he listened to this Eve and he laughed "those are only available in kingdoms and larger cities and villages; we also have no way to contact help…"

That reminded Eve of her own phone and she panicked as she searched her pockets and pulled out her phone and wallet all in one, as she removed the elastic strap that kept it closed she opened it up and sighed when she noticed it was not damaged and the screen lit up, "thank god I chose the XR, water resistance comes handy, and all my cards and money is still there." Adam peeked out of his eye as he noticed her happiness over such a small thing, Adam noticed the red device was not like a scroll, it looked heavier and sturdier he also noticed cards, he thought they were lien but then noticed they had writing on them. "What are they?" Eve taking his curiosity as a way to break the ice so to say, chose to sit on her romp right next to him, helping him to sit up she also liked being this close as he was far more clothed and warmer than she was.

Eve pulled out her Driver's License first, it was a gold card and had a chip on it with an old image of her, "this is a driver's license, so I can drive my vehicle, it has the basic info height, eye colour, type of vehicle I am allowed to operate, oh and even where I live." Adam took it from her lightly as she didn't seem to mind, he read her name noticing there were three names he thought one was the last but he couldn't tell, "Evelyn Tatianna Salkow, your born the 16th of May 1993!" Adam was shocked at the number of years that was present as the other numbers below were in the 20's, he noticed she looked younger in the image her hair was wavy and long, her face a little round, maybe she had since lost weight and she didn't have the small little diamond pierced through the side of her nose like she did now. He flipped it over and saw an address in the top left corner and a light map with a section darkened, the country called Australia looked like a wonky stretched out heart, and a few other little islands around it on the edges, she was definitely not from his world.

Eve chose to lay down next to his side on her back, her head lying next to his shoulder, as she took her license and passed him the entire item with her phone and all, it lit up the screen that said slide to unlock, and then said face ID but then said try again and asked for a passcode, Eve took it for a second and then passed it back as it was now unlocked. He saw many little apps on it, and eventually tapped on a colourful one that said images. The first ones were food and then documents with shit he had no clue off, then tattoo's and then of her with a dark haired older looking woman and then her at a beach and then even more of a man and more documents and then her with a car that was nothing like he had seen. She seemed to not have cared what he looked at but she spoke of who the people were; "That's my mum, and my dad, that's a salad I made and it didn't taste half bad, that's the car I bought in February, that's just work documents, ah that is my puppy dog, who is such a cutie wootie~"

Adam was too tired to react to her familiarity, Eve sat up and freaked out, "oh my god is that you're freaking moon, what the fuck happened to it, yous accidentally send a fucking missile to it, how is the world even copping with that?" Adam didn't quite understand the moon had always been like that "what? isn't your moon like that too?" The alien turned to him shocked "are you fucking kidding me, NO it is not meant to be like that, our moon is whole and it rotates our earth and that helps the tides and weather patterns of our planet, without the moon life would die, a server change or damage to it would cause catastrophe… _and_ you don't care." Adam sighed at her outburst what Adam thought was that her world was fragile, just like her.

"Can we please just sit here in silence for a while?" Eve looked at him noticing the pain and the exhaustion as he had finished looking at her money which he thought was strange, Eve spoke once more "um we shouldn't stay here, we need to get you to a hospital…" her words made him shout "NO!" Eve widened her eyes slightly "okay no need to be dramatic…well at least to get shelter and warm up a little, we can get hypothermia if we don't, shelter will be good too, especially when night comes, I don't know about you but I don't know the animals in this world or region and an aggressive one at that, so can we please try and get outta here…?" Eve sat silent wondering if he heard her as his eyes were still closed Eve poked him "are you still awake?" Adam snapped his eyes open "yes I'm still awake, I'm trying to bloody think but you just won't shut the fuck up!" Eve rolled her eyes "jeeze all you had to do was say you were thinking," Adam fisted his hands in annoyance and frustration, 'this dam alien was annoying the fuck out of him.'

"We can't go to Argus as it's on high alert and I'm wanted, maybe we can get better coverage in the woods and begin a fire and rest," He watched Eve nod her head more enthusiastically, then he spoke up a thought he had "you know you're the worst alien I've ever meet, I mean who goes to a planet and not know where they are or anything about the place itself?" Eve slightly frowned and then realised what he meant "hey, I didn't fly here on a spaceship or something, I seriously walked into a small rock tunnel and when I came out on the other side; I was here with no more land marks from my home, so I am _sorry..._ plus I am sure I'm the _only_ alien you've ever meet…. _right_?" Adam sighed and groaned as he got to his feet, still dizzy and sore but could at least do that much, the woman was by his side as she followed him and of course began talking "so you said Argus and that you can't go there why is that exactly?" Adam wasn't even going to bother rolling his eyes at her stupid annoying privy questions, but he chose to answer "I just tried to kill those women plus I did lead the white fang against Vale and won, killing thousands and then again attacked Haven but that little bitch got in my way, so I'm wanted by authorities, happy?" He was snappy hearing of his previous fail and now having no followers for his cause and that also made him only expandable to Hazel and the one he calls Queen.

Eve answered honestly "no I'm not happy hearing that, it sounds sad actually, what is it all for?" "What?" he asked "what I mean is why attack and take down these places what is the end result, you know the goal?" Adam was sick to death of answering and just conversing with her, it felt like her presence sapped him of energy, "the Kingdom Vale had a hunter school named Beacon and at each hunter school is a vault that holds one relic my employer needs all four, each continent has their own school, they got the last relic, and we didn't even get the first one as its hidden." Eve thought it over "and who is it that wants you to get them and what do they do?" Adam frowned turning to her "that is none of your business, just be quite." Slicing her up was sounding like a good option however he was thinking of saving her for a good scape goat or just throw her at the next grim he sees after all she doesn't know what they are.

"Which direction are we heading," Adam sighed and then turned to her in aggression "what about being quite do you not understand!" The woman looked shocked at his outburst but she pointed to something and said "just coz there's a path up there, talk about grouchy." Adam would have face palmed but his head hurt too much, he noticed her continue to walk to it while still shivering, he noticed she had goose bumps, he also noticed that she didn't seem scared of him, even though he tried to strangle her to death and it was still an option for him to finish the job later, if he had the energy to spend on her. He followed her and noticed it was the same path he stalked the group on when they made their way to Argus, he went to the left deciding to go back where he came from, he knew for a fact that there was the small farm area, of course he would have to dispatch all of the grim there.

It was beginning to get dark and when he looked back at his shadow he noticed she was shivering more and her lips were blue and she had white hair now from snow, Adam was lucky that as the day passed he had more aura build up, healing his head and cracked horn, but also keeping him warm and now easier to move, he was no longer dizzy or feeling sick. He also noticed that she was silent and had been most of the way after his outburst, he sighed and unzipped his jacket and dropped it over her head, after all she wrapped up his head and rock climbed a cliff with him on her back and she tried to get him and Blake to sort things out with words, he guessed that was how normal people did it, and all she wanted was to go home, he could at least give her a good death not a slow painful one of freezing to death.

Eve was very tired and cold not really feel her feet anymore she was in a haze of just keep walking playing over in her head as she was still so sore and tired and now hungry as they walked all day. She momentarily became aware when she felt something heavy and warm drop on her head at first she thought something pounced on her from behind but then noticed his jacket and he looked at her in surprise as she had jumped and made a panicked shriek sound. "It's just a jacket it aint going to eat you, unless your jackets eat people in your world," he chuckled at his own words being funny, Eve quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up, it covered everything and made it look like she was wearing nothing underneath as it was so big. Eve saw a way to converse and laugh a little as she gave him a scared serious look and she said "how did you know, they are what nearly wiped our species to extinction," Adam's eyes widen slightly as he just stood there, once Eve knew she had him on her hook she changed her face to a smile and as she walked pass him she elbowed him in the arm and said "just fucking with ya, thanks for the jacket."

Adam stood for a second before he realised what she did, he disliked people acting familiar when they knew nothing about him, but it just seemed to be her personality, he gripped the handle of his weapon and then caught up to her, he noticed she stopped and pointed to something in the distance "what's that?" Adam looked up to see a grim but not just any; but the ones that were at the farm, some must have gotten away and had ambled down the path meaning they were close to their destonation. Adam pulled Eve to the side getting out of sight behind a tree, "don't panic, I need to kill them and then clear the place we will take cover," Eve nodded to his words as she watched him take off her singlet turn bandage and then rip it up, Eve noticed his wounds were gone and her eyes widened she also noticed him sticking the fabric into his ears, he said "wait here," a little too loudly and a few second later Eve heard a screech that made her fall to her ass and want to sleep, she pulled her legs up to her chest covering them under his jacket still fully zipped up. She also heard his sword being pulled out of its sheath, she heard another screech and then saw blackness, as she fell asleep, she wondered if when she next woke she would be back in her world; she hoped not.

Adam was able to get through them quickly even with half the amount of aura he usually ran on, he cut down at least 10 of them, he came upon the farm and checked it all, including the underground passages. Adam took note of the skeleton in the water passages and shook his head "stupid human" he said as he finished checking all the grounds. The main house was too damaged to stay in but the other houses were fine, one also had a fireplace, which he knew would be useful, he noticed the alien was starting to turn blue from the cold. Adam made it back to her location only to find her asleep in a small ball, she was so still that he thought she was actually dead, he tapped her with the end of his weapon only to hear her groan much to his disappointment.

Eve woke up and noticed it was warm, she was still tired, Eve sat up noticing a fireplace lit and she had a few blankets draped over her. The wooden floor boards pushed into her hips and ribs but she was comfortable regardless just because of the warmth. Eve looked around, noticing that it was not her home, she remembered the three people and the man with horns and his name being Adam. Eve didn't see him though, they were in an open sitting room that also connected to the equally open dining room and kitchen, and it looked like a nice warm cabin house where she could see stairs heading up to what she guessed was rooms. "Your finally awake, you slept the whole night away," Eve noticed he was up and had covered his eyes with another black cloth like he had when she first saw him fighting Blake, "so it wasn't a dream, I'm really in another world."

Adam rolled his eyes, "yes and now we part ways, you helped me so I won't kill you unless our paths cross again," that annoyed Eve to hear, he didn't have to be such a dick, which she said out loud as she didn't have a filter, Adam tensed up hearing her words and turned to her, she was skating on thin ice. "Can't you at least tell me about this world, like what that black thing was and those screeches?" Adam thought it over if he didn't tell her she would not shut up, but then again he was sure he could outrun her, but the thought of him running away form a defenceless human-alien just made him bristle with anger. "The grim are soulless creatures all different sizes and types they exist only to kill humans and faunus," he spoke like he had said it a thousand times prior, "and what _are_ the Faunus," Adam clenched his teeth but had to forcefully calm himself, "a race similar but different to humans, we have one animal trait and the ability to see in the dark, we are treated like animals and forced to bow to humans and do their mining for dust." Eve looked at him in a confused shock way as he had gotten angry saying that, "and what's dust?"

Adam had realised he spent close to an hour answering her questions, and that had not been the plan at all, but he too learned something about her and her humans, apparently they had no aura, no dust, no broken moon, more land and they also had no grim but their world was extremely vast compared to his own. He didn't even have to prompt her or ask questions she simply talked, and he half listened in, they were more technologically advanced she mentioned how humans in her world had walked on the moon and travelled to other planets and dove so deep into the ocean that they found other organisms and creatures and that they had been around for longer than 2000 years and before that dinosaurs lived 65 million years. Adam hated to admit it but he liked hearing about this world, if only there was only Faunus. Eve even said there were always wars, conflicts and issues on the world's issue right now was over population as more than 8 billion people were living. Eve also told him she was 25 and that she was a cross-breed of Russian, German and Australian and she could speak all three languages, which was new to Adam to hear, they had something like 6500 spoken languages but many of them were not used often. The more Adam listened the more he wanted to go there, a race of humans who were stupid and weak, yeah he could rule them all, but it wouldn't be worth it if he was the only Faunus there.

"Are you listening Adam?" Eve waved her hand over his face to check he was still with her, even though she could not see his eyes, he too had told her what SDC stood for and their part in being the largest duct company in world and their subjugation of Faunus to get the dust they want without paying them for proper manual labour. Adam nodded "yeah but hearing of that world shows just how spoilt and weak you are, I can't believe _you_ helped me out," Eve rolled her eyes still sitting in her blankets and his jacket as he did not take it back while she slept, "you know it's okay to say I saved your life, you saved mine after all…look I don't know anyone in this world and I may not be strong by the normal standards of people in this world but come on, I am smart, give me that much credit." Adam had to admit that when he was telling her about the SDC and their company she had been on top of it and mentioned a tribute of laws broken and that was how he learned that she was a CEO which meant she ran a corporation and understood business and that jargon inside and out, he wondered if she would be useful. The thought of him being able to reach his goal was playing behind his eyes, and he knew she was asking to continue accompanying him as if she was afraid to be alone in this world. He didn't blame her after hearing about her world it was a piece of cake compared to this place, he wondered how long she would live without his help, plus it wasn't like he was needed by Salem anymore; with no army behind him.

Adam was so deep in his thoughts that Eve had to gain his attention again "so what do you say, travel buddies?" she smiled "drop the buddies part and then I may consider it," the day had been wasted with talking but he was sure that she really needed to rest apparently with no aura her body ached a lot and twice as long. "I don't have appropriate clothes though," Adam rolled his eyes "take what they have here, they won't be needing it anymore," Adam left her to her own devices as he watched her walk up to the rooms, he learned the way she spoke was called English but specifically Australian which was a slang like language, Adam heard her scream guessing she found the bodies in their beds.

They walked side by side as Eve changed into trousers a long sleeved turtle neck top and a jacket over the top as she returned his own to him; she also had zipped up boots and gloves with a beanie on her head. She gushed over how lucky she was that one of the people there was her size, she continued to yap, and yap, Adam was only grateful to hear things about her world, like the specific countries and aeroplanes, cars, laws, different races and then she spoke about her father's house and the individual horses and then how she did shooting with her dad, specifically target shooting, being half German and her mother half Russian meant that they had a lot of weapons in their family and were always around firearms. "Wait you can shoot?" For a second Adam was hopeful that she would be useful, she nodded "ah yeah, I just said I did shoot at my dad's property, good to know your listening," she smiled "yeah right whatever, back to shooting, here try and hit that tree stump." Adam unsheathed his sword and passed her the sheath, she looked at it a little put off that it wasn't like a normal gun, but she aimed and hit the tree stump." "Alright how about that one," Adam asked getting her to aim further away; she landed the shot he had to admit she was good, considering his rifle wasn't a very long range one. He took it from her, "you did well, maybe you will have a chance here, let's continue, and so what's this 'enternet' you spoke off?" Eve laughed at him, much to his annoyance "it's called internet, and it is like a digital set of data and information but really it can hold any information, so any photos and videos can be uploaded to it, and information added and is used to send info from one person to another."

Eve knew it was something like a CCT that he told her off, except with more information and a memory like a brain, "so how does it store it, does it have a big brain," Eve nodded "sort of but it's like instead of a living squishy brain it's more like a cybernetic super computer with a building of circuits as a brain." Adam was confused Eve pulled out her phone and used it as a way to explain stating memory storage was measurable in Kega, mega and giga bytes but also terra bytes, she said her phone had 68gigabytes and then explained that it held 10,000 images already and still had room, most of her memory space was used for Apps, pictures and for music, Adam asked what their music was like from her world.

"Well based on country and era dictates the type or sound, but well… how about I just play some…I still have 97% battery," Eve opened a music app and begun to play AJR- Burn down the House, Adam noticed the males voice and then the base guitar and then a sound like a trumpet but not and dumbs and a lot of sounds that were not instruments. Adam found it hard not to 'bounce' to the catchy beat and with a re-occurring chorus he found it easy to pick up, they continued to listen, and let it play through her songs, he saw she enjoyed music, and the next one was far more rock with intense drums but with techno sounds too, and a male singing. Eve noticed he enjoyed it so she told him what it was called "the song is called 'the only thing I know for real' and is performed by Jamir Christopherson." When Adam liked one he would ask her what it was called and then she would save it to a list named 'Adams favourites'.

Eve noted that the sun was going down, "is it time to hit the hay?" Adam raised his eyebrow "no, we need to make a fire and sleep…" Eve smirked and shook her head, "where are we going anyway?" Adam ripped of dry branches as he walked noting he was nearly an entire foot taller than her, "Mistral which is where Haven academy is." Adam noted her frown at that knowledge, "um, if you don't mind me asking but you sounded _pretty_ …sure about chasing down and killing your ex, but now you're going in the opposite direction of her, why?" Adam kept a blank face as he said "that's none of your business, if you want you can go back the way we came, by yourself," Adam noticed how she was frightened by that but tried to play it down, "nah I'm good, I was just curious you know, you seem like someone passionate and stubborn, so I just was seeing if your mind had been swayed." Adam smirked now getting a hang off of her words and attitude and being able to see through her 'uncaring' façade and it was because she worried **a lot**. Adam was returning to Mistral where he could commandeer an aircraft and get into Atlas and back onto his target, hopefully being able to getting the chance to squeeze the life out of her this time.

Adam learned when they finally got to Mistral that there was no place quite like it in her world, and found it beautiful how it was built into the mountain with waterfalls and the scenery; she swooned over it like a woman with a baby. Adam put a hand on her shoulder "calm down woman," Adam steered her to the 'lesser' part of Mistral where he could get clothes and a gun suitable for her. When Adam informed her of that she beamed a smile and spoke up excitedly "I'm totally down for this, we'll be like partners in crime, Adam and Eve taking on the world…" Adam looked at her and she showed a shocked expression and a blush, "no I didn't mean it like that!" Adam was confused, "what is wrong with you now," something about what she said sounded wrong to her apparently; Adam noticed her taking notice of his miss-understanding and she quickly used it to get out of what she said. "Nothing, but I am totally down for this adventure, I've never had no much fun in my life," Adam held a deadpan look, he learned to stop taking her seriously "you nearly froze to death," he mentioned she still smiled "I know and it was still awesome," "you have a sad life if you think nearly dying is fun." Eve waved her finger at him, "you only say that because you experience this all the time, survival and near death brings adrenaline with it and that shit is addicting, so it makes one enjoy adventures and humans are fast learners and adapt to it accordingly, so I may take something away from this….when I finally get back home, I wonder if my mum is worried or maybe no time passes when I am here, hmm." Adam left her to her musings which she seemed to do a lot, she begins by talking to him and then goes off track and onto something else just talking to whoever can hear her or herself.

Eve looked at the clothes and pulled out a sports bra, and yoga like pants and knee high flat boots, with fingerless gloves and a long over coat that was black with long sleeves and the back being more like a tail coat. He wondered if he should have mentioned it was going to be cold where they were going but he shrugged his shoulders knowing she would find out sooner or later.

The guns were not what Eve expected she knew her rifles and hand gun's those were what she was trained to use, and used to working with…but they were not these guns in front of her, yeah they looked similar, but were not the same, bullets were basic unless they were filled with dust. The clerk looked excited like he knew he had customers and the stall was out in the open like it was normal to sell weapons, but she guessed it was because of the world having grim. Eve took a step back and whispered close to Adam "these are nothing like the guns I trained with in my world," "hey young lady, can I help ya?" the clerk cut Eve off, she smiled and looked to Adam who was happy to watch her suffer through this after nearly making his ears bleed with her voice on their trek to Mistral. "Ah yes I am after a gun," "well you came to the right place, what type?" she smiled "would I be able to test them before I buy?" The clerk considered it, and nodded "I don't see a problem with that, pick out what you wish to try." Eve decided that seeing as he was not helping but was paying she would make sure he paid a hefty amount, she even considered getting more than one gun.

Eve noticed hand guns much like a 9mm and also like desert eagles, which was very similar to the ones she had back home, they even came in doubles, "I want to try those no dust thank you," and Eve noticed a rifle that was small but had a big scope on it, it reminded her of a Ruger Precision Rifle, "and that one, please," "ohh, good picks, out the back we have a shooting range, follow me." Eve and Adam did and realised that the 'back' of the shop was just wilderness, that had targets set up at all distances, he passed her the 9mm looking one as he called it a basic hand cannon, Eve shot a few times and adjusted for better accuracy, she wasn't too fussed on that type, next was the desert eagle ones. The clerk informed them of their name but she ignored it she was simply going to refer to them as her guns name back home. They were extremely similar to the guns, that she flew through the bullets and did a quick reload on both she enjoyed them greatly, "wow, I think you found your gun," Eve continued trying the rifle, it was a hand held but also lay down for better precision. Eve noticed it was lighter than she expected, and had little recoil, she noticed it took up to ten bullets if a large enough cartridge was purchase, with an action bolt that allowed her to manually load the next bullet, she turned to the clerk with her answers.

"I want this rifle, a few ten pack cartridge and bullets, also I want two of these with bullets and cartridges too, oh and I want holsters and a weapons belt too, he's paying." Eve quickly pointed over her shoulder at Adam when she finished putting in her order, and the clerks eyes lit up. She had no clue how the money worked in this world, but she didn't miss the frowning lips and she was sure his hand was itching to strangle her, but he would be lonely without her as a sidekick. Adam had thought she would purchase a simple rifle, but _no…_ she had to get three dam guns and pricy ones at that with extra ammo and cartridges, oh and then holsters and what not, he was not happy considering they needed food and water and to steal a ship. However Adam had to admit she was _good_ with a gun, she only missed with the first one, they allowed her to be close or far away when shooting too. She ended up with a belt of bullets and the holsters for what she chose to call desert eagles on her outer thighs with extra ammo put in attached leather pockets on the back of her belt and her rifle came in a strapped bag with all its belongings but it could unfold out to a little mat that she can lay down on with doing more precision work. She looked happy and if he looked a little closer he was sure she was happy with nearly empting his pockets out, "thanks for the weapons _partner~"_ 'oh yes she was enjoying this.

Adam was then bombarded with Eve telling him information about _why_ she named her guns and how they were similar and different to the ones she had back home in her world, so the rifle was called Ruger, she didn't complain about having to carry them around either, thank god for that, Adam counted his blessings now. Eve was enjoying her other worldly experience, she noticed that the money here was called Lien and it was coloured cards that made up a certain amount but that there were also pennies and smaller change so like notes and coins in her world, it was different, but cool! Eve felt like a bad ass, with her new outfit, she only ever imagined dressing like this if she was to ever cos play like those people did in America and Japan, apparently it was really big over there.

Adam was at least happy that she refused the dust she had learned from listening to him about this world, he wondered if she believed his words because of his brand mark, which he now had a proper leather mask covering it properly. Eve took in his new mask and smiled "wow looking good boss," Adam passed her one too, and she looked at it surprised it was for the lower face, it was black with red designs on it, made of a smooth and thick leather, and covered the line of her jaw and her nose stopping under her eyes. She put it on out of curiosity. Honestly Adam got it because he wanted to muffle her words and get some peace and quiet, however he noticed it made the blue of her eyes pop, and he noticed she had put her long black wavy hair up into a pony tail using some of her hair to make a hair tie. When he looked at her everything she wore was black, she had no tattoos showing and she looked 'awesome' if he was a kid and saw her, but he really had the desire to put a red rose on the back of her jacket, like his, mainly because she was now his follower and when she called him boss he felt like he was the high leader once again.

Eve didn't know a huge amount about this world but she did know that Faunus were treated terribly and Adam was once the leader of said group looking for their rights, meanwhile also working for someone who wanted the relics which a certain bunch of people felt needed to hide them in schools…with children…it made no sense and made the adults sound stupid who does that, anyway? Eve knew that the girls were on the opposite side, and Adam had once let Blake go and she came back with her own army and took his forces from him, she didn't know how she managed that as he was kicking her arse. So she figured that he had multiple reasons for wanting to kill her such as breaking his heart, taking his power and organisation from him and then continuing to breathe apparently, so he was going after her, which meant Atlas and Atlas meant SDC. Eve thought that the true evil in this world was the SDC especially seeing the mark they left on him and hearing about the way they ran a business just put a bad taste in her mouth.

Adam asked her point blank "what do you think about killing?" Eve was trained to hunt and shoot and her family were German, Russian and Australian it was a dumb question, things had to die for others to live and death was an inevitable fact of life, and if he meant fighting like war and conflicts, again it was inevitable and she would rather win and live with blood on her hands knowing they would have done the same to her if they were good enough of course. To say Adam was pleased with her views was an understatement, but also typical of humans seeing death as a normal affair, but she was an alien and that helped him look pass her being a human. The mistral planes were very different to what she was used too, and she found that they were taking one of the smallest to try and sneak into Atlas, Adam was very honest with her, maybe because he was happy she hadn't spoken so much since she put on the muzzle like mask.

Eve saw what Adam meant when he gave her a mask, she could see it every time she annoyed him with her chatter, she always chattered when she was nervous or happy or mad, you get the picture, "oh my god, yous have floating fucking islands, it's like Avatar, how freaking cool!" Adam could tell she was excited even with her mouth piece he could clearly make out her words, and he sighed "yeah well these will hold many flying type of grim, so we need to be careful and stay unnoticed unless we want to be ripped to pieces by Lancers," Eve looked to him. "What are they?" Adam spoke up still paying attention to the radio, radar and all around him as they quietly cruised through at a lower altitude, "a type of bee like grim, they hook with a detachable stinger and once they all have one part of the ship they pull it into different directions destroying it." Adam finally looked over noticing her eyes "dam, fuck that," Adam smirked at her vulgar language; he noticed her whole person was extremely expressive and her eyes were no different.

"So what food you get?" Eve was craving chocolate or ice-cream, she knew he wouldn't have any but she still wanted something sweet as she was close to her period, and she froze not knowing how a woman's menstrual worked in this world. "I got enough for five days three bars each a day and a litre water bottle each, don't you start eating it all for yourself you shellfish thing." Eve rolled her eyes, Adam had taken to calling her that since she bought 'too many' guns, he still paid for it though, Eve noticed the bars were like energy ones like granola bars from home, after seeing them she put them away and sat in her seat putting on the belt. "I wanted to ask you something, so hopefully this is not gonna be awkward as fuck," Adam looked to her and noticed her eyes showed nervous and dreaded embarrassment, which made him curious. "I am a woman, right," Adam frowned "okay, _and…_ " "and woman get something every month that men do not, that may require certain items from a shop to not make a mess," her words were awkward as fuck and she just hoped he understood and caught on to what she meant.

Adam smirked remembering when she told him that jackets did eat humans in her world, he was gonna make her suffer as he simply looked at her, "no, explain" her eyes showed pain like that was not what she wanted to hear from him, "well…" Eve sat in silence for a long time and just said "don't worry I'll figure something out." Adam sighed that had not been what he wanted to hear, he now felt frustrated that she didn't squirm but he noticed that the light embarrassed blush on the top of her cheeks that he could only just make out at the top of her lower face piece. Adam remembered that she had only blushed one other time as she stated 'Adam and Eve take on the world,' he smirked he could just bring that up again. "Say Eve," she perked up noticing he used her name instead of saying alien, human, woman and her favourite being selfish, "yeah Adam?" "Why did you react the way you did when you said and I quote 'Adam and Eve take on the world?' you then spluttered like a teen and then blushed?" She was frowning under her mask, and she was again blushing, "no reason," "tell me," he commanded wanting to get something out of her about this at least.

"Blush me, pfft no I didn't" "yes you did," "nah, it was from temperature change from cold to warm," she pathetically lied, "you're a terrible liar, I won't judge you," his tone of voice said otherwise. Eve rolled her eyes getting annoyed and wondered since when he had been so dam persistent, her frustrations made her drop her embarrassment and she just said it outright not wanting to give him a rise from her reactions, she knew he enjoyed her uncomfortableness, he was actually very easy to see through. "If you must know, in my world there is a religious story that said man came to be by the first man and woman created by god getting together and having _many_ children that being human kind, and they were named Adam and Eve," Eve mumbled the last part, "what was that, I couldn't hear you for once," he annoyed her enough as she looked directly at his face "I said! Their names were Adam and Eve!" She crossed her arms huffing and looking annoyed out the front window and sitting heavily back in her seat after leaning over to yell at him.

Adam smirk "and what you instantly thought you and I would get together," he laughed she frowned frustrated and a little hurt, she had no problem with admitting he was attractive if a little personality work would need to be done, but he was saying she was not and it was laughable to him. She had not been thinking _that_ when she said the phrase 'Adam and Eve' but it was instantly what her dirty mind trailed to and now she knew he thought her ugly or fat, she was hurt. She knew she was beautiful and sexy, she wasn't blind or stupid, as she looked to him "fuck off, you would be lucky to have a woman like me," he laughed again only louder this time "whatever you think, but sorry sweetheart you aint my type" Eve sat there with her mouth open, not that he could tell, she was highly offended by that. She looked out the right side of the front windscreen and refused to look or talk to him, Adam smirked he was sure he upset her but he finally had some silence, if all he had to do was state she unattractive to shut her up then he will, but honestly for a human and alien she was beautiful in face and body, if only her mouth was shut more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam and Eve- Part 2**

 **Okay so these are not in order it goes over events that Adam and Eve went through with getting the aircraft and the travelling, hope yous enjoy, sorry for any spelling mistakes and this has swearing, I also own nothing.**

When Eve followed Adam throughout the night groaning about wanting to sleep and that they should kick up their feet for a while, he turned to her with a frown on his lips "you can, I'll leave you here and the grim can have a feast," that made her pick up the pace to walk next to him, which was not easy. Eve was only five foot five a normal height for a woman meanwhile he was a fucking giant six foot four, give or take an inch, which made her need to jog or power walk to keep up, she also didn't have this OP aura shit that seemed to turn them into terminators, because they have not stopped or rested once, she was seriously concerned she would end up dying in this world from sleep deprivation.

The tarmac where the Mistral aircrafts were was quite being night time, however Adam placed his hand up to inform her to stop "what is it?" Adam sighed "you can't see them, but there are guards, if only you weren't a pathetic human this would be so much easier to do." Eve remembered that he mentioned something about night vision when he said that he's a Faunus, so Eve stayed put she heard his typical sword slash and gurgled bloodied sounds and life leaving bodies. Eve cleaned her nails while waiting unable to see ahead of her due to the limited light from clouds covering what little of the moon there was, she was happy to see they still had seasons and normal weather and tide patterns. Eve looked up as she heard casual footfalls come her way and heard Adam say "come on, it's clear," Eve followed him as much as she could "move over to the left more," Eve did as he said thinking maybe there was something in her way she wouldn't doubt that it was a body. Adam found it entertaining to see humans looking unseeing into the darkness, it always fascinated him and the same seemed to be applicable to this human- alien, however she got better as he noticed her walk around the next body and blood puddle.

Eve could see the slight darken areas and shimmer like liquid in the dark, and just focused hard to not hit or step in any of it, once she noticed a big darker item in front of her, she stopped only just being able to make out Adam's body. The lights on the ship lit up as the door slid open on the side of it, it reminded Eve of a hovercraft crossed with a giant helicopter with a large open sitting area with a door on both sides that slid open and access to the cockpit from the main seating area, and the tech was set up similar to a helicopter and plane. "Ohh this is nice, and you know how to fly one of these?" Adam wasn't even going to answer her, he simply got into the cockpit seat after sliding the side door open, and started up the engines, the White Fang taught him a lot of things over his many years of service.

It was hard for Eve to sit still and silent in the flight over to Atlas, she had not got to see a detailed map and all she knew was certain names of places like Mistral was a Kingdom and that there were four main ones and then a lot of other small villages and islands too. "So how long will it take for us to get to this Atlas place?" Adam felt his eyebrow twitch wondering how long this may go on but at least she wasn't being her typical 'humorous' self it became obvious to her that he knew nothing about a mentioned 'batman and robin' reference she made and so she stopped with her quips for a while, which had pleased him greatly. "Depends on if we have to deviate off course due to Atlas military who are keeping their boarders closed or grim possibly both, it may even take multiple deviations and backtracks to get to our location." Eve was happy to get a straight answer from him, she could hear it in his voice and also in his stance that he had military like training and the memory of him being a commander and high leader was stated, "so who do you work for?"

Adam counted the hours she was silent for, after stating she was unattractive, or she assumed that was what he meant but in reality he was just not into humans. So far five hours was about to be achieved, he was very impressed seems she could be quite if need be, he also took note of her personality and attitudes, seems she can get angry but with her it resulted in a silent treatment kind of deal.

Adam looked to see eight hours had passed he had to divert course to give a wide birth to a lancer swarm, and then again double back to the West to swing around and get past the defence line the Atlas military had put up on the edge of their air space. Eve finally spoke up when he had to dive and fly above the open oceans to go unnoticed by the large ships above them, sure he knew it was just as dangerous with deep sea grim coming up but he could not get past or away if their ship was shot out of the air with a missile. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Adam!" Adam smirked noticing her tense up and griping her seat and the dash, he was sure her heart was about to beat out of her chest, she did mention she hated flying in her own planes back in her home world, he had no clue if there was a difference between the airships but she took in the current ship, so he guessed they were.

Eve was over flying and sitting on her arse, they had been in the aircraft for ten hours and he had to do a lot of deviations to the course, she worried about the fuel even though there was still half a tank. Eve chose to talk to him, stating the differences and similarities of the aircrafts in her world to the world of Remnant, Adam sighed internally it did last a long time though, so he guessed her boredom won out over her previous anger and she was back to telling him things regardless if he wanted to hear it or not.

Adam knew that as they got closer to Atlas that the risk of being detected and attacked also went up, he however hoped that it would take longer before that happened, or more like they would be closer to the land of Atlas so that in case they were shot down, he could at least get to his destination.

An over the radio hail from the atlas military air control came over "Aircraft M2689ner please follow our co-ordinates and land for questioning, air travel is closed you are violating Claus 2 international laws, if you do not comply with our demands you will be flagged hostile and be shot down." Eve looked to Adam with question in her eyes, "well are you gonna respond, or maybe I should?" Adam rolled his eyes at her "yeah maybe you can talk them to death before they decide to shoot us down," as she picked it the radio speaker and pressed in the button, "hello this is the aircraft yous have just hailed, we have gotten lost…and need to land," instantly she heard the person say "follow us mam and you will be able to land but will be in custody of the Atlas military and you can explain your reasons for breaking the law." Adam sighed and took it from Eve's hands as he noted the Atlas military ships opening up their missile launcher covers and getting it ready to shoot them down, "That's a negative Atlas personnel, I will not be complying, I have something to do," Adam had made sure he was over land and had lowered their altitude when he dropped the radio speaker and heard the aircraft warning systems go off, ' _warning, lock on aircraft, advised to perform mauvers_.' The terrain and landscape below was all hilly with mountains and snow caps and forests, it was very vast but also built up with many places to be able to sneak through especially with their smaller sized ship compared to the larger ship following after them.

Eve smirked "are we seriously having an airspace cop chase, talk about living your life to the extreme," Eve laughed when Adam did a barrel roll and ducked into a valley using the mountains as an escape as he head the missiles launched at them hitting the terrain and sending an avalanche down the steep mountainside, as Eve had her arms raised and hollered out as if she was on a roller coaster. Adam ignored her and continued to evade the military; he had to get down and land without them knowing their whereabouts.

It took a while but Adam had managed to hide and then swoop in behind their ship and launch his own missiles, he had to make sure he had a dead set lock on as his ammunition on this vessel was limited. Once he landed a shot he took off sticking close to the ground, he shook his head watching Eve having the time of her life stating it was like a video game, he smirked taking it as a complement, considering she hated flying she loved this. Eve was not going to lie, her heart felt like it was going to leave her chest, she was shitting bricks so instead she hollard and pretended to be on a ride with a screen that played aircraft war games, just so she would not think about the missiles about to hit their arses. She had sighed in relief when she saw Adam shoot and damage the pursuing aircraft, it was a bad thing to think but again the words rushed through her head 'better you than me.' Once they landed and were hidden in a lower valley of snow and trees, Eve lightly hit Adam on the arm gaining his ire and attention all at once "what the hell, Adam!" Adam was prepared for her to tell him he shouldn't have shot down the other aircraft but instead she pointed outside and he was at a lost for what she meant. "You could have told me we were going to the North fucking pole, I do not want to freeze my arse off again," instantly Adam smirked "well aren't you lucky you got a lot of arse to lose."

Oh man he loved~ the silent treatment, he had fun annoying her and he took great pleasure from it, to him it was a game and if he ever got over the game he could just leave her here with those freaky Atlas scientists, he was sure they would be the only people on Remnant who would want a non-stop talking alien. She followed him regardless, she was faring much better with her new clothes but still he noticed her looking at her backside as to see if his statement was true, he laughed internally. Eve had helped him with grabbing and breaking branches of the surrounding trees and covering their ship with it and snow, it helped that it was a white aircraft so it blended in easily, and at least they had a way out of the frozen waste land. Eve was thankful for one thing that Adam got her and that was strangely the lower face mask, as it helped keep her nose warm in the freezing weather, Eve did not have to deal with snow where she lived, sure she went to Japan for Christmas once because in Australia it was Summer much like it was when she came through to this world. But having to live and walk and survive in it was very annoying, she took to trying to walk in Adam's foot falls because the snow was easily broken down by him, it made it easier for her considering the snow was in some areas so deep it went up to her crotch.

"God dam snow is going to be the death of me, why couldn't you have wanted to go to a tropical paradise instead of this shithole?" Adam sighed and she chose to ask another question "how much further are we going, plus you never told me what I am to do, I'm sure you are keeping me around for a reason, I aint stupid." Adam smirked on her clueing on, "look we are going to start very _small_ fire and eat our bars of energy and continue it may take a while for us to get to our destination. Your job is to follow my orders, I'm your boss after all, and I want you to get all the documents and what not for the SDC, things specifically about the Faunus and their pay, their rights, living conditions, the mines and security on the mines, understood?"

Eve sighed "okay, but I have never used one of the computers from your world, and seeing as everything is different compared to my home I would say that so will the computers, so…" Adam stopped and looked at Eve that said to be careful with her next words "look I'm just saying, I don't want to be caught, do you?" He ran his gloved hand through his hair and nodded "I will see if I can get a communication device so that we can communicate easily and I may help you out." Eve smiled hearing his understanding, "so this Salem chic have you meet her in person," Adam growled but released the tenseness from his shoulders and answered "no, only get my orders from Hazel he acts as my 'handler' but without the White Fang I am not really needed anymore so I can focus on her goal of getting the relics and my own of getting rid of the little kitty who is a pro at running." Eve realised something about this world which was everything was so serious, the Grimm, the Military, Adam those girls, the huntsman Adam told her off, she wondered if anything fun or someone funny and nice were going to show up or something, she craved for it.

Adam stopped them for the night, it was easy for Eve to tell when camp was about to happen, as he would grab wood and sticks as they walked, he also would start the fire. He did it old fashioned style either with two rocks or rubbing the sticks together or even using his own aura to heat up the branches. "Hey Adam are you a huntsman, you say they are like freelance warriors in a way, and that they are very good with weapons or at least some, those girls were and you still kicked their butts so are you?" "No, I'm not, I learnt my skills through dedication and time, so I could get away from Atlas, and here I am breaking laws to get back in," he chuckled at the irony. "Is that how you got your brand?" "Go to sleep before I chose to remove your head from your shoulders," Eve was momentarily shocked she learnt quickly that he had a line that was to not be crossed. It was hard getting sleep as it was cold and her body naturally shivered to try and make warmth, typically in the wild and during survival in her own world people would group together to conserve and build up heat, she looked over in the direction Adam was in, she had considered going over and sneaking next to him, hoping he was asleep but knowing him he was wide awake. "Adam?" she whispered, she got a grumble from him "are you awake" "well I am now" "ah right, can I sleep next to you?" "No." It was silent for ten seconds before Eve spoke again not liking his answer "why not?" she knew the sound of his annoyed sigh "because your annoying and I don't like being near you, I only put up with you because you have a little tiny bit of value to me." "Oh wow, you really need to work on your compliment skills, but seriously I'm shivering, I don't know how you're not cold, but I am." He could hear that she was cold just in her voice, "so another words you asked if you could sleep next to me for warmth and even if I said no you still want me to say yes because you need me too and won't really take no for an answer and if I want you to shut up I'll have to say yes?"

Eve was a little confused but said yes "fine" he was not happy it showed in his voice, but once she got confirmation she practically dived to his side and only kept centimetres between his arm and her body, soaking up his warmth. It wasn't long after that her shivering stopped and she slept soundly, Adam was surprised that she kept quite after that and he was not surprised to feel the cold wafting off of her person, he wondered if she had Aura but it was still just locked and the people from her world had not discovered it yet, he guessed he could try, if he needed too.

Eve was roughly nudged by Adam's foot to get up, as he through an energy bar to her, it was for Aura and instead of it working on her like it did for Adam she instead got a massive energy hit something like mild adrenaline. She asked him questions as they flew from her mouth, "what's your last name?" "Taurus," "oh wow really, yeah I see how that suits you, hey and you like red, yup suits you down to the ground," Adam frowned at her words "what do you mean?" "Oh right different worlds, so yous don't have star signs?" Adams look of confusion answered her, she seemed great at seeing through his mask, much to his annoyance, he hated how well she seemed to read him like a book; she ended up going into all the information about birth dates and star signs and so on. Adam was numb his brain had turned off and left when she began running her mouth, it was not like normal she sounded pepped up on crystal dust or something akin. "Okay I'm putting my foot down what the hell…"

Once Adam turned and saw her eyes extremely dilated that he could barely see her iris, he stopped and realised that she was as high as a kite, he guessed she ate a mushroom from the wilderness or it had in fact been the energy bar be gave her that morning. "Yeah what's up, something wrong, oh my god, look at the giant ass bird, it's like a bloody albatross," Adam turned to see a Nevermore in the distance and quickly he pulled them close to a tree, he didn't necessarily want to take it on, he was trying to keep a low profile. He noted Eve being high was bouncing on her feet wanting to run, "did you eat anything but the bar?" "No off course not, why would I, It aint like I'm starving since some dick said I wasn't pretty and I decided that if I stopped eating I will all of a sudden get pretty." She began to cry at the end of her sentence and Adam sighed noticing and hearing the Nevermore cry out taking note of her dark feelings. "I didn't say you weren't pretty, I said you are not my type…" it didn't seem to help so he had to dig deep to find the nice words for her, "you are smart and beautiful, I am just into Faunus women that's all, and it's not you it's me." Adam lamely added the break up line he saw in so many movies as he ran out of nice and quick fix things to make her happy, but it worked. Like a lightbulb being turned on she smiled "really, oh I knew it, thanks for the confidence boost," she hugged him and he sighed hearing the bird fly off into another direction. "Let's keep going buddy," she declared practically skipping ten meters ahead of him, ready to go see Atlas and kick some SDC ass, Adam smirked after the strange exchange, happy to hear their thoughts lined up for once.

Adam debated giving Eve the next energy bar, he hated dealing with her in that state, but there was nothing else he had unless he hunted and prepared the food, he was highly considering it. When Eve had come of her high she had an instant headache and she cringed at every sound even the crunching snow under their feet. Adam clued on quickly noting her hangover like symptoms and he began making louder foot falls, and whistling of all things, he had made her mad in the pass but if looks could kill he would be dead and instead of his demise he smirked so proud of himself like a big boy who finally went to the toilet for the first time. "You insufferable bastard!" Adam raised an eyebrow, not expecting this from her, but know she knew what she was like to him, "well Eve welcome to how I feel about you all the time and what your non-stop talking does to me, so if you promise to only talk when it's necessary then I will stop the loud foot falls." He had seen a way to benefit himself and he took it greedily, "yes, fine god just shut the fuck up!" Adam was able to walk without being detected he was always nimble and light on his feet, and he heard Eve practically sigh in relief like someone having an ice cold drink after being in the desert for too long.

Eve didn't stay awake long enough to see Adam finish the fire, she simply fell to the ground and slept, even though she was curled up shivering, Adam was amazed after her high he didn't give her another bar worried what it would do. He figured that with no aura it ended up having a drug like effect on her, whereas for people like him it only gave energy and aura reserves, they were handy if you needed an aura boost during a fight. Adam looked into the distance debating killing something eatable and prepping it, but then he paused he realised he was considering hunting and preparing her food. It annoyed and disgusted him to think he would do that for a human. However he noticed she was nothing like the humans of his world and that helped his mind set and decisions since meeting her, he also had not eaten anything for a while and he too wouldn't mind some real protein for once.

Eve was nudged awake, her head was not in as much pain anymore but she noticed it was still dark besides the glow of a stronger than normal burning fire, which held a stick with a cooking animal over its flames; her mouth instantly watered. "You caught food, but the bars…" "Are like a drug to you, I'm sure it's because you don't have an aura, so here's some real food; its rabbit." Adam was waiting for a remark about rabbit faunus or something, something he was so used to hearing from those of his world but instead she changed her voice and said "Oh you screwy little wabbit, you didn't get away this time," and then laughed, again he showed no recognition and she told him about a cartoon from her home about a rabbit named bugs bunny and a hunter who chased him named Elmer Fudd who never caught the sneaky rabbit.

"You sound a lot better than earlier," Adam noted before taking a bite of his food, "just don't forget the deal we made earlier today," Eve felt very unhappy about that, he had used her pain to get what he wanted, sure he made his point, but seriously she could not be that bad. A memory came back to her from a few years ago at a bar in Brisbane she was with her friends and a guy had hit on her, they sat down and drank together and after like ten minutes he made up a lame excuse and said he had to leave. But later in the night he saw him chatting up one of her own friends and she confronted him, he tried his hardest with an excuse but instead sighed giving up with excuses and told her she was _too_ much to deal with aka she talked too much and annoyed him. Hearing that put a big dint into her confidence, it came back to her and she nodded with saddened eyes, she remembered he was only into Faunus women, so what if she didn't have a second set of ears on her head that was not fare, she guessed in this world she was not as hot as in her own but still her insecurities followed her. "Yeah I remember don't worry I'll keep quite." Adam had a bad feeling from her words, like he made her give up and he paused feeling bad for like a split second but then nodded "good," which only seemed to make her eyes look sadder, she ate her entire piece of rabbit, and he wondered just how hungry she was and how much her humans ate, but he didn't want to start a conversation as she may not shut up again.

They buried the scraps to keep other wildlife away from them and once they were about to settle down Eve made her way back to Adam's side with the question in her eyes, she felt like she needed him to say yes, she was already feeling at an all-time low she didn't want to be told no just because her closeness made him sick, he nodded and laid down and she joined him.

They got a routine going, they would walk all day, grab branches make a fire, Adam would hunt and clean the animal he catches and Eve would spike it and cook it, they would split it and then eat; burying the remains once done. They would settle down next to each other after using melted snow to rinse out their mouths and drink some water, then go to sleep, Adam always woke first and got Eve up and then they would pack up and get rid of evidence of a camp fire. They would then do a quick bathroom break either a bowl or bladder morning movement or both and then set off walking all day, Eve kept to her word and kept her mouth shut unless something she needed to know came up. Adam was surprised how good she was at keeping quiet, Adam was the first one to actually talk as they eat a pheasant "so do you know how to fight?"

"No,"

"I may teach you a few basics," Eve looked at him surprised "why's that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "do you want to or not?" she noticed him not wanting to say the real reason as to why as if it would damage his image or something, "sure that would be great…"

"And I wanted to see if you have an aura,"

"I told you us humans do not…"

"Humans in our world can go their entire life with no aura, it has to be activated, so you might have it, I wanna test it." Eve had not known that, she guessed they had been born with it, but now she learned they had people with none as well and that she could possibly be as awesome as them too, she nodded giddily, "sure."

Adam noted her excitement, he too was a little interested but he wasn't going to bounce in his seated spot like she seemed to do as she ate, and he realised it had been the first time in a while he had seen her smile. Eve sat still as he placed one hand over her chest and one on the side off her neck as his fingers rested on the nape of her neck, he closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers, as hers hit his mask, but she closed her eyes as he spoke about Aura in particular. "It's the manifestation off ones soul, and it in returns protects you and can be refined and trained by you, it can expand and take out the soulless creatures known as Grimm, it reflects you as a person and through it we become immortal." He felt her twitch and knew her question as his aura enclosed himself but also her body, searching for her locked up vault of energy inside of her person. He smirked "no we are not immortal; we simply are more durable it's just a thing people believe that once we die our aura lives on forever." She smiled "that's beautiful," he heard her relaxed and breathy words "yeah I guess it is," he really had to focus, "focus your mind and try to release your inner energy like when you felt adrenaline course through your body from that energy bar." Once she did as he said he found it easily, it was not easy to break open, and he had to use **a lot** of his own aura and like a vase he smashed it and he heard her yelp but not move. He pulled back looking at her encased in orange aura, she noticed he was exhausted and took note of her hands glowing like fire; it was shocking to her, "so I do have aura?" He leaned back using more than he had expected as hers was buried low, he nodded "well you have a soul so yeah an aura comes with that."

As they travelled Adam would take 'breaks' however they were training sessions which were harder than the non-stop walking they had been doing, he taught Eve how to take a defensive stance and how to throw a punch, and kick, or disarm a knife, sword or gun from another person. This continued on as he would get her to take her stance and he would see if he could push her over, to his ego she didn't fall, he continued to teach her how to block and swiftly dodge, and get out of grapples, certain soft spots on people. Eve remembered her father telling her about those when she was just a teen, the throat the groin, the kidney and front of the knee were normally very good area's to hit, but Adam went on about pressure points as well. With two pointed fingers he had got her pressure point in her neck and she fell to her knees, in tingling and numbing shock, he stated it only worked if the person didn't have their aura up. Which moved him onto teaching her how to activate her aura mentally, and getting her to keep it active, she stated honestly that she thought that once he activated his it stayed up he chuckled "oh no, you must train to activate it and keep it active, takes a long time to do that and it depletes it quicker so once broken it takes a while to recharge and be used once more."

Adam was surprised that she had the mental capability and aura to keep it up as long as she did the first time he told her too, she made it look effortless as she even talked and was sightseeing as he could see it sitting on her skin strong and bold in the colour it displayed. He mumbled about annoying humans, "you tired?" she looked to him with a questioning look, "your aura is still active, you gonna turn it off or are you just showing off how long you can keep it up all the time?" He noticed Eve had not known she had it on all that time, and he noted she was not tired. He trained with her while it was active to see how strong and flexible it was and what it took to break it, he remembered she had yelped when he unlocked her aura if a little forcefully, he wondered if he damaged her. It had taken a lot and he was hitting with his full strength, she was keeping up great, actually dodging and landing hits if a little weak, but he noticed she move very fast, he wondered, but shook his head no, not many found their semblance so quickly after unlocking their aura. "You are dodging easily but your hits are weak as fuck, I honestly didn't know you were so fast," she shrugged "well with this aura stuff slowing everything down for me, it makes it easy."

Adam face palmed as she answered his unspoken question, "that's a semblance, so it slows down time, but only for you?" he spoke in thought more to himself but she slinked up to him listening in, "what's a semblance?" Adam, took of walking once more not answering her question, she continued to follow him. The trees began to thin out and the snow was not as thick, and in the distance Eve saw a white and blue futuristic city that seemed to run on the technology of this world. "Holly shit…" Eve wasn't able to say anymore as Adam spoke up "yeah a holly shit is right," Eve smirked at his meaning, and continued to follow him, as she noticed the very large wall and boarder with what looked like guns attached to the top of it and wondered just how they were getting into the large, highly advanced military protected city. "So Adam what's the plan now?" he looked at her and she was sure he was death glaring her like she was right with her thoughts of him not thinking this far in advance.

On a single glass scroll, Adam very rarely used he was able to connect to the CCT tower of Atlas, even outside of the boarders, he knew that many villages were outside of the capital but being winter they very rarely made their way to the kingdom and via foot. He could have gone to the smaller villages but they were out of their way and the first one was a long ways away, so he chose not to go. He guessed the only way off getting into the Kingdom was via aircraft, ship at their docks, or walk through the highly advanced scanning entryway which will automatically pick up on who he was, they were also taking ID at walk in, unless he was cargo but still it goes into a scanning queue. He decided to sit and wait in the last little bit of trees and kept an eye out to piggy back his way inside, he wondered if Eve would be able to enter even without ID?

Adam bid his time, he chose to continue training Eve, he enjoyed it not that he would admit that out loud, and it reminded him of being in the white fang and training Blake; instantly his thoughts went dark. He found out her semblance was the ability to change her perception of time, so she could slow down or speed up, making her move quickly and dodge or land hits fast even by his standards. It suited her seeing as it helped with her aiming and shooting but also allowed her to stay out of reach, but he noticed that it strained her mind. She had to be focused another words if she got a headache or someone gets a hit on her head she could be rendered useless easily. He had gotten her to do a lot of strength exercises and combat, he even hunted for bigger game as protein was the best thing for building up muscle mass but also her semblance was a massive toll on her metabolism. One morning they did their regular morning movements, so she calls them, it didn't bother her at all to say piss or shit, she claimed it was natural and normal and if you don't shit you die, it was true but he was not gonna agree with her 'very out' there words. However after her morning movements, she came straight to him, "Adam I have a dilemma, you wouldn't happen to have a cloth, tissues, tea towel anything; a rag?" Adam then clicked remembering the topic she brought up on the flight over and quickly dropped it when he pretended to not know what she was talking about. "Uh?" He did have tissues in one of the zips of the back pack, he pulled them out and tossed the whole packed to her not even mentioning anything else, she simply took off behind a tree.

It was only when she got her monthlies that she remembered she was meant to get them a while ago, she was hopping she would never get them again but she was unlucky, she used the tissue paper sparingly and was just so happy she still had clean undies. She returned back to their now permanent camping place outside of the walls of the Kingdom like little stalkers. She had liked it regardless, by this time she had acclimated to the cold either that or her aura did it for her, most likely the latter, she also really enjoyed learning how to fight, and she noticed Adam took to it like fish to water, she guessed he would make a great teacher, nah more like a boot camp trainer.

Adam was annoyed and personally pissed that she was sluggish and unfocused, he guessed it was her period causing it, he remembered Blake used to have the same issue till she started getting the injections done, which took them away and prevented pregnancy. With a well place gut hit Eve dropped to her knees and doubled over groaning in front of Adam and he sighed out, he knew she could have dodged that, the gap in her abilities due to her womanly issues was astonishing. "That's enough for today, you are not gonna get any better with your 'problem' hindering you, we will need to wait till it passes and when we get into Atlas you can get the injections done." Eve was unhappy with him for hitting so hard but had heard what he said "injections?" "Yeah, they take 'them' away and prevent pregnancy one injection every three months." Eve knew what he was talking about as she too had something like that back home, she had not thought they would think about stuff like that in this world seeing as overpopulation would never be an issue, but she guessed Huntresses needed to fight at the best of their ability all the time and period's obviously would prevent that.

They made their way back to the camp area, Adam had gone to do a perimeter check, Eve pulled out her phone she had turned it off to keep its battery as high as possible, she turned it on and took a selfie just to see what she looked like now after all this time in the outside world and being dressed up in all black with a lower face mask. She was surprised she thought she looked good, she also took a video of her surroundings and saw Adam walking back to her position and got him in the video "and this is Adam Taurus my boss and swordsman badass," "what are you doing?" Eve said "wave to the camera," Adam frowned instead, "put that shit away, if your gonna use it, you might as well play some good music." Eve stopped recording and went into music and played Adam's playlist that she made for him, she left it to play till he left to hunt, by then it was down to 50% battery, she turned it off once more.

Adam had noticed what he was doing naturally, he was sculpting her to be what suited him; she didn't talk as much as previously, she was learning how to fight by him and how to take on someone with a sword like himself and also how to use her semblance to the best of its ability. He got her to slow her perception to aim her bullet to hit ones shooting at her, she was extremely focused which had surprised him, he had originally thought of her as an air head with a non-stop running mouth. He taught her how to kick, punch and how to follow orders and what not, he worried the same outcome would occur again, her turning her back on him just like Blake did. He wanted to make her promise to stay by his side but he didn't want to set himself up for pain and he didn't want to make her think he needed her besides she would return home eventually outside of his reach. He relished the feeling of having another to depend on, training and being one on one with, it was what made him and Blake get together in the first place, they had great trust with one another but also a lot of years and history, apparently that all meant nothing though.

Eve sat across from Adam after rinsing her mouth out, he noted she rolled her tongue over her teeth a lot after eating, she also tried to comb her hair out as much as possible, he was sure she felt gritty and dirty just like he did with dirt under his nails. "I'm gonna be honest I hate this, we have been out here in the wilderness too long Adam, when we do penetrate their walls the first thing I plan on doing is bathing." "We need to get in there first, besides I don't have that much Lien…so don't expect a five star hotel," when he noted her annoyed and disappointed look on her face he simply shook his head and mumbled rich kids, "hey I heard that, and just so you know I worked and studied hard to get into my position…" "yeah at your daddies business," She frowned and said "I have my mother's last name, so when I applied no one knew who I was, and my father wasn't choosing the CEO he left that to the board of members and the previous CEO to decide, I was chosen because of my abilities, I surprised dad when I told him, I wanted to work for his company because I knew how great the products and offers they had were." Adam was surprised to hear that "why don't you have your dad's last name?" Eve laughed and said a word he had no way of pronouncing "huh?" was his intellectual response, "that is my father's last name, so I took my mother's as hers is easier to pronounce I had teachers and professors unable to say my last name and on top of that it was a mayor turnoff for getting jobs when someone couldn't read or understand it so I took my mother's." "So while you're here who's taking care of you puppy?" that was out of the blue for Adam to ask but Eve was happy he was initiating talk and trying to get to know each other better. "My little Hero is with my mother, I hope that all is okay she will be freaking out with me gone, but she will take good care of him," Adam nodded "so what are we waiting for exactly?" "the outlying villages provided materials and food for the capital and sooner or later one will need to come with goods, we will hop into the back and when he go into the loading side bay, on the far left side for items such as that, we will avoid those who own the cart and if asked we are hunters who were hired to give them safe journey."

The day finally came when a cargo was coming to the Atlas walls being pulled by two horses and also had two middle aged men sitting on the front; they had been waiting for this and had prepared for it. "This is it lets move," both ran with aura forcing them to speed up and leapt up onto the back of the old carriage on wheels, the large crates of food kept them concealed from sight of the two upfront as it pulled into a loading security bay into Atlas. By the looks of the guys and the horses and the carriage they were far from the capital and did not have much futuristic equipment, as they pulled up and stopped a few security guards came up to the farmer looking men, "manifest and ID's please."

Adam and Eve slid out of the back of the transport wagon and looking under it to determine where the people where, they watched them come down the right side of the carriage to scan the items and look them over and so they went the left way. Only a few meters away they took a left away from the massive entryway of the Atlas border patrol. Everything was going fine they had walked between many in the lower districts with stalls, when they heard a "halt!" be called out and an Atlesian guard rushing their way. Adam tightened his hold on Wilt ready to draw blood, and Eve tensed up and focused sharply ready to shoot or escape, but with slowing down time she noticed that the guard was looking pass them and not at them, she turned and saw a Faunus girl with the cutest little head of pink hair and pink bunny ears plus she had purple eyes, she wore rags though. She was stealing an apple from a stall and the owner had not noticed by apparently the guard had, Eve walked over in slow mode something that would look instant to others, and she place a white Lien card on the counter for the owner and put her hand on the little girls shoulder, she then unfocused and let time catch up. Adam panicked and thought Eve left him in freight, he felt anger and abandonment instantly, but as the guard went pass him and to a woman and kid still shouting out with a raised hand, Adam noticed Eve was next to the girl the guard was after.

Eve noticed the little girl look up to her with tears and freight in her eyes, but she simply smiled back, as the guard came up to her, "you're in big trouble!" he was about to grab the girl but Eve stepped in front of her. "I don't think so, if you ask the shop keeper he has a Lien card for the apple she grabbed, she is just so fast I find it difficult to keep up is all." The shop keeper was unaware to everything and slowly caught up and picked up the Lien and the guard noticed "oh, sorry, keep an eye on your brat in future," Eve frowned "don't you have any manners, you should apologise for jumping ahead of the facts." The guard grunted and walked back to his post, as Adam walked pass him and back to Eve, he felt relief wash over him the second he noticed she hadn't run off, but also kept a little Faunus girl safe.

Eve turned back to the little child and said "your not in trouble, what's your name?" she sniffled and Eve noticed she had no shoes and was most likely cold, "thanks, your nice, I'm Pinkie." Eve almost died from cuteness overload as her voice was petite as was her entire body and she oozed innocence considering she just stole an apple. "Aren't you cold Pinkie," the girl nodded her head yes "my parents are both in the mines, so I have no one to look after me or pay for things like shoes," "where do you live then sweetie?" "On the streets." Adam was shocked at how good Eve was with children, she had gotten down on a knee and it became obvious that she was angered at hearing this child had no parents, guardians, food, house and bed and had to fend for herself because of the stupid Schnee dust mines. "Well do you think you might want to come with me and sleep in a warm bed for once?" The surprised eyes of the girl showed her thoughts, but then she showed she didn't trust them "yous are adults and adults are meanies, plus I don't know your names," she pouted and crossed her arms looking like a little fluffed up kitten, Eve wanted to squeal from the cuteness overload. "I'm Eve and this is Adam, we are Hunters, we simply don't want you going hungry or getting sick from the cold," the girl debated it over taking a bite from her red apple as she then looked at it long and hard and then nodded "please~" Pinkie put her hands up in the air to be picked up and Eve was all too happy to scoop her up only to turn to Adam and realised she hadn't asked him for permission.

This was not part of the plan, Adam did not see himself in a first class, five star top floor motel room, Eve was a terribly sneaky little being and he knew all the events leading up to their accommodation was done for the little pinkie bunny Faunus that Eve fawned over with big googly eyes. It honestly brought a smile to his face to see her care for her so much but also he could hear them laughing and giggling in the bathroom as they had a bubble bath, he had a feeling Eve was gonna be the reason he gets captured, gets killed or ends up with an orphanage of 50 Faunus children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam and Eve part 3**

 **Hello, okay thank you to those who are following and favoring this, also Eve's semblance idea came from a rooster teeth discussion of people putting up semblance idea's, so I don't own it or take any credit for it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I own nothing so I hope yous enjoy this chapter.**

Adam laid back on the massive king size bed, 'Penthouse' she said, yeah the size of a house, it had an entryway, dining room, lounge room, office, library, master suite with another lounge room and walk in closet plus a master ensuite and then there was the other bedroom, smaller but had a closet and the extra bathroom across the small hall from the bedroom which was now deemed Pinkie's. The Royal Ice Castle hotel top of the range in Atlas, also VERY expensive, Adam had left the two girls at a café place, his orders being to stay put, but _no_ Eve had to go pick pocket every rich person on the dam street. She had used her semblance to slow down time and speed up her movements allowing her to take their lien right from their pockets and not get caught, it wasn't that which pissed him off, sure let her steal the rich Atlas people's money. No it was that he gave her an order and she disobeyed, sure he knew she did it for Pinkie, she wanted her to have a wonderful place to stay, but he knew that one small slip up or loss of concentration and that was it she could have been caught. She rolled her eyes at him when she told him and he 'blew up' at her, she claimed she would have just paid the fine and left, he realized that the justice system in her world was different to his own, as she wouldn't have walked away with a little fine or slap on the wrists no she would be behind bars and that would have made big issues for Adam and his plans.

Adam had spent his time wisely while his 'partner' had been off slipping her hand in places she shouldn't, he went and meet up with an old contact, he got new scrolls with identities and hunter alias titles, something that older hunters tended to have and it was what made those in public know them based on that title. He let his old 'friend' select the names. He was Eton Van and Eve was now Aero Tanner aka 'Ghost' and 'Diamond' Adam had laughed and thought 'diamond in the ruff.' His friend was one with the White Fang however the organization was underground with no resources or back up in Atlas, Adam had always wanted to get back here just to rescue all from the mines. People outside and most in Atlas didn't even know how the Schnee dust company treated their miners, it wasn't fair or even paid them for their labor, he and Pinkie were proof of that. "Yeah I heard the Schnee girl was back with her huntress friends and her father was throwing a party to welcome her home but mainly a celebratory event at the White Fang being taken down. So if you want to get to the mines and get out then that would be the best time, however the security is tight, many who try fail, that's all I know…but if you need I can have transport ready outside of the walls, many have family and used to live at the other villages before going to 'work' in the mines." Adam nodded "thanks Jay, I think that is wise, I will not be failing, and I will get Lien for you and the others…" Jay held up his hand and shook his head "no need brother, I do this because it's the right thing to do, not for the money, I will meet you outside the wall…" "Actually I have a better idea," Adam smirked when the idea popped into his head.

Adam came back to the two girls with a duffle bag and they wore smiles something he felt meant trouble, and he was right, however now that he was laying on the nice soft bed, he guessed it wasn't _that_ bad. He could hear Pinkie giggling and the water splashing as they were obviously playing water games, he sighed he needed to piss and the sound of the water was making him need to go desperately. To take his mind off of it he chose to think over the information of the Schnee party, he had researched it on his scroll, he thought about going in as part of the waiting staff however they only allowed humans, which made him think off Eve, he had to still go into the security hub of the mines and bypass it and get an all clearance card to open the gates and let them all out, honestly the place was more like a prison then it was a job. He remembered when he used to work down there, he was born into it, as his parents both were down there, they all had their own individual 4x4 little home shacks that closed and locked up when they were off shift, it was also where they lived. He only escaped because of his father, Adam was a stubborn boy and his temper got him in a lot of trouble with the guards most of the time his dad came to his rescue, however one day nothing could save him and he wasn't fast enough that day. Both he and his father were branded across the eye, those who disobeyed were branded to remind them _who_ they belonged too. The bathroom door opened and both girls walked out, as Adam sat up, they were both in nightgowns provided by the hotel, Adam got up and entered the bathroom ignoring Eve's questions on what he wanted for dinner.

Eve rolled her eyes at him, noticing he was still wearing his mask inside, "did I do something wrong?" Eve looked down to Pinkie, "of course not sweetie, he is just an old grumpy bum," the two giggled and Eve motioned Pinkie to the lounge room where they turned on the TV and Pinkie sat down watching a cartoon. Eve fished out a dinner menu for room service, being a high quality hotel they had some exquisite stuff, things that she hadn't had since staying at the Aldon Kempinski in Berlin. She read through it and sat down with Pinkie, "what do you want to eat for dinner, anything you want?" "Anything?" Eve nodded her head as the little girl tried to read it, instead Eve read it out loud for her. Eve didn't hear Adam come out of the bathroom, in his own nightgown and a towel wrapped around his hair and horns with his mask finally gone. Eve kept talking through the menu "rabbit done in rosemary and garlic with a side of salad and chips with a homemade sauce. Pork Mingyuon with roast potatoes, garlic butter, green vegetables and gravy mushrooms…" "I'll order that," Adam spoke up from behind the couch where she sat and she physically jumped, "Adam you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, but alright. Have you decided Pinkie?" "I want the lasagna and chippies," Eve smiled at her and nodded, alright I'll order this now, anything to drink?" she asked Adam specially, he frowned at her question and realized what she meant, "no we need to stay aware just in case."

When Pinkie looked to Adam for the first time seeing his face, her eyes widened and she squealed "daddy!" and hugged him, Adam stood like a statue with a confused look on his face. Eve stood with her mouth open but gave him a questioning look which he simply shook his head no to. "Look kid I am not your father, so get down," Adam didn't want to be rude or harsh however it would just hurt her if he indulged her in the belief he was her father and let her hug him all night. "Pinkie, what made you think Adam was your father?" Pinkie was now on her feet looking up to him mainly taking in his left eye, she pointed "you looked a lot like my daddy, but he has different horns and bigger shoulders and arms, but everything else is the same even his brand." Adam had a serious look on his face; he knew many were branded down in the mines; however he had an uncanny feeling about this, like he was missing something. "What are your parent's names?" the girl shrugged her shoulders, "I'm only six how am I supposed to know that, all I know is that they are called number 235 and dad is number 810 mummy is a dog Faunus with white hair and red eye and daddy had red hair blue eyes just like yours with the scar and he is a ram Faunus." Adam stood still, he was so still Eve thought she could push him over and his body would be stuck in the same position from how tight his muscles were.

Adam couldn't believe it, he was an only child he knew that, however this girl was stating her parents were his own, his mother and father's description were practically the same as what she stated all except the brand however Adam wouldn't doubt that his father helping him leave the mines was the reason he was marked. He knew something was familiar about her, she had a mix of their hair colour making hers pink and their eyes making hers purple, she also acted like his mother too, always happy and smiling even when times were tough. "Earth to Adam, come in Adam," Adam looked to Eve waving a hand in front of his face, he pushed her arm away, "I'm fine," he noticed Eve dialing the number for room service and left to another room when he looked back to Pinkie who was looking to the T.V and seemed entertained by watching adventures of hunters, he remembered her stating she was six years old. He knew his parents must have been old when they had her, he wondered how they got her out of there, and he looked at her noting he would have been 19 when she was born.

The food arrived and everyone sat down and ate, Adam was silent but he watched as Eve and Pinkie talked about the episode she watched on T.V. and then Eve gave her some greens, telling her she had to eat them. Adam was surprised how much of a mother she acted and just how good with children she was, he wondered if she had any of her own, it was also obvious that she wasn't discriminative he wondered if her being a mix breed was the reason. He noted the look Eve gave him, it said 'we will talk after she leaves to bed' it was maybe another half an hour before Pinkie got tired and fell asleep and Eve carried her to bed and tucked her in. Eve made her way to their open master bedroom as Adam grabbed a pillow and blanket and seemed to make his way to the couch to sleep, "where do you think you're going?" "To bed?" Eve pointed to the room "well it's that way, were you actually gonna sleep on the lounge, for crying out loud Adam, it's not like we haven't slept next to each other before, besides we have to talk about a few things."

Adam went back to the bed, not that he was frightened of her stern look but because he wanted to sleep in the warm comfy bed, that's all. He sat up against the head board as he watched her pace back and forth, "so who is she?" He didn't like it when Eve got serious, she could be a little intense and it was when he wished her humorous happy side would come out instead. "From what she has told me, I think she's my sister," Eve looked at him in disbelief but nodded her head to him, Adam took the opportunity to ask her "so do you have kids or siblings?" she frowned "no," he shrugged seeing the question in her eyes "you were just good with her is all." Eve changed topics asking about the mission "alright and what about this mission you want us to free the miners?" Adam was annoyed watching her pace, "get in bed your annoying me," she did as told and pulled back the blankets and jumped in and pulled them up as he spoke about what he knew, he also pulled out his scroll, "what I know is that I need to get into the security hub to get security access to the mines, I also need to get the layout for the security hub, also I heard the Schnee's are holding a party to say hooray for the White Fang being disbanded but also because the daughter Weiss is home with her team that includes Yang and Blake plus their friends."

Eve knew Blake was a sore subject like something he never got to settle, "however if we just release the miners, then the SDC will just take more from their homes, so we need to also shut them down permanently or at least make their stocks drop so that they go bankrupt and close up shop, seeing as that was what they did to other dust shops all around Remnant. Hmmm" Adam was scrolling through the information about the party but the better word was a ball, he noticed they didn't have a presenter "no presenter yet." Eve perked up and looked over his shoulder, "what do you mean," "normally at the start they will have a presenter of some sort, normally music, but this time they don't have one, oh and look here they are taking charity and raising funds for opening the boarders; only because they are not making as much money." Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes, "well I can sing, and play violin and piano and guitar…" Adam looked to her surprised as she looked up to his eyes "what, is it that shocking to believe I can, remember I am and I quote you" she cleared her throat taking on his voice "'a selfish little rich kid brought up in a soft world,' so yeah I was taught how to play instruments."

Adam had given her a dead pan look, he noticed that the second they had arrived in town around other people she had become her usual sarcastic humorous self, just a little less talkative, he was so happy that she had Pinkie to keep her attention on rather than him. He rolled his eyes at her, as she gave him a knowing smirk, "I can be the presenter, because I will **not** be a waitress, so can you do that, it also means I should be allowed to attend after the performance right?" Adam nodded slowly as his brain worked through the information and he put together a plan which he had to just get a little bit more information to bring it all together. Eve could see the cogs in his head turning, she picked up he was a fast thinker, and she left him to his inner mind as she looked over his features, remembering that Pinkie stated that he looked a lot like their father, she wondered why he didn't tell her he was her older brother, she guessed it was because he wanted to be sure before saying it. "Adam?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her "what?" "Why didn't you tell Pinkie you were family?" he sighed and rubbed his eyes, being softer with his left, she guessed it still caused him pain and issues. "Because I am not 100% sure, my parents are exactly as she described, however my dad didn't have a brand when I last saw him, he was the reason why I escaped I had been branded and used to make an example, simply put I pissed of the wrong guard. My dad is a strong man, he's also getting on in age; his name is Xander Taurus and my mother is Mazon Taurus, I didn't know they had another kid, I wonder how they got her out of there, but also I left at the age of 10, I'm now 25, I just think it could be possible there is another couple who are similar to my parents," "that's doubtful" Eve provided.

Eve was just so happy to hear him talk about this to her, to actually open up, he seemed to come to his senses and changed topic, "anyway I will need to get those floor plans and also make you another fake alias so you can become a presenter at the ball, it will be the best opportunity for us to take out both at once, that means you will need to get to Jacques office and copy all his files and get out undetected, meanwhile I will need to get in and out of the hub with access to the mines. From there you come back here change out of your clothes and set up in the adjacent building to the mines access, you will take down all outside personnel for me, and make sure no one comes in after me okay." Eve nodded as he brought up a hologram from his scroll, the mine was inside of Atlas, top security, the Schnee family practically built everything on top and around the mine, the airbase was just outside of it and there were many Schnee owned businesses and companies that surround it, the building being built was for a telecommunications for the corporation for better 'customer' service but wasn't finished. Adam pointed to it, "seeing as it is not completed it will be the best spot for you to sit and take them all out, we get all the Faunus onto the largest ship on the airbase and I fly us out of Atlas, we will land were we left our last ship. A friend of mine will be there waiting to take those back to their homes, with the information you get from the Schnee's will help bring light to the treatment of the Faunus and prevent the company from hunting them to throw them back down into the mine for manual labor. The rest who want to leave will be coming with us over to Mistral; we just need to make sure we get out in one piece that is where you and your gun comes in handy."

"Okay" was all Eve said "that's it, no questions?" Eve nodded surprised at how adapt and prepared he already was for it; however she remembered something "say weren't you hired to get the relics?" "Yeah well that was before," "but those girls have one right, and isn't there meant to be one at this Atlas academy?" he nodded "yes but we cannot get it because we are not maidens, you are not," Eve frowned and said "explain," "no not right now, keep your head on this mission, forget the relics, we are getting the Faunus and that is it…" "What if I need a distraction to be able to leave the party unnoticed?" Adam's eyes looked straight through her as the thought about it "let me get the layout of the Hub first and get back to you on it, besides you should be able to use your semblance to get around unnoticed, how is that going by the way?" Adam shifted down under the covers more as did Eve as she too moved over so she was not as close to him and got comfortable, "well I was able to steal all that Lien without them feeling me touch and take their wallet and then place it back, however my head hurt like a bitch afterwards." Adam turned off the lamp on the bedside table, "you need to learn your limits and then work on it."

Eve panicked half way throughout the night when she felt something crawl into bed next to her, and she flipped back the blankets and backed up into Adam's side, as he grunted "what the hell are you doing?" he turned on the lamp as little Pinkie sat like a dear caught in head lights, and Eve immediately relaxed and laughed lightly, "you gave me a big freight Pinkie," "sorry, can I sleep with yous?" Adam instantly laid back down, choosing not to deal with this, and turned off the light, as Eve pulled up blankets and said "sure you can," Pinkie slowly crawled over Eve and into the middle between the two adults, as she said "I'm afraid of being next to the edge, something might grab me." Eve wondered how she had lasted on the street if she was scared of the edge and what was under the bed, but she didn't ask she chose to stay quiet and go back to sleep while they could catch up on it within the Kingdom. Eve pulled her into her arms and snuggled her into the comforter "don't you worry nothing will come and get you while we are here, promise."

Adam had listened to them both, he hated promises he made one to himself, that he would never accept a promise from another person or make them himself, they were all too easy to break and came with pain, but he wondered if Eve would keep the one she made to Pinkie, she also included him into it, which he didn't really like however he wasn't about to allow anything hurt Pinkie either, he just won't make a promise on it that was all, his actions would speak for him from now on.

In the morning it was loud to say the least, Adam had for once slept in however Eve and Pinkie were up and sitting at the round dining table that looked over into the lounge room as the T.V played the morning news. Pinkie and Eve were eating cereal they got as room service once more, he sat up and rubbed his one good eye and slowly cracked open his other. His eye was branded while closed and ever since after sleeping it always felt sealed and like he had to crack it open anew, he also got more sleep build up, from the damage to his sclera which was permanently red with broken blood vessels and that seeped into his iris changing it to a greyish brown colour, at least he could still see with it, but he just couldn't open it as much as his right eye. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up, he joined them now hearing about a case of citizens with Lien stolen and authorities trying to find the pick-pocket, Eve quickly switched it to the morning cartoons and Pinkie took her breakfast to the lounge room. Adam noticed it was aura treats, they were sweet and little round crunchy balls of different colour; he filled his bowl followed by milk that was in a glass jug on the table. "You slept in, its already 9am, I thought it would be you digging me in the ribs to get up," Adam scoffed down his food, knowing he had a ton to do that day, he made an agreeing sound and added, "why didn't you?" she shrugged her shoulders, especially after all the rude awakenings he had given her she had left him to sleep in. "You looked exhausted so I thought you could use the rest, Pinkie and I were going to go out and get clothes and items I will need if I am to be a presenter, how high class?" Adam paused "very high class, hair, makeup, oh and a dress that will cover up all your tattoos, they don't like 'differences."' He noted Eve rolled her eyes, and it became apparent that Pinkie was also listening in "I like your pretty pictures," Eve smiled to the child "I know you do, but that's because you're the sweetest little thing ever," Adam noted she was wrapped around the kids finger and he bet the clothes she was going to by Pinkie were going to be high end fashioned and priced to, so long as they had the money he didn't care.

Adam went back to his contact however on his way he bumped into two people he was familiar with only vaguely, "ah Adam Taurus, haven't heard from you for a while, I believed you were following that ex of yours?" "Arthur and Tyrian, I'm surprised to see yous here, I was, they are here and going to be at a ball in a weeks' time," "Ohh fascinating, lets chat shall we."

Eve took her knew scroll and her phone along with a lot of Lien out, with Pinkie on her hip as she walked down the street in her usual huntress outfit, something she was now referring too as on her new ID that was her job. They took a futuristic subway train to the higher shopping district, so she could at least get a dress that covered her up and was a designer brand, she would also need makeup and something for her hair. This wasn't her first high end ball, or restaurant, many have dress codes that had to be abided by just to enter, and with her going to corporate functions and dinners all the time, her skills in makeup and party preparation was on point. Poor Pinkie didn't have anything else to wear besides her rags, so they were going shopping for her first, Pinkie was excited but also nervous, as a Faunus she had never been able to go to this side of town and she had never had someone take her shopping, so she simply followed Eve's lead.

Pinkie was in awe at seeing all the pretty colours and fluffy clothes and dresses with frills and layers and tights and warm mittens and gloves, the shop was high end as they had a door man who opened and closed it for each customer. The women also came to them asking what they needed and assisted with selecting items, seeing Pinkies state of wear a few girls jumped to getting her nickers, socks, pajamas, nighties, warm nightgowns and slippers, she had a whole new wardrobe, with shoes clothes for all events and times of the day. She was changed into a white long sleeved top with a white hooded button up cape that went over her like a poncho however is was made of a warm fabric and had fluffy boarders, she also had pink little gloves, long white tights and a layered frilly pink skirt and warm white and pink pom-pom fluffy snow boots. The women who assisted them were nice and didn't mention a thing about her rabbit ears or sneer at her, Pinkie wondered if it was because Eve was a human.

Pinkie held Eve's hand as they walked to the next store that being for her to get her dress for the performance, a big duffle bag to pack Pinkies clothes into and some other 'items' Eve needed such as clothes and shoes, she was sick to death of wearing the same thing day in and day out. Eve carried the four other bags in her other hand as she held tight onto Pinkies gloved hand, she looked so cute all white and pink and fluffy, she was all smiles and enjoyed being pampered. The shop showed many different types and designs of dresses in the window, both walked in as again a door man open it up for them, a posh looking woman walk up to them both, "how can I help you today?" she reminded Eve of a high end french fashionable woman, "I need a dress that will cover all of my person for the Schnee ball, I will also be the performer of the night," the woman didn't look fazed "hmm, something conservative yet beautiful, are you moving much in your performance?" "No sitting down actually," the woman scrutinized Eve a little before nodding "I have the perfect dress in mind with your name on it, come, come." They walked over to a rack in the back, Eve knew for a fact that back racked dresses meant higher prices, and she hoped she had stolen enough money to pay for this along with the shoes, make-up and accessories; she looked around noting those sections being present in the store, all in one, which hopefully will be affordable. The woman pulled an all blood red dress of a rack it had no slit in the skirt, it looked mermaid but was slim fitting, with a collar neck and long sleeves and with a shimmering diamond look to it, it was just right. "I'll take it, I also need shoes, and make-up and accessories" the woman smiled and said "follow me." Eve was lucky as she _just_ had enough money for it all, she kept a close eye on Pinkie making sure she didn't wonder or knock anything over.

Eve and Pinkie were having a good day and were happy, Eve bought the bag, some toothbrushes, easy travel food and water for them in case she and Adam got stranded in the wilderness for a long period of time again; she also got hair ties and toothpaste. As they walked through the door to their penthouse suite, Eve paused taking note of two men standing around the dining table with blue prints on it, Adam was with them but she still paused and kept Pinkie behind her. All turned as they heard the door open, Eve could _feel_ that they were not good people "hey Adam…" she eyed the two other men, one a faunus but his tail was metal and the other a very stern, smart and straight postured man. Pinkie poked her head out from behind Eve, "ahh, a child, hello there~," Pinkie was nervous and waved before ducking away, the Faunus looked a little crazy in the eyes to Eve and she stayed still looking to Adam, who stood with them so relaxed however she could see his jaw tense. "Eve I think you should take the kid into the room and pack some things, once done lay her down to sleep or to watch T.V. we have to go over a few things," Eve nodded and walked off to the master closing the massive double doors behind her and began unpacking to repack. Adam stood next to his 'associates' "gotta say Adam never would have pictured you associating and in the same room as a human woman and a little girl, maybe hell has frozen over." Adam rolled his eyes under his mask, knowing the two couldn't see it and went back to looking at the blue prints of the Schnee house and the security HUB that was the controls for the mines.

Eve packed up everything, she had no clue if Adam's words meant 'we needed to quickly flee' or 'just to pack for the mission they had planned,' with those two men present she figured something bigger was going down, and he said he had a friend but she guessed they were not them. She left the room with Pinkie watching T.V in the little lounge part of the master "Pinkie I want you to not eaves drop okay?" the little girl nodded in agreement but had no idea what that word meant, so as soon as the doors were closed she went over to them and placed her ear against them and listened to the murmuring voices.

"So you must be Eve, I am Arthur and this is Tyrian, we are co-workers of Adam's, we bumped into each other and learned our 'plans' consigned with each other, so here we are talking out the specifics." Eve had nodded to each as the astute one introduced them both, and Eve walked up to the table, she learned Arthur was an Atlas scientist and doctor once upon a time, and he knew how to get around many off their systems and security, which was making them a big help. The change to the plan was the relic Eve had asked Adam about it, on top of her needing to steal and copy all the SDC documents from the Schnee personal office she had to search for it in the mansion and take it. Meanwhile Adam and the other two were going to go after Ironwood the general of the military but also the headmaster of the school, apparently they had the 'key' to the relic of creation. Much of their words were going straight over Eve's head, "right…I don't understand most of this relic and key talk only that a maiden opens the doors one relic each under a hunter school, and the headmaster being the protector of it and so on." They both gave Adam a pointed look as he simply shrugged his shoulders, "oh come on the less she knows the better right?" Eve was brought up to speed by learning only young women could be maidens and they had to be in the last maidens thoughts before death for their power to pass on to them. On top of that the maiden's power _is_ magic and elemental and super fucking strong, how did people go after and kill them to begin with was beyond Eve.

Things were prepped and the places were scooped out and information double checked, Adam was to help the two men into the HUB and he would get access to the mines, the guys had a 'key' which Eve was now sure was a maiden for the vault. She never saw a woman with them though, and from there on she was the only person in the Schnee household where the ball event and performance which Arthur managed to hack and put into their events schedule was to be held. If she got caught then she was alone, Adam was to set off an alarm to get Ironwood to go to them and Arthur and Tyrian were to take him down and go to the vault, in between all that time Eve was to get the information and relic, now knowing where the office and Weiss's room was and would _hopefully_ make this a quick and easy mission.

Eve found it hard to relax or be her usual self with the two other men around, they were nothing like Adam, Adam was tame compared to them, Eve was also sat down and asked questions and taught about the latest news and information and certain history events, also grilled over her other alias just for this event, which was all upload into Atlas security and Identification network. Her new name being June Honeydew a recently graduated pianist and singer from the Atlas arts academy, she also had to look at images of the school and learn the maps of Atlas and state where she was from, seeing she had been to Argus but mainly Mistral they decided to put down that she was born and raised there before coming to Atlas. It was tiring, and once they left for the night Eve sighed and sat down in a chair slumping like the energy was sapped from her body, Adam took note of it, he knew she disliked them, and she was very protective of Pinkie, which was why he believed she was so tense with them around.

"Can I come out now?" Pinkie called through the door to her room "yeah" Adam said, Pinkie came out and climbed up the side of Eve's chair and sat in her lap, as Eve placed her head on top of the little girl's, "you look tired," "I am sweetie." Dinner was equally quiet and Adam hated it, it felt like the lull before the storm, and he had a bad feeling about it, like it was too rushed or something, his biggest worry was having Eve on her own, she had gotten good at fighting, and using her semblance but he still worried. She was no match for those girls one on one or Ironwood especially Qrow, and if she is confronted by Yang or Blake she had a well set up lie in wait something believable, and Adam taught her how to lie better, she previously was just terrible at it. Adam placed down his knife and fork, he had gotten comfortable eating like a king, but he knew how easily that could change, only weeks ago they were hunting live food and prepping it and cooking it and eating it with their fingers and teeth. "Early night tonight, sleep in do a last minute double check and prepare, have your clothes ready to change over too when you get back, and you young lady will be packed and dressed to help things go smoothly," Adam stated to Pinkie who nodded enthusiastically.

Eve smiled at his stern side but Pinkie rolled her eyes "yes dad~," she droned but he didn't say anything, they left everything on the cart to be swapped over when the breakfast one was to come and be switched out. Once Pinkie was put to bed, Adam and Eve stood in the bathroom brushing their teeth, Adam noted she was tired, he spat and rinse and turned to her, "are you sure you're ready for this?" he gave her a leveled stare as she nodded "all I'm doing is preforming a song on piano and then going to snoop and steal, I know where I am going exactly and I know where the secret door is in the library that was on the blue prints for in case, I'll have a small concealed gun and knife on my upper thigh…why you worried about me~?" Eve smirked Adam would have smirked at finally seeing her relax a little this past week but he didn't want to indulge those thoughts of hers, "I thought we went over this already, you aint my type." He was sure he saw her pout but she turned away and began rinsing her own mouth out, he went to the room and double checked his clothes and items, he noticed her dress and items out. He knew she was prepped but this feeling wasn't leaving him, it was like when Yang got that hit on him that broke his aura, she had a grip on Wilt and his stomach dropped when he nearly let go off it when she punched him, only _just_ holding on, like he was close to losing. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he had gone over what Pinkie was to do while they were gone, she had to make sure everything was packed and ready, she was not to answer the phone or door and they had a 'no housekeeping' sign to be on the door knob so there would be no reason for anyone to knock, if someone comes but it wasn't them she was to hide in the secret place behind the wardrobe that Adam showed her.

Adam looked around twice, three times, and before he knew it he had arms around his waist and felt Eve's face press into his back, "everything will be fine, standing in the middle of the room looking around for things that are out of place to prove your worry will not help, get to bed, sleep will help." Adam put his hand on her own and said "fine," he did feel better hearing that, he knew she was right, he just hated this feeling like everything was about to go wrong, he lived and survived this long due to his instincts, he also has always wanted to get back here to free those in the mines. Sienna had to rein him in to prevent him from rushing off to help them out, this was like a long dream come true he just needed it to work out, he didn't know what he would do if it didn't.

Eve slept the entire morning away, 10am she rose with half her hair in a birds nest as she saw Adam sitting down and counting out their ammo reserves, Pinkie was not silly for her age, she knew they were going to do some naughty things to help free all in the mines, she agreed it was the right thing to do. Adam smirked when he looked at her, "your gonna have a shower before going right, because that hair do is not going to be socially acceptable," Pinkie and he chuckled as Eve turned to the mirror on the wall, "oh, ha, ha very funny, and yes for your information I will be showering before getting ready," Adam smirked "well someone here has to be funny seeing you haven't been as humorous recently," Eve was not blind she noticed and he noticed and Pinkie noticed, there was less laughs and play time and more her gripping her head as it ached from her training harder to try and practically stop everything around her as she moves. Pinkie spoke up "yous two remind me of mummy and daddy, daddy is stern and caring mummy is always happy even when things are bad she is also sarcastic most of the time, seeing daddy is _so_ serious."

Eve spent most of the day with Pinkie by showing her how to use her phone and play music, and take pictures and the passcode for it, Eve learned that the scrolls they had in this world recharged on a wireless charger much like her XR phone and she chanced it, she placed it down with worry she would blow up her phone only to see it say 48% charged and she practically cried in relief. Adam had not told Pinkie that he was 99% sure he was her older brother and Eve had not done it for him, he knew she was normally privy to his personally information; wanting to know who he was and where he came from; his story but once he told her a little she stopped digging, possibly thinking he would open up on his own terms.

Eve had noticed Adam being in his head more with his thoughts she also noticed him looking at her more, she was sure he doubted her ability for this mission, sure she had never been on a mission, but she knew how to play the piano, keeping it simple would keep her calm. She also knew how to use the small knife on her thigh strap and the gun, but the gun was a last case scenario as it would be loud, but Adam taught her everything she knew, it made her feel sad that he doubted her _that_ much. He didn't seem to doubt her when it came to her using her rifle to take out the guards at the mines entry, she was wondering if it was because of Yang and Blake being with her in the same area and she had no backup.

"Adam will you stop looking at me like that," "like what" he sounded defensive "like your sending me on a suicide mission, I am not going to die," he rolled his eyes "your just not combat ready for something like this is all…" "You taught me everything I know and your saying I'm not ready, well too bad, unless you can sing and play like a monkey on stage you and I cannot swap; besides you're the one with the harder task. Taking down the entire HUB personnel without letting one person set of the alarm, yeah good luck with that," Eve sighed "I'm sorry I just, you make me so anxious when I see you look at me like that." "This all feels a little rushed especially with the change of plans for the relics, I have a feeling those two will be the reason everything goes south, they have the key apparently which is a person which means things can go bad quickly, I hate not knowing who it is and I am not going back for them, if something happens then we run with the Faunus and the relic you get, if you can't find it, get out of there okay." Adam hadn't noticed but his voice got louder and panicked and he had to breathe deeply to calm down at the end of it, "okay Adam I will leave if it is not in Weiss Schnee's room, I promise."

Adam was sitting on the end of the bed hands in his lap and head lowered as he shook it no, "don't make me a promise if you can't keep it, I despise promises, so instead why don't we set up a date or something we will meet up, how about in Mistral I'll take you out to the dragon-fire restaurant?" Eve smiled slowly and blushed "Adam Taurus are you asking me out on a date~?" he smiled "well I need you to make it back and I know how _badly_ you want me so I know you will try to make it out alive, so what do you say?" Eve chuckled "real smooth, but okay it's a date, that goes for you too, Mr I'm so Stoic," she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and was about to leave but they heard a girlish squeal as Pinkie said "I knew it, I knew it, yous two love each other~" Eve actually laughed at the face Adam pulled upon hearing Pinkie say that, Eve was going to make him feel uncomfortable she was sure they all needed to have a laugh and relax, "oh yes we are Pinkie, he asked me to marry him~" the girl made a surprised and excited look as Adam frown "what, no I didn't" but Pinkie spoke up "did you say yes~" "I did" "okay that's it, yous two are in trouble," a little chase went on around the penthouse with pillow fights and tickles.

They laid on the ground breathing and still slightly chuckling, this was what they needed with lots of laughs and excitement they were now tuckered out, Pinkie laid on Eve's chest as Eve and Adam shared a pillow that they had been previously hitting each other with. Eve kept bringing up his confused blushed face that he pulled at the girls teasing him that he liked Eve; he denied it over and over as if his manly pride wouldn't allow it to be possible. He won the pillow fight but he lost the tickle war as the girls ganged up on him, or so he says, Pinkie spoke up "will I be able to see my parents again after this mission?" Eve looked to Adam that said 'tell her,' with his eyes and lip talking, they had a little back and forth banter of him saying no and she should tell her, and her saying it was his responsibility. Pinkie spoke up "you know I can sees you right, yous look stupid doing that," Eve bursted out laughing at the little child's serious words, "Adam tell her," he was about to say no but Pinkie was looking at him with open innocent waiting eyes, and he caved. He sighed "I think I am your older brother," "why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I wasn't sure and I didn't want to tell you till I had confirmation from mum and dad, so yeah I will be getting them and everyone else in there out."

Pinkie was so happy to hear that, she hugged Adam who now she called big brother and refused to let go off, Eve left him to suffer seeing as he should have told her when he first suspected it. Eve showered and dressed, she had a chair in the bathroom that she sat on and did her make-up using the vanity mirror. She kept it simple with dark eyeshadow, liner and mascara, red lips and foundation and blush, she put her hair up into a platted bun with a long silver crescent moon dangle pin that slipped straight in, it was also given to her by Arthur and separated into a drive that would bypass the password and take everything from the computers files, Eve was also taking her scroll for in case something was written and she needed to take a picture off of it. She finished by slipping into her red sparkly dress and her heels which were silver like her hair piece. She grabbed the clutch with her lipstick, blush, scroll and some Lien to make it all look plausible, and went out to the master bedroom, noting Adam pulling on his jacket and slipping his weapon onto his hip.

He looked up and paused with his mouth open, he had on his mask but Eve was sure he thought she looked pretty, "well aren't you gonna say how beautiful I look," Adam cleared his throat, "ah yeah sure," Eve rolled her eyes "it aint gonna kill you to pay me a complement, actually you know what I may make that my personal mission," Adam lifted a brow amused "your mission is going to be trying to get me to pay you a compliment?" She smiled and nodded in confirmation, Adam smirked "well firstly you need to wipe the red lipstick off your teeth if you want to get anywhere," surprise and annoyance shinned through as she turned and went back into the bathroom, and Adam noticed she wasn't even zipped up yet. He laughed and shook his head, he noticed he had gotten use to her personality and if he was more aware he would noticed he absorbed some of it just as she had absorbed some of his, making them more comfortable around each other. He entered the ensuite noticing her rubbing the red from her teeth with a tissue and then smiling again to see if anymore got onto them, Adam walked up behind her and zipped her up, much to her surprise and she thanked him. Adam brushed his own teeth, hair and packed the last of his accessories up, Eve hiked up her dress and sat on the bed, as she tried to put on her thigh strap but was having difficulty, she had a section where the dress slipped open on the side of the thigh, but she kept it closed only to be popped open if she needed to fight or run.

Adam walked out seeing her in an awkward position trying to pull up her weapons strap but the dress being too tight and making a simple job difficult. "I told you all those dumplings were going to your hips," her humor was apparently gone as she death glared him; he leaned against the door way enjoying her difficulty of getting dressed. He stepped on over and said lay back, and slid her strap up her leg into position, it was already loaded with her knife and gun, "that's awfully close to my crutch Adam," "any lower and it will fall down your leg," he strapped it tighter on, "ewww, what are yous doing, men are not meant to touch girls in that area!" both looked to the resident peeper, Adam answered her. "I am putting her weapon on her for in case she needs to kill someone who attacks her," Pinkie took on a look of understanding and shrugged her shoulders "okay," and just like that she walked away as Eve laughed "she cracks me up," she looked to Adam who was still bent over and pulling her dress down into position, "you got lipstick on your teeth again," Eve groaned and instead licked her teeth and asked him if it was all gone, "yeah," "I'll just eat my lipstick all night." Adam smirked "there you go, already on the rich girl diet," Eve laughed again "you got more on your teeth," "then stop making me laugh."

Being a performer she was allowed backstage access, which meant she had more leeway, however with the security being so tight, she knew her semblance was needed just so she could slip pass them into the actual household. Eve now known as June Honeydew the professional and up and coming pianist performer was met by the event co-ordinator for the ball, she was a middle aged woman who looked stressed out, she quickly shook hands with her, and showed her to the stage area which had the curtains drawn closed as she waved and told her to go ahead and practice. "Mike the sound equipment guy is also doing a sound check, where is he- Oh Mike, come here," "oh the microphone check I take it is ready to be done, I'll get the stand." Eve smiled and slowly sat down on the chair, Mike a middle aged brunette who was setting up the lightning and sound equipment for the auditorium styled room within the household. He placed a stand next to the piano and adjusted it, turned it on, " **one, two, three, testing,** okay it's on." Eve touched every key on the piano individually, it was tuned most likely just for this event, many people were walking around setting up chairs and tables, and centre pieces and drinks and food on the table. Eve had decided to play one of the songs from her world because the music was not known here, she had an inspirational one so Eve sung Stand by Me originally by Ben E King, but she decided to do a piano cover, she felt bad for being the one to claim it as her own in this world, but it was for the good of the mission, and she didn't know how these people went through life without such a beautiful song.

She sang and played the song, Eve closed her eyes and let the words come to her; she played it slowly and played fewer keys at the end as she softened her voice and finally opened her eyes to see much off the room standing and watching. Some smiled and clapped, Mike the sound guy clapped "well that was the best sound check I've ever done, your gonna make the room erupt," she thanked him but noticed many people had tears in their eyes, she knew the song could be a serious heart jerker. The lady who didn't introduce herself but Eve just called her the co-ordinator, came over, "I think Mr Schnee wants a 'happier' song," Eve noticed the woman look of into the room and Eve turned to see a man with white hair with blue eyes in a white tuxedo, "okay I can do that." Eve turned back to the piano and played the song cover of Rise up by Morissette Amon, again the room was happy but Mr Schnee was not satisfied, Eve stood and walked up to the arrogant billionaire as the room went into silence and the air went still. "Hello, I am June you hired me to perform, I was wondering what type of song you were expecting to hear, as those were not to your liking." The man looked surprised but he considered it and said "I want something with more class, a softer tone of voice and a slight mastery over the piano, if you can do that" Eve heard the challenge loud and clear, "oh I believe I can Mr Schnee." Eve made her way back to the piano, Mr Schnee had come closer to the stage and then made a considering noise, "actually why not violin, I do like that instrument, or a harp?" Eve could feel an annoyed tick but she smiled and nodded, "of course." Eve took the violin passed to her and begun playing Hallelujah, in the auditorium it sounded beautiful, she finished to see many people surprised, but the man to impress was not, "why not sing as you play?" Eve wanted to face palm, "one cannot sing if playing the violin," he considered it, "can you play that one on the piano and sing, while another plays the violin?"

His wish was everyone's command, there was the orchestra who were to play while many mingled after the main performance, Eve taught the older man how to play it, she was lucky he was so good at picking it up. They performed it once more with her on the piano, and synced up, as she sang, once done all were happy but the man to impress looked as if something was missing and Eve knew what he wanted to hear, she smiled "is there a cello player, bring him out," Eve had another orchestra old man come out and she sat down with his instrument and placed the notes for him, he was experienced and picked it up quickly, after three tries they had it down to pat, and finally got a nod of approval.

Eve was a little upset she really wanted to play Stand by Me however Hallelujah was also beautiful and one of the songs most covered back in her world, everyone was back stage and the curtains were closed once more. The Co-ordinator made sure they took their seats and told Eve what she had to do and say, she was to introduce herself and the orchestra and the name of the song she was performing. She was nervous, she knew she could do it but still nervous, she and the orchestra sat ready as the curtains opened and the stage light was pointed at them, "Good evening ladies and gentleman I am June Honeydew and this is the Gents Orchestra, tonight we are performing a first heard and performed song called Hallelujah, please enjoy." With that said she began the piano, then the cello and violin joined and at her queues she sang in time, it was a nice long instrumental song with a good 5 minutes, applause rang throughout the room once it all went quite. The older gentleman who Eve found very nice; stood and bowed to the audience, the curtains closed and Eve was allowed to take her seat at a table filled with Mr Schnee's associates, as the orchestra set up and the curtains pulled back for them to play for the rest of the evening.

"That was beautiful, oh I had never heard such lovely words and the instruments compensated each other," a woman with blond hair and tan skin complemented as she spoke to Mr Schnee, who didn't seem a fan of hers, he held his hand out to Eve aka June and said "oh I know, here how about I introduce you to the creator and presenter of the song," the woman seemed happy and amazed "oh really your too kind," and that was how Eve was stuck with a non-stop chatter box, she now knew what Adam meant when they first met. The woman's name was Livy Amaranth, and she had two children age 5 and 8 both boys she loved music and played the piano for a hobby, especially while her husband worked all the time at his business that was an international depo transport company who works closely with the Schnee Company. It went on and on, Eve excused herself to go get a drink, but before she could they were approached by Weiss Schnee and her three friends, they were dressed up but it was obvious they didn't belong to this scene.

"Hello June Honeydew was it?" Weiss spoke up interrupting, as Eve walked away from Levy to try and escape, and smiled "yes, June," Yang and Blake were present, and Eve noted the bow on Blake's head. "let's cut to the chase, we know you aren't who you say you are, so talk or we will tell security," Yang spoke up defensive, "shh, okay look this is my first gig and I need it to go smoothly," "what do you mean by gig." Blake was just as defensive however the Schnee girl and the little black and red haired girl looked sideways to each other, the smaller girl cleared their throat "introductions?" "I was named Eve I changed it to June Honeydew, I am a performer, seeing as I am not from 'here' I had to lie about a few things as my credentials, but anyway who are yous?" "I am Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and you know Yang Xiao-long and Blake Belladonna, what do you mean not from here?" Ruby finished "I am not from your world," Ruby gasped but smiled and then whispered when the others shushed her "are you like an angel," Eve lifted her eyebrow "ah no, alien is more appropriate actually." Before the little rose girl could explode in excitement the other two who had previously met her spoke up "so what happened to Adam huh," Eve simply shrugged her shoulders, "how should I know, I had to rock climb a dam cliff side to get out of the water and there was this creepy thing in the water, which I now know was a Grimm," Eve sighed being dramatic, the girls looked at each other surprised, "so is he dead?" "How am I supposed to know, I booked it out of there also I was freezing once wet, I walked not having a clue where I was going, I came upon what looked like an old famers village and I stayed there but there was many dead people and I freaked, I kept walking and finally came upon a place called Mistral, from there I stole some money and caught a train to Argus, I remembered you girls telling me about it, and then when I got there yous weren't there." Eve took a big breathe, "and so I conned an Atlas military person to bring me to Atlas and after a lot of trouble and drama Argus went through I was given passage and I got fake credentials here and lied an entire resume and all my knowledge is thanks to the library, so that's how I've been."

The girls looked shocked and some showed pity as Eve had played up the difficulties and stress of her time in this world, Ruby showing sympathy put her hand on Eve's arm "I'm sorry you had such a difficult time here in Remnant, but you now got a job, and to think your amazing at it," Eve thanked the young girl, Blake spoke up "is that song one from your world?" Eve nodded "I feel really bad about taking credit for it as I didn't make it, but I wonder how yous have lived without many of our own inspirational music, oh and your father is so difficult to please when it comes to songs," Eve pointed to Weiss as she continued. "I tried Stand by Me and then Rise Up, you know inspiring beautiful songs that sing of people coming together but apparently Hallelujah was what he wanted." Weiss had a knowing look and nodded solemnly, "I know, sorry about that, I bet those other songs would have been just as beautiful, if not more," Eve shrugged her shoulders, "anyway, I really need to use the ladies room," "over to the left through that door." Weiss had pointed her in the right direction, as Eve went off to do what she was supposed to, the girls stood, watching her walk off, Yang asked them "do you believe her?" Blake narrowed her eyes, but Ruby answered and Weiss backed her up feeling pity for the alien woman's life since she came to this world.

Weiss hadn't believed her team mates as they stated how they met the woman presenting and what she had told them, that being she was from another world, but then Eve had confirmed it and played music not from their world. "I think she's telling the truth," Ruby spoke up "yeah, I mean just because she was washed out to sea with a killer doesn't mean she has anything to do with him, it's probably just like she said, she hadn't seen him after falling into the water." Yang looked down "yeah I guess I'm over thinking things," Blake thought the same for a fraction of a second but then spoke up "then where and how did she come upon such expensive clothes,?" Ruby spoke up off topic, "did you guys also noticed the lipstick on her teeth," and Yang nodded "yeah…should we have told her about it?" Blake answered "I'm sure she will see it in the mirror, but back to her clothes guys I just feel my instincts saying to not trust her," Ruby shrugged "she did admit to having stolen money maybe she had to do it more than once, or she found a well off man?" Yang spoke up "then why would she need to be working as a performer?" Weiss answered "performers get paid a lot, so long as they are not an orchestra and are high quality, much like my father only employees," "okay so she stole the money but how did she not get caught, I don't know guys." "Well there was that story on the news about someone who pick pocketed a lot of people, they haven't caught the person yet," Yang agreed "yeah maybe it's her, plus she might have abilities, she is an alien."

Eve had gone to the toilet, she was not going to lose her bladder while scouring the large family mansion, and she kept the toilet door open a crack as she had a view off the main door she needed to get through that had 2 security guards posted at it. She took a big breath and focused harshly, and everything slowed down to a stop, the clinking and chatter died away along with the ticking clock on the wall in the bathroom, and like that she moved, she took her time, with very careful steps and eyes on her aim, and she breathed carefully keeping up her semblance. Once the door closed behind her and the hallways were clear she sighed and slumped releasing her focus and semblance and then took off running down the blue carpet. She knew where she was going, she went to the office first, she peeked in and saw the coast was clear, she sat at the desk chair and removed her hair pin and plugged it into the computer. She shuffled through files mainly mines and employees, she came upon the Faunus file with mention of those in employment for him, it was one file with one page each per Faunus, she took the whole thing and shook her head that he couldn't be bothered spending paper and files on them either. After making sure she didn't miss a thing she got up and placed her hairpin back in her hair and put the file under her arm. She made her way to the door, pausing when she heard footsteps, she moved behind the door, she stood still and heard a teen boy complaining his anger out to himself. "I am the next heir, not her, that little spoilt brat 'oh I'm so good because I have a semblance and sword,' I'll show you," he opened the door and went towards the desk, while his back was to her, Eve focused and slowed down time as she moved through the open doorway and up the hallway.

Eve took a while getting to Weiss's bedroom, she knew it was on the other side of the house, and finally she peeked in and saw it was clear, she could see the relic as it stood out clear as day, "yes," she whispered and moved straight to it and took a hold of it. "Just like I thought, you are on their side," Eve paused and turned to see one Blake Belladonna, and her eyes widened as the girl dashed at her reading her weapon.

"I'm going to check on her, she has been in the bathroom for a while you know," Blake stated about to walk away, "wait up I'll come with you," Yang offered and they took off to check the bathroom. Blake wasn't so surprised to not find her, she was more worried about what she was up to and where she was, the thought of the relic crossed her mind, "Yang we should check on the relic," "I'll message the others."

Eve was already tired from having to fully stop time to leave the ball, she focused and saw Blake pause mid-air ready to strike her down, Eve made her way to the door, with one arm solely for the lantern and file, she was only left with one, which she opened the door, to see one Yang standing ready to strike if need be. Eve moved around her person and passed her, behind her in mid run Weiss and Ruby were but also Oscar and Qrow…with an old lady and three other colourful people she had seen in the ballroom that were awkward. Eve was warned harshly to not go up against any off them, especially Qrow or Ironwood, she guessed that seeing as they were aware, so was Ironwood, she made her way pass them all, still going at a slow pace that helped her to focus but not making much ground as she only just passed the old lady, she still had a long ways to go to get to the library.

Her head was killing her as she finally got out of the same hallway that they were in and on the staircase going down stairs to the lower floor, she released and when she did she felt liquid dripping from her nose. She touched it and looked to see blood, she had never pushed herself this far before, her eyesight was dark on the edges, but she moved quickly, and pulled apart the slit in her dress to allow her to run. She pulled out her small blade, she opened and closed the door to the library and went up to the bookcase and pulled on the red book and heard the opening mechanism, she heard an alarm go off only causing her head to hurt that much more. She slipped through the opening and closed the passageway leaving the premises, she breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her blade away and pulled out her scroll, she messaged Adam "was caught but managed to slip out the back passage, on my way home."

A gruff voice behind her put her on alert Eve spun, and took out her concealed gun dropping her scroll, she stepped on it breaking it, Adam warned her that breaking it removed all data and to do so if caught. "You managed to get pass us all without an issue," Eve pointed her gun at one Qrow Branwen, the highest threat person beyond Ironwood; she wondered just how he managed to get out there so quickly. He smirked as he said "caught ya, I thought it was strange when James left due to an alarm going off in the security Hub I guess that was so it would be easier for you to get the relic… and whatever you got there, so am I right or am I right." Eve narrowed her eyes, she took in a deep breath and focused feeling her head ready to split, but managed to slow down time, she chose to run, instead of going slow, she managed to slip into smaller streets, before collapsing next to dumpsters in a back alley and breathed deeply, feeling her head fall forward and blood gush from her nose. She pinched it and tilted her head back, now seeing a crow watching her from the roof, she got an unnerving feeling, she got to her feet but swayed but she didn't stop. She noted the bird followed her, she knew she was tailed she guessed it could be his semblance, she didn't know how they worked in specifics.

Eve moved to the hotel and got inside and went up to the top floor, she was lucky she put the name in her alias Aero Tanning, she made her way to the penthouse and slammed the door shut rushing to her room, she grabbed the other scroll for her Aero Alias and messaged Adam, "trailed by a crow I think it is Qrow Branwen, he thinks the security alarm was bogus for me to make a move, he knows where I am located, I am at my limit." She stripped and changed as she tried to clean up her nose and face, she popped pain killers and ate two energy bars, gaining back her aura and energy as her blood stopped leaving her nostrils.

Pinkie was in instant panic when she saw Eve come through the door quick and loudly with blood on her person, Eve had never stripped so quickly, she left her dress right where she dropped it on the floor, now back in her regular clothes she strapped on her guns and through the connected laundry chute she put all their packaged items into it, and also herself while holding Pinkie, who stayed silent and did as she was told, Eve was sure it was because she was scared.

Eve grabbed the two duffle bags and secured them to her body, she used the employees back entry to leave the building, pulling a hood over her head and took off with their items and Pinkie.

Qrow being a hunter had special clearance, he showed his scroll and ID "the woman who just came in here, which room is she staying in?" the front desk clerk was about to state customer privacy but took note of his credentials. The woman was meek but co-operated "the penthouse suite, you need to have a special key to use the elevator to get up to it, I'll come with you." The woman hopped into the elevator using the key to swipe and take the hunter up to the top floor. "The whole floor is the suite, Aero, her husband and daughter have been up there for about a week, and they do get the same two visitors practically daily…" "Hold up you said Aero, her name is Eve and alias June, oh so she has another alias, smart, you said husband and child describe them to me." "Oh yes of course, the daughter is called Pinkie she is nice to all the staff she had pink hair, rabbit ears and purple eyes, she's very young, her husband Eton he had red hair, bull horns and he always wears sunnies of a mask, he is a hunter too just like Aero." "And the other two who meet with them regularly?" "Oh um one is a faunus with a mechanical scorpion tail he has yellow eyes, brown hair, white and tall, the other is tan, tall, with perfect posture a long brown over coat, green eyes, brown hair." Qrow nodded along, getting a picture of them in his head, the elevator dinged and they went to the only door on the floor, the young lady named Rose opened is up for him as he went in. Qrow saw only her clothes and heels she wore, on the floor, nothing else was present, he tightened his fist and said "dammit, how does she always get pass me, must be her semblance, but wait the girls said she was an alien." He pulled out his scroll and messaged Ironwood, "the intruder is not alone she has pawns with her. The security alarm is a trap!" he messaged it to the others as well; he then took of out of the room and headed back down with the front desk clerk.

 **End Notes**

 **(On YouTube STAND BY ME cover by Kailey Swanson was the song and inspiration of what Eve would play and sound like FYI the other songs belong to their respective owners too.) Yay finally done, I hope yous enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam and Eve Part 4**

 **Okay thank you so very much to those who write reviews and follow this, I do see them and read them, also I watched the finale of RWBY season 6 and god dam it, I should have known Atlas was going to look like that, but it still works within my story. Anyway sorry if there are spoilers and most likely mistakes, I also own nothing.**

Adam panicked when his scroll buzzed and the first thing he read was Eve stating she was caught but managed to slip away, Adam was standing on the airstrip with the many different aircrafts. Sure there were many dead people littering the ground, but they all kept trying to stop him from fueling up the giant aircraft, this was one put in for maintenance. It was a heavy fighter carrier, it was done with its repairs however it gave him the best opportunity to fit all on it and get away using the weapons on it and the cloaking to slip pass them all. He was just waiting for Eve to get to her position so he could get into the mines, he knew she and Pinkie would be up in the building sooner or later, and with the other two with Ironwood and their key going to the school and to the vault, Adam felt a crunch for time, he didn't want to leave people behind because those two had gone after a relic too well guarded. Adam knew security was high but it was much, much worse since the attack on Beacon and Haven, plus Argus having a large scale Grimm attack only made matters worse.

He had helped Arthur and Tyrian take down Ironwood, the two fought him, mainly Tyrian, Adam was to lay low and use his moment of opportunity to take down Ironwood for them. He saw the old general pull out his hand held gun and he was close to killing Arthur, Adam used that chance to shoot the gun from his hands with Blush and rush him with a built up wave of energy from Wilt, throwing the tall bulky man back. Tyrian capitalized after that and the duo had him in their grasp and with that the relic, Adam caught the keycard that Arthur prepared for him allowing him to access all of the mines areas. He nodded to the two of them and left for the air crafts, removing the guards there, he knew how big the mines were, they were nothing to sneeze at, he was sure that his extraction would go smoothly, he was sure all would want to leave that cursed place, it should be half an hour max to get in and out.

Adam continued to panic when he receive another message from Eve one with her being followed by Qrow fucking Branwen, Adam knew this would happen, she was not ready and if those two fuckers had not stepped in and asked her to get the stupid relic then this would have gone smoothly. Adam messaged her back, 'did you get the relic?' he was going to use it if he could he didn't know how but surely it wasn't that hard, Adam received a buzz in his pocket as he saw the call come through, he answered. "Eve what the hell…" "I got it and the files and the drive, I lost Qrow at the motel took the chute down, Pinkie is safe as well, I'm in position, put in your ear piece." Adam did as she said begrudgingly, and he heard the sound of high round snipper bullets breaking through the air, and a grunt, he watched as guards with weapons hit the ground while the others looked around panicked till they too hit the ground dead.

Adam was ready to dash forward and once the last man hit the ground, he could see the access point to go down to the mines, he got to it and swiped the card, he waited impatiently as the giant cargo lift lowered to the lower depths of the mines. He could see other guards on these levels but were more relaxed and they now had more lights on this level, he could easily do away with them and continue level by level making his way up back to the surface.

Eve sat up on high alert, her aura reserves where above halfway after she had her energy bars and she used most of it to get rid of her ache in her head helping her to aim and shoot down the men in Adam's way. Eve had warned Pinkie to cover her ears, at such a close range, with two sets of ears and advanced hearing she knew this was not going to be comfortable for the little girl. Once the initial guards on the surface were down, the rest was left to Adam to get them out of there; Eve looked over the pages and information of the Faunus members down in the mine. She counted the pages with her fingers as she looked around for any who would enter the area or might have heard her shots and came to investigate. Eve mucked a few of the pages up accidentally counting one when a few pages were stuck together, by the time she finished she had over 1000 page count she then noticed they were double backed and that meant over 2000 Faunus people were down there for Adam to try release, co-ordinate and get out of there while at the same time they waited for the terrible two to come back with a relic of creation.

Eve felt jumpy and looked all around, using her scope to make sure the coast was clear, she told Adam that she guessed around 2000 workers were down with him, however when he spoke back it was all broken up and she couldn't hear a word clearly. She guessed that with the mines materials and equipment would have blocked the signal of their phone call; that only put on a higher alert.

Adam went to the bottom first, his ear piece screeched and crackled he was sure it was Eve trying to communicate with him, he responded stating he could not hear her, but to fall back if things get dicey. Adam opened all the doors up using the main controls of the base system, he noticed on the high tech motherboard system was also a microphone and he guessed it went to all the mines. He pressed down on the button, "testing, testing, one, two, three, is this thing on?" he heard it echo throughout the mine and an evil smirk crossed his face, "we thank you all for your service and hard work, if you will in an orderly fashion please make your way from your cells and head to the loading bay lift on your floor, from the bottom up all will be taken to the surface where yous will be allowed to go to your families and enjoy the taste of freedom; Thank you and have a wonderful day." Adam knew Eve's personality was rubbing off onto him, but he didn't care right now he felt giddy and happy with the thought of being able to get all these souls out of this hell. Adam paused narrowly dodging a bullet, there was 10 guards surrounding him with guns, "take him down," they all moved in at once most firing. Adam dodged or used Wilt to absorb the energy, he moved quickly, cutting them up, kicking their feet out from under them and not without a second thought killing them easily.

The Faunus hearing the broad cast stopped working and those with now open doors to their homes walked out and looked to the lowest level, Xander couldn't believe his eyes, he was sure of it, he knew his son he remembered him perfectly. He saw him take out and kill the guards attacking him, Xander held Mazon as she asked what was going on, "our son came home to free us," both looked over to the fighting below, as many Faunus on the lower levels made their way to the lift from the bottom floor, all too happy to knock of their shift early. By the time Adam was done all were on the lift, and he pressed the controls to make it go up a level, he continued watching as all got on sensibly, he saw many of the same SDC brand marks on his fellow Faunus-man he chose then to take off his mask, as an old timer gasped "I say is that you Adam Taurus, I never thought I would see you again," Adam smirked "well I couldn't just leave yous all here now could I?" Many cheered happily hearing that, it was the second top floor that his parents rushed to him and he smiled hugging them, "Adam we need to find Pinkie, she is…" "it's okay mum she's with Eve and safe," Adam watched his mother give him a watery smile and embrace him in a hug once more.

Adam had seen his mother worry plenty of times but hearing her speak of Pinkie and her worry for his little sister was a pitch of voice he had not heard from her, one that made his stomach drop in worry, just from hearing it. He was happy he could help her relax, the last level was the most packed, he was just so happy large machines and equipment were taken down into the mines meaning their lift was beyond massive and could withhold a high amount of weight. Adam put his finger to his ear as they were about to full capacity; Adam was shocked; he knew a lot of Faunus was down there but to see them all. Was just disbelief, Adam talked to Eve hoping his signal would get through. "Eve are you clear, are we clear, we are about to ascend up," Eve responded "negative Adam, the two dicks brought an army with them as they escaped, Tyrian is in a bad way and Arthur is _tired_ , for crying out loud." Adam could hear each shot she made through his ear piece but also echoing down to the mine, he knew it would come to this, he just knew it, "dam it," many looked to him, "what is it son?" Adam looked down and rubbed his forehead in thought, "I need to think," he was internally panicking on what to do.

Eve was pissed when she saw the two idiots relic-less and at their limit's, she knew Adam was right, having the 'key' didn't help them at all, she wanted to put a bullet in them just to get the army to back off, but she knew Arthur especially could be useful. She instead changed her position and begun firing round after round, it got harder as she saw massive heavy mecha-robots with missiles step forward; her bullets bouncing off of them easily. They turned to her position pointing their aim to her, "oh shit, oh shit!" She grabbed the items, packed them up, hearing their missile cannons filter and ready to fire, she grabbed Pinkie and their items and ran screaming to Adam "I need you up here now, they have fucking knights with missiles, I left my post."

Adam heard her worried cries and that was all he needed to make his decision as he put the elevator to the top floor, "when we make it out head to the left there is a super carrier waiting all fueled and ready for launch, there should be a human and a scorpion Faunus on board, I will hold of the enemy while yous leave for safely." "Adam! This is mad, you can't take on the military," Xander exclaimed "yes I can, I've done it many times previously so why not again?" Xander was not sure whether to be shocked, proud or just sad at his son's view of violence and jumping into war like it was nothing. "Trust me dad, I got this, I aint alone, and I will pull back once I am clear," Mazon put her hand on her husband's shoulder "dear he made it all the way back to us, have faith in him….and if he fails we will all die together or just end up back down here once more." Adam rolled his eyes hearing her optimism "oh you and Eve will get along like a house on fire," "ohh~ who's Eve?"

Adam went first through the door glad to not be teased by his mother about him having a girlfriend, not that Eve was his girlfriend, 'gah' Adam shook his head to clear it and used Wilt to take energy from the bullets shooting at him and building up his semblance, while the others behind him filtered through to the carrier.

Once he had enough energy he did a horizontal swipe of his Moonslice and bisected the knights, behind them was a large group of androids and Atlas military personnel, one specifically being Winter Schnee who readied her sword. At that moment Eve ran out of the building carrying Pinkie and two duffle bags, she made her way to the ship meeting up with the Faunus and palming off Pinkie and the bags before joining his side. "You had me worried there for a second Eve," Eve smiled "I could say the same about you too, so how's this going to go?" Adam looked at them all with their guns pointed at them, "I'll take the Schnee you take on the rest; you got it right?" Adam noticed Eve pull out her 'desert eagles' "oh I got this."

Adam and Eve rushed forward, Eve used her semblance to slow down time and shot down bullets midair, along with getting dead on hits, taking out the robots first and then dealing with the people. With her semblance she didn't have to move much, when she did time slowly resumed to its normal state, she ran and dodged a few getting a few point black shots and a few combat hits in on her enemies. Eve could only hear two swords clanging against each other as she had downed her enemies, Eve moved out of the way as a White ice looking Grimm came her way attacking, Eve noticed it was the woman who made them. Eve shoot most of them making them disappear, while flipping and dodging. She noticed the carrier was prepped and ready, the fuel line was disconnected and the engines were warmed and ready, "Adam we got to go," the white haired woman noticed Eve's calls and doubled her efforts against Adam getting a few hits in, what really took both of them by surprise was when the specialist separated her sword into two with one small dagger and it took Adam by surprise.

Eve panicked she slowed down time as much as she could with such diverted attention and shot a few bullets at the woman and her hand specifically, making her drop it and her aura take the blow from her shots. Adam backed up and Eve and him double timed it to the aircraft that was already hovering off of the ground, they jumped up onto it and closed off the entryway. Arthur piloted and had the shields up and weapons ready, he marked all Atlas military and personnel as targets, the ship began firing at the woman who dodged and got behind cover. When the other hunters and huntresses came out to help, the weapons did not fire at them as they were not targets, Arthur put the thrusters on full ahead so that they could get out of there but firstly he cloaked it to not be seen or detected, Adam went and spoke to him as Arthur deviated course to go to the co-ordinates provided to him.

Eve noticed a lot of the people were wary and seemed unsure, she made her way around taking notice of Pinkie waving to her, she went over to her seeing who she was sure was her and Adam's parents. Eve was amazed how much Adam and his father looked alike, Adam's dad looked older and with broader arms, the woman was warm and smiled "hi you must be Eve, I have to say I am surprised you're a human," Eve smiled "It's nice to meet yous, I take it yous are Adam's parents," "I'm Mazon and this is my husband Xander," Eve shook their hands as Pinkie spoke up, "Eve took great care of me all week while they planned to break yous out." Eve noticed the duffle bags with Adams parent's, she felt comfortable with it being with them, it did hold everything of theirs and the paperwork, drive and lantern, Adam make his way back to them, "we are dropping by our ship that is where Jay is, those who want to stay within Solitas can disembark here and get passage back to your families and home. Those who stay can go back to Anima and from there move as they please," he leaned over to Eve and whispered, "You still have Lien right," she looked to him shocked, she didn't have much "not much, I can always steal more if needed."

Adam helped those out and down onto a large carriage that was being pulled by eight Clydesdale horses with one Jay up on the seat, Adam passed him the lien regardless if he said he would do it for free, that money would help them get items they needed. "Thanks a lot for this man," "no problem Adam, I am just glad to see them to their homes, safe travels yeah?" "You to Jay." Adam went to the ship controls to speak to Arthur, "we have a ship hidden here from our journey, if yous want yous can take it back to her grace and I will take these civilians to Anima, and we will meet up back at base?" Tyrian looked to Arthur in worry, but nodded "oh yeah did she get the relic?" Adam lied "no she was intercepted by Qrow and the team of huntresses along with a few other colorful people, she had to book it out of there, but at least we can take down the SDC that will break them down and in the long run make it easier to hit them later." Adam smirked at the thought of getting to have another go at the Schnee, he knew he would have been dead if not for Eve; he hadn't be ready for her dagger. The two men made their way outside as Adam and Eve removed the snow and branches from the Mistral ship, and then made their way back onto the carrier. "You sure it was wise to lie to them about it?" Adam shrugged "I figured we could use it for ourselves instead of the Grimm bitch," Adam was sure that the woman couldn't be trusted after all she and Cinder had to strong arm him to be in their employment, there was no loved lost if he turned against her however he wasn't stupid enough to do that…yet.

Eve was shocked to see Adam able to pilot such a large cruiser and she watched him closely just in case he needed her to fly at all, but all went smooth with their cloaking and fast engines they were booking it to Anima. Eve spoke up, "so are we still going to that restaurant?" Adam froze totally forgetting they made that date, honestly he did it to give himself some piece of mind plus he didn't want a promise from her at all. "Ahh yeah sure when we get the time," Eve smirked "I noticed hesitancy with your reply, you paused for far too long, don't tell me one little date scares you?" He knew she was teasing him like usual, and he sighed first it was his mother now her, which gave him the idea. "I am not scared, anyway why don't you spend some time with my family Pinkie loves you after all," "oh now trying to get rid of me hey, well fine…I want to hear all the embarrassing baby stories about you." Adam turned to tell her to forget it but the doors closed behind her and he cursed, he should have known by now that she was like playing with fire, it really annoyed him; he could never one up her.

Eve sat with the family talking; Mazon was very funny and so forth coming, she was also nice but loved to make light of everything, "oh when he was five he was busting to go to the toilet but Xander was using it so he went out and pissed over the side of the mine rails to the lower levels and it landed on a guard." The two cracked up laughing as Eve pictured a mini Adam standing in the nude weeing over the edge and later on being chased only to escape. "I was a good girl and never did anything like that," Pinkie confessed Eve laughed "I doubt that, but you are good at sneaking about, you are called peeper after all, no matter what she was always getting the drop on us and listening in on conversations that she shouldn't have." Mazon rolled her eyes "typical" she stated as Xander frowned at his youngest but it wasn't stern in the least. "Do you mean like when you were on the bed and Adam had his hands and head in your crutch," the entire carrier went quite as Eve gave her a look "WHAT, no it's not what it sounds like; she's making it out to be something it's not." Mazon laughed heartily, "I knew it, Adam and Eve together, oh my how long till we are grandparents?" Eve nearly died from heat blushing to her face as she spluttered, she couldn't deal with Mazon she was a little too intense when it was all directed at Eve and not another person they were ganging up on, so Eve escaped to the pilot room where she hid, and got a knowing look from Adam.

Adam was happy he had made Eve uncomfortable, okay it wasn't him but his mother, she was amazing with her gift of the gab she could sweet talk, confuse, make one uncomfortable or even make you spill your secrets; it was truly amazing sometimes he thought maybe it was her semblance. Adam looked to the seat next to him where Eve sulked "how bad was it," "Pinkie made the whole thing so much worse than it needed to be, everyone thinks were being sexual and when I say everyone I mean it, as in all on the fucking ship, and then your mum screamed out asking when they were going to be grandparents. Like I get it I can be bad, point made but come on, that was…" she couldn't finish as she blushed at the memory off all those eyes on her. Sure she could do a speech or present something or be on freaking T.V. but when it was personal and intimate it made her squirm. Adam sighed pinching between his eyes, he wasn't _that_ surprised just annoyed it backfired and included him, dam Pinkie he thought. "Well damage is done, let's get back and I'll take you to dinner after we get these people to the White Fang," Eve perked up hearing his words, he noticed and elaborated "the white fang is strictly peaceful now and they will take them in, I also wanted to give them the information and let them handle the paperwork." Eve was shocked to hear it but still all she knew was that he used to be in the organization with his ex-girlfriend for all she knew he probably doesn't care about it. "Don't get me wrong, I hate I aint the leader no more, but I managed to reach my goal, besides I washed my hands clean of them…" he decided that her following him gave him enough of the feeling of when he used to be in the Fang.

Adam had to contact Blake to get Ghira's number but he knew she would not answer his phone call; he did try to kill her after all, so instead he got Eve to call her, and he also wanted her to ask about the relic and how to use it. He guessed it gave the user knowledge through some way. Eve tried only to get the message bank, "hello, this is Eve I am trying to get one Ghira Belladonna's phone contact details so that the white fang can give refuge to the many Faunus who escaped the mines, please contact me back on this number bye." Adam noted she sounded cheery like they were not even on opposite sides, but now he thought about it he was on no one's side, he wasn't needed by Salem, and she wouldn't bother looking for him if he should run off somewhere else. Adam had to land the ship in the forests of Anima, and got all to make their way on foot to Mistral, Eve and Adam led the way, Eve keep a sharp eye out and she jumped when she got a call, she looked to her scroll seeing Blake pop up, "hi, perfect timing we are in Mistral and these people need help," "first of hi, secondly Adam tried to kill my dad once so I am not giving you his number, but there is Ilia in Mistral who is heading the white fang in anima, I will send you her contact details." "Alrighty then, oh also how do you use the relic, just out of curiosity," the line was quiet and Eve thought the call dropped out but then noticed it was still ticking over, "hello~" in the background Eve could hear them talking and arguing and noting things, "we aint telling you that, we can't have the last question used by Salem." Eve looked board "well aren't you lucky we are not giving it to Salem to use it, Adam and I want to ask a question, if we wanted to give it to her we would have given it to Tyrian and Arthur but Adam lied to them deciding it was better used for the people by the people."

The others continued to follow Adam while Eve stayed behind on her scroll, Eve listened to them debate in the background picking up loud and clear what they were saying, some argued not too because they could be lying, others said it was better off them using the question then Salem, others asked if Salem already knew how to ask Gin questions which was a yes and then the logical explanation was that they wouldn't have contacted them if they already knew how to use the relic. Eve knew what the decision was "okay first you need to call out Gin she is the lamp and she can answer any question, but I need to ask what question yous plan to ask?" Eve noticed Ruby speaking this time, she was the leader most of the time, "I don't know, but I will make sure that it isn't anything diabolical, if you want I will message it to you when we come to a decision?" Eve could practically hear Ruby's smile through the scroll "that would be nice, and Eve you're not bad at all are you?" Eve thought it over "well I think you answered that question yourself little Rose." Eve hung up and caught up to the group and to the front with Adam; she got a message of their destination from Blake. Honestly Eve was just shocked they contacted her back and that they agreed to give them the password for the relic, but she saw their reasons why, she wondered just how bad this Salem woman really was, she decided to talk to Adam about it later.

"This is where we are going, someone by the name of Ilia will be there apparently," Adam took the scroll from Eve and chuckled "the old hideout, that's easy," they continued to the safe place for the Faunus group. They looked at the brown and red 'hideout' and went in, Adam had killed other Faunus and White Fang members who tried to turn him in and also turned against him. He tried to keep it out of his mind as he walked in, he and Eve had people to help and paperwork and information to give to Ilia, when he walked into the large double doors he quickly blocked a strike by Ilia who looked at him with narrowed eyes but he smirked she panicked and pulled back flipping a few times away in freight. Eve lifted a brow in question. "Long time, no see Ilia, but enough of the reunion we have people who need shelter, many ambled on up and inside as Adam waved them in; Ilia took note of the human by his side. But also the mass amount of people that needed help, many had sores, no clothes that were proper and were exhausted possibly not getting enough food over a long period of time. "Oh wow, this is a lot of Faunus," Eve nodded, "well yeah it's all the miners from Atlas who didn't stay behind in Solitas, "and you are?" Ilia looked Eve up and down with scrutiny as Adam introduced her "this is my partner Eve, Eve this is Ilia once a devote follower of mine who had the hots for my ex-girlfriend and then joined her in taking me down." Eve nodded "oh wow your life just spews drama doesn't it," Adam smirk "you could say that."

"Here yous will be able to put this to good use, Eve and I are leaving take care," Adam passed over the file of workers for the SDC along with the drive they stole, he left a bewildered Ilia looking it all over and realization coming onto her face. She looked like she wanted to thank him but he walked off to a man and woman with a little girl and gave them a big hug and kiss, promising they will meet again. Eve spoke up to Ilia "no need to thank me for the information just put it to good use and stop the SDC from getting away with what they did to these people," Ilia nodded as she watched this Eve woman approach and was hugged by who Ilia guessed was Adam's family.

"Son why can't you stay here?" Eve looked to her partner with slight worry knowing he was wanted for _killing_ a lot of people and not just humans, Adam scratched the back of his head, "ah well you see…" Eve saved him, "he promised me a date plus there are more Faunus folk who need a hand, we will be fine." Mazon was sharp but let them get away with not telling the truth, as she noted Adam giving them the bag of clothes for Pinkie the other was their own with their belongings and the relic. Mazon hugged Eve and whispered "you need to get into contact with me when yous are expecting," Mazon was all too happy to see the girl blush and put her on the spot and was twice as happy seeing her son react to her words too. They both booked it out of there and into the forest where the cruiser was located, Adam knew that they couldn't fly around forever however they could go anywhere they wanted right now and not be stopped or detected. They sat in the main control room, "so where to now, I did promise that date," Eve smiled but thought about it "a date is a date, we don't need to go to any special place, how about we settle down in a small village that gets no outside news?"

Adam was surprised to hear she wanted to just go off to nowhere with him, he shrugged "okay where exactly will we be going?" Eve shrugged "how the hell am I supposed to know I don't have a map or know the places, I was just tossing up ideas until we make a plan, a chance to sit and eat and drink and sleep in sounds wonderful." Adam couldn't deny it, it did sound nice to slow down for once, he looked at a holographic map as he looked over villages many were darkened out but others were still there. "What about this town, Maron," (the village where team RJNR killed the Geist) Adam shrugged "they shouldn't be able to get any signals out there, it would be a good place to lie low for a while." It was decided as they made their way to their new settlement, the ship was left in the green forest, Eve took in a deep breath of fresh air, the grass, bushes and trees were all vibrant and the sun shone clear, it was warm however the breeze was cool, "oh my god I love it." Adam noticed straight away Eve liked being around nature, she loved mistral so he guessed most of Anima was a place she could flourish, "come on," they set off towards the small town with their bag. It was peaceful with maybe 200 people or so living there, the buildings were white and brown and made of wood in a square box fashion like most of the houses in Anima. With stone walkways and little stone ground lanterns covered in moss, with many canopy trees covering the pathways and surrounding areas. Eve could see people going about their day buying food from a cart seller in the main square, and others feeding farm animals such as horses, pigs, cows and chickens, children squealed and ran around playing happily.

The happy tranquility was broken when a few people one faunus and one human came rushing down the path in panic, an elderly man and another bull Faunus went to see what happened. Eve and Adam just happened to be on the path and listened in on their conversation, "we were attacked again a bloody King Taijitu sprouted up on our path and we had to abandon the wagon," "so long as yous are alive and safe," "yeah but elder that was filled with many medical things we needed." Adam chose to step in at that moment "perhaps we can help," they turned to the two finally taking note of them, "are yous huntsman?" Eve smiled "yeah we are," "we don't have anything to pay you with," Adam held up his hand "no need for money, we just need a place to stay," the other bull faunus spoke up looking to the elder "we should be able to arrange that," the elder nodded "please could you get the cart back and get rid of the Grimm, and in return we will give yous lodgings."

Adam nodded "consider it done," Eve realized that they did not know each other yet so she introduced them "I'm Aero and this is Eton, is there anything else we need to know?" the two men who were panicked spoke up "Missy the horse was scared and ran deeper into the forest, would yous be able to retrieve her," Eve smiled "it would be my pleasure," Adam remembered that Eve grew up on a ranch with her father and many horses, so of course she was happy with the out in the middle of nowhere town with animals. Adam still had their duffle bag as they set off down the pathway, in the direction they were going it would eventually lead to Shion a place that was apparently attacked by bandits and then Grimm. As they walked Adam said "so Aero we will need to start calling each other by our alias's if we want to stay put for a while" Eve nodded "I know also…what's a King Taijitu?" Adam sighed forgetting she wasn't up to date about every type of Grimm in the world, "well it's a large Grimm snake on each end is a head one side of the body is black the other white, it's also VERY large, both heads have to be destroyed typically if one is ended the other will pop out and try to kill you, one is typically always hidden away for safety and they live under the ground or in bushes staying quite ready to strike at the opportune moment."

Eve stood looking at Adam with seriously scared eyes, Adam spoke like he was telling her a horror story and to her it was, "I'll just leave the nightmarish snake to you…" Adam chuckled "oh no you don't, this will be a test for you, you haven't gone up against a Grimm before, but you will need to…" He noticed her upset expression, like she had to do house chores or something, he sighed "look it isn't that hard, Grimm don't have a soul so they have no aura, remember you can use your aura as a shield, so if you slip up just activate it and I'll be there to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Eve hadn't heard such soft words from him not directed towards her not even when he asked her out before their big mission, "okay." He could feel the nervousness oozing off of her, Eve remembered the things he had to kill when they were at the farm and how they screeched and it forced her to sleep, she was just scared off what they looked like let alone their power and need to kill all of humanity.

They came upon the cart; it was obviously broken where Missy the horse had managed to get off of the cart and dash off, the cart was off the pathway and in a small clearing to the right. It was too quiet and Eve got the feeling it was a trap, she pulled out her dual guns and slowly moved forward, removing the draping cloth that covered the cargo in the back, noting none of it was damaged and it was all still there. She paused getting the feeling that something was breathing down the back of her neck, she turned seeing nothing and slowly backed up from the cart, not wanting it to be damaged by the snake attacking her, when it finally chose to rear its ugly head. Adam stood to the side watching as Eve was on high alert, he had seen a peek of its body sliding to the left in the bushes and capping the ground as it slid under the soil, and then on the right a tongue dashed out picking up her position before it lunged at her exposed back. Adam kept his arms crossed holding the bag and his Wilt and Blush ready in case he needed to jump in, however he looked calm and relaxed. He knew Eve had good instincts it showed when the snake moved on her like she was its prey, its head dashed out at her, but she back-flipped and while in the air she shot a few rounds at its head, they bounced off of the bone encasing and protecting it. While in the air Adam saw the other head lift up and dart towards her, he felt slight panic, and normally the other stayed down much longer than this. Eve saw it and when it was close enough she used her foot to kick it in the side of the face but also to leap off of it backwards and land on the grass.

The white head had a sore eye and screeched from where she had landed her kick, but the other head was on top of her, attacking; both taking their turn back and forth not letting her rest or think. Adam was a little worried, Taijitu's were not known to be _this_ aggressive they normally bided their time and then strike and then hide till they did that again. Eve saw her bullets were landing, but it was like they were not strong enough to do damage, she wondered if they had to be dust rounds or if she should rely on her aura, her physical attacks seemed to do more damage to them then her actual weapons. Adam smirked seeing her clue on, her weapons were not a match for the Grimm and she stowed them, taking a fighting position that Adam ingrained into her, she kicked one head that dashed at her, it landed on its top, Adam knew Eve's next move. She raised her right leg above her head holding it with her hand and released it as it slammed down with velocity and strength on the soft flesh under its jaw, making its head explode and cracking the ground underneath it. Eve managed to jump and roll and dodge the white head that was still after her but it was now harder to predict its movements like it was angry, a rumble and crash got her attention and from the forest she knew something was breaking the trees in its path. Eve got a feeling of dread, Adam squinted his eyes; something was wrong, he moved forward and left the duffle bag on the ground so fighting would be easier.

Eve's distraction gave the Taijitu the opportunity to lash at her, Eve activated her aura in time and caught it by the two massive fangs, she forcefully flipped it after breaking one fang off and then daggered it with the tooth up through the head breaking its plating on the top of it. Eve turned in time to see a giant black and heavy plated scorpion the size of an army tank, standing at the tree line, with Adam standing in front of it, she had not known he jumped into the fray, she watched the Taijitu disperse like smoke. Adam was surprised to see a deathstalker this far out to civilization, but with Salem on the move looking for relics and spreading fear it did make some logical sense. "What the fuck is that! Since when do you get scorpions this freaking huge?" Adam stood ready to pull out Wilt, he knew this was a little too much for Eve, it was a fast heavy hitter and Eve couldn't really pack a punch, sure she was quick but she wouldn't be able to fell this one. "It's a deathstalker, normally they stay hidden away in caves, for one to come this close to us without us annoying it, is well annoying to say the least." Eve noted the severity of Adam's voice, Adam was sure this was an Ultra it had a lot of platting and it seemed old by the rocks, moss and greenery that was stuck to it.

When it charged it tried to attack them, Adam moved out of the way and flipped over and out of the war path of its pincers, meanwhile Eve dodged its stinger that was solely after her, she shot at the base of the stinger causing it to screech, but made it so much more angrier. Eve noticed and her eyes widened when its pincer came at her left side so close to bisecting her and its stinger from above, Eve panicked only able to slow down time by a fraction, her heart beating wildly giving her the feeling that 'this was it, this was how she was going to die.' She clenched up closing her eyes but felt no pain, she looked up to hear and see Adam using Wilt and Blush to hold off the scorpion as he said "MOVE!" Eve did just that. Eve dove back and was closer to the cart, Adam continued to use Wilt to knock back its three appendages over and over again, Eve heard a growling as she turned and saw a werewolf or dog like Grimm sniffing the duffle bag of theirs, she shot at it a few times before going into its space and kicked its feet out from under it and then ending it with an aura punch to the head.

Adam shouted out gaining Eve's attention once more, the deathstalker had managed to push Adam back and Eve noticed that he tried to move around so that the cart would be left alone and safe. "Eve shoot at me," without hesitation Eve shot both of her guns at him until they were empty, she saw Wilt glow crimson red as he forcefully re-sheathed it and then released his Moonslice, finally ending the angered scorpion. Eve noted he was a little puffed and she reloaded her guns and put them away, "Adam I think the Grimm are attracted to the relic, a…" "Yeah I saw." Adam was tense and his jaw was set, "get the horse and let's go back," Eve went off in the search for the animal, "missy~" she noticed the large Clydesdale horse she was brown with white patches and all white socks so Eve liked to call them. She was eating fresh grass near a large rock, Eve walked up to her and the horse saw her, but just kept on eating. "There you are Missy," Eve didn't even notice how it happen but one second she was walking to the horse and the next she was on the ground, she felt like a truck had hit her, she hadn't heard a thing, and was hit from the side, she went flying and she noted the broken trees around her from her fall. Her ribs and arm ached she was sure they were broken but worse was her head, she saw one red eye and darkness which was all blurry, oh god she didn't want to die yet, were here only thoughts before she closed her eyes.

 **Hahaha cliff hanger yeah this one was a little short I think but still I hope yous like reading it. I also used the village with no name from RWBY where Jaune get his new armour and weapons, hope yous enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam & Eve Part 5**

 **Okay so this one is a lot bigger than the last one and it seems to center more around them and their relationship and thoughts on one another as well as helping them decide on where to go from there onwards, anyway I am REALLY surprised how many people are following this, thank you SO much guys, also a lot of things get answered in this one enjoy plus I own nothing literally I'm broke lol now onto the chapter.**

Adam had felt a rumble and his Scroll buzzed showing Eve's aura down in the red, he panicked and ran off in the direction she had gone off in, Adam came upon broken trees and a dazed Eve, he could see broken bones and knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to heal with her aura so low, it was most likely the only reason she was still alive. Adam looked around not seeing anything, which worried him, "Eve, Eve" she moaned in pain, "What attacked you?" "I don't know, I heard nothing I woke up here, something hit me." "Okay just stay down," Adam had a guess of what had attacked, but he was a little worried with so many grim and then some older ones being around it was just not normal. Adam had dealt with Geist's before, they were annoying fuckers and there was a trick to them, which was to take out the possessed body and then kill the head. Adam dodged the rock that was thrown at him, and then noted the possessed boulder lifting up from the ground, Adam wasted no time as he used his speed to get in close to its head and attacked its face mask, managing to chip it, and using wilt to cut through the rocks thrown at him.

Eve had pulled herself towards the horse who was freaking out, Missy was useful for Eve to lean on and try and stand, Eve knew her arm and ribs were broken and possibly a concussion was sustained. With adrenaline pulsing through her; Eve pulled herself up on Missy and kicked her heel a little to get Missy to trot out towards the cart. Missy stopped when Eve pulled on her hair and slowly got off of her, every step the horse took caused Eve great pain in her side, so to get off of her was a relief and Eve laid on the ground waiting for Adam. Adam built up a lot of energy from the thrown vegetation that the Geist was relying on as attacks, however with a vertical Moonslice the Grimm and the rock was destroyed. Adam swept his hand through his hair in agitation, he was over today, they were meant to lie low to relax not go at Grimm all the time, he looked around noting the horse and Eve were gone. He made it back to the cart seeing Eve laying down and the horse passively eating more grass, he actually frowned at it, pissed that it was the reason Eve was hurt and taken down so easily. "Hey don't take it out on Missy," Adam sighed and picked up Eve bridal style, he placed her in the back off the cart with the medical supplies.

Eve was happy to be held like that, she enjoyed the care he gave her and the fact he kept jumping to her rescue, he managed to reattach Missy up to the cart with Eve's guidance and he took the reins with the duffle bag up front with him. Now that they knew the relic attracted Grimm he didn't think it was such a good idea to stick around the town, Eve spoke up, "hey what were the other Grimm's called?" it was a good distraction from his wondering thoughts that strayed to Salem, "there was also the deathstalker, the Beowolf and the Geist that possesses inanimate objects to control and act as a body, that was what took you out, they are sneaky little buggers." Eve asked her next question she planned on talking about this sooner or later, "hey, what is Salem like, is she good or bad, what is her plan, why do others follow her and why did you tell them we didn't have the relic?" Adam had been waiting for it, he knew she would ask she typically was a curious person, "well Salem wants to remake the world into a better place with the people who help her achieve that being the top dogs in it, she looks like a Grimm woman and she can control them. Cinder forced my hand in joining her as she was the fall maiden, I couldn't stand up to her when she held so many of my men's lives in her hands so I joined, and I was told I could make sure Faunus are above humans or at least have equal rights in the next world that she wanted to create, it sounded better than this world currently, so I agreed for the better of the Faunus. However I aint blind she is scary from what I have seen and heard, none who follow her would cross her and they are scared especially the two kids." "Kids," Eve asked confused thinking of young toddlers. "Yeah Mercury and Emerald, Cinder brought them into the fold, I say kids but they are grown, one is a thief and the other an assassin, so yeah they are just the youngest of all those in Salem's Faction."

"So why do the girls not want Salem to win and change the world?" Adam sighed "Ozpin is her nemeses I think and he is always against her, so he dragged them into it and they think Salem will use them to destroy humans or the world and blah, blah, blah you get the picture." Eve nodded her head "there is no guarantee that she **will** stick to her word and make a new world and seeing as she is Grimm she may want to wipe out all life just the same as normal Grimm do." Adam nodded his head in agreement, "so now you see why I lied about the relic of Knowledge, I would much rather use that to my advantage, if only I knew how to use it," "I know how, what would you ask?" Adam sat still hearing she knew how to use it annoyed him that she hadn't told him but he answered "to know the truth about Salem and Ozpin, to know what we are kept in the dark about, and I know that there is a **lot** I do not know." Eve knew by his tensed up jaw that he didn't like that she hadn't told him that she knew about it, "I asked them on the phone, I didn't mention in in front of the others because it wasn't appropriate, I simply forgot when we were in the ship," Adam nodded his head in understanding.

Eve had a question she too wanted to ask, it was not something she thought of regularly, as she was enjoying herself here, but also she liked being by Adam's side both seemed to watch the others back, it was comforting to know he was there for her. Sure she wasn't blind to his possessive stubborn and commanding nature but it was easy for her to manage especially when one on one. No Eve wanted to ask Gin how she could go home, she liked maybe even loved Remnant if it wasn't for the fact that there were giant ass Grimm and wars and people attacking and trying to kill them, not to mention they were wanted and the only reason they were at such a remote location. The only problem was that she wanted to take Adam home with her, she didn't know if she could do that though, plus the relic belonged in this world so maybe it wouldn't be able to answer her question and on top of that she felt it should be used for this world by its people, she didn't want to be selfish. Eve watched as the canopy trees passed overhead, Eve had ate the last energy bar and managed to heal the rest of her wounds, as they were heading back to the village. The cart was far away from the village and the two had ran using aura to get to it in such sort time, which still took hours, but now with the horse pulling the cart they could see the sun setting for the day.

"Are we going to ride all night," she asked aloud Eve laughed seeing the dirty side of her question, "yeah, we are close now," Adam picked up on what she laughed at, and shook his head, he learned she could be _very_ dirty minded and she again blamed it on her Australian heritage. "You done healing," he asked trying to get back onto a serious topic; he had trained her so well that when he got serious she also mimicked him in a way. "Yes dad, I am all better," Adam rolled his eyes noting she was not getting the idea; Adam looked at his scroll and saw that she was in the 90% range but not a total top of 100%. The moon was high up in the sky when they pulled into the large town square, a few people were up and keeping an eye out for them along with being ready to assist if need be, before the towns folk got closer Adam heard Eve whisper to him "don't tell them that I was hurt, I will be seen as the weak one between the two of us," she pouted as Adam stated "you are the weak one between the two of us," she frowned at him "who happen to know how to hook up a horse and carriage, who can't do that?" She pointedly looked at him, he rolled his eyes knowing if he mentioned that she was hurt she would blurt he was inadequate with basic stuff like the cart situation, it had been embarrassing seeing the horse knocked him back on his arse, he relented "fine…" Eve jumped out of the back of the cart, happy as she was successful in getting him to keep his mouth shut on her injuries that she sustained; she knew Adam was big when it came to using power to get what he wanted.

The town's people cheered and many got up from their beds and looked out their windows or from their balconies also happy to see them back, this medicine was desperately needed for them and the whole town was happy and rejoicing. "Oh thank the heaven's yous are safe and the medicine is all here," the elder shook their hands, "we can't thank you enough, as promised a room in the local inn is available for yous…one room is fine right?" "Its fine," Adam nodded his head, watching the other people unpacking the cart, he grabbed out their duffle bag, "yeah it was a piece of cake, say what else yous have here in Maron?" The elder spoke up "well we have a blacksmiths, school for the children, Mr Silver has a farm and sells his food here, we have a library, a clock town, watch tower and the inn, we also have the grand hall for the community and meetings if need be, as a town we stay very connected and we make big decisions together like a family." Eve smiled hearing that "that sounds lovely, your community and home here is wonderful," the old man nodded taking note of her enthusiasm "you seem to have taken to this place like fish to water," she blushed "oh you caught me." The old man chuckled "well yous are welcomed as long as yous like, please make yourselves at home here," Adam and Eve bowed in respect and said their thanks before heading off to the inn.

The inn was nothing special, it had a bar and eating area on the main floor and up the stairs was where the rooms for guests were, Adam and Eve stayed in a simple room with a bathroom, a bed with two side tables and a dresser, that was all there was. Adam dropped the bag on the bed and put his weapon's next to the side table, Eve also took off her gun's and lower face mask, she guessed she could go without it seeing as it wasn't as cold here like it was in Atlas. Eve made her way to the bathroom first, showering quickly and dressing, she had learned one of her ribs had broken and pierced her skin leaving dry blood for her to wash off, but also a tear in her sports like bra. It had felt strange using her aura and feeling all her bones re-break and align back in her body but also cool at the same time, Adam was not impressed with how easily she was excited about simple things but he supposed one without aura would have to do it manually and it was not as pleasing to feel it being reset in place. Adam noticed she came out in pajama's he knew she did shopping in Atlas, but he had no idea just how much, "did you buy me any?" he was a little jealous she had new clean clothes to change into, sure it was a simple singlet and sleeping shorts, she simply fished out and threw at him long sleeping pants. "Of course I think of you all the time~," he heard the double meaning to her answer, and simply shrugged it off, choosing to go shower, as he had been annoyed and tired from dealing with today, which was already over and the next day was soon upon them and they were yet to sleep.

Eve settled in on the other side where her guns were set up, she was cleaning them by removing the slide and taking them apart, she used a clean cloth much like the one Adam used to wipe blood of Wilt. She restocked her ammo and put it back together, and then did the same with the other, apparently, so Adam learned she could tell the difference between the one she used in her right hand and the one in her left, even though they were identical, he had no idea how, but she could. Once done she moved onto her rifle fully taking it apart cleaning it and putting it together again, she sat up in bed doing it and even though Adam should just go to bed he chose to watch her, it fascinated him to see her able to do it; guns were definitely her thing. But on top of that he knew a weapon was only as good as it's wielder and the maintenance they kept up to it, he looked at Wilt and Blush, he guessed they were overdue for some TLC. Speaking of TLC Adam and Eve paused hearing squeaking next door, it started of quiet and repetitive but then got louder and even banging their bed against the wall.

They were in the third room, which meant they were between two other bedrooms, and Eve noted it was 3AM she laughed at the noise, "morning sex huh," she shook her head but finished off with her cleaning, Adam was about to bang on the wall to tell them to shut up, but Eve grabbed his hand and said "don't it will just end quicker if you don't annoy them." He gave her a raised eyebrow, and she looked at him in disbelief, "oh come on you know what I mean," Eve put her weapons away and shuffled down into bed, reading to sleep, and turned off her lamp leaving only Adam's on. "How can you sleep with that noise," "I aint asleep yet," the moaning picked up and so did the speed and then it slowed down and stopped when both were sighing in relief, "see their done, now go to sleep," Adam rolled his eyes at her commanding tone, "your so dam considerate," Eve laughed "well if I was being fucked and someone banged on the wall I would not be happy," Adam noted her words "wow you're so romantic and poetic with your words." "Oh sorry~ if I was _making love_ to my _lover_ and it was _passionate_ I would not want to be annoyed during _our_ time… better?" Adam noted she sounded sarcastic and snappy like it was not possible for her to love another like that, it was strange to hear that from her, as she never hid her affections, attraction and flirted regularly even with people around if it suited her, but speaking of love making was a sore subject, he wondered why.

"Eve," she sighed "what…" she groaned out, "have you never made love to someone?" Adam wasn't the type to be romantic with just anyone, he either loved you or didn't and when he didn't he would just fuck the woman and leave but would make the circumstances known. The only person he had made love to was Blake, he had built up a relationship first with her and a lot of trust, which then morphed into becoming a couple and moved on from there, he didn't like being emotionally close to those he didn't know and he didn't like acting familiar with random strangers even if he is balls deep in them. He guessed Eve hadn't experienced the emotional side or was scorned in a way, much like he was by Blake lying to him for years when she said 'she loved him' but obviously didn't. "No Adam I have not, I thought I had but it was a lie, now can you drop this and go to fucking sleep," Adam heard the hurt and snappy tone of her voice, he guessed something similar that happened between him and Blake had happened to her as well so he left it at that, he also guessed she was envious hearing the two next door enjoying each other intimately. Eve hated admitting a weakness, her heart was her weakness, she could see the good in anyone, she knew that and one of her past partners abused that greatly, since then she went through a string of one night stands when the guys were not stating that she should close her mouth because she was a little _too_ much, much like Adam did when they first meet and it just made her angry at him, the people next door, her past relationships and the fact she wanted something special with Adam, she knew he made her heart vulnerable.

Adam liked the relationship he had with Eve he felt comfortable weather it was sharing a bed, talking, fighting or teaching her, he was at ease, he also had managed to calm down her sarcastic humor but even he knew he became much adjusted to it. He found he liked having her around and he would actually be a _little_ upset if she was to leave, it was with that thought that he remembered she was to go home, she had her own home, family and world- the soft world he called it, but he knew she would leave, he then thought that it would be a good question to ask the lamp. The fact that he considered Eve over himself and his world was eye-opening to him, he knew she had crawled her way under his skin and into a nook near his heart, he didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay, he was content and happy with her, he even found himself not so angry and revenge driven he hadn't thought about Blake much and when he did he didn't get the desire to kill anymore. He looked over to Eve laying still beside him, he still had to take her out on that date, but he wondered if it would go the way he wanted, Eve seemed to want the physical contact meanwhile Adam was the one wanting the emotional contact, he wondered if he could make her see he would not be like those who hurt her, but that would mean she would need to stay. He wondered if she would just disappear or would need to walk through a portal of some sort, he actually wanted to hear that she would stay and had to, that there was no way for her to return home, but he knew that would upset her.

The next day they woke up around lunchtime, as they caught up on sleep, Eve heard the children of the small town running around and laughing, she groaned and rolled over lifting one knee up high and leaving her other straight. She felt uncomfortable and a slight pain in her lower abdominal it was then she remembered she never got the shots to stop her period and she guessed her new one was well on its way. Eve frowned not even opening up her eyes, Adam sat amused watching her groan and shift and then frown and groan even more, he sat up cleaning his weapon much like Eve had the night before, he had been doing it for a while now waiting for her to wake up, they had things to discuss like about the relic and their next move. Eve groaned out "Adam," he thought her saying his name was a little too precise for it to be a dream so he answered her "hmm" she finally opened her eyes looking up to him "I didn't get the shot in Atlas" Adam didn't really understand what she meant, she noticed his confused expression "for my period Adam." Finally he understood, and then he noticed looking at her that she must have been getting another one of _them_ , he really hated it when she got it, besides the pain she experienced and the sloth like attitude she took on, she also became aggravated and snappy, plus her appetite exploded and she flirted twice as much and also got sad easily. Adam wanted to groan at the thought she was getting it again just like she had been groaning earlier, he sighed "we can see if they have it here, but I doubt it."

Eve got up and dressed she wore normal clothes she had in the bag, that being a t-shirt and long track pants that went over her knee high flat boots, she pulled up the blanket making the bed and sat down next to Adam who was finishing up with Blush. "Okay so now what," Eve asked letting him take over, "we can ask a question, but if the relic stays here then it will only attract Grimm, we will need to dump it somewhere, where no one will get hurt but also a place no one will find it." Eve nodded thinking "we could always just leave it in the Atlas carrier ship, no one knows it's there but us, and it is a while away, no Grimm or others will be able to get to it, but we will know where it is and we will be able to stay here too if we want." Adam knew Eve wanted to stay, it pleased him greatly hearing that, but also he didn't want to stay here, especially when he wanted to help the Faunus of this world, sure he helped them a lot already and reached a goal he thought would be impossible but he shouldn't stop now right, he had noticed that the Faunus of this town were treated with equality not once had he seen one treated badly, so he wondered if this place was worth staying if he was to choose a place this would be it so far.

"I think it's a good idea of doing that with the relic, but after we ask a question," straight away the thought of seeing how she could return home came to him, he wanted to know it was not possible, he was being selfish. Eve spoke up noticing him looking at nothing in thought but she saw the grim expression with a little pain showing through his eyes. "We can ask anything Adam, just ask what you want, they did say that there was only one question so we need to make it count, they also wanted to make sure we were going to ask something not bad, so I said I would text them it, but we have no reception here." Adam nodded to her, he had thought about asking to know everything about Salem, or ask how to get equal rights for Faunus, but he wanted to ask her something personal like what he should do or something about Eve. He was at a loss, "maybe you should ask about how the world came to be or to know everything about Salem, her story and so on, she is the one you are not sure about right?" Adam looked to Eve and nodded "yeah, I guess we could ask that…" Adam trailed off; Eve knew he was not being his usual self, "okay what is it that has you so caught up in your own head?"

Adam got up putting Blush and Wilt to the side "nothing just thinking over different questions," Eve knew it was a lie, "your lying, but fine if you don't want to tell me then I can't make you." Adam pulled the lantern out of the bag and sat on the bed with it, he looked over seeing Eve sit next to him, "Gin?" The lantern lifted from his hands and float as Eve got the same feeling she did when she managed to stop time, it was always a surreal eerie feeling, smoke billowed from the relic with the sounds of chains. A naked blue woman with pointed ears and adorned with jewelry and cuffs attached to chains but dangled, she smirked with a look that she knew everything. "Woah," was all Eve said the woman had her hands out "hello, I am Gin the relic of Knowledge, every hundred years three questions can be asked currently I can answer two questions," Eve and Adam frowned and looked to each other, "they said there was only one question," "maybe they lied?" Adam said, Gin spoke up "the first question was asked 100 years prior and once the 100 years' time period it up a new question can be asked."

That helped Adam make his decision on what questions to ask, "How did Eve travel between worlds?" Eve looked to Adam shocked and in surprise, "ah yes Evelyn Salkow was brought to the world of Ramnant through the specific alignment of a few key 'ingredients.' The first being the perfect alignment of the date, time, weather and even Luna patters, seeing as the worlds coincide with one another travel is possible but conditions have to be meet. At the time Eve was transported to this world, Adam was fighting one Blake Belladonna, you see to be able to travel from one world to another a 'catalyst' is needed, or better word an 'anchor.' Eve passed through as the anchor for her was you Adam Taurus, who had provided so much aura that you made it possible. However catalysts are not at random, there needs to be a 'signature' between them, the bounded item so to speak has to have power and Adam you provided that for Eve but also your specific signature lies in your aura and therefore soul, as travel was possible because yous are soul mates, one is signature to the other, like gravity is to a planet." Adam and Eve sat in silence, minds blown, "whoa, and here I thought it would be a lot simpler than that like magic or something," Gin spoke up again "it is, soul mates are rare there is magic to it, contrary to what most mortals believe but when one falls in love it is not like a real soul mate bond, you have noticed haven't you?" she asked them smirking and Adam knew she was referring to them taking on a bit of the others mannerisms and personality but also the comfortable compatibility, Adam nodded his head. "You are lucky you called her through to you, as she saved you Adam, your destiny and fate were to die at the hands of Blake and Yang, Eve prevented that so the events of this world have been changed along with that; keep that in mine, your actions are like a butterfly effect right now. Any more questions, you can save the last one for later," Adam was surprised to see the events before his eyes of his demise but that was all changed now. Eve spoke up "tell us everything about this planet," Eve chose her words specifically, "that is a lengthy story and I can only go so far back, so get comfortable."

Adam and Eve did as Gin said, they laid back listening as she changed their surroundings like she had when she showed them the events of Eve running on the beach and stepping through to this world earlier, and also Adam fighting when she explained the possibility of travelling to another world, Adam had the chance to see Eve's planet from outer space, but now it changed to this planet and a man of white who looked like a god and a man of darkness. Gin spoke as the world around them shifted, the bed and them moved with the changes Gin made,

" _Once upon a time there were two brothers the eldest was the god of creation and light and the younger the god of destruction and darkness. The oldest created the sun and life, with animals and plants; meanwhile the youngest created monsters of darkness and night and destroyed his elders creations. The older brother would make more during the day, and during the night the younger one would destroy it, this went on as a rivalry, finally the oldest brother came to the youngest and proposed that they created something together something of light and darkness, so they made man. Man were gifted with magic by the younger brother allowing them to destroy things easily, meanwhile the eldest gave them the ability to create, when the brothers made humanity they based them off four fundamentals those being Choice, Knowledge, Destruction and Creation. However back in those times the world was not broken and was not called Remnant…yet._ "

Adam had noted that there was not one single Faunus shown, he also noticed that the human's magic was elemental much like dust, and they didn't have aura, not like he and Eve did.

" _The god brothers lived on the planet guiding their creations, one brother had the pools of Grimm, which he made monsters of destruction that still walk the world, meanwhile the older resided at the fountain of youth. One day a woman by the name of Salem came to the eldest brother and asked him to return her beloved Ozma back to her as he passed away from illness and it was not fare. For you see he freed her from a castle her father locked her away in, she found her freedom in him, and so she was once again alone when he passed. The god of creation told her 'no' stating that the balance of life and death was delicate and he was at peace, he turned her away, so Salem went to the younger brother and asked him. He was amused to see a young human woman kneel before him, when she asked him she lied speaking that she knew he could bring Ozma back to her, all while being careful to not speak or mention the god of creation. The younger brother agreed as he was pleased to hear and see her chose him to ask before his brother, Ozma was brought back to life."_

Adam and Eve watched enamored and quickly put two and two together about who Salem and Ozma were, she watched as the older brother confronted the younger brother, and killed Ozma, only for the youngest to go against him and bring him back to life once more like it was nothing. Back and forth they killed and brought him back, until the eldest explained to his brother he was blinded by a lie, as the woman had come to him first and he denied her request. The youngest and eldest now dawning a dragonoid body each came to an understanding as the youngest apologized and set things right, they took Ozma away and back in the realm of eternal rest. Salem however was bathed in the pools of creation and water of youth, she was forever cursed to live alone as an immortal, the brothers spoke saying they felt pity for her, and she will only move on and join Ozma in the afterlife when she learned the importance of life **and** death. Adam noted the gods had head features much like a dear and the other like a ram, they had no facial or bodily features and one was dark purple and the other golden yellow.

" _instead of learning her lesson and moving on, she spited the gods and learned that they could be lied to, they could be turned against one another, and so she went from place to place telling a lie; of how she stole immortality from the gods. She allowed any to try and cut her down only for it to fail, she spun stories of how they would never need to see another loved one die, and soon she massed a following as she proved how man's hearts were easily swayed. They all mounted an assault on the oldest brother's dwellings they intended to kill the gods and take immortality for themselves."_

Eve and Adam watched as the youngest brother came in his dragon form to stand and defend his elder, Eve was amazed to see how much they got along considering they used to be rivals. She watched as Salem walked up claiming her part in telling and leading the humans to go against their creators, they all attacked after Salem did, however the youngest collected it into his clawed appendage, as he was upset more like angered that his own gift to them was used against him. He slammed the ball of magical energy into the earth and all humanity on the planet was wiped clean, the eldest looked saddened as he knew the youngest was going to do it and it was not his place to step in. Salem was left alone, she called them monsters and said she would get more people to take them down, however the god of destruction knocked her down, when he stated that there was no more people on the planet and he punished her to live alone forever, pain and shock came over Salem's features. Adam shook his head at the stupid woman, he thought she was dumb, no one had the power to fell a god let alone two, he could see Eve agreed with him, her facial features showed much off the same thoughts he had.

The gods stated that the world was now once a Remnant of what it once was and that they learned a lot from this 'experiment,' the eldest left first, beaming up into the sky and then space. The youngest said she demanded too much, which she was doing, telling them they couldn't leave and demanding them to do this and that, Eve rolled her eyes already hating Salem as she caused so many events just from questioning life and death and trying to defy the natural way of things. She watched as when the youngest brother took off he smashed the moon which fell to the planet, Eve heard him state that life will begin as it always did. Next was Gin explaining and showing Ozma talking to the god of creation, he had stated that he placed the four relics on Remnant and that if he got all four together then he could call the gods back once more to judge humanity one last time hopefully they stopped demanding things from them but also unite all those on the planet. That helped Adam and Eve understand how the relics were created and what they stood for, next Gin spoke about how Salem through herself into the pools of destruction that Grimm were created from, she thought because one brothers brought eternal life the other would bring death, however it made her a spiteful woman with the want for destruction.

Adam and Eve made exaggerated noises, "what was she thinking," Adam and Eve reacted like it was a movie, Gin went on showing that life did indeed start up again, and Faunus had shown up being caged and discriminated against as human's saw them as monsters seeing as they had claws and fangs. Adam tensed up angry, she also explained how people now had aura and semblances instead of magic, and elemental magic was used through the item called dust that was mined out of the planet. Grimm still existed too and they continued to attack humans, Eve had noticed that Grimm were mainly controlled and not seen often when the god of destruction was present, but with his departure they continued to destroy life. Adam had thought about it deeply as Gin continued to explain as the years went on and wars but also Ozma living through his first life and met up with Salem. Adam believed that faunus were created from the leftover DNA from the god that destroyed the moon and the dust was the magic ability the younger brother took from the humans and returned to the planet, on top of that the Grimm were leaderless and left to destroy life.

Eve was a little happy to see the two meet up again and Gin stated that they knew straight away who the other was, they started off from where they were previously and it showed them taking leadership for the humans but also lying to each other. Eve thought it stupid that the brothers refused to give her Ozma and then destroy and abandoned the world but then sends Ozma back to the world knowing he had the opportunity to be with her, they could have easily brought him back when she begged them or they could have sent her to him. It was silly that after everything they then put them together in a destroyed world and practically say 'fix it oh and here is a mission to find four small relics in the world.' Eve was annoyed and confused with the gods, but she knew that Faunus would not exist if the events had not happened that way. Soon it showed the couple acting as gods and the only ones able to use magical power and helped show the path for the people; however Salem saw all those who did not agree with her as the enemy and to wipe them out aka wars. They had four daughters Eve whispered "the four maidens," Gin showed them all having magic abilities, and then Ozma and Salem talking it through about the relics and the mission he was given, he and Salem did not see eye to eye on the topic of killing those who did not follow them.

Eve and Adam were surprised to see Ozma trying to sneak out during the middle of the night with their four daughters, Adam shook his head thinking that it was the wrong move; he knew women were extremely protective over their young ones. A fight broke out, it was extremely powerful and violent, with Salem winning and Ozma being reborn in time. Their home was destroyed and the story insinuated that the fight took their daughters lives, but they could not be sure however Ozma spent many of his lives being a sad drunk. Eve spoke up "so _all_ of this is from a marital dispute?" they could tell that all involved were in the wrong, the gods, Ozma, Salem just everything was a combination of choices and it made for all the people of this day and age having to deal with it. Ozma had chosen to hide the relics under the schools and keep them apart, as he believed the world was not ready to be judged, Eve agreed with that, however Salem wanted to collect them, possibly hoping to be killed when the judgment of world happened by the two gods; which wasn't a good idea. This story line was difficult and then Gin went over all the wars and fights, Grimm, the Faunus and up to the most recent fights that being Salem using her people to attack the schools and try and get the relics.

" _And now yous are all caught up, I have answered your questions and have no more available, I bid you farewell._ " "c ya," Eve waved to the relic, as the smoke dispersed and time seemed to resume as the clock begun to tick, still being lunchtime, they felt like they had spent the whole day listening to her, they were exhausted just from the abundance of information. "Wow the things you know huh," Eve tried to play it off casually but she had a million thoughts running through her mind, from the revelation on how she got there and just what Adam was to her, to the creation and destruction of the world along with Faunus being created and a lovers quarrel. They looked to each other waiting for one to say something but instead Adam asked "lunch?" Eve was too happy to nod in agreement, the bar downstairs made them a club sandwich each, "what do we do now?" Eve wanted to stay out of the events mainly because it was not her world but also it seemed to be a little too difficult to deal with, she was no marriage counselor, sure normal issues were easy to talk about but immortals with magic and gods was a little too much for her to try fix. Meanwhile Adam didn't want to sit idly by, he knew Salem didn't have good intentions, the world was not ready for judgement, not yet anyway maybe soon if Faunus and Humans become equals. He didn't want to aid her but he wasn't stupid, standing against her would mean death, it had showed them about Ozma asking Gin questions one in specific being how to kill Salem and her stating he couldn't, that had been a shock to him.

"What do you want to do," Adam asked her in return, Eve wasn't sure what the correct answer was, but she answered "I want to be with you, you are my soul mate after all," she blushed saying it aloud, it was beautiful in a way and to know that she was brought here by him was a shock to her. Knowing she was to stay here she thought she might as well stay with the one who got her here and also he was her perfect life partner, she just hoped history would not repeat itself like Salem and Ozma. Adam wanted to do something, Gin had stated their actions changed everything seeing destiny had been changed, he wondered if it was for the better or worse, he noted that Salem was originally meant to see the reason and value of life and death and then she could pass on, Ozma was also told 'he' could not defeat her, so either she needed to learn the lesson the gods gave her to die or someone else on this planet had the ability to defeat her.

He understood so much more about the world, and it was good to know how Faunus came to be, he still viewed them as superior he thought much of their abilities came from the gods as they left the ability and power within the moon rocks that fell to the planets' surface. Learning Eve was there for him because of him and couldn't go back home was a relief he had felt a weight lift off his chest but also a different shift between them at the knowledge that they were soul mates, it was like skipping years of dates and being lovers and going straight to the wedding ceremony. Eve looked at him differently and she didn't seem so doubtful or second guessing herself, it was good to see a little more self-assurance in her. "I do want to do something, I see why Ozma is trying to keep the relics apart, we as a planet need more time, I say we hide Gin somewhere no one will find it, or we give it to the girls." Eve was surprised to hear Adam say that, "you want to put your faith in them," he shrugged his shoulders "those two were good enough to kill me in one destiny, so they should be able to unite the world, after all Blake united the Faunus of Menagerie to get of their butts and stand against me and my men," he chuckled remembering it, once it was painful now it was good to know with all the truth being laid in front of him. Eve grabbed his hand as he looked to her through his sunnies, "I think that is a good decision, it will mean we will need to leave," Adam nodded his head, "maybe we can get more Lien and return to build a home?" Adam had chanced it looking to her to see her reaction Eve blushed and smiled nodding her head in agreement, which made him smile, and not a smirk or a smile of bad intentions, no it was a smile of happiness of hope for once; he had much of what he wanted.

They packed up, thanked the town and said they would be back once they finished another job, Adam spoke to the elder, "we were thinking of settling down here one day, would we be welcomed to do that?" the elder smiled "many have to do hard work to live here but being Huntsman I think yous won't have a problem, so yes you and Aero are welcome to come back when yous need to." Adam was elated to hear that but before he left he wondered if he should tell them his real name, but he guessed that it didn't matter right now. They waved goodbye to many and headed off back to the airship, many noticed that they took off into the woods but didn't say anything about it.

They headed up into the sky, once they were close enough to Mistral their signal became clear, Eve called Blake seeing as she had her number, it rang three times before she answered "hello." She sounded careful and guarded, "hi, it's me again, so apparently Gin had two questions because the 100 years on the first one was up so Adam and I asked her two just in case Salem was to get her hands on it. We were going to message yous but we were in a spot with no signal." "What did yous ask," Eve could hear the others in the background and the shift in sound like the scroll was on loud speaker, "well Adam asked how it was possible for me to go from my world to here, she explained it all to us, it was not as simple as I thought it would be but anyway the next one I ask, which was to know everything about this planet, so she told us about it, it took a long time." There was tenseness on the other side of the call, "and?" "Well the gods, Grimm, relics, Ozma and Salem, maidens and how Faunus came to be is just well a lot honestly, but we came to a decision which was Salem should not have the relics; I still can't believe this is all some marital dispute, anyway we are going to give you the relic back, where are yous?"

"We are still in Atlas, after yous left Cinder and Neo showed up," Adam spoke his mind being heard by the others, "I thought that she died," Eve shrugged her shoulders as the others made agreeing sounds, "to say we were a little shocked is an understatement." Both heard Qrow state, "well we will come to yous…" "That's not wise," Weiss stated "first off, yous stole information and took the Faunus from the mines, and then leaked all the information to the press so SDC is frozen for investigation and the stocks dropped dramatically, on top of that you stole Atlas military aircraft and yous sort of _killed_ a lot of people." Eve looked to Adam "oh that's right we did, I mean they were going to kill us for freeing people being treated wrong but whatever who cares about the specifics, well we might as well chill in Mistral, message us when yous want the relic we will keep it safe for the time being." With that said Eve hung up, she then dialed the number for Ilia who answered with an authoritive professional tone, possibly thinking it was white fang business, "hello, it's me again, I wanted to know if the refugees are okay and if they were still with yous?" it took a few seconds before Ilia clicked and knew who she was talking too, "oh Eve was it, not all are here, some have left for Menagerie to live in peace obviously not wanting to have anything to do with humans, but some have settled in Mistral nicely meanwhile others went to quieter towns and many have proper jobs now, but I'm guessing yous want to know about a specific Taurus family~" Adam rolled his eyes "Ilia just tell us," "they are here in Mistral, I'll message you the address," "much obliged~" Eve hung up the call.

They landed the craft in the dense nature, they made their way to town getting the address on the way but also a number they could contact, Eve called the number hearing an enthusiastic "hello" Eve smiled knowing Mazon was most likely happy to just have and use a scroll, "hi its Adam and Eve we are coming to visit yous, do yous have space for us to sleep?" Adam spoke up "tell them we are buying dinner," Mazon heard Adam "oh get Chinese," Eve chuckled "will do," "we will see yous soon." Eve noticed once they hung up that she never mentioned if they had the room to sleep over or not, but she guessed they would have one bed or pull out mattress even a blanket was good enough. They were in the lower levels of Mistral, as Adam smirked "feel like testing your semblance again?" Eve knew what he meant and nodded "okay," Adam pointed out people and Eve was to steal all their money without them noticing, they did good, but they had to be very careful as most of these people were dangerous and it showed they dabbled with the money seeing as they had deep pockets. They got the Chinese and made it to the Taurus residence, Adam couldn't stop smiling, he was just so happy to be able to go 'home' and know his family were living a real life, with normal work, education, food and a real house over their heads. He had never thought it would be possible to knock on a door and stay over and have dinner with his family, but he could now.

Mazon was wearing a lovely dress, and Pinkie was watching cartoons while she did homework, Xander wasn't present, Mazon pulled them into the house and gave them big hugs, as they got out plates and prepped dinner. Xander came home, he got a construction job, seeing he was good with his hands and was strong, Xander was surprised at seeing his son home with them, they all sat down and ate while Pinkie told them both how she was now going to a school and learning, she mentioned she was teased but only a little by a boy who liked to pull on her ears. Eve smirked "you know boys only pick on girls they like," Pinkie made a gross sound and Mazon laughed "I said the same thing to her, she didn't believe me… so~ was that how you and Adam met?" It was then that Adam remembered that they didn't know she was not from this world, "oh I got lost and I asked for help, Adam said he would take care of me, and he has ever since." Mazon cooed over the love story, and Eve gave Adam a smirk, even though he had meant killing her when he said it, it was true he had taken good care of her from that day on. The dinner was lively and happy with much talking and banter, it made Eve happy to see Adam relax and actually smile, he had his family back. She would have never guessed from their first meeting that she would be seeing him in this light and it made her happy that she helped this come about, she was after all the reason he was alive, that thought made her upset to know he was meant to die.

Mazon was a cheeky woman who loved playing match maker, she also liked watching romantic soap operas with tons of drama, Eve and Adam stood in front of the basement door, the last room in the house, it had lots of furniture stored in it, but also a bed…which was a king single. Adam face palmed, he should have known his mother would do this too them, making them squish together and fall in 'love,' little did she know they were soul mates. Mazon spoke "sorry~ but this is the only room and bed left in the house, at least its sound proof, anyway I'll leave yous to settle in for the night, breakfast is at 7am sharp, nite, nite." Adam slammed the door close behind him and dropped their bag; they changed and hopped in bed. It was cramped and uncomfortable, Eve got annoyed and over the fact they were acting so different with one another since Gin told them everything, Eve turned to his back and spooned him, putting one leg over him and pulling him closer to the middle of the bed and putting her arm over him too. Adam was stiff as a board "what are you doing," "I got comfortable, goodnight," "hell no I aint the little spoon, get the hell off me," Adams manly pride exploded in him as he flipped over and flipped Eve and pulled Eve's back to his chest. "That's better," Adam stated, Eve smirked "your right it is," Adam realised her actions were to get him to act; he shook his head but left it as they were. "Goodnight," "nite, nite" Eve mimicked Adam's mother.

 **And done, a little family time and love development, I hope yous like the direction this is going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adam and Eve part 6**

Adam heard a noise like a flash, and he rolled over, and peaked open his one good eye only to see a scroll in his face taking pictures, he groaned and saw his mother "what the hell are you doing," he grumbled not ever in a good mood early in the morning. "Oh yous two are too cute together~" she cooed, and Adam felt a warm body groaned and roll into his side and say in a tired tone "shut up, it's too early for noise." Adam looked to see Eve dug into his side and her head where his ribs were, she had shifted and slunk down the bed, meanwhile he had his arm resting on her, he sat up and yawned, before looking to his mother, sure he loved her but this side of her could drive him crazy when he was younger and still to this day. "Mum don't you have breakfast to cook," he asked, he could smell something like bacon and eggs cooking and he hoped she didn't burn them, this seemed to remind her "oh yeah I do, thanks honey…also I am so happy you found a lovely lady…" he knew it was coming "and I can't wait for little bull babies!" there is was, he thought as she closed the door behind her.

Eve could hear them clear as day and she chose to slide down under the blankets and into Adam's side so he could deal with Mazon, sure she was sarcastic, and funny and kind and childish but she also mercilessly teased her own children and those also around her, and Eve was similar to an extent, but she knew she had been changing since the day she met Adam, but now she knew why. All this made her blush knowing why and how it all worked, she felt the bed shift and Adam's warmth left the bed, instead she pulled up the blanket and rolled into his warm spot on the bed. "If you don't get up, then you get no breakfast," Eve thought about it, she did want to eat, but she was tired and sore she yawned once more and slowly sat up in bed, watching Adam pull on his day pants as she quickly look away from being caught eyeing him in his briefs. "Like what you see," he smirked seeing an opportunity to make her uncomfortable and get a chuckle out of her reaction, he guessed he was much more like his mother since meeting Eve. She pouted for a second before saying "too bad I aint your type," she was explicit with every word she said, and he frowned but didn't say anything more, as he chose to finish dressing, Eve too got up and dressed in casual wear much like he did.

Breakfast was fast, loud and hectic, Xander was rushing and eating his food so he could get to work, and apparently they had many lower level constructions to do as the older buildings needed more work. Pinkie loved her cartoons, but she too was dressed and already had her port packed for school, Mazon walked her there, leaving Adam and Eve to eat their breakfast together. It was in the silence that Eve realised that his parents didn't know a thing about Eve, or that she was an alien, they also don't know about Adam or what he had done, how much of a bad person he truly is, was? Adam was also thinking over many things, he remembered what Gin stated, that Eve was here for and because of him and they were absorbing each other emotionally and mentally, essentially he was the reason she was grumpier and a bit too stoic and serious at times and she was the reason he was relaxed, laughing, happy and just sarcastic sometimes. Eve pulled out her iPhone XR and began a video recording, "hello, so we are in Mistral staying with Adam's family, say hi Adam," while he was eating he waved casually. "Anyway we are waiting for the group to contact us and we plan on handing over the relic to them, after we used the questions, I still haven't told Mazon and Xander I am an alien, hey why don't you tell them Adam?" Adam frowned at the camera, "why are you recording that, who you plan on showing it too," Eve shrugged "I simply record it for myself to look back on, plus the camera loves you~" Adam rolled his eyes, "yeah I'm sure my scarred up mug is very appealing," Eve felt bad for a moment and then so did Adam as he apologised Eve spoke up wanting to make the atmosphere a little happier "your face is still gorgeous, I prefer you without the mask or your sunnies." She managed to lean over and kiss him on the cheek while recording, Adam sat straighter and his eyes widened slightly, he had to admit when they did touch it felt like…he could only explain it as when he powered up his semblance just as he released it, it was amazing and addicting, he actually wanted to pull her in for another kiss, instead he shoved more food in his mouth.

Adam knew if they tried to tell their parents to their faces about what Eve was and how they met and his actions as well they would be interrupted all the time, he guessed it was best to record it and give it to them while he and Eve were somewhere else entirely. Adam guessed he could now take Eve on that date to the Dragon-fire restaurant, "we can record our information for my family and while they watch it we can be out at dinner, what do you think?" Eve perked up hearing that and smiled "but I don't have anything nice to wear." Adam shrugged "neither do I," Adam wore a comfortable smile and he looked considerate, "what do you say we record the info while we are out today getting clothes for our date," Eve smile it was sounding to be an interesting day, after all they had nothing else to do until the group of teen hunters showed up for the relic, and some fun and bonding would be nice, even though Eve was sure they didn't really need to bond more together it sure was a good excuse to use.

Eve was enthusiastic to go to dinner with Adam, she got up and even cleaned the kitchen seeing as she was so happy and excited. Adam smirked watching her before he remembered something Pinkie had told him, about the night of the mission. "Pinkie told me you were bleeding a lot when you got back to the penthouse that night, what happened," his face showed worry but he was calm and waiting patiently for Eve to respond. "Oh, it was just me over using my ability, I had a bar the second I got there and it fixed everything," Adam shook his head "this is **serious** Eve, aura deprivation and pushing pass your limit can _kill_ you…you **must** be careful okay," Eve could hear the seriousness but also sadness in his voice and eyes, she nodded her head in agreement with his words. Eve still had her hands in the dishwashing water of the kitchen sink when Adam felt bad for making her feel bad, he could feel she felt upset, it was a very surreal feeling; to be able to feel another's emotions. He went up to her and kissed her to comfort her just as she had earlier, on the cheek; Eve returned it and leaned back into his body as he actually hugged her from behind. Yes it was obvious to them they were definitely going through a metamorphosis as they didn't feel normal they felt more like each other and then the front door opened to Mazon entering and Adam practically leaping away. They were on the same page when they did not want Mazon to catch them in a romantic way at all, they simply didn't want cooing or more questions about when babies were coming, she didn't seem to care if they were not even married.

Adam was dressed in his typical pants with his thigh buckle, red sole shoes, and red long sleeved pull over top, he also had his belt and Wilt and Blush slid into it, he finished his look with an old fedora hat he swiped from a vendor he walked pass and he had a black eye-patch, and Eve had to try and not laugh as he looked funny, she didn't understand why he didn't walk around with nothing covering his face, all those from the mines did and people know were having their eyes opened to the way the SDC treated people. Eve was sure it was more emotional and comfortable reason, like he wore a mask for such a long time and she guessed that was why. Eve had many people look at her as she walked pass with Adam in the streets, she knew it was because of her tattoos she used to get the same reaction back home but not to this extent but she ignored it, Adam on the other hand _actually_ growled at those who looked for a little _to_ long for his liking.

Shopping was fun and a little flirty this time, taking Adam with her was more for her to show off, she ended up in a red dress that was a deep sweetheart neckline with a split down the side and with small little ruffles on the skirt, Eve also got a 18th century English looking red over jacket that done up on the neck and had long sleeves and buttons but did up above her bust and showing of a window of her cleavage. She felt rowdy in red and Adam visibly bristled when he saw her in it, it was what made her decide to buy it, everything was red, she had no clue if it was too high fashion for the restaurant but Adam stated it was fine. Adam himself got a real tuxedo but he had a red tie and a red rimmed fedora hat and red belt, he looked very clean and tidy. Adam loved the colour red, his hair was red, aura, clothes, sword, semblance and his name meant red, and he also found it visually appealing on Eve. She had obsidian black hair, smooth pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes that Red popped on her and she made the red flourish, like a rose blooming, he had swallowed when he came out after having a shower and she was already done for the date. With Make-up and all but she also wore a real red rose behind her ear in her hair, her shoes were high and stilettoes and allowed her to be closer to his height, something he knew she relished in.

This date Adam had no eye patch, sunnies or mask, he knew she disliked it; he had no idea why she liked seeing his SDC scar or blood shot damaged eye but whatever he guessed it was the feeling like he was unable to be forth coming with her. Eve took Adam's gloveless hand in her own and smiled when Adam tried his hardest not to laugh and said "you got lipstick on your teeth again," Adam's mother was already out in the lounge room with her scroll taking pictures of the two like they were going to prom, he found it embarrassing but he liked it too, he believed this is what it should have been like when he was a teenager.

Mazon talked while taking pictures "your curfew is midnight okay," Adam had is brow raised at her "my curfew… what the hell is this, we may choose to stay in a hotel for the night," Eve's mind instantly went to dirty scenarios and Mazon was all over it too, "I did say the basement is sound proof, I'm just teasing you kiddo," "I know mum, like always." "Oh I can't wait to show your father these, he may not show it but he is a real softy and he is always so proud of you dear." Adam softened "yeah ma I know, well yous be safe and if someone tries to attack or start a fight about Faunus or what not, DO NOT take the bait, it's the last thing that we need right now." Eve and Adam heard her warning loud and clear, before heading off, the two already recorded the information to send to Mazon and Xander to watch, it went over Eve and who she was where she came from, and then Adam's years and how they met and what they did from that point onwards. Once they were out of sight of their home Eve sent the recorded video from her scroll to Mazon's, they walked all the way to the restaurant which was not too far from home, Adam offered Eve his arm as they had set off, and he made sure she would not fall on their way to their destination.

The restaurant was a lot higher class then Eve had predicted it was also casual, like anyone could walk in and get a seat, it had a bar and casual sitting area with a band, and on the other side of the bar was the kitchen that was connected and viewable to the massive sitting area of tables and booths with a centre wooden dancefloor for those to dance to the beautiful playing through the speakers from the live players in the other side. It had a nice ambiance and different lighting either brighter above individual tables or lower at a booth; the two chose a booth enjoying the closeness. Eve and Adam hadn't done casual talking about themselves, well Eve did but not like on a date, and hers was most about her world or smaller things about her family and job. Adam talked about what he did after leaving the SDC and how he met Sienna, he went on briefly about his travels with the White Fang when they first started and then him becoming a commander and Blake then how he got to where she met up with him.

Eve learned that Adam had a hard, painful and sad life it was not interesting, the most being him able to visit and view much off the world with the fang but that was it. Eve told him about where she was born, and her parents being married only to divorce, Eve's parents were not like normal parents they had been pressured to marry with travelling all the time from other countries and then having her they found it reasonable, but once the company was started up and they settled down. They had issues turn up and they felt strapped to each other, so they divorced, however they still always have and do love one another. They are able to see other people if they wish, have their own cars, houses, travel in some cases on their own jets and they still will go over and visit and stay with each other. As they got older they were closer as friends and engaged each other's minds it was very happy and to this day Eve was sure she had never seen them fight or heard them say a bad word about the other.

Adam was shocked to hear about Eves upbringing, she was spoilt, even when her parents separated they were still technically together, she was their whole world and focus, she got top education, allowed to go travel and holiday her world and was flown in her own jet. She had a high rollers life style, but once she got onto her career, he noticed that she only mentioned work, her materialistic items and that was it, no partners mentioned. "You didn't have partners," he asked "well I did in high school and college I had many non-important boyfriends as one does when young, but then I thought I met the one, we were together for 2 years and you know…" Adam could feel she wanted to cry he could feel this hurt her a lot, but she buried it and continued. I learnt from a text message from his real girlfriend on his phone that he was a con-artist, he would sweep rich women off their feet and take all he could from them, and she was his little bitch who acted as his sister who I had met. So I looked into all my money and items and sure enough he had usurped something close to 100K and he was trying to get into the companies' stocks and money, oh boy was that fun, so I got onto the feds and it was a disgusting breakup where he took me as a hostage with a gun and even shot an officer, and then I disarmed him, we fought with the gun and it went off and he died, that's how we broke up. Anyway after that I went through many one night stands I had my confidence lowered and I just never recovered after my one serious commitment, I must say he was the best con-artist I had ever met because he managed to steal and then hurt my heart."

Adam was not expecting that, he guessed being rich was also a burden, unable to trust others and once you get close to another it could be just as painful, he had fill intention of killing her, he lied to her for years taking her belongings and then was going to kill her or use her as a bargaining chip just to get away. Eve looked up when she saw Adam by her side on the booth seat, he hugged her and she rested into it, she knew he felt her pain and sadness; he spoke "I won't do that to you Eve, I know I tried to kill you once and I'm sorry but I won't ever hurt you again, I promise…" Adam realised he made her a promise, Eve looked to him shocked and smiled "I also promise you the same, your heart will not be hurt by me ever," they smiled to each other both being on the same page. Their ordered food arrived and they ate, they both drank wine and then when softer music came on they went to the dance floor, to Eve's surprise it was Adam who pulled her onto it, they swayed slowly. Eve was over the moon that she was his height and she could wrap her arms around his neck and look him straight in the eyes, he smiled and dipped her low and pulled her back up to see her blushing face. Eve felt giddy, she had never had a date or dance like this before, not even her ex did that, the most was they had dinner but talk was always a lie, however this was trust and care for one another, she felt giddy from happiness.

However all good things come to an end, as Adam saw Arthur walking up to them from across the dance floor, he tensed and Eve noticed it, she looked up and then quickly looked to see Tyrian come from another way. Adam saw the kids also walk up to they and they were boxed in on all four sides, "our divine grace wishes for your presence Adam…both of you." Eve raised a brow in question to Tyrian's words, and here she was hoping to have dinner, dance maybe get a little tipsy and then cuddle in bed with her soul mate. Adam kept his hand on the small of Eve's back as he waved his hand, "let me pick up the tab, I don't plan on ditching out on the bill, and I like this place." On the way out the receptionist took the lien for his bill, noting the extra four who were with them. Eve just hope she wasn't as dirty minded as her as it did look terrible with four guys and two girls all leaving together late in the night, they had to walk in the forest much to Eve's annoyance. "Jesus Christ, these shoes are not made for terrain walking you know, yous could at least warn a lady," "just keep walking," Mercury said annoyed but paused as Adam gave her a hand as she balanced and took of her shoes. Adam then got down and Eve moved her dress so she could get a piggy back by him, many seemed surprised to see his attitude especially for one with a hatred for humans, but many noted the tattoos on Eve's leg that showed through her dress slit.

They got to a Mistral ship and boarded it, Adam set Eve down once on board and they watched as everything flew by, Eve stayed close to Adam and whispered in his ear while looked at who she guessed was Mercury and Emerald the thief and the assassin he once told her about. "So are they the kids," she asked while looking sideways to them sitting across from them, he looked to them and then nodded to her, "so which is the assassin and the thief," he pointed the Emerald and whispered 'thief' and then pointed to Mercury and stated 'assassin' Eve only smiled more because she knew it was annoying them and Mercury the boy stood up and shouted taking a few steps forward "what the hell are yous talking about huh, so secretive…" Tyrian was amused watching them as Adam stood just in case he needed to defend. "what do the children not like it when adults talk about them," Eve teased and Adam actually smirked as Tyrian laughed as the younger two were all fluffed up in aggression, Eve narrowed her eyes and smiled as she looked at Emerald, he growled and Eve felt it, it was a shift as if she was about to be hit and she saw Tyrian about to punch her on her left side, she slowed down her perception and all of a sudden there was no one there, there was no mass there for her to see once her entire being was slowed, she could tell, instead Eve stood and sat next to Emerald and the slowly slipped out her two green guns and then her wallet just for good measure and sat down on her ass back in her previous spot along with aiming Emeralds gun and shooting a few green laser bullets into the ship next to her head and quickly released her semblance. The whole ship went quiet and Emerald looked shocked and Mercury looked pissed but scared, Adam clued on quick and so did Tyrian who laughed even more, he and Arthur after all knew what her semblance was, and Emerald seemed to piss off Eve. "It's not wise to use your semblance against me, you may lose more than just your wallet and weapons," Eve smirked again as if held all the cards in this game. Adam had to admit Eve was awesome with her timing and sort of gangster so she called it, he learned timing was everything, he was also happy that Eve disarmed the girl as both he and Eve were weapon less, he knew he should have taken his weapon with him, at least he didn't forget eh condom for the night.

Adam took a step up to Mercury and smirked "why don't you sit down _**boy**_ before you get yourself killed," Tyrian laughed as Mercury went on the defensive and went sat next to Emerald who spoke up. "Give me back my weapons," Eve smirked like a Cheshire cat, "if you can't keep hold of them then what makes you think you deserve them back?" The rest of the ride was silent as they finally entered a place with purple crystals, a palace, black pools and many grim running and flying around. Adam and Eve had stood up and when they arrived and disembarked, Eve remembered all that Gin had told them about Salem and the gods, she also wondered if one of the maidens were present, she remembered Cinder apparently being dead but was not, turned out she lead an assault on Atlas specifically her and Neo who went after the relic and Ruby. Mercury and Emerald walked in front of Adam and Eve with Arthur and Tyrian behind them, Eve and Adam acted calm, Eve had her shoes back on now as they followed through two large double doors. A woman with white hair, red markings on her person, a long black dress and black sclera eyes and red irises, she stood tall proud and arrogant, Eve guessed immortality caused ones head to inflate and never worry about being done in.

Adam hated having to stand with nothing on him as a weapon, he knew Eve was good, her semblance could attain them weapons from these guys if needed however her previously procured weapons were back on the teens hips holsters. They stood as the others took their seats but Mercury and Emerald stayed where they stood, the woman sat with her hands interlaced and elbows on the desk. This was not the woman who smiled while her children played this was not the woman who killed Ozma no this is the woman who schemed and plotted for centuries on how to get what she wanted, and nothing was going to stand in her way, not Eve and not Adam. That understanding made Eve's throat close up and her eyes dilated, she could feel the fight or flight instinct take a hold of her body and like a string ready to snap and make the decision for her. Adam's arm brushed Eve's as it managed to get her out of her head and help her focus, she thanked him in her own mind, she needed that to help her focus she also knew his command without him saying it, 'let me handle this, I'll do the talking.'

"Hello Adam this is the first time we are meeting, must say you clean up good, and you are?" Salem spoke up, Adam answered "Eve, she is my partner," the woman looked to Eve "and is Eve a woman who can't talk for herself, you see I like women who can walk tall and not having to be in a man's shadow…" Eve stood and spoke "I also am not here to make you like me, actually you interrupted date night, so right now I am not in a good mood either." This only seemed to make Salem happier "oh so you do speak, great now let's get on with it, where's the relic of knowledge," "the kids have it…" Adam had started but stopped as soon as he heard the sound of glass shoes on the floor walking into the room as one Cinder Fall spoke up. "Well that's rich, seeing as they didn't have the relic, strange how they spoke of a woman who could 'vanish' right before their eyes and move quickly who goes by the name of Eve, to my surprise someone who is meant to be in Salem's faction…on our side of this war."

Adam spoke up "she is simply my partner, obviously they lied to you about many things and just jumped to conclusions, Arthur and Tyrian came to me for help and Eve just so happened to be with me and lent a helping hand. She didn't get the relic…." "Well they didn't have it either!" Cinder got pissed and exclaimed but Salem held up her hand to hush everyone, "Eve I want to hear it from your mouth," "I got the relic," everyone tensed and showed anger like they lied and Cinder got a look of satisfaction, Adam frowned and looked panicked for a split second, "but and I don't know how but once I left the premises Qrow Branwen was outside cutting me off. He attacked me and got the relic, I had to overuse my semblance to get out of there but he continued to follow me as a bird I lost him at the hotel when I took our stuff and exited the room from the laundry chute and got to my position."

Cinder was back to her angered self and had her back straight and arms crossed, Adam stayed where he was, he could see Salem was a woman who preferred to deal with strong women and surround herself with them. "So your saying Qrow has the relic," Eve shrugged her shoulders "he was the last person with it when I last saw the thing." The others spoke up giving opinions, "maybe Qrow didn't tell the kids or he gave it to someone else such as Ironwood," "or their lying to save their own skin…" Cinder was not one who trusted and Eve could easily see her left side of her face and arm being damaged. "How do we know we can trust you, perhaps you got it when you infiltrated Atlas and got the relic for yourself after all you have already failed once… majorly." Tyrian spoke and began to laugh and Arthur saw his chance, "yeah you did, you went off on your own didn't bother coming back here and you assaulted them but no relic of knowledge or creation…" "You failed too…" Cinder tried to step in "yes but our failure was expected due to being only two people behind top security enemy lines, if it wasn't for Eve and Adam doing what they did we would **not** have escaped, they worked to the plan and they helped us procure another airship."

Salem looked to Cinder now with distrust in her eyes and questions, Cinder could tell she was in a bad position and it was all Arthur's fault, putting her there because he couldn't stand her. Eve could see this place was literally dog eat dog to make sure the wolf wasn't going to kill them, meanwhile the kids to the side were worried and stock still and the big armed man sat still not talking or moving. "Yes Cinder, do explain how YOU managed to fail in Haven and again in Atlas… twice in a row, maybe I was short sighted, you are not suited to be the fall maiden, you didn't procure the first relic either." Arthur spoke up "funny how relics seem to not be found or go missing around you don't you think Cinder," Cinder took a step back and Emerald went to speak on her behalf to back her up but Mercury held her back.

Adam was happy that this turned out to be an interrogation on one of their own so far, "in Haven it was Adam's forces who failed…" Cinder was trying to save her own bacon "ADAM!" Salem stood with fury in her eyes "was the one who followed YOUR orders both in Vale and in Mistral he has shown commitment, loyalty and trust." Cinders eye was wide and she took a step back but was pulled down to the ground by multiple black arms that looked like Grimm, and Cinder groaned in pain as she was held in place, however she fought to escape and used her arm which Eve learned was not damaged but a Grimm arm. "I would never betray you, I am loyal I have none of the relics if I did I would bring them back to you," Salem had now walked right up to her and pulled her Grimm restraints harder Salem looked to Eve and put one hand out "come here child." Eve looked to Adam who nodded for her to do as told, Salem's eyebrow twitched as she noticed that submissive behaviour, Eve walked up to and stood right next to her, within reach.

Out of nowhere a black glove materialised "put this on child," Eve done as told, she could feel something dark about it, "place your hand out over her face…" "No please don't!" It was obvious the others in the room aka Tyrian and Arthur were enjoying the show but the rest were shocked they knew what was coming, Adam watched in wait having no clue what was to happen, but he hoped it wouldn't hurt Eve. "You will be my new Fall maiden," Eve saw a bug like Grimm crawl out of the glow and suck up the orange fire like power from Cinder and go into Eve like magma it filled up her insides, she felt the fire but it didn't burn and she felt the power which made her feel a sting like when Adam first unlocked her aura. Finally her body was alight and the glove disintegrated from her arm as she held fire and she was floating meanwhile the arms around Cinder released and her dead body hit the ground.

Eve calmed down and with it so did her powers as she stood on the floor once more, "there, you are my Fall Maiden, you are to find me the relics and go after the other maidens, **am I clear**?" Eve hated her promotion, she didn't want to have anything to do with this war, but her hand was forced, yes Salem was as scary if not more in person from what she had seen from Gin and heard from Adam talking about what the others spoke off. "I understand Salem, where do we begin?" Salem smiled going and taking a seat in her chair, there were already three empty seats at the table and she motioned to them, "take a seat." Adam and Eve sat in the two side by side next to Tyrian, Adam didn't like this but he could not stop her, as far as he knew no one knew how to stop her, and he cursed inside his head, as he could have ask that as a question. "Now we can begin, Eve we know now that Raven Branwen is the Spring Maiden I want you to get her powers, it will help boost your own." Eve felt worried by hearing that and looked to Adam with worry, he knew something was up and Salem picked up on it too. "Speak if something worries you then tell me," Eve did as asked "well when I got the power of the fall maiden from Cinder I felt pain like when my aura was unlocked the first time, I don't know if I will become damaged or if I already am…"

Adam swallowed and he showed worry on his facial features, much to everyone's surprise of what was under his mask, "that is not normal, Adam how could you fail…" Arthur spoke up "it's not his fault, I am just not normal," Salem seemed intrigued "explain" she said with deadly iciness. Adam sighed and held her hand under the table "Eve is an alien, she is not from our world, she experienced pain when I unlocked her aura but never again since, she can slow down her perception of time or speed it up, however she has in the pass caused damage to herself from overusing her semblance as she stated."

That was a bomb shell all in one, "this world you're from is there any gods?" Eve frowned and shook her head no "none, actually if I was specific there are thousands of gods but they are just stories, and none ever show themselves so no, but our world has no Grimm, no aura, no Faunus and no gods." This seemed to surprise them, but Salem spoke up "Arthur I want you to look her over make sure everything about her is okay, and once she is cleared she can go do the mission I passed to her." Arthur nodded to her "of course my grace, if you will follow me," Adam went to get up to stay with Eve, he didn't like that they now knew the truth but he was not planning to leave her with a mad scientist. "Adam stay, I have some questions for you," Adam was very reluctant and had to tighten his fist, this was noticed by Salem as she smirked thinking maybe it was the alien who held power over him not he over her. "How did she come to our world," "she claims she was walking one second in her world the next she was here, we guessed it was a portal of some kind," "and the reason why you trust her so much and stick to her?" Salem smirked she knew she had the correct answer but wanted to hear it "we are partners, I trained her, unlocked her aura she I can trust and I know she won't betray me or leave…" " **I asked for the truth** " Salem's words had an edge to them, Adam bowed his head slightly, he really didn't want to show vulnerability or weakness in front of them, "I love her," Salem nodded happy to hear it but also thinking up many things, she couldn't wait to hear about what Arthur finds out about her body.

All of Doctor Arthur's items looked Atlas designed as he scanned and took blood from her person, he got her to activate and deactivate her aura over and over in a pattern and for longer periods of time. Eve sat on a bed with her heels off as she swung her legs, Eve looked around the room, there was much technology but also serums and jars of fluids, Arthur made a gasp noise when looking through a telescope and then rushed to a scan he had and looked at it, "lay down on that." He commanded her and she laid down on what looked like a LCD TV bed and it did a holographic scan and showed up above her, as Arthur looked and played and moved things around, then went back to his telescope like machine once he was done he smiled like he won the lottery. Eve was creeped out as he printed and got the information ready to _finally_ return to the others who were hopefully were still in the round table room, Eve put on her shoes and had to rush to keep up with the scientist.

The kids went off to a room to train, and Hazel and Adam looked out the windows of the continuously growing Grimm as Salem looked into her own red crystal like ball and moved her fingers as if she was controlling it. Tyrian cleaned his new metal appendage, he also sat on his feet still on the chair, choosing to wait and stay close to his Queen's side, the doors burst open as Arthur opened them and was followed by a puffed out Eve who frowned at Arthur and closed the door behind her. Adam was instantly by her side asking if she was okay, "I'm fine some routine scans and some blood taken, however he seems to have found something that has excited him greatly. Eve, Adam and Hazel took their seats again as Salem looked happy to see Arthur excited she had a feeling she had come upon something of use for her.

"I take it you found something," Salem smiled in humour, "indeed I have, you see Eve here is a very unique specimen, she has aura yes, it works differently to our own though, hence why she felt pain upon its unlock and when she gained more from the maiden. But her blood work, chromosomes and body is just so intricate and built well if I had to compare it I would say it's like a well-built machine." "Simple talk doctor~" Tyrian said, "yes my apologies, she is like an advanced human, she has a normal body, well it looks like one of ours but inside is strong, she has an immune system that is boosted and better than anything I have ever seen, she has advance chromosomes so her eye sight is advance, her strength, flexibility, she has something that looks like a detachable joint but in her hips and shoulders…" Arthur was speaking with excitement which built as he spoke and a sparkle to his eyes. "You mean double jointed," eve smiled amused that they didn't know what that was, "that is what yous call it, I see, what does it do," Eve was shocked to learn there was actual differences to them but she shrugged "so like if my arms are tied up behind my back I can simply loop my arms around under but also over my head and get out of it," "demonstrate."

Eve huffed and had Tyrian tie up her arms and with a pop unlocks and rotates and re-pops of her shoulder dislocating and relocating her arms in front of her as she undid the tie and sat back down. "Not only that but her bones are flexible to an extent but strong, she also has amazing energy reserves unlike us when we eat it goes to our aura and also basic functions, her body as a much more complex build with multiple fluids and organs working 24/7 to make it all work together so if she doesn't eat a specific thing for too long she will drop down in that and her body will actually suffer from it, however her instinct and durability is through the roof. As equally easy as she is to kill she is also equally hard to kill with their adrenaline being used when needed in large amounts can ensure survival and make them durable with pain, but also wounds." All sat still "to think all your people on your planet are like you," Eve smiled "well men aren't" "huh are your men different?" Adam was a little lost all he understood was that she was incredible but all he could think was yes he deserved someone as amazing as her. "Well men lack one chromosome to women which means we have better eye sight when it comes to colour detection, taste buds, sense of smell and hearing, pain receptors and tolerance we also have one more rib, women live longer than men by five to ten years, we can multitask men can't…" Eve was cut off by Arthur who spoke up with his excitement coming up "yes your brain in hardwired differently in an intricate way and your cerebral cortex is set up differently, to put it simply you are a human and a Faunus plus your human extra bodily functions put into one person."

"So she is fine to be a maiden," Arthur nodded "if anything, you couldn't have found a better candidate, her adrenaline and body will be able to keep up with it well, sure aura is not normal for them in such large quantities, I believe it is because of their evolution, instead of using their aura they instead broke down much of it and it was used to evolve and progress their bodies." Salem smirked "that is interesting to learn, you said that women in your world in general are different to your men, and you mention an extra rib," Arthur spoke up "Eve has the same amount of ribs as us, so I am guessing that your men have one less then you?" Eve nodded "yeah there is an old story that is biblical and religious, so God made a garden called Eden not heaven but its own place, God made Adam the first man and Lilith his wife, both made from the dirt of the garden. Lilith cheated and left Eden and married their enemy, a demon called Samael so seeing Adam was alone god took one of Adam's ribs to make his new wife Eve hence why men have one less rib then women." Salem smiled listening to it, "isn't it funny how your name is Eve and then we have Adam here, tell me more about their story," Eve nodded and proceeded.

"Well god had the tree of knowledge in his garden it was a taboo, they were told that they were not allowed to eat it's fruit, Adam and Eve you see were stupid, and I don't mean dumb I mean they were created without any knowledge they didn't understand normal emotions like embarrassment or pride or anger that all comes with knowledge so you see they walked around naked and dumb as they lived in the gardens. They had I think 64 children and they had grandchildren before they even left Eden to the human world, however they were actually casted out, you see a snake talks Eve into eating the apples of the tree they were not meant to and she is dumb so she does it, but wants Adam to as well, cause she did then he did. They become smart and they understand everything and begin to cover their bodies, God realises what happens and casts them all out, Adam and Eve they had I think like another 40 something children however they were mortal and lived and died, the ones born in Eden stayed immortal and lived on Earth, I think Lilith, Adam's first wife created demon spawn with her own demon husband and they vowed to kill all of gods created creatures that being mankind, Adam and Eve and their children."

"Is it true?" Salem asked Eve shrugged her shoulders "it is in a book but I personally don't believe in it, there are thousands of different religions in my world, so I would say it isn't, but it's a great story never the less…oh also because Adam ate the apple, it is said the apples core got stuck in his throat which is how men got the Adam's apple and women don't, anyway I think it is used to help explain the differences of men and women in our world seeing as we are so different it's hard to remember that we are the same species."

"I wish to do more study…" Adam spoke up for the first time "no…don't we have plans to plan and complete and relics to find, so long as she is fine and capable to be the maiden and take out the rest then that was all we needed to know right?" Salem sitting straighter "yes Adam you are right, so Adam and Eve will be a unit, Hazel you take the kids and Tyrian and Arthur I want yous to stick close by watch our friends of Atlas, I want to know their every move." They both nodded in agreement, "meanwhile yous two will hunt down the Branwen tribe and wipe them out, get the maiden's power, if you need you can call upon Hazel and the kids, any questions?" Eve spoke up "where is the tribe" Tyrian spoke up "they move around like cockroaches hitting towns, cities and villages, the leader and that old Qrow's sister is the maiden, she will be a difficult fight." Eve noticed that the scorpion Faunus spoke with glee and also a lot of humour only that he seemed to understand "I would be careful if I was you~ we wouldn't want to lose another maiden." Adam and Eve had stood to leave as they heard the psycho's laughs, Hazel came with them dropping them off where they had previously boarded and they walked back into Mistral.

Eve walked the streets barefoot, as Adam stayed silent, Eve noticed he had been silent since all her strange body bits had been spoken off and demonstrated, she worried he thought she was a freak or something. She followed him to a hotel of higher class and he booked a room under his alias, still silent as they walked and entered their room, it was comfy and clean a little luxurious with nice bedding, which is why she believed that he chose a higher quality hotel, she knew he enjoyed a nice bed.

Eve instantly took of her red heals and moved to the bathroom to take off her makeup and unzip her dress, she took down her hair and grabbed out her scroll only to see a thousand and one messages from Adam's parents as she smiled. She entered the room to see Adam lying on the bed with his legs draping off, she passed him the scroll to which he caught, "your parents are blowing up my scroll," Eve began by taking off his shoes, and then his belt. Adam paused his reading and noticed she was now taking off his jacket and tie, then followed with unbuttoning his top, she herself was only in a strapless bra and matching undies, he was not sure what to think about everything. Adam watched her fold up his clothing and laid it on a chair to the side, "I think we should try getting some sleep, we spent most of our night in _that_ place, and I would much like to sleep for a while." Adam simply nodded, and got up and under the covers, when they turned off the lamps they could see that dusk was peeking through the tops of the curtains so they pulled the blankets up. Adam opened his eyes seeing her watching him, "what is it," he asked "you haven't said a thing or even looked at me since that talk…" Adam knew she was an alien but actually hearing the differences and that she was better than them was difficult but more than anything she was now a maiden and they had been roped into going and getting the relics, one which they have but also to go after Raven fucking Branwen, Adam knew shit was about to get complicated.

"It's not you, it's the things we need to do now, like find the relic and go after Raven, right now she would kill you, she is also a master swordsman…" Eve put her hand on his cheek and held a smile "you're worried about me~" Adam rolled his eyes; he could see her plain as day under the blankets, "yes offcourse but more than anything, I still find it hard to hear about the differences between us…" Eve kissed his lips which shocked him and it seemed to shock her too as she blushed. Adam could tell she was a little worried he wouldn't want her kiss, so he laid her worries to rest as he reciprocated her kiss by giving her one of his own. Eve was not as worried anymore with knowing that he wanted her as much as she did him, her panic was reduced however her heart beat like a scared rabbits heart would and she felt heat and tingles pass between their lips before they separated to breathe. Eve felt she needed to explain anyway, "look I am only slightly different its simple things that I think put us apart, but we know for a fact that we are soul mates right?" he nodded his head in agreement "then that is enough for me, so instead of worrying how about we plan what to do with the relic and we get some training in, besides we still want to go off the grid at Maron…" Adam knew she wanted nothing to do with this, but it seemed they got them roped in and got the drop on them, he knew they should have been far more careful but he had let his guard down. "I know, we will get there eventually, but about the relic we can wait till they arrive here and beat Tyrian and Arthur to the punch by meeting up with them, however it does change the plans, we will need to keep the relic…" It was then he thought about killing Blake, he never got to complete it prior, he hadn't thought about it before, but he knew if he killed her it would cement Salem's faith in them and trust them more, which was what they needed more than anything right now.

"Let's sleep and talk about it in the morning okay," Eve knew he was smart and quick when it came to planning, and she smiled knowing he would not fail her, she also thought about talking to Salem one on one wanting to gain her trust and also see what it was she planned on doing with the relics, she was sure she planned to bring back the gods but she guessed it would all go downhill seeing as she had bad blood with the gods. Eve curled up into Adam's side much like she had the previous morning as she relished in his warmth, he seemed just as happy to receive her closeness and pull her close.

Eve found herself naked and standing in a lovely forest of some kind, it was lush and wide with a waterfall and lake, many plants and trees with butterflies, birds and all creatures around her. She walked around and noticed that there was a tree that shone like gold and the apples were rubies, she approached to see a white snake with black and red eyes, "come my child and eat the fruit, you deserve it, it doesn't belong to the gods they are not here anyway…" Eve knew in the back of her head that she knew that voice, just as Eve was about to pull the ruby apple from the tree she heard Adam call her name and she turned and saw him standing naked in front of him, her heart hammered seeing him but she did not blush like what was normal for one being naked, he still had his gorgeous red hair and horns but he had no brand, his eyes clear blue like the sky over their heads. "Eve" he called it was strange, she could see him and he could see her but he called like she was lost, she let go of the fruit and walked over to him but felt a snake bite on her other arm, it was the one trying to con her into eating the forbidden fruit.

Eve was shocked as she saw the snake morph into Salem, and then Eve remembered that Salem was a demon someone not meant to be in the garden, the sound of clapping thunder sounded out and Eve saw a man of gold light and antlers say "you should not be here, go back to where you belong," he banished Salem who yelled at him and cursed him, he then turned to her and Adam as he said "you were nearly tempted to eat the fruit, what stopped you," he questioned she spoke "Adam," "I see, you don't need the fruit for answers when all you simply need to do is follow through and knowledge comes with time." Eve was a little confused by the cryptic words but the god lit up and blinded her as she called out to Adam in panic, only to open her eyes and see Adam holder her shoulders and his voice commanding her to wake up. She saw his eyes and the brand and she realised she was with him in the hotel room, she remembered meeting Salem and the previous day's events, Adam showed a look of worry on his face "you were having a bad dream," Eve frowned "no I wasn't, it was just… different is all."

Adam had awakened feeling panicked, he had no idea why but when he opened his eyes he could hear Eve calling his name in her sleep. He helped her to awake and then let her lay in his arms as she recounted her dream and the events and what was said and what happened, she spoke the cryptic message Adam had felt like it was special and meant something, he could see on her face that she too thought the same. They both thought over the information and the meaning of the dream, Eve's head hurt with too much thinking as she groaned and placed her forehead against Adam's jaw and hid her face in his neck, as he naturally begun untangling her bed hair as he thought up their next move and plan, but another thought came to mind "so you saw me naked, want to see if the real deal is better than your dream?" Adam smirked with his tease, as Eve blushed "I do not see how that relevant, but Eve couldn't help it she laughed she was annoyed they were very flirtatious and close recently but couldn't act on it, she smiled to him "do you really want to disappoint me?" Adam looked confused as he tilted his head in question and Eve bit her lip as she whispered "you were packing in my dream…" Adam had a lop-sided smirk "who says I aint in real life," he raised his brow, but then a knock came from the door. Adam growled thinking it was them again but a woman said housekeeping, and the two got up and begun to get dressed "we will be out shortly," Eve called to the door, as they dressed and headed back home, only once they were sure they were not tracked or followed.

Adam had made a decision he was to pack up and contact the group, they needed them to have the relic and also to have Eve 'take' it from them and take it to Salem, however after that dream Eve had, he was thinking they were better off burying it and then going after Raven for the powers and spending time training, he knew for a fact that she could not take down Raven and he knew he too would have difficulty doing it. They arrived home, he had totally forgotten about the video of information that his parents watched while they were on their date, and he gritted his teeth as his mother bombarded them when they got home.

Eve was taken by surprise when Mazon cried at the sight of her, Eve took a step back "I most likely won't get grandbabies, can you even have babies?" she wailed more sad at the thought that her and Adam were not compatible, and now with the information Eve was not sure if they were but it didn't bother her, sure she wanted kids eventually but she guessed they were compatible, maybe they weren't. "Ah Mazon, Mazon you shouldn't think about that, yeah we are able too, don't worry…" Mazon gripped her shoulders "oh my god yous are, that's great to hear, oh thank you god, I was so worried I would be dead before seeing my grandbabies." It was then that Eve understood why Mazon was so anal about having grandchildren, it would seriously take forever if they had to wait for Pinkie to grow up and have her own babies, they could possibly be deceased by then. Eve was sad at that thought and not only her but also Adam, who had his head down too, "oh Mazon, it will all be fine, we will have children before yous are too old," Mazon smiled now remembering her questions and bombarded with a string of them for Eve to answer, Adam tried to step in to allow Eve an escape but his mother turned on him too. "And you Adam, you could have told us you killed SDC people or that you lead the terrorist White Fang group," Adam widened his eye and took a step back at her anger, her words and tone of voice didn't match up, "sorry mum." Mazon slumped a little with her posture "so am I dear," "mum, Eve and I need to get changed and cleaned up and then we have much to do, we have a new mission."

Eve had to message Blake about the details that they will have Tyrian and Arthur following and tracking them closely and that she and Adam made them believe Qrow took the relic back from her outside the Schnee mansion. It was a lot to try and type out quickly and she then changed and continued with packing, her and Adam decided to track their footing and bury the lantern and send them the details of its location. It was the safest for them all, and they decided to take images and a map with a standard X marks the spot type of map and sent it to them, they left to the lowest of Mistrals levels where they were apparently looking for spiders. Eve looked around confused as Adam mentioned but did not explain what they was doing in that location, finally they entered a little wooden bar establishment and in the back was a big blonde woman with a white and purple dress. Eve had only then noticed that they all had a tattoo with a spider on a web, Eve spoke "ahh spiders, now I gotcha," Adam smirked slightly and shook his head as he walked up to the woman. "And what can I do for you stranger," Adam placed down a hefty amount of lien that Eve had stolen in their time there, "I need information on one Raven Branwen and the Branwen tribe, specifically where they are located." The woman looked over the money and smiled but leaned back "that information will cost you a little more, besides it being dangerous it's also difficult to procure you see…" Adam put down more lien and said "I'll pay for the information to get acquired quicker," The woman smirked now agreeing with doing business with him, "very well, but who should I be contacting to give the information too," Eve spoke up "Aero Tanner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam and Eve Part 7**

 **Okay sorry for the long wait, seriously I like re-wrote this 1000 times over, anyway this has a sex scene in it you have been warned, and I hope everyone likes it. I own nothing and sorry if there is spelling mistakes**

Adam had taken Eve to the lower areas once more after seeing Little Miss Malachite they went to a corner coffee shop, it was small and comfortable; they sat out under an umbrella and table and chair set as they watched all the hustle and bustle of the street even with the rain. Adam drank a black tea meanwhile Eve loved her coffee with cream and sugar, sweet was better for her. She had noted that Adam had spent most of their money trying to get information, and they were currently stuck in Mistral till they got what they wanted, with the relic buried six feet under and the information sent to the group of huntsman and huntresses they were now sitting still trying to figure out their next step. "We will stay at a hotel; we don't need to bring attention to mum and dad…" Eve simply nodded to her partners words, she was in agreement she had wanted to get closer to the woman called Salem only for information however after her dream she decided not too as she was scared to be close to her. She simply wanted to get the other maiden and hide away the other relics. Honestly Eve knew that if she didn't return to the woman then there was nothing she could do to her, Eve and Adam could go against her and take all of the maiden powers and hide them in their respective vaults, there would be nothing that Salem could do, unless she went for them herself. Eve guessed there was a reason why she didn't claim the maiden's power for herself so she _needed_ pawns as she seemed useless by herself, she looked over to her partner seeing him think a mile a minute, she knew he was onto it but was wondering in what direction he was thinking of going.

Eve had noticed that she felt lighter, stronger and by far more powerful she wondered just how much she could utilise her semblance with this power, she got up and went to Adam's chair, claiming his attention as he looked to her in question. She smiled and slowly sat on his lap with her legs crossed over one another as he put his hand on her back and the other on her legs to keep her balanced. He had a questioning look to him as she was very affectionate, it was noticed by those around or walking by, sure they were in civilian clothes but her skin always brought attention to them, and now with Adam leaving his face clear of any covering was taken note of as well. "What are you doing?" he questioned with a slight smirk on his lips, she smiled as she whispered in his ear, "just watch…" this was new for her to try but she had confidence she would be able to do it with her new powers, she used her semblance as everything slowed and then stopped, she noted that he was not paused as she wanted him to not be affected. He looked around with his mouth slowly popping open in surprise and amazement, "it feels like with Gin slowed and stopped time while explaining things to us," Eve nodded in agreement. "I didn't know you could make it stop for only certain people," Eve shrugged I think the new powers make it possible, what is our next move, I don't want to follow Salem, but I know we can't beat her, however we could just look like we are on her side?"

Adam noticed the dream Eve had was heavily against Salem and she was painted the villain she was, he also knew Eve would not want to be associated with her after said dream. Which meant that they were leaning more towards being on the good guys side and therefore on Blake's side, much to his annoyance or they stand in the grey area, where they were to do what they saw right, not agreeing or being on the bad persons side but not the good guys either. He believed they could do that, it was easy to deceive Salem as she did not keep tabs on them personally and she seemed to like Eve and her powers also the fact that she too is now a maiden and an alien. Adam wasn't blind Eve stating women from her world were much better than the men made Salem happy to hear, he wondered if it was because she was a feminist. Adam also knew he had to blow a large portion of money to get information for the tribe, and he didn't trust Malachite woman as far as he could kick her, "we do need more Lien for a house at Moron and also for other things we may need," Eve kissed his forehead and looked around her, "so who are we hitting for our money," Adam looked around and then tilted his head up and said "the higher levels is where we will get the money we want, surely a bank will have their money insured."

They had finished their drinks and headed off to the Mistral bank which they scoped out and saw new Lien was transferred into the vault at midday, a time considered safe to do so for more witnesses but also more security available. Adam and Eve went to the teller and opened up banks under their alias names that being Eton Van and Aero Tanner as hunter partners, it was not unusual for teams and partners to share bank accounts or live off of one income while on missions. Eve noted they had left the vault and were about to seal it, when she stopped everything around her, she held Adam's hand as they made their way into the vault. There was just enough space for them to shimmy in sideways and on a rolling cart and in wall vaults was Lien cards, Adam used his free hand to put the money into my bag, we didn't bother to count as most of the cards were the higher value coloured cards. They exited the slip of space and headed back to the teller as Eve released her semblance and watched as the teller made their account in both of their name and deposited the money they did have left over after paying Lil Miss and then they left with the information uploaded to their scrolls. Adam and Eve had their personal scrolls then they had another each for their alias's and then Eve had her iPhone XR from her world, it was mainly used for her personal images and videos of the two of them and also for her music to be played from, nothing else was really useful on it as without the satellite's from her world.

Adam and Eve stayed at the same hotel they stayed in after going to see Salem; they stayed in the same room and were set up for a week's worth that was how much time he and Lil Miss agreed upon to have the information ready by. Adam spent his time going over steps and paths they could take, he liked staying out of each of the opposition's paths; however he knew that if they were all to cross paths they would need to act as if on the bad guy's side. He noticed that could be a great way to dispatch the bad guys and say it was the good guys doing, however he didn't want to be running around everywhere, once he got the tribe's location, he planned to keep a close eye on them, by camping and training Eve just like they had in Atlas he decided that they will bide their time until taking out the leader when she is alone and from there the entire tribe, as he knew doing so was for the betterment of the world. Adam was brought back to reality with Eve jumping onto the bed he sat on in their room with Eve now fresh after her shower; she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Adam noted them both getting handsy and closer in certain ways, he himself found himself wanting to touch her without thought as if it was as natural as rolling his hand through his own hair.

However the kisses to his neck was new he questioned her "you are too far in your head, why don't you shower and relax we have a while to decide on what we will do next, so long as we stay out of _her_ reach everything will work out." Adam sighed and looked to her as he got up and begun to grab his clothes, he had to admit he noticed their bags filling easier with clothes and food and bars of energy plus water and other necessities, he knew Eve was used to being settled down and it showed with how much items they carried around, he knew they needed a base of operations so to speak and the need for that house in Maron only increased. Eve noticed Adam had been stressed and serious since their date night was interrupted, she also noticed he was solely thinking of the future and their next move, she didn't want these to be events they even thought about or considered, she couldn't predict this happening and she hoped that he would calm down a little as his stresses were playing over to her, she could feel his worries and it annoyed her greatly. He had come out of the bathroom in his sleep pants and his hair dripping, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel and roughly dried his hair much to his annoyance, "what you wanted to get the flu too," she tsked him as he complained "woman you don't need to baby me," she stopped but with a frown she said "well someone has too, you've been so in your head lately you haven't noticed a thing going on around you."

Adam looked to her but paused when he noted the look on her face, "Jesus if I wanted to be in the company of someone so dull I would be hanging with your ex, now for our next steps…" he cut her off, "I have it handled" only for her to growl, "well obviously not, I decided once we get the information we will go to Maron and train get a place like a safe house and then we will hunt down this Raven woman and take her power…" Adam shook his head, "it will take longer than that, you will need **months** of training to be on her calibre now if you would let me decide what we are doing…" She growled once more at him, her stress and frustration breaking through as he tensed his fist and saw her growl as a challenge. He knew she normally left the decisions and planning to him however she had stated the same thing he had been thinking but he wasn't going to admit that. "In the long term we will not return to Salem only notifying her of things, such as taking the maiden powers, collect all the relics for ourselves…" "I wanted to re-seal them out of everyone's reach only leaving us to have access to them…" Adam jumped in "but we could fix the world, change it." Eve groaned "that was exactly what Salem said and promised but we know that is not true besides we do not know how close the relics need to be together to call back the gods we should keep them separate."

"Arg why don't you listen to me woman, we could clear all of Vale and help it be re-built by simply using the sword of destruction to wipe clear the Grimm and the staff of creation to put it back together…" Eve spoke up "yes but that will get Salem's attention and her people will come once more for us and she can easily attack and take it down once more, that is attention we do not need, we can let the 'good' guys use it acting as the puppeteers and them doing the work much like she does." Adam wiped his hand down his face as his head ached and at the same time he noted Eve pinching between her eyes and groaning as she had a tightly knit frown moaning headache. Adam sighed 'seems we feel each other's pain too now,' this soul mate things was advancing rapidly, he wondered just how much they were going to become one however they seemed to have totally opposite ideas of what to do. It had been days they spent in Mistral and only a few more till they were heading away with the information they had paid for, he did not want to be fighting or arguing with Eve he would much rather her be her usual sarcastic self but it seemed they were far past that as they were now different people from who they used to be.

"Look can we sleep, we will 'talk' about it in the morning," he simply slipped into bed pulled up the sheets and turned off his light giving her his back, Eve felt guilty for raising her voice at him, she knew it looked like she didn't trust him to make their decisions, however she was sure the stress and frustration was what led them to act that way. She felt guilty for upsetting him, Adam felt Guilt at their argument, he wasn't sure if it was his own emotion or if he felt it coming from her, he sighed and turned over as she was there looking at him with saddened eyes and looked ready to apologise to him, "I'm sorry." He hated to admit it but she looked cute on her knees in front of him on the bed, he sighed "so am I, I just feel like you don't believe in me to make the right choice for us when you want to go a different way…like you don't want to be by my side anymore." He had a feeling of Déjà vu, Eve instantly laid next to him consoling him "no, no, it's not that, I don't trust or believe in you…" she sighed "I think it's more of being stressed, over thinking and us just being frustrated…I honestly feel so strange since the changes to us is becoming far more noticeable. I don't want to fight with you, if anything it's the opposite, I wish to stay with you it's just I worry…" Adam knew what she meant, it was similar to the emotions she was expressing, he picked up on her feelings jumping all over the place, and she was like the waves of the oceans. He ran his hand through her hair to console her worries, "I know…I'm sorry too, it won't be long and we will be at Maron okay, we can take a breather there too okay…" He felt his headache throb, as did Eve as she flinched, "so it seems we can feel each other's pain…" he voiced aloud, she nodded and got off the bed and grabbed him pain killers and a glass of water, it seemed he was the one to get it first, so she guessed that if he didn't have it anymore neither would she.

After the water, tablet and a lovely head massage from her around and between his horns Adam finally fell asleep with his head in Eve's lap, she had the opportunity to map his features with her fingers. His lips, jaw, cheeks, eye brow, hairline, nose, neck…Adam's apple, she loved his neck the most and his jaw line it was strong in a sense, a way that she admired and also found very appealing to look and run her finger along as she took her sweet time taking in his handsome features. Eve and Adam acted and knew they were together it was an understanding they did not need to speak aloud, she was his and he hers however they had not been physical together. She both loved that they had a real connection but hated it as if they didn't want to be together like it was sealing their fate and maybe coffin she ran her hands through his hair over and over. She loved the fact that when they touched it was a beautiful feeling and that only grew stronger and more exotic if their lips were involved in the touches of affection. She had noted that these pass couple of days had been a lot less touching as Adam and she worried over the future, she remembered Mazon wanting grandkids, she had reassured the woman but also she wasn't sure if it was possible for them, and with the events they were pulled into it wasn't like they could, their child would be in danger with those they keep as company. Eve had to admit she would marry him in a heartbeat and have children with him even though they had different points of views at times she would never leave him. Being a soul mate was strange yet beautiful and difficult as she was sure their lives were being ruled by that element she wonders if he would have killed her much earlier in their journey together if it hadn't been for this magic working over them.

Eve woke up with a kink in her neck, she was sitting up against the headboard as she stayed in her position as Adam slept in her lab and she didn't want to disturb him, she slowly moved her neck but it hurt, and Eve noticed Adam flinch and wake as well. He instantly rubbed his neck with his hand as he too felt it, she looked and noticed his topless attire and admired it while she could, and she remembered her dream and flushed as she remembered Adam teasing her about seeing him naked and seeing if she wanted to see the real deal or so he put it. She looked to his face and their eyes met as he opened them, Eve smiled and said "good morning love…the neck pain is from me," Adam smiled tiredly as he slowly got off of her lap. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "morning, thanks for last night…" he noted the look to her eyes and the way he felt a lightness to his chest and then a tightness, he looked to her and put his hand away after clearing his eyes and was thoroughly surprised when she took her face in his hands and kissed him, it was sweet and heartfelt, Adam which could feel her emotions and the fact that she hadn't pulled away, smiled lightly and kissed her back.

Adam pulled her closer to his person and tilted their heads moving the kiss into a more passionate one as Eve moved her hands from his face to his shoulders and neck, as she shuffles forward and he helps by pulling her into his lap with his hands on her hips. This had been a long time coming as she moaned into the very affectionate and erotic kiss that they shared, they were breathing through their noses but had to part for bigger gulps of air. Adam looked to Eve as they were now on the same page; he chose to rest his forehead against hers and asked "do you want to continue?" Eve was happy to hear that and she nodded no words we needed as they continued picking up again with their kissing and feeling each other, mainly Eve getting to roll her hands all over his chest and feel the dips and tenseness of his muscles. Adam equally moved his hands up and down her waist and sides, slipping his hands below her top and feeling her skin below as he removed her sleep singlet, causing them to break for him to so that.

Eve felt fire where he touched her, his hands ran over her bare breasts, ribs, stomach and her shapely hips, he continued to kiss her as they rolled their tongues together and sucked on each other's lips, only pausing when Eve nibbled his and bit and pulled on it. He learned she liked a little roughness just from the seductive looks she gave him when she bit him, he moved his kissed down her body and down her neck, biting and nibbling also leaving hickeys as he went. His hands played with her breast as he lightly pulled and pinched her nipples and she groaned in pleasure, he looked up watching her features and reactions to his ministrations, as she too ran her hands through his hair, his other hand moved to her thigh as she wrapped it around his hips and he laid her back on the bed and continued to kiss her all over, idolizing her. Adam felt her rub her hips up into his and moan in pleasure as he grunted at the built up pressure from his hard on being in his pants, Adam lowered his head to her chest and licked, sucked and bit it where she seemed to be the most sensitive, he moved kissing her ribs and to her belly button as he ran kisses down to the hem of her pants, and slowly pulled them off of her with her help.

Once she was naked Adam could smell her heady scent from her crutch she was just as turned on as he was and he wasn't going to lie, that thought alone made him want to bury himself deep into her. Instead he kissed and licked up the inside of her thighs slowly getting closer to his goal but only blowing light puffs of air onto her sex to tease her, to which she made an annoyed groan and bucked her hips up, but he planted her down with his hand keeping her still. "So eager~ relax my love and enjoy the moment," she looked down making eye contact with him while he licked her flower and she bowed her back and held tight to the sheets of the bed at the sudden feeling. She had been embarrassed slightly as she had not kept herself trimmed and clean since coming to this world but it didn't seem to bother him if she did or didn't have a bush. Eve relaxed her legs over his shoulders as one hand help her hips in place and the other fondled her pearl tentatively to find her rhythm and build her up, Eve found it maddening how he edged her, always easing off when she got close to releasing. The third time he did it to her she growled out loud and gave him an accusing look while he smirked in merriment and she simple used her semblance to only slow things down and flip him over as she sat on top of his hips and had her hands pushing his chest down to keep him on his back; now adopting her own smirk.

She enjoyed kissing him, slowly moving her kisses down his neck and explored his person, she noted he was sensitive around the neck area and when she lightly scrapped her teeth along his adam's apple she learned that he was very sensitive there as he shivered and got Goosebumps, he groaned causing her to smirk, she roller her hands over his chest and rubbed his nipples which caused him to moan like a wanton whore, she was beginning to get a little confidence and continued to do so, she loved how strong and muscled he was as she ran her right hand over his left sensually while she kissed down his chest and sucked on his nipple. She picked up that his wrists were sensitive when she ran her nails over his, she took his hand and kissed the inside of it and scrapped her teeth along its inside, at the same time grounding her hips into his. Adam let her do as she pleased, he had to admit she was good at finding his sensitive areas, and she continued going down his person paying special attention to his muscled stomach and then to his hips licking the V that dipped below his sleep pants. The anticipation was the worse, they had spent a good chunk of time just exploring each other, and he sighed in relief when she finally removed his straining member from his pants, he helped lift his hips to help her remove them from his person as she through them to the floor where her own was situated.

She marvelled at him and smirked "very much like my dream," he smirked "told you," Eve was actually surprised as in her dream he was not excited and he was still considered 'well hung' and now with his member hard for attention it was much bigger then she had expected she wasn't sure how to ease him into her with a little discomfort. He noted her slight warry look and he said "I'll be gentle with you," she made eye contact with him and smiled knowing he would never hurt her as it too would hurt him, she took him in her hand and rubbed him up and down, she lowered herself to his crutch and lightly licked his head getting the taste for him, she managed to take him into her mouth and she sucked much like one would a lollipop and she also rolled the muscle of her mouth around his shaft and moaned causing the vibrations from her throat to coax his release to come faster. He groaned out "Eve if you keep that up this will end too soon," she smirked, he swore she was far too good at this to have done it only once, no she would be very used to giving oral to guys, sure she couldn't take him fully but she made up for it with technique. After a few more strong sucks she could taste his pre-cum and she noted he was very thick and salty, she backed off as he told her to stop or else. She smiled up to him licking her swollen lips, however those were not her only swollen lips on her person, she felt eager to have him as one with her, even though she wanted to rush it she knew it was not smart for her to do that as it had been a while since she slept with another.

Adam noting her slowly moving up to him on all fours, he rolled her over and got up on his knees between her hips as she automatically widened her legs and wrapped them up onto the back of his hips. He enjoyed seeing her so wanton, but he paused as he shifted down a little and slid a finger in her seeing if she was ready for him, he felt her slick wetness had come out and covered her lips she seemed to be gushing wetness just from exploring his person. He smirked and leaned over grabbing a condom from his side table as he broke the foil and put it on, she watched him wrap his member up as she had to admit she didn't think for one second about protection and just as the sight and the thought of not being skin on skin turned her of slightly as she felt slight annoyance at the condom like it wronged her somehow. Adam looked to her "are you alright," she looked to the side as if caught out, "yeah I'm fine," Adam moved her chin so she was facing him, she knew he could feel her emotions but he couldn't read her mind, "what has you annoyed," he seemed worried a little, she sighed and blushed "I forgot about protection and it didn't cross my mind, but I just…I don't know…" Adam spoke up "you want me to take it off?" he was a little unsure if he was reading the situation right, but by her mannerisms he guessed she actually didn't want him to wear it, and he was right as she nodded "yeah, I don't want to feel plastic that would take away from our pleasure, I want to _feel_ you." Adam was surprised by her admission, and he was stuck, sure he didn't want kids but he wanted their first time to be special and she seemed to want to just feel him, he decided he could pull out, he rolled it off as he felt elation move through him from her at the sight of him discarding the protective rubber.

Adam spent some time rubbing her pearl as he enjoyed her moans once more getting back into the mood they had built up, he fingered her adding another as she loosened up for him, by the time he got to three he pulled away before she came. He decided that he wanted to experience an orgasm from his doing with them as one, as sappy as it was it was equally pride driven, he looked to her eyes as she nodded her head in permission. He lined up and slowly rubbed her wetness to his shaft to make it easier, he felt the heat coming off of her sex, she was read as he slowly slipped into her, even with her slickness she was equally tight and he slowly rolled inch by inch into her. She didn't yelp, complain not moan until he hit the end of her cannel causing her hips to buck up into his, her legs to tighten a hold around him and her back to bow as moaned in a high pitch letting him know he hit his mark on his first entry, much to his happiness and ego.

Slowly removing himself he looked to her eyes that she now re-opened and she was waiting in anticipation as he snapped them forward firmer this time, making her throw her head back into the mattress with a screaming moan, "oh Adam, more," he smirked and did as his love begged him. She was vocal in bed and practically clawed his person as she had pulled him into her and wrapped her arms around his neck and screamed, moaned and called his name over and over. His hips kept working on her G-spot, he felt his release creeping up on him, so instead he changed position, sitting back on his knees and putting legs over his shoulders as he continued to nail her, the new position making her gasp and choke on her own voice which could not escape her. Adam felt her legs shake and heard her toes crack as she curled them and he felt her vagina tighten on him and release and tighten one move, quivering when she came he paused as he was unable to pull himself out from how tightly she grasped him within her. He did little rolls of his hips helping through or orgasm and she slowly breathed, he was surprised to see was unable to breath or vocalise herself during her release; he guessed it was very strong.

She took quick pants and opened her eyes looking him in the eyes as he had enjoyed the show of her enjoyment as he slowly continued, but this time he pulled her legs over his thighs and he lowered his torso to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his horns and hair, causing a quiver to go down his back. She looked soft and vulnerable in the eyes, when he came face to face with her she instantly kissed him but it wasn't heated like before, no it was showing her adoration for him, as she then placed her forehead to his and said "more," she kept her eyes in his, much to his excitement, he liked looking her in the eyes and seeing her pleasure roll through them as she squealed her excitement with her very high pitch that sometimes lowered to a moan. He felt himself close as he picked up his pace; he enjoyed feeling his sweaty body rub against hers as he thrusted into her. He was able to fully sheath himself into her after she came and made room to take him as she opened up more. Adam could tell she was close to her second orgasm as his body was rubbing her clit every time he moved making her legs shake again and her pitch do higher they shared mingled breaths and her eyes became shinny like she was going to cry, he felt her insides tense as she came closing her eyes and tilting her head back as her tears rushed from her eyes. Adam had a ways to go but out of nowhere he felt himself cum as if her orgasm pulled his own from him, he tried to pull out but like before she was too tight for him to release from her and his movement made him release more cum into her, as he moaned harshly at her overcoming grip on his dick, he buried his head in her neck and shoulder as they slowly rocked their hips, finishing up. Adam wanted to be mad or annoyed that he came in her but he just couldn't he simply relaxed still inside her and his head stayed where it was in her neck as she rolled her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek and ran her hand down his back, she was happy and relaxed he could tell as he felt the same emotions blooming in his chest. He remembered her crying when she came, and he too could feel her tears on his cheek as they escaped her slowly as she came down from her high.

She had been surprised she had never felt such a swell of emotions grow in her chest like that before, she was so overjoyed that she felt tears leave her eyes, she also had not expected feeling his cum entering her to be such a euphoric feeling, she also liked his weight being settled on her along with him staying inside her even if he was flaccid, he simply kept himself with her. She could tell he felt the same as her and that this was long overdue, it was such a beautiful feeling two becoming one, she wanted to hit herself for waiting so long before they slept together. She rolled her hand over his being once more "Adam," he lifted his head and looked at her before kissing her once more, she thought he would be more worried after all he didn't pull out but she guessed that right now he didn't worry about it. He slowly lifted from her person and moved to the side as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat now calm.

A shower was needed as they heard back from the spider queen about their information, it was sooner than they had expected, Eve showered with Adam as she spoke up "you're not mad about the condom thing," he kissed her neck as the showers water rushed over them "no, I planned to pull out but couldn't, doesn't matter anyway," Adam chose to just not think about it as he couldn't change it now, Eve also acted like a lioness after sex and basked in the after sex and laid by his side, he was sure she was so happy and frisky after their first time that she was rearing to go yet again but Lil Miss contacted them stopping Eve before she got ahead of herself. Adam dried and dressed, he put on his sunnies this time as he didn't want the spiders to know who he was, Adam kissed her over and over showing his affection and care of her, as she slowly dressed and kissed him back, she hugged him saying the beautiful three words "I love you," he kissed her back "and I you…come on we need to go."

Adam had also ordered something special for Eve, he decided with a proper semblance, aura and now being the maiden she deserved a proper weapon for her, he knew she was good with her long ranged items so he kept that in mind. He ordered a violin to be made however it turned into t crossbow with a detachable knife made into it and it turned into a sniper as well, be got it to be made in the colours of black and blue with a floral butterfly stencil on its body. He had to pick it up the way out of Mistral, he decided to pick it up on the way out after seeing Lil Miss and she had gotten what he wanted a head of schedule hopefully without double crossing him. He turned up and moved to the woman, she was ready and waiting for him, "Lil Miss, you said you got what we want?" She smiled that all knowing smile "yeah I did, here," she pushed the slip of paper over to him with details on it of the tribe's location. He passed it to Eve as she took in the name of the small village and the co-ordinates of how far they were located away from it, she pocketed it, still on edge, just as they were about to turn away the fat lady spoke once more. "I was surprised to see someone of your 'popularity' wouldn't you say Adam Taurus," she smiled like she was the winner of a guessing game, Adam stayed neutral not showing a shred of care of worry, "if your done we will be on our way," "not so fast, I asked around and it turns out you have 'rich' enemies." Adam and Eve both tensed up at her words noticing the place was too empty and the sound of people rushing into place with weapons, it was the Atlas military and behind them came Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Maria, Jaune and Oscar. "Freeze, put your hands were we can see them," the woman which Adam fought named Winter was their leader for this arrest so it seemed, Eve looked sideways to Adam who slowly took of his sunnies much to everyone's shock all but Yang, Winter and Blake's surprise. "Why are yous arresting us," he questioned "Adam Taurus you are under arrest for attacking, killing people from Vale, Atlas and Mistral along with Vandalism and terrorism along with one Eve." Adam frowned when he heard that, but he decided to stand up straighter as they all tensed and he took Eve's hand which allowed her to activate her semblance as they walked out of there.

As they walked down the street still with every one paused he chose to pull Eve to a stop out front of the store, he couldn't let go off her or else he would pause as well, "ugh, I wanted it to be a surprise with the shit hitting the fan, we need to get it now," his eyes went to the side where a custom weapons shop. Eve looked at the store and a smile crossed her lips as she made a surprised look towards Adam and hugged him as he nodded his head in confirmation to her unasked question, they walked into the store and went through to the back where Adam found a black and blue violin. Eve was shocked to see a musical instrument; Adam placed it into a case for her that was open right next to him, close it up and passed it to her to take with her other hand as they walked together out of the inner lower levels of Mistral. It took a while for them to get to the ship, Eve grabbed their belongings and they booked it out of town as they boarded and disembarked with their high tech cloaked Atlas ship and flew to the small down of Maron and landed not too far away in the forest.

The village that the bandits were not too far from was only three towns over and they would be able to make it there easily on foot when they are ready to take them on, it was obvious to the two of them that they had been there for a while and staying quite. Eve was so happy when she took a step back into the small town watching the animals amble around and the children run around playing tag while the adults watched over them and got on with their days work. They entered the town and instantly people noticed them and remembered them, they took note of Adam's face and they were visibly upset to see him go through it, in the crowd Adam took note of another Faunus with the brand on their cheek. The head councillor of the town welcomed them "ah Eton and Aero it is so good to see yous again, will yous be staying longer this time?" he had a welcoming smile and his hands help out lightly in invitation, Eve smiled as Adam said "yeah we are, can we purchase a place to live if there is any?" the old man looked delighted and nodded his head, of course there are a few house available "Tullip, will be able to show yous the houses and give you prices." Tullip was a woman with lavender bob cut hair, green eyes and she had a lovely long cat tail, "hello I'm Tullip it's nice to meet yous," Eve shook her hand as did Adam both introducing themselves "I'm Aero Tanner and this is my partner Eton Van," the woman looked surprised "so yous are huntsman, and lovers?" Adam nodded "yes, it is actually more common than most realise, working with a person you trust your life with can make a very strong bond." Eve smiled and took his hand as they walked around the town behind Tullip the place was so open and green with rock pathways and much lush greenery.

The last place was ideal for them, it was right on the edge of the wild forest hence why no one lived in it, it was big however with five bedrooms, large living rooms and central kitchen as well as fireplaces, it had everything they needed, as well as a large plot of land. Being close to the forest that came up to the back of the town was not a problem for them actually it worked out even better as they would have much space needed to train while not disturbing the other residence and able to keep an eye out for any Grimm coming in from behind. With a large back patio they were able to keep an eye out and watch the forests and the canopy's much to Eve's happiness. It was also the cheapest; Tullip mentioned that it had been available since the last owner was killed by a Grimm that got a little too close for comfort.

There was a local craftsman who made all furniture, he loved a little further put near the farms, Adam went to him to get all the furniture made for the time being they slept on a mattress on the floor of the main bedroom on the first floor of the house which also held the kitchen, dining and lounge room along with a laundry, front patio and a large back patio accessible from the dining room with large glass doors. The two dropped of their belongings onto the floor and laid down, they were exhausted, not physically but mentally, Eve noticed that her body didn't tire much like her mind did since her new powers were attained. She looked over to Adam as he sighed "you're ready to start training tomorrow?" Eve frowned "we are starting already," she groaned, he smiled "yes my love, we need to get this over and done with before the tribe decides to move once more."

Eve used her violin which popped open to a crossbow with a detachable dagger that slipped out of it for close combat, and then by pulling back the neck of the instrument a scope, ammo cartridge, longer barrel all opened up making a sniper, Eve wasn't able to get over it as it was truly beautiful and lightweight. Every time she looked at it she thought of Adam, he called it Vida apparently that was its name, she liked it mainly because he thought of its make and design for her. However as great as she was with it and all her training made her good at using it, it however was her that always lost against Adam without using her semblance of magic powers. She landed on her backside once more, Adam noted that it got pathetically easy to dodge her by the end of their training as she got tired, "come on Eve, I know you can do better than this." Eve rolled her eyes she felt testy all she wanted was one day off, but apparently that was asking for too much, she sighed and rolled her hand through her hair "I've had enough for the day I just want to go eat and shower and then sleep." Adam normally pushed her to progress quickly but he relented this time and helped his partner up as he asked her carefully "are you okay, you seem out of sorts," even that seemed to annoy her "yeah I'm fine."

Eve felt bad after snapping at Adam, she had showered and had a pie in the oven, their house was furnished and she had fallen into the role of cleaning and cook between training, Adam helped out a lot, back in her own world Eve had a very clean and organised house, no mess was ever found. Eve got out and noted Adam still out in the forest training, he had been unwavering in the fact that he wanted to fight alongside her when it came to the maiden, and she agreed with him, she liked being on a team with him and she knew they would need to do that just to get the maiden's powers. Eve managed to save one slice for Adam as she scarfed down the rest of it, and then cleaned up the kitchen after making the food, she had on her pull over jumper top, with her hair in a messy bun and long sleep pants, she had not planned to do anything else for the remainder of the day.

Adam noted her testiness he felt she felt guilt after being a bitch to him which helped him to accept an unspoken apology, Eve went to him at lunch time with a pie and drink of water, it was an apple pie. She waited for him to notice her, he turned dripping sweat as he was not taking it slow or light with his own training, she walked over to him "break time, apple pie and water," she noticed he was a healthy kind of guy with his diet, she adjusted not having much junk food in the house well all besides chocolate, she would always need that no matter what. Adam sat on the stump of a tree as he thanked her and ate; she kept him company, "I'm sorry for snapping at you today, you've been nothing but good to me and trying to get me stronger to complete this mission." Adam listened to her and he smiled "its fine, I think I would be more worried if you never got pissy," Eve opened her mouth in shock at his words "Adam," he smiled at her but she wasn't angry she too smiled at him, "come back to training?" "Tomorrow" she said with finality as she got up and went back inside where she watched him topless and sweaty and smiled like she did when eating chocolate.

Months passed and Eve and Adam were fighting one on one, Eve dashed after him as he dodged, he used his semblance only for her to dodge it and block his Wilt and by pulling the leaver for Vida as it changed into a sniper, its shoulder part and scope that came out got a grip on his weapon, as Eve through them both away but not before removing the concealed dagger the came out of it and dove on top of Adam, restraining him before he could pull out Blush and shoot at her. She had him on his back, her knee on Blush and one hand on both his keeping them till as she put her dagger to his throat, they both paused breathing heavily as their noses nearly touched. Adam noted Eve's eyes were dilated as she was pulsing with adrenaline and it was obvious that she won that round, he simply kissed her as she moved her blade to allow him to move in and seal their lips. When he pulled away he simply said "good job my love," she let go of his hands and let him sit up as they continued to kiss each other in a hurry and she ran her hands through his hair and over his horns just the way he liked it. Eve could tell he was going to flip them, "oh no you don't, I won so I'm topping," Adam raised his eyebrow at her commanding tone, sure she had topped in bed but before they finished she was normally exhausted and he tended to take over with the work of keeping the rhythm going. So he relented letting her stay on top, they continued stripping and kissing each other as their hands roamed while sitting on the grassy forest floor, Eve liked that they were sweaty, his scent always seemed to send her body ablaze as to her he smelled like an aphrodisiac and he had admitted the same thing.

They had gotten down to their briefs and undies as they had no plan to stop however the footsteps of those approaching paused them, they were coming from the front and down the side of the house to the back area. Eve quickly pulled Adam's jacket from the clothes on the ground and covered herself as the person turned out to be Qrow and his rag tag team of kids," they both were like dears in the headlights as the group also stopped and it became very awkward. The old woman named Maria laughed, Eve cleared her throat and said "can yous please let us get dressed," Adam was frowning he was not happy for the interruption nor who it came from, he had not thought they would be found so soon but he also kicked himself at the thought that he didn't have another back up plan for this. Eve got off of his lap and they dressed back in their own clothes, collected their weapons and entered via the back door. When inside they noticed the group on the front porch waiting, Adam looked ready to kill, "they brought the Atlas military to us in Mistral…" Eve sighed "I think that was more or less Lil Miss then it was them, but how did they find us so easily and quickly," Adam narrowed his eyes at them "let's find out shall we?" Eve had to admit they seemed non-threatening, and she thought that maybe they had come here on friendlier terms, she did note the lantern on Ruby's hip however she knew Adam was not happy with their arrival on our doorstep especially when they interrupted sexy time.

Adam opened the front door with a little too much strength and with a levelled frown he said "what are yous doing here," he took note of the relic on the little girl's hip to which Adam remembered Eve stating she acted as the leader most of the time. "Yous got the relic, can't yous just leave us alone," Qrow Branwen frown equally as much as he said "well you're a _real_ people person," The fact that Blake was on his doorstep pissed him off more than anything if he was being perfectly honest. "Oh for crying out loud Adam just let them in before people notice that we have visitors," the others noted the woman roll her eyes and at everyone's shock Adam moved and let them into the house. Eve had prepared drinks and sandwiches but also cookies much to Ruby's happiness and all watched wide eyed as the plate emptied too fast to not be a record.

It was silent as all took seats around the large open lounge room, Adam and Eve sat on one single seat couch, with Eve on the arm rest next to Adam, as the others were all spread out and everyone eat and sipped on their drinks. A young man Eve knew to be Oscar spoke with wisdom for someone so young, "how about everyone goes around and introduces themselves before we start," Ruby seemed so happy for the suggestions considering she looked awkward and the fact that Yang and Blake were frowning and tensed did not help. "Alright I'm Ruby Rose…" Adam was not happy to sit through introductions, he had read their files and information that Arthur and Tyrian got for them that also included Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, he had to admit the old woman was unknown and the little boy was a re-born Ozpin. Eve spoke up "obviously this is Adam Taurus…" Yang tsked and rolled her eyes meanwhile Blake's ears were down and she looked at everything but him. "And I am Eve Salkow however here we are named Eton and Aero so we would appreciate it if yous could call us by those names."

"ohh~ alias's that's exciting," Nora spoke up trying to break the ice, Eve smiled "yeah real Bonnie and Clyde style," she laughed and Adam only smirked in humour because the others looked so lost meanwhile he also didn't know what she meant but he knew it was something from her world. "Um okay? So we came here to see…" Adam sighed "honestly I was hoping to have no more dealings with you people," Blake frowned "and what do you mean by that?" she sounded defensive, Qrow told her to calm down. Eve took over "we simply handed of the relic to yous we didn't want to see yous again as Tyrian and Arthur are following your tracks and frankly we are here to stay safe and away from everyone." Eve sounded angered by the end of it, Adam had his hand on her thigh as she sat right beside him, Adam took on a annoyed frown, "so how did yous find us, that's what I am more concerned about right now, we don't need others lead to us," Qrow spoke up "in case you forgot I can turn into a bird, it was easy to see the ship in the forest even if it was well hidden." Jaune spoke up "we simply wanted to let yous know that we had nothing to do with the Atlas military cornering yous, but also yous have information on Salem we were hoping for Intel."

Adam lightened up he liked the awkward teen, even though he was young he seemed to be a natural leader but also respected and listened to by the others, Adam remembered Tyrian taking interest in him but he didn't know why. "Very well, you got this babe, I'm gonna shower," Adam stood and walked off into the ensuite of their bedroom, the others seemed shocked while Eve slid from the arm to the seat of the single couch. "So we were interrupted on date night…" "Wait date night?" Eve felt slightly happy to hear Blake ask that "yeah we went out to a high end restaurant and eat and then danced but then they showed up and we were taken to Salem, where Cinder was." Eve's face was happy but then turned dire as she spoke of Salem "we were asked about the relic I messaged you this much so I told then Qrow took it from me, and from there the others turned against Cinder and Salem gave me a glove and Cinders maiden powers entered me, we are tasked to find the relics but as you can see we are sort of hiding."

"But you're on their side," Yang said "no not really after Adam 'lost' the White Fang he was not useful anymore so he followed after yous but then we met up with the others in Atlas, we only planned to release those who were in the mines but Tyrian and Arthur happened and they wanted the relic they didn't tell us much only that they had a key but it seemed they failed regardless, we obviously didn't tell them about the relic and we chose to use the questions but it was a mutual decision that we would give it back to yous. We want to stay in the grey area so to say, we don't want to be on her side and we don't want to be on your side, we are better off on our own but with yous turning up like this makes it easier for them to think we are traitors." They seemed to have an "ohh" look on their faces, Ren chose to speak up "if you don't mind me asking but why are yous together and doing all of this?" he pointed to the home around him as part of his question "because we love each other," Blake laughed before asking "how many times has he hit you, or mentally used your demons against you or lied to your face." She was furious by the end of it and Eve looked unamused but she spoke "he hits me…when we are training he never lies to me or mentally or emotionally hurts me, if he does by mistake he apologises as I do with him, he makes me strong and he is my love we stick together no matter what…you see Blake that is what 'adults' call commitment." That only seemed to make Blake and Yang angry, the air went tense but Qrow spoke up to calm everyone as Maria said "jealous little children" "okay guys cool it." Adam was dressed and came out of the bedroom as he went to the kitchen and prepped dinner as he asked "are yous staying for dinner or will yous be on your way, the latter is more preferred."

Eve noted that many were looking between them to decide however Maria spoke up "oh what are yous having for dinner?" Adam smirked as he heard the old lady; he noticed she was a funny old lady. "We are having a stuff roast turkey, with baked veggies, gravy and garlic bread," he had the bird out, it had already been plucked and cleaned with its parts taken off, as he prepped to stuff and put it in the oven. "Love did you make the stuffing earlier," "it's on the top shelf in the fridge," they heard the fridge close, "can we stay" the older lady had hearts in her eyes. They looked towards each other Weiss stayed silent the whole time there she seemed to not want to say anything to upset Adam seeing as she was a Schnee, so when it came to a vote Blake, Yang and Weiss all said no to staying however they were out voted as the rest seemed to be in agreement that it sounded nice hanging around. "Alright then, I will prep the bedrooms, there is four upstairs and the couch here, so yous will need to buddie up, that shouldn't be a problem right?" "Not a problem," Ruby said happy, Adam was meanwhile elbow deep up a birds arse as Eve tried not to laugh at how the others looked at him, seeing as to them he was a scary killer.

Dinner was loud and for once it was a full house, Eve enjoyed the liveliness however not the mess that came with it, Adam and Eve pretty much quickly ate and left the others especially Adam as it was obvious that Yang and Blake were not happy nor comfortable around him. Eve frowned at them as it was his house, they should treat him with respect, it slightly annoyed Eve how much Blake would not take her eyes off of him, and Eve begin to just stare at her in return until Yang elbowed her arm to snap her out of it. Ruby was going on about Atlas she thought it beautiful and the technology was beyond what she had expected, the group talked about Vacuo and how team SSSN (sun) was going. Eve took empty plates to the sink and begun the clean up, Adam helped her, he knew just how much she wanted to get away from them the ones they liked were Maria, Oscar, Jaune, Nora and Ren and Ruby even Weiss was okay but Qrow drank A LOT that Eve felt sick just from the smell of him. Eve finished empting the dish washing water out of the sink, when she got a whiff of the left overs now packed in the fridge as Adam pulled out a water bottle, she instantly threw up in the sink.

Adam was surprised to hear Eve hurling up her stomach, he pulled her long black locks to the back of her head and rubbed her upper back a few times, "did you over eat?" he had noticed her mindlessly putting food in her mouth as she looked at Blake who wouldn't take her eyes from him. She simply shrugged her shoulders and rinsed her mouth out, she had hurled so had small tears left her eyes, as she wiped her face she took note of the table of people who were now silent, they slowly returned to what they were doing. Eve rolled her eyes, "maybe, I just want to shower and sleep," "I hear you, go on, I'll set up the lounge room for whoever is staying out here, and the others can choose who will be sleeping in the other rooms."

Buddy systems Eve could hear as she laid in bed that they were all talking and deciding who was to sleep with who, Eve liked Maria as she was the only one to thank them for the meal reminding the others to speak up their thanks too. Adam sighed as he pulled out the cushions on the lounge and then pulled out the bed, grabbing sheets, pillows and blankets and making it up for them. "It will be the buddy system tonight guys four double beds upstairs and the couch down here, make your choices," Adam walked up the stairs as the loud group decided on who to share a bed with, Adam was onto the last bed making sure it was made and done, when he yawned and rubbed his hand over his eyes, he was not expecting to see the group of girls standing there. He raised an eyebrow, "ah hey, we were wondering on where we are sleeping," "there is this room," he walked pass them and pointed to the next door. "this room," he continued down the hall pointing to each door and stating what was behind it, "that's the large bathroom, with a separate toilet, that's a room and that's a room, make yourselves at home…"

Adam wanted to run from them as quickly as he could, he hated them seeing his scar and he hated them studying him so closely. "So what is she to you," Adam knew that voice and he didn't want anything to do with her right now, "that's none of your business Blake, now goodnight," Adam booked it down the stairs, he noted that Qrow and Maria were on the couch, so he guessed the others were sharing upstairs. Oscar, Jaune, Nora and Ren were just about to go upstairs for bed when Oscar turned to him, "thank you for taking us in, feeding us and giving us a bed to sleep in, we appreciate it a lot Adam." Adam was surprised a little but still the young boy had more manners than most, he nodded to him, "not a problem, besides Eve said we were going to so yeah." Adam was sure he just made her out to be the boss of the house, yeah he preferred to think of himself having the control over their steps and plans however once they got this house it was more hers than his as she did the majority of the work and kept it clean she also set up all the furniture and décor.

Adam and Eve were rudely awaken when they had someone banking on their front door in a hurry, Adam got up telling Eve to stay put, he walked out to the main room noting Maria and Qrow sitting up and unable to see, "I've got it," Adam stated as he did not need the lights to see, but apparently they did. Adam turned on the porch light and noted that a few townspeople were panicked as he opened the front door, "Eton thank god yous are home, we have had another issue with Grimm attacking carts on the way here, a few people are hurt and the cargo still out there." Adam nodded "alright Aero and I will met yous at the hall to get the information and then we will set off okay, just give us a moment to get ready," the guys nodded their head and left their house.

Adam noted the two in bed and the eight heads looking down from the stairs, "what's going on?" Adam turned on the lights in the main room, "another Grimm attack, maybe it's the relic causing this once more." They looked to one another in question, but Adam went back to his room to get Eve, "Eve we need to get ready and go there was a Grimm attack again," he knew she was awake but she groaned, and it was then he noticed she looked pale, "Eve!" he did not feel pain or sick but she apparently was not well, "what's wrong?" "I just feel sick and tired, Adam can one of them go with you possibly Blake who just won't come back," Adam smiled at her attempt at dark humour but he nodded "alright you stay put; I'll ask Qrow or someone else." Adam dressed in his clothes and by now a few were dressed and drinking a cup of coffee, "I need someone to come with me and help me get rid of Grimm but also get the cargo carts and anyone out there on the road." "Why isn't Eve going," Maria asked "she isn't feeling well, besides she had a big day…" he looked at his watch "yesterday," it was already morning but still dark.

Ruby stood up and said "I'll go with you," Adam was sure she did that because there was a tense silence and it seemed no one wanted to be alone with him as he might kill them, it was not said but he knew that was what they were thinking. Maria stood up "I'll check on Eve," she walked off to the room, hearing a soft thankyou from Adam as she walked pass him, Weiss got up "I might as well go, you're bound to get yourself in trouble and without me to bail you out I can only imagine the damage," "I'm locked and loaded!" Nora announced, "we might as well all go," Ren stated. Qrow ribbed the back of his head "eh, hey I aint the best to have around when…" "Uncle Qrow" Qrow deflated at the look Ruby gave him, Adam was surprised and noticed that their dynamic was interesting they all bounced of each other and complemented one another in a way. Blake and Yang huffed out a fine, he knew they would want nothing to do with him and would not trust him, "besides Maria can someone stay with Eve," many seemed shocked but Jaune spoke up "I'll stay maybe I can boost her aura to make her feel better," Adam forgot to tell them "uh her aura is strange she would most likely just feel pain from that," they frowned but Oscar said "you go Jaune you will be of benefit to them I'll stay with these two."

They all dressed and Maria got a drink for Eve, "how is she," Adam asked her while she was in the kitchen and the others were off prepping and getting dressed "well she has no fever, she doesn't have food poisoning and her aura is fine, she is just tire and feels sick…" she didn't blink or look away from Adam, he felt put on the spot or like he was meant to say something but he didn't know what. "Well do keep an eye on her, hopefully we are not too long with this," "hmmm, we haven't had Grimm attack like this unless mass hysteria happened the relic shouldn't cause it on this scale or so I was told." Adam nodded "well when we first came here, they had been attacked on the roads and we went to go stop it, however big Grimm came one after the other, it was very troublesome they were also keenly aware of the relic." By then most of the others had joined ready and just listened in about what he said, "why did yous come back here then?" Blake asked Adam shrugged his shoulders "Eve loves it here," this seemed to surprise them the most they made their way to the door but Adam paused and turned to them "oh and I'm called Eton Van alright and Eve is Aero Tanning, do not call me Adam." With that said they set off outside leaving the porchlight on as they went to the massive hall in the middle of the town, many were gathered and there were people bandaged up and getting treated. The others looked shocked and surprised as the townspeople looked so relieved to see Adam, "oh Eton thank you for comings, who are these people?" "They are huntsman and huntresses who stopped by on their travels they are coming along to help with the situation, Aero is staying home to keep an eye on the town in our absence."

They seemed to understand and nodded their understanding, Ruby thought it was weird how he didn't just state that she was sick but she chose to leave it be, Adam begun introductions "this is Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren and Jaune." They seemed surprised that he remembered their names, however the leader of the town nodded and smiled, "I remember yous, you helped a while back with that Geist, it's good to see yous doing well," "and you too," Ruby said Adam was surprised he had not expected to hear that they had been present here once before. "So tell us the situation," Adam and the others headed off to the area where the carts were left, three of them, one medical, one food and the last other necessity supplies and tools, Adam groaned at the thought of having to most likely hook up three horses, he hated having to do the first one ages ago. On top of that these guys were not as strong and fast as he and Eve were when they ran they used their aura and got the job done, however these guys simply took their time and during that they spoke, Adam wished that he could have pulled the sick card and had stayed home in bed too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adam and Eve Part 8**

 **Here yous go, I hope yous like, I own nothing and also sorry for spelling mistakes.**

Adam listened in to them, apparently the girls partners were Weiss and Ruby and Yang with Blake, he learned that Jaune had a partner that being Pyrrha Nikos who died at the fall of beacon. Adam was happy he was walking up front as he had the best vision in the dark even Blake was not as tactful as he was in the night, he kept his ears open though to his surroundings as he knew that it would take them a few hours to get to the area. He heard them whisper about how 'docile' he was, like a house trained tiger and they had not been expecting that, even Blake said she was surprised, he was sure she was a little wary and jealous too. Adam heard Jaune say "you wouldn't think this was the guy who led a terrorist group against the kingdom and killed thousands of people many of them by his own hands." Adam could hear the pain and anger within the young man, after all his partner died in that incident. Adam nearly died of happiness when he saw the carts, the only problem was that all the horses were laying down dead, something most likely a Grimm had killed them, that meant it was smarter than most.

The men who had returned to the village were so shocked and scared they admitted that they were unable to even see what the Grimm was; they simply ran when the first few were killed only leaving two of the original 15 men. Adam put up his hand and stopped to let them now they were close enough, Adam could see the bodies of the men and the horses, but he could not see a single Grimm present, Blake came up slowly seeing what he saw, "what do you think it is?" Adam whispered "an old and smart Grimm, it killed the horses making it stall us and need to keep us in the same place for a period of time, on top of that it purposely left two people alive to send more back to its location."

Adam looked over to those behind him as he said "group time," they moved back a bit and decide on a tactic, "what can yous do," after stating their powers, weapons and semblances Adam was surprised to see their diversity and it was useful to have Ren as he could mask them all to the Grimm especially with Jaune's help, Qrow could turn into a crow and he could scope out the area and see if he can find what it is, Adam had a bad feeling about this, which Qrow said out loud. It was decided that Qrow would scout and return, if nothing is seen, they will move in and get to the centre of the carts, they would need to use rope to put all the carts together and push and pull them, while doing that Ren will need to mask them all with Jaune's help, meanwhile Adam and Qrow will stay out of their range and hopefully be the only ones to be attacked by whatever Grimm they were working with. From what the men said back at the town it was a fast one, Adam guessed a underground dweller, a fast runner type or an air type that swooped down for them, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ruby and Weiss were to connect the carts and push and pull them away from the sight, once they were far enough away Adam and Qrow would join them.

Adam and Qrow had to try double team it, meanwhile keeping an eye out for Qrow's bad luck Semblance and make sure they didn't get caught up. So far the plan went to shit to begin with they were not prepared for the type of Grimm it was, Adam had only heard of it once from Blake, it had been her to call out what it was after narrowly missing its leap for her even with Ren using his ability to keep them emotionless. It was something Adam was not accustomed to its name, so when everyone asked "what" simultaneously Adam elaborated, "it's a sabretooth tiger with a snake head as a tail, very agile and strong in the legs they are extremely fast but the worse thing about them is their smarts, they utilise as pro hunters, Ren your semblance is going to be no use against it." Adam and Qrow went back to back and everyone else kept a buddy system going, Ruby was on top of one cart, meanwhile Weiss was on another, Jaune managed to run the rope through and connect it to all the carts, with Blake watching out for him, one person each had an eye in one direction, Nora was agreeing to pull the cart along and Weiss was prepared for acceleration glyphs to get it moving faster. Qrow was not doing so well considering he couldn't see in the dark like Adam could, "look kid I know you can see in the dark but I only get that when I'm a bird," Blake was the one to speak up "swap out Qrow," Blake bounded over to the dark with Adam, meanwhile the lamps that they lit kept the light on the carts. Qrow took to the skies seeing if he could spot it, once he could see it slowly trying to sneak up on Ruby he cawed letting them know in what direction it was. Qrow's stomach dropped as the feline Grimm looked to him, piercing him with its eyes and it bounded up a tree and leapt with a large open mouth, trying to capture him. Qrow managed to dodge it only to see a second open snake mouth that managed to only clip his tail feathers he got away and landed on the top of the carts as a human once more, taking panicked breaths. "You weren't kidding about it being smart, it nearly ate me as a bird, it was trying to sneak up on Ruby," Adam spoke up once more "the bird trick won't work on it anymore," Blake spoke up this beast is common in Menagerie they are normally with in the desert to have one all the way here is rare, not many people see them either," Yang spoke up "I had never heard of them till now," "they don't hunt in packs do they," Weiss asked concerned. Adam smirked "no you're lucky Schnee they don't too hunt driven for that."

Adam and Blake stood back to back longer than he would have like, they had been there for a while no one moving and Jaune and Ren ready to push the back of all three carts and Nora pull the front one with Weiss making it go quicker, however they were stalling just to see if they could know its location first, not many of them were known for their speed, Adam, Ruby and maybe Blake were the fastest, Qrow was too but mainly in his bird form which was useless to them in that moment as he stated he couldn't attack of use his aura while as a bird.

"Okay new plan guys, the fast response will be those to guard those pushing, Blake and Yang on Nora and keep the front clear, Ruby you keep Weiss on top safe and an extra eye out, Qrow and I will cover the rear where the boys are, agreed?" They all nodded "agreed," Blake and Adam quickly bounded over and the boys jumped down to the back while Nora and the other two girls joined the front, Weiss ended up using a gravity glyph for Ruby and her to stand on to make sure they were not going to fall off or lose balance. Everything was going great until they had to try and pull up the cart so far down the track where there was a tree down across the pathway, which had not been there earlier on their track to the carts. Once they managed to stop the cart only just and with the help of Weiss's glyphs they were then pounced on from the front, as the beast had waited behind the down tree and leapt straight for Nora while its tail went for Yang, Blake managed to shoot the tail and kicked it in the side and put it off balance however it flew into the carriage and then went for Weiss and Ruby.

The boys got back on to the top of the carts and Adam and Qrow moved for the two girls being attacked, Weiss used an Ice wall to block its attack and path, however it jumped the whole thing and landed by pinning Ruby, while Weiss was attacked relentlessly by the snake tail and trying to keep it at bay. Adam noticed the worried scream off Qrow calling for Ruby, and the shocked shriek Weiss made when the snakes fangs were blocked by her aura but she still felt it, Ruby was still alive due to Crescent Rose's main body being in the mouth of the long fanged tiger. Its massive paws were on Ruby's chest applying pressure and claws close to breaking through her aura shield, she screamed having to keep her head to the side to prevent it from getting its teeth on her face, she screamed as she couldn't push it off of her from its large legs were far stronger than she was expecting. Adam looked to Jaune, "Jaune use your aura boost on me, put your hand on Wilt," "what?" Adam rolled his eyes in a panic, "do it now," Jaune did as asked, Qrow had moved to intercept but stopped as Ren stopped him, as the giant Grimm paused making eye contact with Qrow, they could see intelligence in its eyes, it was the scariest thing they had seen besides the image Emerald showed them off Salem. "Hot the deck!" Adam called, Qrow ducked down just as the large red horizontal swipe took out the Grimm, Adam and Jaune only got away with their plan due to Qrow and Reb blocking the large cat Grimm's sight of them, it withered away into the night. Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead "well that was intense," Ruby sighed; now not feeling the pain and weight of the large Grimm, as it was gone however her shoulders had cuts from where its claws managed to pierce her aura and damage her.

"Ruby are you alright," Qrow was instantly by her side and helping her up taking a look over her wounds, they were bleeding a good flow however it was not extremely deep or life threatening, they simply put fabric into her clothes and applied pressure. Nora pulled and the boys pushed once Adam, Yang and Blake moved the tree aside, they made their way down the path, Weiss was low on aura so Adam joined Nora up front with pulling the carts, Qrow pushed with the boys, and Yang and Blake flanked the sides to make sure it was safe, while Ruby and Weiss sat on top just keeping eyes out while they re-cooperated. The sun was up when they got to the town, the people helped with getting it into the main square, "what happened to the horses," one person asked "the Grimm killed it," "it was a tough one," Yang said with Blake adding "yeah very cunning." The people were thankful as the leader of the town shook their hands, now taking note of Ruby's shoulder "your hurt, we will have the healers look you over," Qrow stayed with her, along with Weiss. The rest made it back to the house hoping that breakfast would be cooked and their beds still warm for them, however they came upon Maria and Oscar passed out on the lounge bed and Eve not up, Adam sighed and went to his room, as the others went their own ways.

Adam counted his blessings that he was not hurt as Eve would have felt it too, but he was also happy that tiredness and sickness was not shared between the both of them like pain and feelings seemed to be. She was not in the bedroom, Adam looked into the bathroom seeing her on the floor, which made him panic for a second before realising she was sleeping with her head on a rolled up towel, he guessed she had stayed close to the toilet, which was close within reaching distance. He touched her arm feeling her cold body, he guessed sleeping on the hard cold tiles would make one uncomfortable and cold, she looked exhausted and it seemed to him like she finally slept from over tiredness. She blinked her eyes open when he pushed her arms a few times and called her name, she groaned and lipped her lips and grimaced, she wanted up and he felt her annoyance possible with her mouth taste, he helped her up as she brushed her teeth, "how are you feeling now?"

Eve gave him a dead pan look "I am so~ tired and I still feel queasy in the stomach like at any moment I can be throwing up once more, it always comes on like a tonne of bricks hitting me, and how did yous go?" Adam shrugged, "it was a single difficult and rare Grimm, you would have liked seeing and versing this one, actually I am sure you would have been the ideal person to end it quickly, Ruby got hurt and Weiss was exhausted by the end of it, but it went okay, took a while." Eve nodded numbly as she shivered, Adam felt light aches in his hips and the side of his body she had been lying on earlier, "how about a hot bath dear," Eve smiled, she didn't need a second invitation at all.

Once dried and dressed, Eve stripped and replaced her bed sheets so Adam could catch a few more hours of sleep, the others went back to sleep when all came home, it was now 11AM and she guessed they would be getting up shortly to have breakfast. She had hoped they would leave, she liked a few of them one being Weiss the heiress however she knew it was best if all of them went their own ways. Eve opened up the fridge getting a whiff of the left overs once more, she saw the eggs and bacon, she was able to feel the slight sickness build up once more, she quickly slammed the door close once more when she saw Maria standing on the other side of the fridge door out of sight prior. Eve jumped and squeaked a little "oh Maria you scared me," the woman gave her a smile and chuckled "oh dearie I was just seeing if breakfast might be happing today, well I suppose it would be called brunch now, but I see you still feel unwell….especially around food…I had thought about your symptoms a lot, are you may be expecting?"

Eve liked that Maria was trying to be soft with it but not beating around the bush at the same time, Eve paused and noticed she had multiple bouts of sickness over the months all spread out and uneven and one here and there, nothing to make her think she was pregnant she also had her monthlies regularly. "I did get my period and I haven't missed once, I think it's because I'm an alien maybe the weather or food, immune system shit even being a maiden could be the reason," Eve voiced losing her mind in her many thoughts as she too knew a woman could be pregnant and not even know until she is physically giving birth. "Well dear I hope you go to someone who can help you and fix the issue because if it's so bad that you can't even cook breakfast then you know there's an issue," they were both interrupted by Yang and Blake coming into view, "ah, good morning," Eve smiled "morning, say um do yous want to help with making brunch?" Eve wasn't fond of the girls but she also didn't know them personally so she shouldn't judge them, or so she tried to convince herself meanwhile the other side of her disliked that they had more history with her partner than she did.

"Ah sure, what were you thinking of making?" Blake came into the kitchen while Yang went to the fridge to inspect it, "there are plenty of left overs," the thought, smell and even hearing Yang say that made Eve physically convulse just at the thought of it, Eve cleared her throat, "um I was thinking, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, spreads, boiled eggs and avocado…yes avocado sounds good." Maria shook her head while the other two girls noticed Eve's difficulty in just naming the foods as she looked like she was struggling to not hurl at the simple thought of it. They looked at each other sideways and Blake was able to speak up "are you feeling well Eve, you look sick still….we can make brunch if you want," Eve nodded enthusiastically and quickly moved out of the kitchen "oh that sounds great, thank-you," Eve went back to the laundry room and began a load of washing to get her mind of the un-wellness sloshing in her stomach and threatening to come up.

When Adam got up he was surprised to see Yang, Blake and Maria in the kitchen preparing and cooking food, he knew Eve was up and he guessed she was cooking seeing her stomach managed to settle in the early hours of that morning apparently not. "Morning…where is…" Adam started of slowly and careful but he never got to finish his words as they all answered at once, "Eve went out, said she had something to do," Adam was surprised at how relaxed they were, as if being around him was not a problem anymore but he guessed it was because they were all busy with the food and cooking it like they had no more attention left to be worried anymore.

Eve had to go and get it check just in case, she had been associating this sickness with her previous ones that scattered over the various months since they had arrived in Moron but this time it was worse, intense and lasted far longer than a random upbringing of stomach contents, like prior. Eve knew the medical equipment and items were brought in and she went to the clinic which also worked as a pharmacist, shop and hospital practically all in one, she went to the counter looking for a pregnancy test.

Eve was good at slipping into the house, with her semblance it was far too easy, but the second she went to use it she was fatigued and sickened instantly that she only held it for a few seconds as she entered through the front door. She could see them all sitting at the dining room table, they seemed to take notice of her but it was Adam that noticed she had used her Semblance he was able to see the tell of it, besides her all of a sudden being in side with the door open he noted she looked close to collapsing, she was so pale and sickly, she was sweating like she ran a freaking marathon and Adam noted she had a bagged item from the store. Adam moved to her as the others watched as if it was a soap opera, Eve was leaning heavily on the door that was still open, he took her hand and helped hold her up and closed the door, he moved her to their bedroom.

The others got a look Maria, Blake and Yang had been awake when they saw her take off, Maria smiled as if she knew what was going on, Yang leaned over to Blake "20 Lien says she's pregnant" Blake rolled her eyes "as if I would bet against that," the others listened in and Ruby and Weiss beamed excited smiles, they had noticed that they loved children and animals, they were really similar in many ways. "Woah you think her un-wellness is due to being with child?" Oscar being the youngest and male most likely knew nothing about this kind of thing, Qrow sighed "yeah it would make sense, however I've never seen a woman 'that' sick before due to being pregnant, neither of your mom's were."

Adam helped Eve to the bed, as she pulled at her dress to try and get out of it, Adam put down the bag she had and helped her to strip, she was hot and sweating even though she was so pale. Adam went to the bathroom getting a wash cloth and submerging it in cold water and placing it on her forehead, "what did you go out for," Adam looked into the bag and paused, he had known it was a possibility, sure since their first time they had been using protection but it wasn't 100% protection, he was only able to think about how easy this could get them all killed. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to think of what to do next, Eve rolled over touching his back "Adam it may just be the aura inside me causing this, after all I had random bouts of sickness throughout the months we've been here…" he looked back at her shocked "what, why didn't you tell me!" he felt her guilt and sadness straight away as she too felt his frustration and anger but also panic. "I got my periods every month so I put it down to my abilities causing it or something from this world, this is the first time its last so long and been so crippling," Adam noted he still could not feel pain or the sickness from her, he only could feel how it annoyed or irritated her to be sick and unable to do what she wanted.

He sighed and rolled his hands through his hair as he sat forward with his elbows on his knees, "well you might as well do it, but if you're not I think we should get a doctor to look you over," Eve was happy to hear him say that as she nodded "can I please have some water," after all she would need a full bladder to get the test to confirm or deny her suspicions.

The others at the dining table went back to acting like they were not just talking about Eve and Adam having babies and what they would look like, Blake had informed them that the baby would come out like Adam and have little horns like he did. Weiss asked if he was a goat Faunus which made Blake laugh but warned her not to say that around Adam, and that he is a Bull Faunus. Many put bets in on them being either pregnant or not and what sex they would have, Ruby mentioned that they could message them when they find out, there was much put onto the sex of the child, no one was willing to bet against her being pregnant seeing Maria said she would put her life savings down on it. Nora was so excited and fed off of Weiss's and Ruby's excitement as Blake and Yang thought about the possibilities, and Ren and Jaune smiled, they found it enjoyable to watch the girls, it had been a while since they relaxed and talked about something such as this or laughed and had fun.

Adam was left to deal with their guests, Eve had spoken to Adam when he returned with her water, she considered giving them the Atlas ship to get rid of them, Adam thought it was unwise for if Tyrian or the others come for it. Eve nodded her head, but she knew just as well as anyone that they would eventually need to report to Salem to keep her calm as they had not gotten a relic or a maiden's powers. Eve got a negative pregnancy test in return, she had a little bit of a down feeling, she had been sure she would be with child, but then she wondered what was wrong, she thought about asking Arthur seeing as he would have the best knowledge of it but also she wanted to stay far away from them.

Adam saw of the others as they said they were going to Vacuo and that they might bump into one another in the future, Adam nodded "hopefully not as enemies, if you learn about the maidens let me know and if we learn anything yous should know we will let yous know," Adam was not liking all the shocked expressions he received from the group since they arrived however he mainly said it because he and Eve wanted to stay out of it all however keep themselves safe Adam thought about the possibility of having a child, he was not sure where to go from there. He had felt disappointment from Eve, he looked to the closed bedroom door, he had to clean up after their guests and he was putting all the sheets and blankets in the laundry room, while also cleaning up the kitchen.

Eve looked at the negative test, she now knew she was having other issues, she was hoping she was pregnant that would mean that it was less complicated, as well as her being able to have children with Adam but also it would be good news especially to Mazon and Xander. She sighed going from the bathroom back to the bed, she knew Adam would be able to feel her unhappiness at this revelation, Eve chose to go back to bed and sleep. She woke up feeling hunger for the first time since her last meal, she rolled over feeling Adam's body heat on her side as she rolled over into his side, "Adam?" he too was asleep, it was dark out and he was in his sleep pants, sleeping, he rolled over when he heard Eve call for him, "what," he groaned out, she spoke softly, "I'm hungry," he made an agreeing noise in his throat as he continued to sleep, he hadn't even opened up his eyes. Eve sighed feeling slight irritation but got up and went outside and pulled out eft overs, she still felt sick but she guessed it was due to going so long without food, as her hunger now won out over her sick feeling. Eve felt Adam come up behind her, "finally eating," he grabbed a drink of water and yawned, "they finally went?" he nodded "you were fast asleep when they left; I told them we should exchange information in the future if it's relevant." Eve nodded still eating, "so, you're not sick anymore?" she shook her head "still feel unwell but my hunger had won this time…something else must be wrong because the test came back negative," Adam felt the disappointment in him, he knew it was her, she had her back to him as she ate and she couldn't look at him, he felt shaky in a way he knew it was her own emotions, she must feel it against herself as if she failed in a way. Adam was not expecting this but he spoke up "it's alright, we can have babies in the future right now I'm more worried over what could be causing you to get this unwell and sick, and I think tomorrow we should go see a healer." Eve nodded her head in agreement but didn't say a thing, "I'll see you in bed," Adam left her by herself to think, he felt she wanted to be left alone if only for a while.

Morning came quickly, and just like they had agreed they went to a healer, who checked Eve over, Adam felt anxious but also worried he hoped they would not come upon something that could not be explained, but knowing their luck they would as Eve was not from their world and he and her shared a bond unlike any other. The healer had to do blood tests, she asked over and over about period, pregnancy and Eve informed her of the negative test as well as her cycles, Adam stayed very aware and watched everything the healer did, she was the blacksmiths wife, Moron was a very small town where everyone knew one another, which tended to lead to information seeping out and gossip happening.

The woman came back holding charts and information "it seems you have aura neurogenic deficiency," Adam and Eve looked at each other sideways as both had no-clue what the woman was talking about, the healer sighed "it's when one has too much aura and that tends to spill over so to say and goes into the person's body causing fatigue, sickness, sore body parts and can in a long run cause brittle bones and even severe nerve and organ damage and if not nipped in the butt it can be fatal." Adam's eyes widened in worry, and Eve looked just as shocked, it made sense since the maiden's power was taken in she had been unwell, "lucky for you we found this sooner rather than later, so we can go ahead and deal with this." Adam spoke up "and what is used to fix this," "there is no way to 'fix' this Mr Van however it can be easily managed, by one keeping tabs on their aura levels and using it up so it doesn't overflow into the body, you see if we think about the aura as a water bottle and aura as the liquid, if over full it will seep out, if too much is put in it, it can also cause damage to the container and even damage it making cracks that leads to larger amounts leaving. The vase that holds the aura can break with that breaking it leads to death, so using up aura and even using medications that take away aura can help prevent death and other major issues." Eve nodded understanding the healer easily, but she frowned wondering why Arthur had not clued in on it, it could have been due to her not having the maiden power prior to it.

Adam was relieved to hear it was so easy to maintain, however he wondered if her getting more maiden powers would cause more issues, pretty much they needed her to use her semblance as much as possible and leave her person lower on aura. Training was picked up and Eve used it on him and herself so he could give her teaching and teacher her some new techniques and ideas on attacking her enemies while everything is stopped, for example shooting someone before they have their aura activated. Eve was far more exhausted since the aura and semblance training picked up, she also did all of the house work while she stopped everything around her, Adam stated it was strange one second seeing the place like normal and then all of a sudden everything moved around and cleaned and even able to smell cooked food and baked goods the next second. Eve spoke to him while they sat up in bed "Adam what happens if the other maidens aura makes this A.N.D issue to progress worse, plus it is not normal for me to have aura and not to mention large amounts, didn't Arthur state my people used our aura to progress our evolution in leaps and bounds…" Adam felt the worry in her and his person build up. "Shh, sweetie, its fine, we can get you to use it for longer and more often," she sighed "I already use it nearly for five hours straight before I am getting tired and then on top of that no time passes in the real world so then I need to train and so on, I'm just so tired, I wish I never got the maiden power." Adam placed his book down and pulled her close rolling his hand through her hair, "after this maiden we won't need to worry, they don't know where we are located, the tribe are still in their place and the other maidens are unknown, plus they are going after that group for the relic and Vacuo just leave it be love." She looked up to him and felt him kiss her forehead as she smiled and relaxed, he felt her ready to sleep, he too decided to sleep, he had to go recon the area where the tribe was located to see if they were still there, he had been doing that since they had arrived at Moron.

Eve went out to get some more seeds, she had been persisting with trying to grow her own fresh veggies and fruit in pots on their back porch but she didn't have the greenest thumb but wouldn't give up. She also got more fresh food and on her way back home, she noticed two people, and she darted behind a stall, and bent down listening to them, they were questioning about a group of young training hunters, the towns people were wary with these two, "ah no, sorry we only have two huntsman in our town, Aero and Eton they live on the edge of town, we don't get other visitors for obvious reasons." Eve sighed as Arthur thanked the woman and they made their way to their house, Eve chose to stop time, she figured this was a great way to use her semblance for the day, she walked to her house and into the back area with her bag of groceries she noticed Adam charging up his Moonslice as he preparing to use it but paused, Eve placed her hand on his back. He resumed and quickly released it in an arc of energy, as he paused and turned back to her, he only knew she stopped everything due to the feeling he got when she did it.

Adam felt worry and slight fear build up in him but he knew he wasn't scared, he knew it was Eve, so when he felt her hand on his back and time stopped he knew something was up. "Arthur and Tyrian are here, they were asking about Ruby and their team, no one said anything only said we were the only huntsman around and sent them our way." Adam cursed "I don't want them to come here, this is supposed to be a secret place; does no one know what secret is!" Eve smirked at his annoyance and words, "dear I think we need to decide what to do, either stay here and say hi, or we can run," "we can pretend we are out," "knowing them they will just break into our house dear," Adam sighed at her words as he knew she was right. "Fine we will say hi and hopefully shove them on their way before their noses dip too far into our business…maybe you can ask Arthur about you're A.N.D.?"

Eve spent her time, putting things away and setting up the house to look normal but also to make it seem like the place was also a base, with bits of paper and information about the tribe, the members and so on, they had the information but they normally had it put away and out of sight. Every time Adam went to check it out he learned something new and brought the information back to the gathering pile of intelligence. Adam and Eve went outside and continued with training, using their bodies and weapons, Adam had been focusing Eve primarily on how to deal with and disarm a swordswoman; he wanted to get her skilled enough to deal with Raven. He continued training her and even using her aura, she loved being able to change the weather and cause it to storm or get a breeze or even sunny, she learned how to use the elements over the time and how to morph that into weapons on the fly, she guessed she still did not have the skill in using the magic like Raven did, as she had years with it compared to Eve. Their training was interrupted by the two men walking down to the back yard, well one walked the other was perched up on the roof of their house and looked down on them as they trained. "Why hello~" Tyrian said, trying to get the drop on them, but Eve turned around "fancy seeing you in a small town like this, and Arthur I was actually going to message you today so your timing couldn't be any better." "oh is that so," Adam got a bottle of water and passed one to Eve, as he left and went inside to get lunch, as they had time stopped they had spent more hours without food and he could feel his stomach trying to eat itself.

Tyrian jumped down, "so how is finding the Spring Maiden?" "We know where she is, but she is no push over so we are training and collecting intelligence, and yous?" "Yeah the enemy are always just ahead, but its best if we keep it that way, we want to keep an eye on them not alert them to our presence and fight them." Eve nodded her head having another drink; Tyrian had taken in the house "so playing house huh is it fun? ~" Eve smirked and nodded "more fin then I thought it would be," they made their way inside noticing the dining table with information scattered on it as watched as Adam made a salad wrap, with one also for Eve, "yous can get your own," Adam stated and as much as any other person would find that offensive the two simply nodded their understanding. "Tell me have you seen the group," Arthur asked "we were sure they passed through this town not even a day ago," Eve looked to Adam as he swallowed his food and spoke up, "yeah they came by and stayed one night and left, Eve and I were not combat ready but they had the relic, so we knew yous were on the case and left it for yous to deal with." Tyrian seemed pissed at this "but why, our Queen has stated you're to retrieve the relics and maiden powers!" Arthur put his hand up to make Tyrian shut up, "you said 'not combat ready'?" Adam nodded and looked to Eve as did the other two, Eve took over "apparently I have something called A.N.D and I was extremely sick and fatigued." "What's A.N.D?" Tyrian asked Arthur rolled his eyes "aura Neuropathic deficiency, hmmm I'm guessing this is what you were going to talk to me about," Eve nodded.

"If only I had my lab with me, it is always possible however I doubt it, seeing as aura was a bases of your peoples' evolution I would say the extra massive amount plus the magic could be doing the same thing to you." Eve thought about it, however it was possible as when she tried to use her semblance while sick it just made her feel worse and she was still tired a lot of the time, more so than before. Adam listened in as Arthur spoke up on what he thought it was "I think just like before, your body is absorbing the aura and slowly evolving and changing," the man sounded very happy and interested by this thought, Eve also wondered if the soul mate bond between her and Adam might have something to do with it, honestly she thought it would be far easier if she was just pregnant, she watched as Tyrian got up and went to the fridge to get food for himself. Adam thought over the information and questioned "well what would be changing inside her to make her tired and sick?" Arthur shook his head no, that is just the symptoms caused by the slow change it would not mean that her changes would be related to these areas." With this information it made the two wonder what was changing with her, Arthur spoke up once more, "you're like a butterfly before metamorphoses. Normally this would take a long time and it would have if you hadn't received the maidens power this will speed up when you get more power, you are changing into a divine being, your already so marvellous I can't wait to see what else you will change in~."

The two didn't bother to stay they had debated on taking the airship but it did not matter as they would need to follow via on foot to stay with the group, so they left on foot and advised us to finish the job quickly and report to Salem. Eve was sure they were told to do their job quickly just so that she could get more power and 'transform' faster, she also was pissed that they now knew where they lived and that came with issues, Eve was game to kill them and leave their bodies on the roads, but it was too risky.

Eve and Adam sat out in the wilderness, able to see the walls of the Tribes encampment, Eve had Vida as a sniper as she viewed through her scope, she also made sure to have her desert eagles on the thighs just in case. Adam laid low with her on the ground, "I counted over fifty in the camp but it could be more, they have been _very_ quiet recently, too much heat from Salem seeing as Raven turned on her. I think that is one reason why she ordered us to go after her, two bird's one stone," Eve numbly nodded as she listened in "and you said she could turn into a bird just like her brother?" "yeah I also learned while out on the cart rescue mission with the group that as a bird he has no aura or semblance meaning a fatal shot can end them if hit." Eve raise her brow at that, it was good to know just in case she tries to fly away, Eve could always use her own semblance to get a dead on shot.

They walked in as if they owned the place, but that was because of Eve using her semblance, but regardless Raven stood waiting, using her magical power to negate Eve's own aura and semblance, her many more years of using the maiden powers shined through in that moment, meaning Eve's perception of time will not falter Raven. "Well, well, well, look at these little rats, I wondered how long you would just continue to come and leave without making a move, that must mean you think yous are good enough to take me down now, huh? Let me guess Salem sent yous to get rid of me," Adam and Eve both stood up right, "your just that good at making enemies Raven Branwen," the woman had her face covered with her mask, Adam too had an upper face mask and Eve a lower face mask like she had in Atlas. "Well I aint the only one am I, I've been watching you two for a _while_ now, gotta say yous are better off pairing up on my side, the tribe takes care of their own you know." Eve smirked and said "your scared, if you weren't you wouldn't be offering an olive branch," Adam smiled too seeing right through the woman, "enough talk actions speak louder."

Eve had to deal with all the members as the camp was full of them and they had full intentions on backing up their leader, so Eve was quick in sending them to the afterlife and jumping in and helping Adam out. He was a great swordsman but so was Raven, and Eve found herself shooting of the mask of the middle aged woman as her glowing red eyes shone to life and Eve stepped forward and took over, using her dust cross bow to shoot at the woman. She had dust blades and they knew to hit her hard to use them all up and leave her with the basic blade and push her to use all her aura up, her semblance was only good for running away. Another shattered blade as Adam shot it with Blush and Eve got in close with an aura enhanced kick to her abdomen, Eve and Adam were great at double teaming, it became hard once she was out of her blades and she through the cartridge holder to the side causing her speed to increase. They had pushed her, Adam used his semblance to break Raven's sword, leaving her weapon less, she had been one on one with Eve as they used their magic powers to rain down ice spears and lightning with fire spewing up from under their feet. Adam could feel way out of his depth when the two went hard core at each other's throat with their magic prowess, in the end Eve had shattered Raven's aura, Eve being a different being and having an advance body and survival instinct made her possible of having an adrenaline rush last longer and push her further.

Eve could see she planned on transforming, Eve pushed herself to use her Semblance and she shot the woman in the arms, legs and the neck where her main artery went, causing blood to spew from it. Eve stood over her and shot a few more ice arrows into her to keep her to her spot as Adam also came to Eve's side, Adam stabbed her once more, knowing that the pain would cause her to panic and not think straight, Eve raised her cross bow and looked her in the eyes as she pulled the trigger. She needed her to be thinking of her when she died; she had never looked someone in the eyes when killing them she found it a little sickening to her stomach.

It however worked as the bright red colour flew into Eve making her hunch over slightly and above the orange cat like eye flick power was a red flick showing she had two maiden powers. Eve did not go unscathed neither Adam, as this was a seriously hard battle, Adam had been cut and hit many times, Eve too had received hits and cuts on her on top of that her aura was freakishly close to empty, they would need to walk back home or campout, and by the looks of it Adam might have wanted to camp out. Eve found the pain was less this time with the maiden power being received she wasn't sure if it was due to the way it was received or if Arthur's words of her changing was true, she was also low on aura and her magic abilities she also guessed that it was due to those that she was not feeling so awful.

Adam had been favouring his side the whole time they walked, he had led them to a small river, Adam was very familiar with the layout and landmarks, he made sure to know the surroundings from his recon. They set up a small camp fire, and Eve used her cross bow to catch a few fish, while Adam cleaned up a nasty flesh wound cut he got from raven's sword. They made it back and began to scale and prep the fishes to cook on their prong like sticks, Eve watched as Adam ate an energy bar, his wound caused him grief, but she knew he would have it healed up in no time as it was not deep enough to cause serious issues maybe a scar. Eve took his clothes off and passed him fresh clothes and bandages from the bag they had stashed in the forest before the fight, she had joined his side and began to wrap him up, "at least that's done," Adam smirked at her way of breaking the ice, "how are you feeling?" Eve shrugged "a lot less pain, actually it doesn't feel bad at all, could be due to all the energy I had used in the fight."

The night was quite with only the night creatures making their sounds, Eve and Adam were tired and had not planned to do anything but eat and sleep and head back home once complete. That was cut short, after Eve finished eating and used the water to clean the sweat off of her body in key areas, once done she redressed in comfortable clothes however the feeling on an oncoming tension headache began not too long after. She and Adam would make annoyed and pained moans and groans while also holding their foreheads, Eve looked at Adam with a question of if there was any painkillers, Adam passed them to her, however the pain continued and got worse, it was so bad and to the point they thought her head was going to crack open in half. Adam had no time for sympathy as he too was groaning and yelling out in pain, it was terrible and Eve was sure she must have been hit in the head by a hammer multiple times, her temples radiated with pain the most but it pulsed all over her head too. The next thing Eve remembered was waking up, she guessed the pain must have gotten so bad that she passed out, she looked over the burnt out camp fire and saw Adam too was asleep.

Her head felt heavy and unbalanced she still felt pressure but it was not painful, she was groggy in a way and she slowly sat up however her head felt heavy as if it was a bowling ball and close to falling off her shoulders, Eve went to rub her hand down her face but her hand came into contact with something hard which cause a flicker of pressure to pulse through her body like when one touched a tooth, they could not feel it but they could. She panicked and backed up thinking an insect of creature was on her head and then sat up, once calm she outlined them and felt them going to her temple where it was far more tender. "Holly shit," Eve saw Adam sitting up and looking at her, he was tired and groggy himself however he looked to her with disbelief, "what is it?" Eve was worried and panicked she was sure she knew what was situated on her head but also at the same time she was not sure. "Horns, they look pretty," Adam sounded very distracted and out of his mind, Eve stood up noticing she still felt heavy and balance was slightly off, she pulled out her scroll and opened the camera feature.

Eve looked to herself shocked as she saw two horns, they came out of her temples above her ears where her hair used to be and her black locks parted around them as they curved around vertically around her forehead and curved slightly with the points nearly touching each tip in the front. Eve fingered them and turned her bead back and forth, she was not sure what type of horns these were but they were pretty and thick like Adam's dick girth size, and just like that she found herself wanting sex. She had to shake her head but that made her feel heavy in the head, her horns were really white like a new tooth would be, she also found the tips sharp, there was not much space between her head and her horns which seemed to hug it like a halo. Adam had woken to a frightened shock feeling passing through him, he had no more pain but he noted straight away Eve on her knees as she felt her new appendages on her head, it seemed to be what worried her and alerted him to wake up.

Adam found them sexy they made her facial features and strong bone structure of her face stand out, she also looked like a demon but it curled around her head like a halo, she was frightened but got used to them and then was more curious about them. Adam wondered if this was the change she had been experiencing, and if their bond influenced it, for her to get horns as well he was sure was not a Qu incidence, he wondered if she had the night vision as well. "They feel so heavy," she admitted out loud, Adam spoke up "well they are very thick," Adams was a lot thinner and ran back above his head helping with weight and balance hers however sat on the side and front and were larger than one could hope for, it reminded him of the more traditional Bull horns just uniquely shaped. They went to the river to do a quick was up and dress once more, Adam removed his bandages as he was finished healing his aura was still rising but he was well and truly healed up leaving a thin pink scar, Eve rolled water over it removing the dry blood and wiping a finger over it. Eve remembered him getting it by taking the hit for her, she was so scared it was so much more deeper than it was she felt guilt, Adam lifted her chin up to look up at him, and kissed her, the only thing was that he had to turn his head to the side so that he wouldn't knock his forehead and base of his horns against her own. "Don't worry love, it's not your fault, I would take the hit 1000 times over if it meant you are safe and alive." Eve knew there was no use complaining and trying to say otherwise, he was a stubborn and possessive man, but to his core he was a romantic, and hence why he continued to kiss her and state how beautiful she was. Eve found it hard to not look at her reflection in the water, she felt different but more than anything she looked different, she wondered if she was now a Faunus like Adam is.

They arrived to their home via the back woods, they had no way of explaining Eve's horns and how she got them, it seemed time to move once more, Adam sighed wondering where they were going to go this time. He wondered if Vacuo was a good option sure all their enemies were moving that way but also he had known of many islands where they would be able to lay low, possibly build their own home from scratch, Adam sighed at the thought of doing it but it would be a good way to train without actually training. Eve listened to Adam state that they would need to inform Salem that they killed Raven and then pack up and leave to lay roots down somewhere else, Eve allowed him to make the decisions, she was sure this time that she did not want to do anymore for Salem, if anything she just wanted to settle down with Adam. "Adam this is it, I don't want to keeping being found out and moving around…I want children and to stay put," Adam knew what she wanted, it showed threw so easily and she voiced it plainly so he knew it was something she wanted, he was all for giving her what she wanted, hopefully he could. Adam contacted Hazel who was the only way for them to get in reach with the Grimm woman, "hey we killed Raven and Eve has the maiden power of spring and fall now, we are heading to Vacuo seeing if we can pin down the group and the summer maiden."

"I need Eve to show me her powers to confirm it, and by the way Winter Schnee is the Winter Maiden she is your next target," Adam nodded however he frowned internally, he turned his scroll to Eve who was packing a bag of provisions. "you to light up with your powers," she looked to Adam and noticed Hazel on the phone screen, she lit up causing vases to fall over and curtains to blow about, Hazel noted her horns but mainly took noticed of the double eye colours flicking out of her eyes. "Alright I'll let her know what yous are up too, but go for the Schnee first," Adam spoke up "isn't she in Anima or is she moving to Vacuo for better security there?" Hazel nodded "Vacuo, also what's with the horns?" Adam shrugged "sprouted up after receiving the spring maiden powers we guessed due to her alien like body, Arthur mentioned something about evolution and metamorphosis." Hazel grunted and then hung up.

It took them the majority of the day to pack and walk everything to the ship in the forest and pack it up, they made sure they had the majority of their lien, clothes, food other provisions. Eve and Adam sat up in bed with a large map and pointed to each area as the scroll then zoomed in and showed more information on it. "What about here," Adam pointed to an island it was Patch which was located in the sea of souls and not too far from Vale, Eve frowned slightly knowing she had heard of it but was not sure where from, Eve however didn't like how tiny it was. She shook her head and then pointed to one below Sanus that was part of the Nomad Bay there was a few small islands of land there, too small for villages or towns to be on, but also larger than Patch. Eve knew that was a wilderness area, with forests and no one else located, Eve saw it next to the main land of Sanus that went up to Vacuo, she wondered if they could make a hanging bridge there like the other islands between Anima and Sanus used. Adam had looked over it, he knew it having trees was useful as they could build their own home, but also close enough to go onto land and get items, he knew the Atlas battleship would not last forever with fuel. "We can check it out, it doesn't have a name," it was instead named a section and code that being 4B-159, "alright we might need other items as well before going there, are we keeping this place?" She looked up to Adam, as he shrugged "might as well, we can just tell the towns people we are leaving to do another mission."


	9. Chapter 9

**Adam and Eve Part 9**

 **Okay here is another chapter, sorry for the wait, the wireless on my laptop stuffed up for a while there and also I own nothing and sorry for spelling mistakes, also I am writing another fanfic where Adam takes Blake's place on team RWBY after Blake dies on the train heist, I'll finish that and upload it soon one day, let me know if you think that sounds interesting.**

Eve found it fun packing up, Eve left it to Adam to tell the folks that they were going on a _long_ mission and they might be years before they returned. Adam finally returned to the ship in the forest, Eve had also packed up her seeds and potting items as she wanted to try and hopefully succeed in growing something, especially with the thought of living on an island, Adam taped on the holographic map in the ship on their destination, it showed that there was no life on it, and soon after cloaking they were off to the new island within Nomad Bay.

It didn't take long for the super battleship to get them to their destination, it was a simple island with an outer tropical palm trees. Towards the oceans water which goes into a thicker and jungle like vegetation with a freshwater pond and waterfall within the centre of the island, making it ideal to live on. Adam landed the ship in the thickest of the bushland, it was the closest island to the main land which was just South of Vacuo it allowed many ships to come into the bay along with making it easy to keep an eye on the deeper waters, but also staying safe from larger sea Grimm due to the shallow waters of the bay and its harbour. The island was also very flat with only one large mini mountain cliff in the centre which had the waterfall coming off of it and the centre lagoon was heavily covered and away from sight.

Adam sighed as he mapped out the island and walked its perimeter, getting the land marks and size of it down to pat, he only killed a few little creeps and a small pack of Beowolves but other than that there was nothing else. Considering the size of the island Adam called that a blessing, it wasn't overly large but also it was not small at all, Adam noted the trees, bushes, natural fruit and vegetables he saw on his short walk along with a few other wild animals. Adam didn't mind sharing the island with animals if anything it made him happy however he knew that in time he will need to go to the main land to get meat as he didn't want to hunt on the island and use up its resources and screw up the eco system of it. No Adam knew he would need to use the trees to make a house and also a bridge to the main land, that he decided would be the hardest and it could promote people to come investigate which he did not like but he couldn't just keep flying an Atlas ship around everywhere; cloaking or not.

Eve had fun drawing simple house designs in the sand off the beach, one side of the island had calm waters and the other was heavy crashing waves that hit up against a sheer drop into the sea waters. Eve immediately started getting her pots ready and planting the seeds she needed to grow, she also threw a few small rocks the coconuts to get a drink but also to then use them as cups and help collect water until more resources were collected from the main land. It had taken her a few hours and most of the previous night to get used to carrying around her new horns and the extra weight they came with, however now she found them useful as they casted a shadow over her eyes from the sun, she also noticed that she could see perfectly in the dark, it had been a shock to her when Adam stated that he had already turned off the light when she asked him to turn it off.

This was it; this was to become their home and safe place, an area where they are to not be found by anyone, their little oasis. Adam got back to Eve on the beach with a stick drawing while drinking a coconut, when she noticed him she grabbed the other next to her "you want one?" he simply nodded, he was sweating and already red as this area had a humid and constant hot weather but he knew that at nights it would be freezing cold. Eve cut of the top of the coconut with her dagger from Vida and gave it to Adam as he too begun to skull it, even at room temperature it was still relieving. Eve raised a brow noting the drink dripping down his chin as it was hard to drink from it without a straw; she made a mental note about that.

It took them three days of cutting down trees, measuring it out and cutting the logs to shape so that they would stack one on top of the other, during that time they played music on Eve's iPhone and they did a lot of team effort. Eve would think up designs and find materials suitable to make items with as they wanted to resolve less on materials from Vacuo if they could. They also had bars and simple food that they packed until they had everything completed; they slept on the ship as it was too cold to sleep out in a house with no real roof yet. Eve wrapped and strung flexible vines and wood to make a strong rope as she wrapped planks of wood to it as a semi what bridge to put to the other side where the main land was.

Adam was sunburnt, tired, his muscles ached as did his hands from doing manual labour, meanwhile Eve was lucky her work didn't require her so much in the direct sunlight, she though did a lot of work with her hands and had blisters, cuts and rashes from scrapping the skin of in some areas, she had dulled down nails that were dirty and her fingertips swollen. Even though they were exhausted and wore down they got up every morning to get back to work on building their new home. It took them a solid week of sunrise to a little after sunset till the house was complete with a main area that had a in the ground non-stop fire, a small makeshift kitchen area, and an area where they could sleep. Eve spent her time collecting softer leaves, moss and palm leaves to make pillows, mattresses, blankets.

They had the house within a stone's throw of the main fresh water lagoon which made it easy for them to not have to lug water back and forth. The lagoon was also where they washed up and where they cleaned their wounds as they were beyond exhausted from their hard labour, Adam had his head back on Eves chest as they sat in the shallow waters as she lifted water and ran it over his shoulders, arms, face and back where his burns were the worse. "All that's left is the bridge, good work on that by the way," Eve smiled and kissed his lips "you did good making our home too," she gave him a sweet smile. They could feel their own and each other's pain as well as exhaustion, they had been so busy they had no time to actually relax and talk to one another.

"I was thinking we could get renewable items and other things that will last us a long time, like blankets and pillows and a proper mattress, we actually need a lot of items," Adam nodded his head to his partners suggestions. It was actually illegal to not pay the Vacuo government to live on a piece of land without paying for it, as they believed they owned all the land in that continent, so they had to be careful to not alert anyone or be tailed plus they were wanted. Eve thought about having babies and the future especially while living on an island away from all of the world, Adam felt worry, love, excitement but also he heard the word children run through his head, and he realised Eve was once again worrying over this topic, it made sense as she had stated women in her world typically had babies before 30 as it got harder and harder to conceive but also in their forties and fifties they went through menopause and no more babies were possible. Adam grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest making Eve dip over more to make direct eye contact with him, "it will be alright Eve, I will make sure you have babies and that you and them will be safe," Eve blushed "them?" with a slightly growing smile, Adam smirked knowing she was teasing he sighed "yeah them, I highly doubt one will be enough."

Eve loved that he knew her so well, after all they talked a lot when together on top of sharing pain and emotions and sometimes minimal thoughts, "I also wonder am I Faunus now or am I just a human who grew Faunus abilities, are we going to have Bull babies or all different babies like cat's, or dog's or turtles…" Adam smiled "turtles?" Eve could feel amusement come rolling off of him "yeah turtles, they are beautiful and smart creatures same with dolphins." Adam chuckled and shook his head to clear his thoughts but then shrugged his burning hot shoulders "I don't know." Eve could feel his sun burn like how he could feel her pained hands, which was minimised with her massive amounts of aura she had healed her injuries quicker sure they were still tender but far better than Adam's burnt skin which he wasn't healing. She already knew why too, he had been relying on his aura to get up every day and do the work faster, after so long that built up and the non-stop intake of aura boosting food bars made his body naturally exhaust and slow his aura from renewing quickly.

They relied on the ship for electricity for the scrolls and Eve's iPhone but otherwise they were hoping that would be it, as they were eager to get this day over and done with by putting the bridge up and then go get items from the closet village which was named Shitake and was one of the many between the Bay and Vacuo.

It was easy for them to travel to the village, it was only a few hours away, Adam had a hat on and with Eve being a wanted 'human' it made it easy for her to already have her disguise, there was more Faunus people about in this place in general, Adam stated it was the deserts as Faunus people were naturally better at survival and attuned to their instincts. Eve made sure to get what they could, and head back, she did not want to get too much and have to lug it all the way back, however Adam was over dealing with all the shit and didn't want to run back and forth for supplies. So a larger haul and carrying all the items back to their island, they decided to write a sign up and leave it at the bridge to persuade people to turn away, but also they had eyes on it from the lookout set up on the Small Mountain or large hill.

It was not over for Eve as she had to set up their items and make up their living areas and set up their pots, they got spears and bow and arrows for hunting and also collected a large portion of meat and food supplies for the time being as they we planning on eating good for their first actual night in their new home. Eve had only just finished placing their items and making up the rooms individually, when she could smell of the veggie and meat stew Adam had prepped in the main room with a fire-pit, it was lovely and Adam looked over it, she was sure he made all of the meat up so non would go to waste, he used one of the big pots she had gotten earlier that day.

Eve sat down bringing the bowls and utensils, "is it done?" Adam used a ladle and looked at the meat and it was fully cooked through, "yeah, you seem eager, getting snackie again?" Adam smirked noticing that she got bouts of extreme hunger, Eve pouted to him as he teased her, she noticed her hunger was intense and had only gotten worse since coming to the Remnant world. She held out the two bowls for Adam to fill and they sat and ate in a peaceful silence, Eve paused and noted he was not in as much pain anymore, she looked over seeing during their lengthy day he had lessened his sunburn with his aura, she smiled "you're feeling better I take it," Adam felt relief coming from her as she asked him, however he knew she already knew that he was practically healed.

With the place having many buckets for everyday use, Eve rinsed off the bowls and spoons, everything in the kitchen area was set up for easy use, it was also set up with a basic pump hose to inside the house with a tap, from the lagoon, Adam made sure to do that before starting dinner. Adam had just returned from the lagoon with a towel over his shoulders and his sleep pants on with flip flops, his skin was back to its basic tan and Eve wiped her hands on a tea towel as she stood back up, grabbing her items to go clean up. It was an easy life, she had not had to pick up Vida once, since Adam cleared the island, every day he had done perimeter checks every morning and afternoon just in case. Eve was sure it was his pride and natural instinct to take care of her, it always made her smile at that thought, "and prey tell what has you amused darling?" Eve felt him hug her from behind as she stood up with her towel and short nightie, "the fact your so protective off me," she turned and looked up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she stepped out of his arms. "Well I need to take care of you…" Eve raised a brow at her "and?" she asked able to hear a but coming, "not a but, an 'and' any kids we have," Eve smiled at him "you seem just as eager as I am," Adam shrugged his shoulders "what you feel I feel, and I know your my one and only."

Eve made an "aww" sound "baby~; your such a softy at heart," Adam rolled his eyes at her teasing voice "don't you have a bath to take?" Eve turned and left for her shower, she used coconut in her hair, and mint on her teeth with broken down flowers on her body, she felt giddy with Adam and her having a haven oasis away from the world. Eve finally got back to their made home, it was small however large for a handmade house with limited resources, she noted Adam playing with a recharger battery fuelled by electric dust for the scrolls and Eve's iPhone, he seemed to be trying to reroute it to power higher amount items too, it would save them in the long run if they could have other appliances. It was good that they had in indoor fire with a high ceiling for smoke ventilation and no lights as they could see in the dark as if it were day, it prevent people from knowing there was anyone living on the island. Eve came up behind him putting her hands on his own, "that's enough for one day, love come to bed and rest, it will be there in the morning," Adam followed her to bed getting a strong read on what Eve wanted for the night.

Adam indulged in his lover as she did him, after such vigorous activities they used the built up heat to keep them warm, Eve so Adam noted was big on cuddling, he pulled up their new blankets that kept them safe from the coldness of the night. He watched her slumber he wondered if this was really what he wanted in life or if it was all influenced by her, Adam had never once thought about hiding away from the world on an island or making a house and family with a human turned Faunus. He knew how to live in the wild and off the land however he would never had said his desire or dream was to do what he was, he had not thought about the White Fang or faunus rights for a while and he guessed he felt resolved like he had done all he could for them, sure he lost his way but now with Eve in his arms and a possibility for children he felt complete and at ease as he slowly slipped off to sleep.

The sign put up was stating a dangerous bridge and major deathstalker living on the island and to turn back or do not proceed. Adam liked doing his island checks, he got to look over the wild life there was many from insects to predators to herbivores and so on, Eve apparently loved the birds as they were called mocking jays which she loved to whistle tunes to them and they would copy her. They had different morning routines, after washing up and changing Eve would tend to the growing fruit and veggies and make smoothies while Adam did a walk of the permitter and catch a few fish. Breakfast was fish, potatoes and banana smoothies, after wards Adam would go to the outlook to check the weather and the bridge which swayed in the winds.

Time flew by Adam noted it had been months and Eve still hadn't fallen pregnant, he noted the constant disappointment and sadness that she exuded, Adam realised they had been together for close to half a year. Adam also sometimes thought it was good she was not with child, he worried about her pregnancy and birthing, he would need to take care of her and he had no clue about how birthing worked or after care plus there was if he was to experience the pain as well, he sighed and stressed at the thought of it. He was happy not a single person came upon the bridge or sign, when they went to Shitake they entered from one side and exited the other way as if on their way to the capital, it helped throw people of on who they were and where they were going, it was worth the extra time spent swinging around to their home island.

Eve proceeded to call the island Paradise, they had set up a long drop with sea water, they lived off of the land and mainly the water, the Bay offered them entertainment with swimming and even allowed them to fish and hunt for lobsters and shell fish. Adam noted there were a lot of things Eve knew about with surviving on an island and swimming, she was actually far better at all of this than he was. She was the one to design and help him with the house and the bridge idea, he noted she was the heavy lifter; Adam was the basic planner and dealt with decisions and ideas of getting resources for the future. Adam had not been prepared for being found so quickly at their last home, he was not going to be caught out so quickly this time, so he decided that they could make a backup at Patch, it was another island with one little village and transport available to the main land. Adam knew he would have to steal lien and attain a house there, it was popular for loners and huntsman to live as they wanted their space away from society and were not annoyed by Grimm so much as they knew how to deal with them but also to keep their emotions in check.

Adam sat with a simple Lettice wrapped meal for lunch and a lemon water, "I was thinking a backup home could be Patch in case trouble comes our way," Eve nodded she noticed the many messages their scrolls received from their 'employer'. She was able to agree that just brushing them off would bring trouble, being so close to a well-used bay came with great CT tower connection for Vacuo, although she wondered if it was best to be this far West close to where the group of teen huntresses and huntsman were to be along with Arthur and Tyrian following close behind them. Eve nodded "yeah we should be more prepared next time, do you need me to steal more money?" Adam felt bad that Eve even asked he had thought about it himself, he was sure that they would have the lien for it already, Patch was not popular, and the houses were nice but nothing overly fantastic but also with Vale lost to the Grimm he was sure that process would be low. "Nah love, it should be affordable, do you want to choose our home, you are less known by the community," it was true, everyone in Vale knew who he was and what he looked like, it was safer for them both if Eve went by herself it also proved he had trust and faith in her, which made her smile and get a warm feeling in her chest. She was not blind she noted that Adam was stressed and his mind clouded by thoughts, she noticed he auto-trained while his mind wondered away, she also knew he worried about babies, she guessed he was not up for children which made her think maybe she didn't fall pregnant because they were not on the same page. She wanted children more than anything especially since meeting and falling for him, he was the reason she was eager to have young, she guessed they would need to talk about it.

Another month flew by as Eve relied entirely on their scrolls to contact Patch main village and got onto a real-estate agent, she was lucky there was such good signals as she didn't drop out with any of the proceedings. She ended up getting a large cabin that was furnished, they were to pay on arrival, she stated that she would be by in the week; Adam told her to take the ship and leave it in the forests and travel the rest of the way via foot. Eve noted Adam was less stressed with knowing they had a backup property again, Eve smirked at him relaxing in the lagoon while she sat under the spray of the waterfall on a rock, "we seem to be becoming multiple home owners will we need a backup for our backup?" Adam smiled "rather be safe than sorry, besides let's hope we won't need to run around the world away from people." Eve sighed trying to ease into this talk but it was best to rip the band aid of quickly, she approached him through the water "Adam I wanted to talk to you about having babies," she instantly noted the anxiousness in his eyes but also in her own chest from his emotions. HE slightly nodded "yeah I noticed you haven't fallen pregnant yet," she had originally thought they were not compatible but she was thinking this could also be the reason why. "I noticed you don't want children…" he looked to her a little shocked "it's not that…" Adam was not able to finish as Eve continued to talk "it's alright to say you don't want to, you don't need to say things I want to hear…" Adam frowned "it's not that Eve, I just don't know if I want children because you do or if they are my own feelings," His frustrations showed through true.

Eve nodded "okay I get it, sometimes I can't tell if I feel pain or an emotion because it's from me or you, I just I guess I would say you and I are more or less one being now right?" Adam sat looking at her considering her words which was easy for him to nod to in agreement as he had thought that multiple times; they acted and felt like one organism and person. "I get it Adam, if you are worried or scared and you don't want a child…" Adam sounded defensive and Eve knew her last words annoyed and slightly hurt him, "wait are you saying you are unable to have children because of ME?!" Eve noticed what she was trying to say sounded more like she was blaming him for it, and it was not what she was trying to state, "Ah no Adam, that's not it…" Adam snapped "well that's what it sounds like." Eve felt all his emotions as she was sure he felt her worried confusion along with the feeling of misunderstanding, "Adam I just meant because we are not on the same page…" she sighed "you know what let's just not even have children, does it really even matter." She easily turned away from him and left the lagoon to the house, she was not up to try explain her emotions and thoughts, she thought having such a strong understanding of another person would make communication easier however that was not the case, it actually made it difficult for them both to express themselves as the other picked up on it too but sometimes jumped to their own conclusions.

Eve went to bed early that night and woke up alone too, she knew Adam slept by her side and she knew he was already up but it made her upset he did not talk to her and she had not seen him once in those twelve hours. Eve noticed that Adam was bored, he was not accustomed of being so idle, and with all the work around the island being small things, he was either training or sitting around, he had not gone back to talk things through with Eve, he knew they were not fighting but they had not spoken their peace either, she was right he did not want children it had been her own feelings and ambitions that clouded his eyes since they were connected in such a way, he wondered if Blake was conflicted and blinded like this by him and was the reason why she left in the first place. Adam didn't feel the need to leave Eve but he felt she had high expectations from him, being away from Eve allowed him some breathing room and a way to clear his thoughts and feelings able to discern his from hers.

They still ate and drank and even bathes together however in between they did not spend the time together and Adam like a sneaky tom cat slipped into bed after Eve fell asleep, this went on much longer than Adam would like to admit, Eve seemed convicted with her emotions and he noted she felt responsible and terrible for putting pressure on him, it was easy for him to see it now, her emotions and thoughts from his own, it was then that he went back to her to finish talking out their views and issues. Adam went to the house during lunch time where he sat and ate with Eve, once done he cleared his throat, "I think we should talk about the elephant in the room now," Eve looked at him expectantly as if letting him start. "I'm sorry I over reacted and snapped, but I never thought of children and I don't want babies I mainly wanted to only because I confused my feelings with yours, I love you, I really do however children in 'this' predicament isn't ideal plus we feel each other's pain if you are in pain during birth I will be too, along with I know nothing about birthing babies and we can't just walk into any hospital or clinic."

Eve listened and waited patiently, she nodded understanding why he didn't want children it was time for her to explain her reasoning too. "I love you and I know you love me too, I feel it every time you look at me, I always loved children and wanted my own, however you're the reason why I want them, not 'just' to have a child, but my love for you is the reason I desire 'your' babies, I thought we couldn't because of me, I mean I did grow horns and I am an alien. But I thought maybe it was because we weren't on the same page, I was sorta hoping for it, I just didn't mean to blame you for it, I could tell you were not being truthful to me in a way…but your right we don't know what could happen and I admit I overlooked that with my excitement, however if we feel each other's pain it is likely if one of us does so does the other." That caused Adam to pause and look at her shocked, he had not thought about that but she was onto something, it was very much possible seeing they shared everything so it seemed. He nodded his head, "I am fine so long as I am with you, I can go without babies Adam," he eyes showed adoration and he felt it too in his chest, they leaned forward and ended their talk with a kiss. Eve had to tilt her head as to not hit him with her forehead horns, the kiss morphed into loss clothes and moaning as they explored each other and said sorry with their actions. It had been a week since touching one another and Adam noticed it greatly, he enjoyed being able to take her multiple times a day if she or he wished it, they were very physical and it helped with keeping them stress-free and relaxed, it was mainly because she wanted a baby and that was what they were trying for, but now it was just because they loved one another.

They laid in bed Eve listening to Adam's heart beating in his chest as his breathing calmed down after so long, it was getting closer to night, Adam felt great happiness and relief at them concluding their argument, Eve too felt the same and snuggled into his side and chest. She looked up to him and smiled "shower?" she asked.

Eve was quick with her trip to Patch, she had done as Adam advised and walked in leaving the ship in the vegetation, she found the small village named the same as the island, there was everything needed considering it was so small, it had a post office, station, dust and weapon place, food stalls and other necessary items, along with a real estate place which worked out of the central hall and the village leaders place. Again Eve noticed many children running around and took note of kids taking a survival course in the wilderness, she supposed being surrounded by waters and having much woodland and many Grimm on it, the kids would need it as much training as possible. A quick walk to the main hall Eve met the lady she had been communicating too about the house for a good while now, her name was Turquoise and she was dark skinned with white hair, blue eyes and pink lips. Eve followed the bubbly and enthusiastic young woman; she was slender and tall with wide hips. Eve listened as the woman rambled on about the island, the village and anything she practically saw. Once they got to the house Eve did a walk through, it was larger than she had expected and it was fully connected with plumbing and electricity and furnished, Eve was happy to have this as their back up home, it was useful in case Adam's family wanted to visit too.

After paying the lady and leaving going back to the Atlas ship she found herself wondering if they would run forever, she knew they were wanted but with the information on the SDC all charges should be dropped. Also Eve was a people person always being with just Adam was not what she expected it to be, she loved him and enjoyed his company but Eve preferred living in connection with others like back in Moron. Eve thought about always needing to relocate, steal money and run from good and bad guys her whole life and it left a terrible feeling in her belly and chest, she hoped one day Adam and she would be redeemed in a way, she knew the good guys were the way to go, however in doing so the bad guys would know of their betrayal but she was sure they were onto them, based on the amount of messages and missed calls they received lately. There was also the fact that Eve remembered Adam stating that after the rescue mission and taking out the Grimm in Moron they seemed to get a better understanding and closer to an extent, Adam stated Blake and Yang were not so hostile and Weiss relaxed more around them and in the house, Eve noted it as well.

Eve left the ship and got back to the house, not finding Adam, the Lagoon was clear too, she made her way to the lookout finally finding him looking at the bridge direction. Adam spoke not even turning to her "about time you got back, you won't believe who is here," Adam offered the binoculars, as Eve looked through to see the RWBY team and JNR team with the few extras. Eve groaned but only slightly, Adam took note of her feelings. "What have you been thinking," Eve looked to him and sighed being caught out so easily but she knew she needed to talk to him, "it's just that I am not built for life on the run, sure I love being with you and will follow you, I just…" Adam nodded "I find I'm the opposite I don't like being settled like you, I am always on the move and on a mission or doing something…" It was left at that, they stated facts that would pulled them apart if they chose to do what they were comfortable with, Eve even thought she could stay home and he could do what he does best but she worried about what he would do and how he might get into trouble without her.

Adam and Eve stood side by side as they watched the teams look at the sign and Qrow tried a foot on the bridge to check stability, Adam sighed "what is it that draws them to us all the freaking time," Eve smiled "maybe its fate."

The team were on their way to Vacuo they had been very diligent on those following them, they could see anyone and Qrow constantly did sweeps as a bird over the surrounding area, it wasn't till they got to the village of Shitake. They over heard the rumours of a bridge being set up to the first island of the Bay and how the sign stated there was a mayor deathstalker on it, the people of the village knew no one was living there and had no clue who set up the bridge and sign, they simply guessed it was a huntsman. However a person was interested in purchasing land on the island and building a home there and needed the island swept and the Grimm taken care off, so their group were the ones to step up to the plate; in exchange they were given items and resources as well as free food and accommodation while in the village.

They looked at the sign "well someone is looking out for the people's safety but why put up a sign and leave…" Ruby spoke "unless they are still on the island," Blake offered, "why on earth would someone stay here?" Weiss asked only for Maria to speak "well I tell you now, this bridge is new and well-constructed, and it looks very stable." Jaune spoke up "yeah unless someone made a bogus sign to keep people away and are actually located here," "you mean like a tribe of thugs or people on the run?" Oscar asked, "yeah villains," Yang provided blandly, as Qrow got to the other side and yelled back "its stable," Maria smirked being the next to go "HA, told yous."

Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead, "should we greet them?" Adam gave Eve a dead pan look that said 'really?' "what's with you being such a friendly person," Eve smiled "well if I wasn't you wouldn't have kept me around so long, Adam rolled his eyes but noted that was one of her many good traits especially when he could not go out into public without being arrested. "true, well I am not going to be so welcoming, they can leave effective immediately and I don't want to have to deal with their shadows rocking up," Eve nodded knowing it was the reason why he was mainly upset with seeing the group she was sure Adam would not admit it but he didn't mind them that much.

Adam and Eve walked down and climbed down the small mountain like hill to their house, and then to the main pathway that had been made from the two walking the same path so often. They waited with their arms crossed and it was then that they realised that they could see but the group being humans except one would actually not be able to see, they sighed at their short sightedness. Adam saw them coming and heard Blake telling them to stop as she saw Adam approach with Eve coming up behind him, "we really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Eve waved the others being blind asked "is that Adam I hear?" Blake agreed, she was on guard as usual, "come on, we should get to the house," they relaxed and followed along, however Blake could have sworn she saw horns on the lady with Adam, she had thought it was Eve but seeing as she was a Faunus she guessed not, it put her on edge not knowing the woman or where Eve was. Blake wouldn't lie her mind went straight to terrible things, of him killing her or leaving her behind or that Salem's faction caught up to them or something, after all they had gotten to this location way before them and he said house as if they had been there long enough to make a house and all.

To say they were shocked as they sat an indoor fire with a pot of potato stew and fish being grilled, they looked at Eve except she had horns coming out of her head. They had the fire light to help them see, they relied on the heat of the fire to stay warm as well, "so I see a lot has happened in the months since we last saw each other?" Adam too had noticed them changing their attire, "yeah you could say that," Eve smiled "we came here after throwing the two following you off your path, we moved to this location hoping we would not be found so quickly…" Adam spoke up "but low and behold yous all turn out like fucking phantoms form the clouds," Eve put her hand on his shoulder, "calm down," Adam sighed and rolled his eyes leaning back on a main post of the house. "Sorry about him, it was just very hard to build and start from scratch here, and being closer to Vale means it's harder to hide in plain sight for him," they nodded their understanding when Ruby spoke up "wow you made this house by hand, that's impressive, dad and uncle Qrow made our family home in Patch too, it is not easy but it is home sweet home."

Qrow nodded his head "yeah and don't I remembered all the nails and hammer missing and hitting my fingers," most chuckled and laughed, Adam smiled slightly knowing exactly what that was like. "Wait so yous live in Patch, ah that's where I heard it from," the sisters and Qrow nodded their heads in agreement," "so um what happened, you know the whole…" Yang made a horn gesture with her hands, when Blake hit her hands away "what how am I meant to ask?" Eve found it amusing, "I think that was why I was so unwell, they simply grew…" Adam spoke up "hurt like a bitch too."

Being Maria she didn't shy away as she simply stated "I thought you were pregnant," all the others said yeah in unison, Adam and Eve looked shocked and surprised at their agreed words. "Ah, no," Adam rolled his eyes, "well we were trying but we ceased that," "wait yous were trying to have a baby!" Jaune asked surprised "yous know yous are wanted right," Blake asked as they all seemed dumb founded, the two looked to each other and smiled "yeah but you know partners make decisions," Adam wasn't about to tell them that they had a fight about it and decided to drop trying for babies, he had pride and he was a little embarrassed at the thought of talking about it more with them.

Adam was not beating around the bush, "we have no room for yous here, and it gets really cold at night," the others nodded their head in understanding, "I think yous should head back or go out to camp somewhere else." Eve was not going to overstep his words or say they could stay, no; he built the house and his word was law under that roof. "What do you expect us to tell the people who want to buy this place," Qrow asked, Eve looked to Adam, leaving it in his capable hands, "whatever you want, tell them the island is bad, or that you cleared it I don't care, if people come then we will leave, maybe they will build a proper house on this land." They seemed shocked to hear that but Eve was not as she knew they had that new home waiting for them. She just hoped he was prepared to pick up and move once more, she was even considering leaving all the stuff here that they accumulated. "Huh, wait but…" Ruby began but Qrow nodded his head "we understand," Ruby seemed confused and saddened with hearing he was willing to give up his house he built with his own two hands. "We will be on our way then, good night," Eve and Adam nodded saying good bye, they watched them take off as they both retired for the night, Adam was sure he was going to be tired leaving another home once more.

It was a new day a new home, Eve noticed the tired feeling and Adam also looked mentally tired, as if over this, she placed her hand on his forearm, "this will be the last time, we can just camp if our next place gets discovered," he nodded able to get behind her words, he was used to camping it was easy and light and quick to move and set up and take down not like an entire house. They left the majority of their items they purchased behind, they were not going to be needing it all at their new home anyway, just like the last homes they made their way to their new home and left the ship on the main land over ridden by the Grimm and took a bullhead from the safe zone of Vale to Patch, from there they went via foot to the house. It was solitary and out in the woods, they went in closing the door behind them and just sat in the lounge of the front room and sighed in exhaustion after dropping the bags at the entryway.

Eve looked to him, "want a real shower and then to bed?" Adam was too tired to even speak, he nodded his head as Eve pulled him up onto his feet and they very slowly made their way to clean up. It was just as Eve remembered it all wood and stone structure built with carpeted floors in certain rooms and wooden boards in others, the ceilings were high and the windows large with window seats and built in shelves and entertainment unit with a fireplace in the main living room and bed rooms. With two main staircases one from the large kitchen and one right in front of the entryway up to the large upstairs living room and four bedrooms coming off of it. All bedrooms had a small walk in closet and ensuite meanwhile the master had one side of the upstairs area with a patio, large walk in wardrobe and massive ensuite with enough room in the bedroom it had a sitting area as well, seriously if it wasn't in this area Eve knew the place would have cost a mint.

The bathroom was open with windows and lots of natural light coming in as the shower was open and the bathtub sat in front of the large bay windows that opened up to a view of the forests, Adam made way for the bath tub, obviously not wanting to stand up if he could help it. A warm full bath and him relaxing in it, Eve stripped as well and slid in behind him and let him lay his head back on her chest as she massaged his neck, head and shoulders. She wanted to talk more about their next steps and what the plan was, it was obvious that Adam wasn't really the family guy or the one to sit around and do nothing. Eve had a feeling he will want to be leaving and make his way through the world, it was obvious that he was happy and succeeded in releasing the Faunus from Atlas and got word out on the SDC but now he had nothing to work toward. Eve thought about what he could do as a mission, she guessed he could either take out the bad guys or the good guys, he could also go after the relics or take out the maidens, or keep them safe, but she knew he was more of in the shadows kind of guy.

Eve wondered what she would do in the time being, will she go with him or stay behind, should she pick up on taking our the maidens, she didn't mind that but she also thought about her physical changes affecting that, she could also start up training she wasn't silly she knew she slacked off big time and Adam was letting her mainly because he thought she could fall pregnant at any moment, apparently not. "relax," Adam stated being able to feel Eve's mind thinking over too much information, he opened his eyes to see her looking down at him as a tear dropped down onto his face, which surprised him as he did not think she was sad and still he didn't feel sadness from her, but she too looked surprised and put her dry hand up to her face to expect it. "Oh…I'm crying, but why?" she looked as confused as he was, Adam sat up and faced her in the tub, "it's alright my love, you have nothing to worry about, I'm right here and always will be." Eve smiled to him; he was always so good with just knowing what to say she guessed it was that corny romantic side of his that was responsible for that.

The two fell back into a routine just like they had at the house in Moron, they would train, go get items and live together, Adam didn't mention his plans or think over it too much, soon an entire year had passed at their patch house and no one had come found them, they actually were so cut off from the world they did not read, watch or listen to the news. Adam had calmed more over the time, he enjoyed being able to do as he pleased and having good quality food and drinks, he was able to enjoy an alcoholic beverage and not think about looking over his shoulders all the time, it was relaxing and a comfort he had not known since he was very young and with his parents.

Adam sent a text to his parents, he hoped they got it but wasn't sure with the CCT tower of Vale being gone; only local routes were the last things up a year prior. He looked out the kitchen window as Eve collected firewood from the large batch he made, it had settled into winter and snowed, Eve liked the snow from their time in Atlas Adam learned she lived in a place where snow wasn't common even in Winter there, so she did like it but not all the time like in Atlas.

It was not planned or thought off but one day Eve chose to buy a pregnancy test, she had been tired and was suddenly sick every now and again at random times, she had not had an issue with her aura, maiden powers and it seemed that whatever evolutionary change her body went through was finished. Eve sat on the toilet relieving herself as she held the stick in place, once done she clipped the lid back on and waited, she never thought five minutes would take a life time, she was a little worried Adam would not be happy as he stated he wasn't up for children however he loved her surely he would see the positives.

Eve thought of many ways to tell him, such as a note, or telling him over dinner maybe something special like wrapping up the test as a present, but she guessed it wasn't something he would like to unwrap. She hummed and hared she thought back over the year and a half they had been together, being wanted criminals prevented them from marrying or really settling down in society only because it made them easier to find, however that reminded Eve of the restaurant they went to, it was romantic and they both enjoyed it. Eve saw themselves as different in this day and age, they knew 'everything' about each other and could reach one another like a book, she wanted to go back to romanticising one another like they used too or spicing things up, she would need to find a nice place to go to, even if they had to go to Vacuo for it, seeing as it was the closets capital nearby, yes Eve would tell him over a candle lit dinner.

 **Yup I really wanted to show that just because they can feel each other and that they are soul mates doesn't mean they saw eye to eye on everything. Stay tuned I am aiming for 10 or 12 chapters till finished; let me know if you like it so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Eve Part 10

 **Hey sorry this took so long, this also has a lot of smut in it and fetishes mentioned, sorry for the dirtiness but I also hope yous enjoy the direction of the story and I own nothing and for any spelling errors.**

Adam was sceptical; he knew something was on her mind, and she was excited, he followed her though as they took a bull head using their fake ID's to get to Vacuo, they had to leave earlier as the trip too some time. She had told him to wear a nice tuxedo, and he saw her in a nice long red dress that showed off her tattoo's, legs and horns which she had over the year adorned with jewellery. Adam was happy that she was a proud Faunus, she didn't seem fazed by her horns even the day after she got them, Adam watched her mannerisms closely he was hoping he could get the truth out of her, but atlas she was not giving anything away. This had been the first time in a long time they had both gone out into public, he guessed he could get information on the happenings of the world, they had not heard a peep and the group of good and bad guys had not stopped by this time, 'thank god' Adam thought but he also that wasn't typically a good thing either.

Eve was pumped she couldn't wait for them to go to dinner, slow dance, try the entire menu and she even book a nice hotel master room for them for the night, she wanted to make this special after all she was about to tell him he was to be a father. Both of them now being 27 going onto 28 the next year, she figured it was time they started a family and the timing seemed so right. Eve held his hand as they made their way through the Kingdom, Eve looked and they paused when there was a T.V. broadcasting the news.

So it seemed Atlas was attacked once more, but the perps were intercepted and jailed, Atlas military helped the white fang now turned good investigate the SDC and Jacques Schnee was awaiting his sentence with all his items freezed, Adam rolled his eyes at how long it was taking to investigate and put the man behind bars. Then there was the attack on Vacuo's hunter school Shade six months prior, but with the help pf the Atlas military the attackers were stopped, the news anchor reported that the authorities guessed it was some of the terrorist White Fang member's still launching attacks; however Adam and Eve knew better. Then came new information of Vale being rebuilt and the walls repaired, the Grimm were being dealt with and in the time being the CCT tower was fully repaired allowing communication across Remnant possible.

It seemed much had happened in the span of a year, they were hoping the bad guys were done for and Eve hoped that if they sided with the good guys then they would be able to join society and not be criminals anymore especially with a little one on the way. Eve could feel her anxiousness build but she was more excited however for some reason the anxiousness was most noticeable, she then realised that it was Adam who was feeling that, she guessed that maybe he already knew what she had to announce and was not looking forward to it. The restaurant was roomie and they had a table off in the back corner, after all they preferred privacy, Eve smiled taking his hand as they were shown to their table, "let's hope this date doesn't get interrupted," Adam smiled but she could see worry in his eyes. She took his hand in her own "what is wrong love?" she silted her head thinking 'you can tell me anything' "I've been thinking lately and I want to go out and do other things…like we used to before," Eve paused taking in his words "what you mean like continue the work Salem wants us to do?" He shook his head in a negative motion "no love, I mean I want to be out and doing things, I love being with you and I like to slow down every once in a while but I really need to go out and do something." Eve sat in silence and surprise she had not been expecting this when she thought about the nights events, it pulled her up on talking about her news to him, "oh…" she could feel his sadness and worry he was the one feeding into the anxiousness and it only increased when she said 'oh' she realised he had been staying with her even though he didn't want to, it was obvious he was a man of action and he always needed a purpose sure he was happy after helping the faunus out of the Schnee mine but that dulled after so long with them trying to run away from Salem. Eve wanted to go with him, she did not want to be away from him, but she paused; thinking about the miracle in her womb and she stopped, she knew if she told him he may not want to be away from her and she didn't want to trap him or prevent him from doing what he was passionate about. "I'm sorry, I should have noticed sooner that you were not happy being in one place…" "Eve~ it's not your fault I kept my emotions in and I do love being with you but…" Eve smiled to him "I know I am more of a settle down in one place and your more on the move kind of guy," they were stopped as the waiter came over to them and they ordered, Eve made sure she ordered nearly everything on the menu, she was determined to enjoy their time together tonight regardless. "Well what is it you plan to do or go?" "I want you to come with me…" "No Adam, I love you, you know that," he nodded in agreement "but I need to have a home a place to 'stay' but I fully support you in whatever you want to do, I am just asking what your plan is, and I know you have a plan of action or you wouldn't have brought this up."

Adam sighed "I was thinking of getting absolved for my crimes and your co-operation, we helped Blake and her friends along the way, we saved many faunus from the mines and they stated on the news many faunus who were in the white fang terrorist group are getting lesser sentences and charges entirely dropped against them." Eve looked at him with a slight frown she had not thought this was going to be his plan, "you want to be cleared, they may require you to go to jail at least for a while," Eve roughly whispered to him, she was not prepared to be away from him for years and have no way to see or talk to him, at least if he was out in the world they could message each other especially with the CCT tower up and working. "Adam, I understand you want to be cleared…" "I want to marry you," that made Eve looked at him in surprise and tears well up in her eyes, 'Jesus Christ he could be so freaking selfish' she thought "hey don't cry love." Eve smiled and wiped her eyes as Adam leaned over and held her other hand in his own "you're so selfless I shouldn't have been surprised that you would have done this for me, I don't need you to do that for me, to me we are already married Adam," he nodded "I know but still you are not Eve Taurus yet with a ring on your finger."

Eve shook her head as the waiter returned with their drinks, Adam was drinking wine as she was sticking to juice, she was not going to risk an alcoholic beverage while with child, "Adam I will support you and you always have me as your home, if you need me for anything you just call okay?" He smiled but nodded he also looked down as if upset "I have to be honest I didn't think you would not come with me," Eve gave him an apologetic look "I'm sorry love…" "why?" he asked, Eve felt bad she warred with herself she wanted to follow him as she had done from the moment they met and she was not useless in the slightest she also worried about him needing her to cover his back, after all they had come used to doing that for one another and were used to fighting side by side. "Because we have a home now and I plan to keep it safe and secret, I never planned on leaving it when we settled down there," he frowned slightly, "what aren't you telling me love." His eyes looked at her juice, he knew her and her family we big drinkers and it took a lot for them to get drunk; he also knew Eve liked her fruity alcoholic drinks but here she was having a juice. He also knew she set up this date night and was very excited before arriving to the restaurant, she was too transparent and he knew her inside and out, she had news and he was sure that he knew what it was.

"I have been feeling sick recently I think it's the changes once again, maybe I'm going to change maybe a tail this time, ohh maybe I'm becoming a demon," he felt amusement flow through him, he noted she had been a little unwell and he had thought that too, but his gut told him otherwise but he let it be for the time being. "Well you would be cute with a tail," Eve giggled as she eyed the hot plates of food coming their way, but the waiter went another way and Adam smirked seeing and feeling her disappointment as her stomach growled.

"I was thinking of helping fix up Vale, I also want some inside information on who from Salem's faction has been caught or taken out of the picture, on top of that I thought giving over information about Salem and her people would help get us both cleared of all charges." Eve nodded along listening to his plan, "that…actually sounds really good, are you going to just show up or message Blake?" she knew that even though a lot had happened between them and he had no interest in the young cat faunus anymore he still hated hearing her name and Eve agreed with him whole heartedly. He shrugged his shoulders, "a little stroll into Vale and dispatching Grimm along the way sounds like fun, I think I will surprise them with a pop in visit after all they did the same to us… twice." Eve smiled and nodded "oh yeah indeed, so after dinner, desert and dancing I have a nice hotel room book in my name," Adam raised an eyebrow "and what's the special occasion?" Eve shrugged "I thought at least a night out of the house would be good for us," he always told her she was not good at lying especially considering he taught her how to do it and knew her tells a mile away, he was about to say something when the food arrive much to Eve's pleased stomach.

"Hmmm, you need to try this," this was normal when they had different food, they would try it and share it to see if the other liked it, Eve had a fork full of her spaghetti bolognas that had extra-large meat balls with bacon cheese centres and done in a rich marinade. She offered him a portion of the spaghetti and meat, as he took it, he nodded as he chewed, "hmm that sauce is not what I was suspecting," Eve nodded "I know right," Adam held out a bit of his lamb and white sauce with some pumpkin on it," "hmm~ the lamb is so tender it practically melts in your mouth," Eve smiled, as they had a larger table as they chose to try all the specials of the night. Desert was hot cinnamon donuts with vanilla ice-cream and melted chocolate and drizzled caramel, once done Adam danced with Eve, there was no music in this restaurant but they enjoyed a slow dance regardless and a few couples smiled while others whispered. Adam knew how to dance and he knew Eve loved slow dancing with him the most, sure they did everything together but dancing was something they didn't do all the time and was special for the both of them. It was then that Adam thought 'why don't I dance with her more often?' Eve had a feeling of melancholy and she looked to him pointedly, "love?" was all she had to say as he sighed "I don't want to leave you, I am…actually afraid of being away from you." Eve understood what he meant, "nothing will happen to me, and you are strong and safe I have faith that you will be out of harm's way."

"We don't even know if one of us dies then most likely both of us will," Eve paused and that made her worry about birthing, if he didn't know and he was out fighting then she could cause his death seeing as they shared their pain, lucky they don't share nausea specifically morning sickness or the sickness from her forced evolution from aura exposure and absorption. She looked up to him and he was giving her a knowing look, and her eyes softened "you already know anyway," he nodded but said "I would like to hear you say it though," she smiled "you're going to be a father," it was a static shock that ran through his back and he felt a tingle all over his body, he smiled as he felt his chest release but tighten at the same time, he smiled but he felt tears building, he was so happy, proud, scared and worried too, this was not going to be a normal pregnancy and Eve was not like the people of Remnant he worried naturally but he was happy. He kissed her on the lips, "thanks for telling me love, I…" She knew he was going to say he would stay, "Adam no, I don't want me or this baby to be the reason you stay, if you want to and need to go then go, do what you do best and we will be waiting for you, besides you can come home before the arrival of our little one." Eve couldn't help but smile while saying that, Adam seemed surprised at her slight demand for him to go so she cleared it up for him. "I was upset to learn you were unhappy stuck at home and I couldn't see that, I feel ashamed and I don't want to hold you back or tie you down, I love you and I support you, do what your heart yearns for." Adam swallowed but nodded his head in understanding and agreement as she smiled to him; they were now just standing there and looking at each other, "hotel?" Eve asked he nodded "hotel" he agreed as they paid for their bill on the way out.

It was an unspoken rule, they would only be staying in the best rooms in better hotels, so when the woman said that their room was unavailable due to a pipe bursting in the room above them and they had nothing but a double room left, that was not acceptable for the two of them. "Surely you must have a better room available than a double room, its only for one night for crying out loud," Eve was frustrated, she had wanted to jump her partners bones half an hour ago and this fucking receptionist and busted pipe was cock blocking her. "I am so sorry but we have no other rooms available…" "We can find another hotel," Adam spoke up and the woman seemed to panic at those words, "ah um, I'm just checking the listings, ah we have a room available but it's still being cleaned…" Eve smirked at her husband…uh partner, she corrected herself, "so long as the bed is changed and the bathroom wiped down and over we don't give a shit." The young woman called up on the maids walkie-talkie who confirmed she had already done it and was about to start doing the floors, the woman instead told her to leave it be until tomorrow after the two checked out. They were handed over a key and offered a free bottle of champagne, Eve looked to Adam as it was up to him if he would drink it, "nah we're good," they both left and noted the maid in the hall-way moving to the next room.

Adam had only just closed the door as he had Eve pulling open his buttoned up shirt and pulling of his coat, he felt her friskiness and he too was anxious to get the night rolling after all they had a lot to celebrate. Adam quickly unzipped Eve's dress as he kissed her and he felt her unbuckle his belt, and he toed off his shoes and socks as unclasped her strapless bra and moved her back to the bed as he too stepped out of his pants that fell to his ankles. Eve fell backwards onto the bed, she felt like she was burning up from the inside, she had felt hot from the moment she thought about the night's events. Sure they didn't go exactly according to plan however at least this time they were not taken to an evil Grimm boss woman and threatened. Eve knew Adam loved to dominate in bed, even when she topped he still was always in control in one way or another. Adam continued kissing Eve as she sucked on his tongue and sucked up his saliva, Adam had learned over their many years together that she had many fetishes, he accepted them all and greedily supplied her with her desires only because she did as well for him, it made him harder knowing she was becoming soaking wet with simply gulping down his saliva and sweat, something she had always stated tasted delicious to her. He had to admit she tasted good to his taste buds as well, he chose to kiss down her body focusing on her sensitive spots that included her arms as he delicately ran his fingers over them as if tickling her.

He went down focusing on her breasts before moving on once he sucked then to stiffness and had them standing up for attention and Eve took over with massaging them as she looked down at him through lidded eyes with a hot blush on her cheeks. Eve bit into her lips as she watched him scrape his teeth over her wrists causing her to tilt her head back in ecstasy and moan aloud for him, he didn't know why but it was her favourite place besides her pearl. He got to her hips and lower stomach and knowing that he got her pregnant and growing his child made him want to fill her once more with his seed.

Adam smirked as he kissed from hip bone to hip bone, "it's hot knowing your pregnant with my child, are you happy knowing I filled your womb up?" oh did she love it when he said the right thing in bed, and yes to her it was a massive turn on, she nodded "I can't wait till I'm heavy with your child," she said it in such an innocent voice that it didn't help his straining cock, he groaned "want me till fill you up once more," thinking of her expanding with his cum overflowing from her open love hole made him want to ram into her already, but he also wanted to indulge and go all night long, he knew he would be tired in the morning, he also knew that this was what she wanted too. "I want you to fill me up again please Adam," he smirked at her begging, "how about you show me how much you love me first," Eve nodded as she stood up and he laid down, she got between his legs, she knew he loved her mouth, she was very talented as he stated. She begun slow and speed up adding different tactics such as sucking, swallowing once he was as deep as he could get in her mouth, and moaning and humming while her tonsils vibrated around the head of his oversized meat stick.

"Oh fuck Eve, I'm gonna cum if you don't back off," Eve pulled her head off of his shaft as she tonged the hole of his dick, she licked down his dick and sucked up his balls and sack and then lightly swept her finger over his asshole as he took in a breath and tensed up at the sudden ticklish feeling which also felt good, "did you like that honey?" 'Yeah' he said in a husky voice, so Eve put her tongue on his ass and licked up and down and probed his hole, she knew men were very sensitive around their asses, he moaned as she lightly pumped his dick with her hand and continued to lap at his ass. She slipped her mouth muscle inside and left it there for a moment and then only moved the tip of her tongue as his hips bucked a little and she had never heard him give out such a wanton moan like that since knowing him.

They had also never done this, but she wanted to try new things and she guessed he might have liked this too and she was right. She pushed her tongue the rest of the way in as she locked her lips over his tight muscles and sucked and moaned sending vibrations through his ass. "Ahh, Eve," she smirked and removed her mouth looking up at him from over his large throbbing manhood, "yes dear~" "stop teasing me…" he had no other way of saying it and she spoke up wanting his permission "you want me to put something bigger in?" he looked to the side with embarrassment in his eyes but nodded his head in confirmation. Eve proceeded with sitting forward and he was sure she was stopping it there, but she placed her fingers to his mouth, "I need some lube my dear," Adam took her fingers into his mouth like a common slut and lathered them up good with his own saliva, she went forward after she pulled her slopping fingers away and slanted her mouth over his and kissed him deeply and swallowed down the excess saliva in his mouth.

She moved back down his body to his backside and probed his hole with one finger, she was slow as he tried to calm down and relax his tight ring of muscles. She moved it from side to side and curled it, she felt a hard notch and she guessed that was his prostate. His head flew back hitting the bed and his back bowed as his hips thrusted up, "holly fuck babe," Eve smirked and then slowly added her second finger and scissored a little to stretch out his tight muscled hole, before finding his sweet spot once more and thrusting her hand up to hit it, and he moaned and threw his head side to side, "oh fuck, I didn't realise anal would feel so fucking good," Adam could barely keep his volume under control as he was sure whoever were in the next door rooms would have heard them. "I am so glad you get to experience this heaven with me then dear~" Eve lifted her head to his cock as she swallowed him down hard and as far as he would go, she hummed and matched her hand to the same pace as her mouth moving up and down his generous cock. It wasn't long till his back was bowed and he screamed "fuck I'm gonna…" he couldn't even say cum as he released in her mouth, Eve made sure to swallow all of it, as she slowed down her thrust in his ass with her hand, his legs shook with his orgasm and with each thrust. She finally pulled her hand away and released his semi-hard cock; she knew her latent hand thrusts keep him harder after finishing.

Eve crawled up his body and laid on his side as she used her clean hand to wipe his hair back, "so you like that," he nodded still unable to talk, "that…was…a…powerful…orgasm," Eve smirked "that is very similar to the orgasms that you give me," he looked at her surprised as she spoke once more, "your muscles in your legs are jelly and shaking and your orgasm has a pulsing wave feeling pulsing though-out your body as you calm down and it was so powerful you couldn't scream or moan and it was so good you felt like you could actually die from too much pleasure but at the same time you don't want it to stop?" He nodded at Eve's words, she smirked "yeah that is how you make me feel when you make me cum," "so anal for me is what normal sex for you feels like?" Eve nodded, "but I would like to learn what anal feels like?" Adam smirked knowing where this night was going, he kissed her deeply and moved so he was between her legs, this time biting her and sucking the inner parts of her thighs as he started with her vagina and clit, stimulating them and tongue fucking her and fingering before getting enough slick on his fingers and rubbing them over her own anus. For Eve it took longer for her to warm up to anal, she didn't have a prostate like he did so he had to _really_ look for her g-shot, he chose to finger her vagina and ass, only giving her pleasure when she felt his fingers rub together through the wall separating those two passages.

"Oh Adam, that feels good feeling your rub the wall on either side," Adam then sucked on her clit while his hands worked inside of her, he noted her ass was unbelievably tight and she only tightened more, he also knew she felt pinching pain when he entered his finger the first time. Her vagina was a slick hot hole trying to suck his fingers in more, he knew she loved the feeling of being stretched but that didn't seem to include her asshole, as he tried to add a second finger, she twitched and pulled away with a hiss. Adam chose to work her till she came and upon doing so he nearly ended up with a broken finger as she clenched so tightly, he felt her pulsing and he finally felt some more slick in her ass. He slowly thrusted his finger and found a clear jelly like substance on it, he pulled out his finger and then back in, he continued until her sphincter relaxed at having intrusions; he added another finger. He did not know it would take so long to get her ready to take his dick up her ass, he had finally gotten three fingers in but it was painful and took her a while to get accustomed to it, he made her come a few times through clit-stimulation. Finally he placed the tip of his dick at her ass, "ready love?" she nodded, as he pushed until the tip of his dick entered her, and he paused hearing her hiss and tighten, but then quickly relax as he pushed in slowly, it wasn't until he was all the way in, that the rest of her body relaxed.

He angled himself to thrust upwards into the wall between her passages, as he thrusted he also played with her clit, she moved his hand away, "just thrust," she sounded desperate like she was going to cum, he did as she instructed and pulled her legs over his shoulders, as he anchored down and thrusted up into her deep g-spot, causing her to cry out and toes curl as they cracked. "Better?" he asked as Eve nodded "yes, yes, yes, oh fuck don't stop," Adam liked to think he spoiled her, as he did as she asked, he was also not gonna cum anytime soon with already blowing a load earlier, however her ass was tight and he knew he was still going to cum if she did, her ass had incredible muscles that clamped on him as she screamed a silent sound and arched as he continued to thrust into her as much as he could without feeling like her hole would rip his cock off. He spilled his load in her ass, he continued to rock in her and sighed as he stopped moving, he noted her belly was a little bump now and he smirked "funny how now you look pregnant." Eve paused looking down even though she was still breathing deeply, "wow," she knew he had a big cum shot but be filled her up a lot, it was also a funny expanding feeling she got, it made her feel like she had to go to the toilet; it was both painfully uncomfortable and pleasurable.

"Another round," Adam asked as Eve nodded in agreement, it had taken her a while but she had warmed up to taking him up the ass, he came first this time causing her to follow as his sperm filled up her back passage and made her stomach swell, the sight to Eve and as she could tell to Adam turned them on, seeing her belly expand right in front of them, however Eve felt tight and full it was nice but a bit too much as when he pulled out all of his white cum spirted out of her too, and she moaned feeling his contents vacate her body.

Adam was surprised he knew he was a sexual person but he never knew just how much until he got with Eve, or maybe it was Eve and he just got it because they were soul mates, either way he was happy. Eve took large gulps of breathe as she relaxed feeling his sperm between her legs and all over her ass and vagina as she could feel it going into the sheets of the bed. They got up and stripped the sheets and wiped themselves off with the dirty sheets, they were lucky the blanket was off the bed to begin with, they jumped back on and started all over again however Adam fucked her pussy, making her come over and over, she looked at him "I want you in both my holes," Adam ended up tagging; doing back and forth of shoving himself into one then into her other hole, but it didn't seem to be enough as he shoved his dick in her ass and then four fingers in her vagina, it took a bit but he slowly stretched her more as he finally fisted her, that seemed to be enough for her as he could feel his own cock through her insides which only turned him on more.

The night prior was intense and very new to the both of them, once Adam came too much he had to call it quits he was getting light headed as much as he was enjoying himself, he had never pushed himself that far before. Eve agreed with him, she was so content and smiled like a lunatic as she was so happy, he guessed she was orgasmed out; he covered them with the blanket as they then went to sleep. Eve had been up quickly rushing to the bathroom to be sick, Adam heard her, he was used to hearing her sick that it became normal to him, it put a smile on his face to know it was his child making her sick though. Adam got up and rubbed her back as she finally flushed the toilet and went to the sink and rinsed her mouth and washed her hands and face, Adam pissed quickly, getting a chance to use the toilet while she wasn't losing her stomach, once he was done she took the toilet again but to relieve herself, they followed up with a shower. Adam noted he had not bite her as much as he normally did, as they had focused on doing new things, he wondered how much she would have cummed if he had bite her all over, sucked her and tickled her wrists, arms and thighs more, he also knew she loved her horns being tapped and the vibrations going through her skull.

Once they were cleaned they dressed quickly and left, not wanting to see how the maid reacts to seeing the terribly dirty sheets on the floor, they should count their blessings that they didn't ruin the mattress. Adam and Eve walked back to catch a bullhead to Patch and then walked home, Adam however took her up in a bridal hold and walked the rest of the way simply stating "my pregnant woman should not be walking long distances in heels."

Adam had slowly packed his belongings over the course of a week, Eve was very supportive of him, she told him she planned on a home birth but if he got them absolved for their crimes then she would go into the hospital and get an epidural done as she doesn't want him to feel any pain. She warned him about pre-birthing pains that she could or would experience which would be her bodies' way of preparing her for the big ordeal of giving birth to their baby. They lounged on the couch and Adam just rolled his hands over her stomach, as she could tell he wanted a bump to be there.

"Do you want to know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl," Adam looked to her surprised, "uh yeah, when can we know?" Eve smiled running her hands through his hair, "around four months will give us a clear confirmation," Eve had been very tired and sick much like she had been when her body was changing, she had been off her feet a lot of the time, even though she was not showing yet, the morning sickness and tiredness was the worse. "I would like to know," Eve smiled "me too," Eve had no clue how many weeks or months she was in, they never used protection and they loved each other deeply and regularly which meant nearly every single day could be the day they conceived, she had no idea when she would be four months, but she knew at three months a bump would show up clearer, right now it was a light natural looking belly bump like any woman. Eve had liked their time at the hotel because she had gotten a swollen tummy from their activities and she actually looked pregnant, she knew Adam loved it too.

Eve helped him pack while she sat or laid on the bed, she had him waiting on her hand and foot, telling her to stay put, she smiled knowing she could still get up and do things but he was babying her. "Maybe I should stay, you need me," Eve smiled "I will always need you, but you and I both need you to go do this if not for us then for our baby, I want to be able to marry you, and walk in society with them knowing who we are and letting our child into any school and going into town and…" Adam kissed her as he pulled away "okay love, I see your point," "I'll send you pictures and messages and I'll call you, or you can call me when you are able too," Adam smiled as he nodded giving in, "but you're so tired and sick," Eve sighed "which is normal for pregnancy," Eve knew he wouldn't actually know if that was true or not, and she had a suspicion that it was far worse for her as her friend had not had any of these issues so bad. Eve kissed him all over his face and hugged him so tight that if he would get up and walk around she would still be holding onto him, and that was what happened as he continued packing up his stuff. Eve finally let him go as he opened the door and she looked up to him as she got down "I love you," he smiled "I know and I love you, our child is proof of that," Eve rolled her eyes "oh good on you, you've made me horny now with saying that," Adam smiled _that_ smile, "a quickie?"

Ten minutes later Eve stood leaning against the door frame with a birds nest hair and only one of his button up tops hanging sloppily over her upper body and just covering her neither regions. She waved with a smile and content in her eyes, Adam had to force himself to walk away and kept telling himself over and over to not look back or he knew he would not be able to go through with leaving without her.

They were glued to their scrolls with face-to-face calls and messages and voice calls, Eve just moped around the house, other than feeding herself, lazing around, being sick and taking forever to do one chore as she had to continuously take breaks as she was too tired to complete it all at once. Adam kept her company as he told her about how far he had to walk and what villages and towns he passed through and the people he met. He had chosen to introduce himself as Adam not his alias, he wanted to redeem himself and this was the beginning of that. He helped out the places he stayed in by getting rid of Grimm and doing small jobs and huntsman kind of chores. He showed Eve though the scroll of his surroundings and animals he came upon as it was rare to see natural wildlife at its best, especially since they left the island.

Speaking of island Adam learned the rich person who bought the land on it ended up making a nice mansion on it, she was shocked and noted he was happy with the thought someone else had been able to make it their own. Eve cautioned him to be careful with telling others who he was, but apparently he wasn't too well known in the area, it was when he got closer to Vale he became guarded, the folk of those areas were guarded and sceptical of travellers. Adam noted a lot of villages and places were no more due to Grimm attacks, Adam got to Vale he could feel it and noticed it immediately he was jumped by Grimm galore, he bypassed the more dangerous ones such as goliaths, he took out many others in his way. He got to the wall and fair enough it was erect, there were many guards and even cannon's erected by Atlas who were helping them out. He was called out to, he was told to halt, Adam had hung up from Eve when the Grimm started attacking, however he could feel each vibration of his scroll when she message him, it gave him a sense of happiness and calm, even though he knew she was fretting on the other end of it.

It had taken Adam nearly a month to get to the wall of Vale from Shade and he was not about to turn back or be thrown away to rot in jail, he would not be able to withstand being away from Eve for _that_ long. No it was slowly killing him being away from her and she stated she **hated** being away from him too, it was a painful experience unable to hold or touch one another and it wore down on his mental and emotional state. Physically he was fine if not missing the touches of his wife…uh partner, he hated having to correct his natural thoughts; to him she was his forever mate, his wife, lover, soul mate forever.

"Oh shit that's Adam Taurus!" the two guards pointed their guns at him, as Adam put his hands on his hips, "yeah I am, can you get your superiors," he paused thinking that one of the huntsman in charge could most possibly be one from the teams that he housed a few times. "Actually get the huntsman or huntress in charge of Vale that is not Atlas please," the guards frowned as another radioed in, the two with extra back up now showed how on edge they were and looked ready to shoot if even someone jump scared them. Just as Adam had thought a black crow flew overhead as the woman who nearly gutted him back in Atlas, she too was a Schnee; Winter he believed her name was, anyway she turned up inside of a bullhead with the spotlights trained on him. The crow landed and turned into Qrow Branwen as he said "relax guys, he's not a foe…I hope," Adam raised a brow "seriously after all we've been through you have to ask?" Adam felt a little hurt, he guessed he was more frazzled out from his emotional state and wanting this over and done with. "So where's Eve," the bull head landed on the ground as the woman got out with her hand on the hilt of her sword, "she's safe…at home," Qrow paused "been a while since we heard from yous, you two fell of the map we thought yous stepped up your game with hiding or else she got yous." Adam smirked "as you can tell we stepped up our game and in doing so, we only just learned about what was going on in the world, so I figured I would come here to see how I can help, after all I was sorta responsible for Vale falling."

Qrow regarded him for a while, Adam could tell he was thinking it over "alright then, I take full responsibility for him, let him in," "are you mad Qrow, he has killed thousands point and case when Vale was attacked **which** he just admitted too!" Winter spoke up in disbelief, "and you know Schnee that he was pushed to extremes by your father and not to mention he ended up freeing all those enslaved and we know the truth about Vales failure so let's leave it at that shall we?" That seemed to cause the woman to deflate, Adam was still for a while able to feel the tension between the two, oh yeah he knew what kind it was, it was the we will sort this out between the sheets kind, it was a surprise for Adam to think of these polar opposite people together. Adam had to admit he and Eve were opposites when they met and after the process of joining one another in all ways picked up they seemed to become one person. He had noted he loved foods he hadn't before and certain things intrigued him and he was much more laid back, it was the same for Eve they noted small things, however it felt like a life time ago when they first met he smiled remembering them tracking through the snow as he trained her.

"What's with that creepy smile," one guard pointed his gun at Adam with panic in his eyes, "oh nothing just thinking of my significant other," "calm down dude," Qrow said trying to prevent an overly nervous soldier from killing someone who was not armed or ready for combat, sure his weapon was still on his hip but he hadn't drawn it and he was still in a relaxed stance. "Come on" Qrow did a hand wave as Qrow jumped down and walked over to the bull head and Winter got on followed by Adam as it started up and they flew over into Vale to where he could see an obvious safe zone where they had started off with reconstruction.

Eve had spent her time being tired and sick, she also noticed her growing bump, she had guessed she was three months maybe four now and she had no clue as what to do, her bump grew quickly over the month since Adam had left. He had been out of communication for a few days which caused her to worry to no end, but she continued to message her thoughts and a one sided conversation to him and even pictures of her growing tummy. When Adam finally got back into contact with her, he stated he had to be de-briefed and questioned he gave them all the information he had about Salem the bad guys and also their location, he learned Tyrian, Arthur, Mercury and Hazel were all caught eventually only leaving Emerald who hadn't showed up and Salem herself. It wasn't like they would go to her hideout because she was immortal but it was good for them to know, he also told them where the super carrier was ditched and stated he and Eve thought it was best on a lonely island where they left it and headed off North, all lies though. Adam was not going to tell them about Eve or himself specifically but he did tell them that she was also the Spring maiden much to Qrow's shock, 'she had been quite but…' Qrow mumbled that while looking at Adam in disbelief, as Adam solemnly nodded.

He had to tell them when and how he and Eve had taken her down and that they took down the whole tribe while at it, it was an order they could not defy or else they were to be killed, he also explained that they did it just after they left from their home in Moron which also led Tyrian and Arthur right to their place where they were threatened once more. On his arrival the teams were notified and watched behind a mirror and Adam was sure Yang was behind it as he noticed it got banged when he said what happened with Raven. Winter had someone speak into her ear piece as she then questioned "what about Eve growing horns and becoming a Faunus, that isn't normal," she questioned. "Well you obviously have never met an alien before, but yeah it only happened after she took the spring maidens powers, it causes her pain every time she got a maidens power, it also caused her a lot of pain growing those horns and changing, it happened right after Raven was killed." Winter was at least happy that he owned his actions, "so then what?" Adam continued with stating them going to the small island and all the things and shitty little jobs they did as they tried to fall of the map but that Qrow and the teens had found them once more, so they left and then dumped the air craft and then headed by foot until they found a nice quite location.

They asked so many questions like what he had done for a year, he was honest and then they asked if they had any children he said no nor told them about the one on the way, he also was asked about what he wanted out of this. He told them truthfully that he had been strong armed by Cinder into joining them and everything he had done was always for the faunus, he admitted to going overboard a few times but his life had been on the line, he even told them Eve was the one to calm and focus him and so they made their way to Atlas. He said from Atlas onwards was his own actions until Ravens death, that was a forced hand situation hence why they tried so hard to hide from the world. Qrow and Winter sat in silence, "but why now," Qrow asked once more "well I might as well fix the damage I started, I also hate being still in one location, my job is done with the faunus and being forced by Salem, but I have nothing left to do so here I am…" "You sound like you want to be a huntsman?"

Adam nodded to the old crows words, "I do, but I also want to get married," "and there it is," Winter said before she realised what he had actually said "wait what?" Adam actually laughed "man everyone just jumps to the conclusion I want nothing but death," "wellll" Winter began but Qrow spoke up "so your gonna help us clear the Grimm and fix Vale up as repayment for your crimes, this will also be part of your huntsman training even though I know you don't need it but still school aint in session quite obviously, your punishment for your actions will be paid off once Vale is able to be lived in again." Adam nodded and spoke up "one thing, I would like some time off to go check on Eve, you know how women are without their partner for long periods of time?" Qrow paused and then not so subtly looked to his side where Winter was sitting, "yeah I know, just give me a heads up and you will be given a bullhead straight to her," Adam frowned "I'm keeping her off the grid for the reason that she isn't just one but two maidens and she has access to two vaults but also she is safer if no one knows where she is but me." Qrow paused but gave the younger man a firm and understanding nod, he knew the bull Faunus loved this woman deeply, and he knew that was the only way to keep Salem from getting her hands on her or the powers within her.

Eve listened to all his information as he told it to her, she had been living on the couch since his departure either there or the bathroom toilet, she smiled "I am so happy Qrow had been there to help this along." Adam smiled and nodded "yeah but then the general had his own two bob's worth to put in," Eve sighed "should I be worried?" Adam smiled remembering Qrow putting his foot down for him and then telling the general how things were going to be, he stated that it was Vale that was attacked by him and it would be Vale who determined his sentence which was already decided. Eve had a theory that Qrow saw himself in him or knew he could have walked the same path as Adam easily with one wrong move and with Qrow's bad luck semblance it was a miracle his life was as positive as it was.

Eve spent her time monitoring her symptoms and how bad they were, like the amount of times she slept and how long, and then ate, used the toilet and was sick and for how long, and wrote down the date she did the pregnancy test and how long prior before her symptoms had started showing up. She was lucky that Patch had a clinic and doctor, sure it was no hospital but she would be able to get professionals' help who knew more than her. Eve used her scroll to call as she felt she wouldn't be able to walk there and back, her symptoms were so much more worse than when Adam had been with her, she was into the second month he had been gone, and they both had to resort to sexting and video calls while they masturbated, it helped with stress, tension and the mental and emotional fatigue however only slightly. Eve spoke to a nurse who said that she could go in, but Eve explained her symptoms and how she was alone and unable to walk that far, the doctor had agreed to do a house call, and knowing she was pregnant help him pack to see her in person.

The day finally came, Eve made sure the house was at least presentable so long as the doc didn't look at the kitchen sink, her bedroom or the laundry room. Eve opened the door as the old doctor nodded "hello you must be Eve, I'm Doctor Azure, I hear you are having bad pregnancy symptoms, what can you tell me about them." Eve let the doctor in who was sitting on the couch as she passed him her recent recoded information and spoke up to clear some information, she also stated that her partner left two months ago to Vale as a huntsman he was needed to help with the clearance or Grimm and refixing it. "Okay I see, your pregnancy symptoms are more aggravated, but you said you don't know how far along you are as yous were never protected and were wanting a baby to happen naturally?" Eve nodded, the man was thin and tall with grey hair and stubble, he was Caucasian and had a typical black doctors bag filled with what he needed for the visit.

"Well first let's hear a heartbeat," he pulled out a funny little machine that looked like a large hand held mic, she laid down as he instructed and pulled up her top revealing her stomach to him. The Doppler system picked up the heart beat but it sounded very quick and like an echo, Eve had a feeling she was not just holding one baby as she asked the doctor "is that more than one heart beat?" the doctor moved it around and got one in specific, out of tune from the other one and then moved it over to the other which sounded echoed and then again, the doctor frowned. "Hmm, I would say most likely but I don't know if it's just two or more, you hear that first heart we heard, well the echo to it sounds like another heart but I can't confirm this, however there is another heartbeat, and by hearing how strong they are, I would say you well on your way in this pregnancy, can you turn on your side please?"

Eve did as the old doc asked, he explained what he was doing as he did it, "we're going to measure the height of your uterus fundus, which is where we measure the top of the pubic bone to the top of the uterus and it also helps determine with your babies growth how along you are and how many you could be carrying, from now on as well I want you to weigh yourself and also eat a better diet and more often if you can, I also have some medication to help the development of your babies." Eve was overjoyed, "thank you so much doctor Azure it is so nice having a piece of mind," the old man nodded "that's why I am here, you should notice an improvement with your morning sickness and fatigue taking these, and here," he passed Eve a new diet for her, she had the bottle of pills, and the doctor had the data she saved along with the measurement of her uterus and pubic bone and she was beginning with weight. "I do advise that we do a blood test to make sure everything is alright, do you think we can do that today, or do you want to come in sometime when you are feeling better?" "Now is fine," Eve was happy to have so much explained to her, and a way to monitor herself and the growth of her baby as well as fix a lot of symptoms as she was living off of her ginger roots she had in her potted garden. Eve was not squeamish with needles after all she was covered in tattoos and she noted the doctor had looked them over while he examined her but never said a word about it. Once her blood was taken and the doctor had packed up he told her to have a tablet twice daily and that she would be able to notice the difference within a week hopefully sooner with just energy reserves.

Eve's excitement was blossoming across Adam's chest as he was cutting down Grimm with Winter by his side to keep an eye on him, "what are you grinning about," Adam couldn't help it, "happy to be letting of some stress and steam," he knew though that when his scroll buzzed in his pocket that it had news about their baby, he would bet all the money on his person that, that was what Eve was over the moon about. He had noticed the pin prick in his arm earlier he thought a bee or wasp had stung him, but there was nothing he guessed it was a nerve going off, he had not thought that it was Eve who had experienced it, however he was finding out back at the safe zone and read the string of messages from her with information.

'I had the doctor come to the house because I was not feeling well enough to go out,'

'He did a heart sound and he confirmed there are two but he could hear an echo, so he wasn't for sure if maybe there is more.'

'I had a blood test done to make sure everything is safe and going good it will also help with finding out a better timeline for this pregnancy, oh and I am on a tablet to help the babies growth and I am on a diet.'

'He told me to weigh myself and by measuring my uterus fundus I will get a better idea about how many babies I am carrying and when I am due, the tablets he gave me will also improve my sickness and fatigue.'

'He also thinks I am further along into the pregnancy then what we suspected and I told him how quickly my stomach bulging,'

Adam scrolled to another side on belly picture, knowing that they were having more than one it made sense why she bloomed so quickly, he was just upset he was missing it, but he told himself that it was for his babies. He smiled at that thought, they were having more than one, they were having twins at least, he knew just knowing that was what made Eve so excited that he felt it while killing Grimm. Adam was smiled at his scroll that he hadn't noted Blake showing up in front of him, he knew she was a sneaky one, her semblance made it easy for her to blend in with the darkness, but he was so surprised that he jumped and quickly stowed away his scroll, "hey what's up?" he knew he blew it he was acting _way_ to casual with her to not bring attention to him and Eve talking and what it was about, he honestly wanted to scream from the rooftops that he was going to be a father and it was two or more on the way.

Blake gave a weirded-out look "uh hi, so I heard you're paying off your dues by fixing up what you broke?" Adam nodded "yeah Qrow and Winter agreed, I had my debriefing with them, but I am sure you saw it too," Blake's ears flattened at being caught out, but Adam was not mad in the slightest he had too much excited emotions flooding him from Eve that he couldn't possibly get angry. "Don't sweat it, what do you want," Blake looked a little worried and sheepish as she spoke up "just letting you know to keep your distance from Yang; she's still _very_ upset…" Adam cut her off "I know Blake and I don't blame her, Qrow even looked sad and angered with me, I was surprised I was not punched by him, but he later explained that his sister had it coming and over and over she killed innocent people stating the weak were killed off so that the strong could live, he also said that she died to that philosophy, I told Eve; it helped her come to terms with having to kill her too."

Blake looked surprised but nodded her head in understanding "anyway the others are happy to hear your taking this path also they want to know about Eve, you were very secretive about her," Adam shrugged now acting indifferent "I need to keep her safe, the powers she has were thrusted upon her and then when she felt the pain from her change, scared the hell outta me, so yeah I am keeping her safe and sound, I won't risk her life." "You love her," it wasn't a question but a statement, "you're only noticing now?" Blake smiled and shook her head, "no I think I could tell right away as you are like a totally different person even different from the young men I had first met, it's good to see you happy and moving on." Adam nodded "well I have things to do, and thanks for telling me about Yang but Qrow said the same thing, I think he said he would deal with her."

By the end of Adam's second month at his location led to him feeling foot pain, he guessed Eve was on her feet more, possibly walking to the doctors in Patch, he noted that she told him the blood results could tell them they were most like expecting more than one and that the babies were healthy, but she was also going to get a scan done. Adam had not gone long before Yang tracked him down and took her anger out on him in yelling, cursing and straight up punched him in the face, he managed to activate his aura just before her fist connected but he was sure Eve felt it, and he worried; he knew she had when he got his scroll going off asking what the fuck happened as she had been so shocked she nearly slipped over in the shower.

Adam was yelled at by the blondie who had all three team mates holding her back as the other three left over of team juniper tried to calm her and telling her to calm and speak rationally. That only lead her to yell louder over their words, 'first my arm, then my motorbike and then my mother, what you want my sister next or maybe my uncle or father huh what will you take next?!' Adam wanted to say her voice but he kept his mouth shut as he was severely frustrated he was sure Eve and him were on the same wave length. "We did not want to, I'm sorry we hurt you so much, that was not what we wanted to do but if you were told to kill a bad person for your own life would you not?" that had shut her up and Adam walked away pulling out his scroll texting back Eve about the information and what transpired and why he was annoyed and he then apologised to her, which he knew she didn't want and she felt bad for blowing his scroll up with her anger, that led to sexting that night.

Doctor Azure was right; Eve had stopped being so tired and sick once she started the tablets, she also had her scan which was at the clinic, she walked into town as she reminisced about the time that had passed so far, Adam had been gone for three months now, he had spent two in Vale and one just in his journey to the destroyed capital. Eve had held off on her scan as she wanted to see if they could see a clear picture of the number of babies but also the sex of them all, she wanted something exciting to tell Adam, she knew it was boring and tiring where he was and he would much rather be with her on the couch and rolling his hands over her stomach and telling her how happy and proud he was. Eve opened her eyes now in the waiting room of the clinic; she had used her real name and ID as she was now counting her blessings that Adam got her documents while they had been in Atlas. Eve had a lot less paperwork to fill out when going into the clinic, it was not common for them to get pregnant women on the small island of patch and many others in the clinic were huntsman or huntresses or people getting flu shots or were older, the nurse at the front was so happy to have a young woman and pregnant as this was not something they saw every day and it was joyous to think of babies coming into the world. Eve rolled her eyes thinking about the world and not being so happy that it was this one, but she couldn't say her own was much better either.

Eve got up on the bed and pulled up her top and lowered the front of her pants as she had the doctor put cold gel on her and ready the ultrasound handle that he rolled over her tummy. "Alright then how about you tell me your progress?" Eve talked while he looked at the screen, and pressed the buttons and moved the little ball that acted as a mouse, once done, he asked "wanna hear the hearts clearer now?" Eve nodded enthusiastically, once it came over the machine she nearly cried from happiness, indeed it sounded more than two, "is that more?" the old doctor smiled "yes my dear, you have three babies, triplets, their hearts are all strong and healthy, you are also far more along than we thought, you already are at five months, this is now noticeable," he motioned to her fully tummy, as she smiled and looked at the screen "can you tell the sex of them?" the doctor moved the scanner more, "boy, another boy, I just can't see the third baby clearly, they are curled up comfy and sleeping soundly by the looks of it, but the chances of it being another boy is much higher than a girl just so you know." Eve nodded and smiled "so do I have four months left," she asked the doctor who begun sending the images and cardio sounds from the machine straight to her scroll, "well when having more than one baby you shave two weeks of the due date so you are have three altogether that means we are shaving more than a month off of your due date. Also know that there is a higher risk of you birthing one malnourished as one or another may collect the nourishment before another sibling while in the womb but also there are higher risks of losing one or more babies and your own life in birthing and other complications." Eve sat up straighter as she begun to clean off her belly with a paper towel he had given her and she nodded "I was hoping I could have an epidural to help with the pain so I could just focus on pushing the babies out and if emergency surgery is needed then at least I already will be numbed from the waist down."

The doctor nodded "that is wise especially with more than one, plus this is your first pregnancy, I will make sure we as a clinic are fully stocked with what will be needed and a room is available." Eve was happy but knowing she had only three months or less was a difficult for her to accept and made her worry about getting the things prepared, she had been knitting baby clothes as she had yarns and needles but no way or help with shopping, god she missed Adam at that moment but she was happy and had great news to tell him. Eve was too happy to get home and sit down on her comfortable couch and put up her feet they had been hurting lately, and Eve now knew they could also blow up in swelling which was dangerous for prolonged periods of time, she read over the leaflet of information of things that could go wrong in the last three months of pregnancy and what to do.

Adam found himself cursing in his head his feet begun hurting and then his lower back and he knew it was Eve, he was perfectly in shape he had no aches and pains but Eve was heavy with babies so he just found out when Eve sent him a text saying 'five months in less than three to go and carrying three babies two are boys but the third one we couldn't see clearly.' Adam had his hand over his mouth as he read his scroll, he wanted to jumped to his feet and shout out and dance he was over the moon, 'holly shit three babies' he was alone in the small tent, but he knew that there were ears everywhere, so he messaged her that he was going to video call her and just to give him a moment. Adam left walking a while away sitting on the roof of an old decapitated building that was still structurally safe but not within the safe zone, he knew that he was not meant to leave without someone attending him, but he was just going to talk to Eve he didn't want them all to know she was pregnant, well he wanted to tell the world but he knew he couldn't she was vulnerable while pregnant and safer if no one knew she was unable to run let alone bend. Adam sat on the highest point that gave him a clear view off most of Vale and was hard for someone to sneak up on him, he sat and begun a video call with his love, she answered almost immediately as she had a massive smile on her face.

Adam shared her happiness and enthusiasm as well as her worries about the birth, but she mentioned that an epidural was possible and then she mentioned the risks and other things that could go wrong such as a baby or more even none of them making it as well as herself dying. That worried Adam and he ran a hand through his hair, "it will be fine my love, you are strong and prepared and stay positive, this Doctor sounds reliable and like he knows what he's doing, I will speak to Qrow and see if I can leave to be with you during the birth," Eve spoke up "he knows?" Adam shook his head "no one does, I stated I was keeping you away from everyone because of your maiden powers that's what everyone thinks, but he agreed that if I needed to leave to check up on you then he would grant it, so when are you due?" Adam was trying to calculate time, numbers and what not but he just didn't understand pregnancy enough, Eve smiled "come in two months' time and stay for a month, find out how much time he will give you." Adam noticed the black flying crow and he internally groaned already being spotted as he didn't get enough time to talk to Eve or plan out things like he should be doing. Eve continued talking about not having anything and that she had resulted to knitting with yarn and needles that she learned from her mother and grandmother years ago and how happy she was that she picked it up, she had admitted that she never thought that she would be knitting her own babies clothes. Adam smiled lazily but watched as Qrow landed and shifted next to him as he landed and sat down a little surprised by what he heard and learned. "I have to go," he wanted to say sappy shit but he would never in front of another and Eve nodded and smiled when she realised someone else was now present too just based on Adam's words, posture, reaction and his guarded feeling that was showing through in her own emotions, "I love you stay safe," Eve hung up as did Adam as he put his scroll away and looked to his right side when he saw Qrow looking at the view too.

"So pregnant huh, why not say that in the first place," the old huntsman asked "we didn't want people to know that she was vulnerable and it's not just while she is pregnant but also after with our babies…" "Wait you mean more than one?" Adam paused at the older mans shocked outburst "ah yes, when you put an S on the end of a word it normally means multiple," Adam said as if explaining to a child. "Honestly I thought she was pregnant at the house in Moron but that turned out to be a bust, I lost good money on that bet and to Oscar of all people," Adam chuckled "good yous deserve it for dabbling in other people's lives, but no she is now and I am here trying to clear our names so we can enter society safely once more." Qrow nodded his head "You know having children is not easy, they need you 24/7 and you may not be what they expect or want and you may feel like a letdown…" Adam had noticed somethings over the many years he had seen them all interact with one another but he was sure now by hearing Qrow that his gut feeling was right, "Ruby; she's yours right?" the huntsman nodded.

"Yup, my pride and joy but I was not able to be around her, it became clear when she was just a baby and from being in the same house as her the shelves in her room fell down and nearly killed her while she slept in her crib, so I left. The more I cherish something the closer death comes to them," Adam spoke thinking this was far deeper and personal but all the more grateful to the old crow for talking to him "Ruby's mum?" Qrow simply nodded, "she was able to be around the girls and her and Tai became a couple, couldn't blame her for that I left and Tai didn't plus he had Yang whose mother abandoned her too, so they filled in the gaps that being Raven and I, it was fine with small visits over the years, so I settled for what I could get just for their happiness, and look at us we are still a happy family." Adam heard the wise words, in other words sacrifice for your loved ones was worth it for their benefit and Adam nodded in agreement, "yeah I hear you, speaking off the teens their not really teens anymore," Qrow shook his head. "No their all grown up, makes me feel old ya know," Adam spoke once more "but you and Winter, not something I saw coming to be honest," Qrow rubbed the back of his neck "ha, ha, yeah we sort of fill in each other's gaps but we get along fine, actually we don't we fight constantly but its great tension for the bedroom," Adam laughed understanding just fine, "so kid the way this is going to go is that I will give you your time off, I will need to speak to Winter about it as she is all acting leader of Atlas forces in Vale." Adam nodded understanding, he just hoped he could get enough time off and be present he knew that not everyone went into labour at the time predicted.

 **Okay so a lot happening and I know it's a lot of back and forth but I hope I did it right, also I am well on my way with the next chapter, I hope yous enjoyed this one.**


	11. The Last Chapter

Adam and Eve part 11

Time wore on, slowly Vale was cleansed of Grimm and the repairs speed along especially when one huntress in particular showed up, that being one Glenda Goodwitch, she stuck close to her old students and Oscar. She was guarded especially when she saw Adam for the first time however Qrow explained things to her, her reaction was very similar to Winter's but with Oscar and therefore Ozpin's agreeance to Adam paying off his dues without jail time she relaxed. Yang chose to ignore Adam's existence he was far happier with this than being screamed at and punched, however Weiss and Ruby along with Jaune, Nora and Ren were far more friendlier, and Blake was in the middle area mainly due to her support and love for her partner; Yang. Maria the wise old lady continued to teach Ruby about her silver eyes and also teach others about different types of Grimm, as Vale got better over the months more returned and helped out and soon it was only the ports waters and forests left to have a quick scan over. Atlas had made a radar that could pick up on larger and dangerous Grimm within the waters and forests, it helped them with getting rid of them, with the ports clear they opened up trading once more and getting equipment, materials, food and building materials, all that was left to be fixed was Beacon academy.

"Oh Adam hey over here," Adam looked up from his scroll to a waving Ruby Rose, her and the others were at a noodle stand, a few stalls and vendors had opened up in the safer central of Vale where the courtyard to the CCT towers was along with their originally camp setup was located. He raised his brow, "what's up little flash," it was something they began to call her as when she dealt with Grimm she went off like a flash bomb, she had gotten so much better with her ability and used it very often to grow its abilities. "We are having lunch want to join, it's the yummiest noddles on the market," Adam was surprised by the invitation and he was hungry too and late for lunch, "sure." Adam and Eve planned a date for him to be dropped off in Shade by Qrow in a bull head, with Spring coming he knew only a few more weeks up to a months' time away was all part of Eve's due date, with the tree babies she had been heavily monitored from the moment the doctor found out about them, he stated the third baby looked smaller and hadn't moved not even for them to find out its sex, however was alive as the heart echo continued to sound through the scans. Adam was bidding his last week within Vale before heading home to Eve and being with her and finally able to buy everything they needed.

"Hey Adam," Jaune said and Ren nodded to him, "as Adam sat next to the stoic younger male, he had not notice the tension from the group as they ordered and a blondie didn't look his way. He left it be, he wasn't one to worry over one person not liking him for very good reasons, he actually wondered why more of them didn't hate him, he had thought Jaune did but since he turned up in Vale all had been more accommodating. "So we hear your heading home soon to be with Eve and your crimes cleared, must be exciting?" Weiss spoke up as the old man who owned the noddle stand prepped their food loudly in the back room and quickly, practically sliding their ordered meals in front of them, he noted Blake's bowl of whole fishes. As the old man looked to them all to see who was paying, Adam paused noticing all the eyes of the younger ones present look to him, he actually laughed out, it had now made sense to him why they invited him, they were lucky he and Eve were fantastic at stealing money as they never went without. He opened his wallet and pulled out a few Lien cards and passed them over to the old timer, everyone dug in, "so it is true! You and Eve were the ones to steal all the money from people and that bank!" Nora looked shocked and of course was dramatic as she said it, everyone looked to her surprised that she was only now just realising this information. Adam chuckled "yeah, I thought yous knew that," the others nodded but shrugged, "what did yous use the money on?" Ruby asked curious, "well there are the sting of hotels and then the house in Moron still there and then there is the new home."

Adam took another big mouth full of his ramen with extra pork in it; Weiss elbowed Ruby and made a facial expression urging her to speak up, as if there was another reason why they invited him along. "Well… ha… ha... ha… you see we…" Nora sighed at Ruby's all of a sudden shyness as it had been her idea to do this and talk to him about it. Jaune spoke up "we overheard your talk a while back with Qrow, and we know about you and Eve…" Adam gave him a confused look, he talked to Qrow about a lot of things, "yous are expecting…" Jaune said slowly as realisation hit him and Adam straightened Ruby jumped in worried "we wanted to say congrats and…" Adam doubled over groaning out as Ruby fretted "we're sorry we didn't mean too, and we didn't tell anyone only those who are here know, but I am sure Maria clued on before anyone else, I swear she can read minds…" Adam was not prepared for the all-consuming pain to hit him like a Grimm hit to the stomach, he had experienced pre-birthing pains over the few months but this was super intense and it made him worry he knew it was far too soon for Eve to be in labour. He only noticed once the wave of pain passed that Ruby was talking herself into a hole thinking he was angered with them as he shook his head clear, pushing his nearly finished meal away, "I aint mad, thanks for telling me, now I really need to go…" Adam choked on his words as already the pain smashed him once more and he was doubled over clinging to the stand for dear life. It was Blake who stood with worry she knew something was off, "Adam are you alright, what's going on," Adam had to put up his hand to silence people as he was now sweating and groaning his pain out, much to everyone's shock.

Adam had a few come to his side as he said "Get Branwen," he ended up on his hands and knees in pain, 'for fuck sake' he had not be prepared for this and now he worried maybe Eve was not faring any better wither but more than anything, he just hoped that this was her going into labour instead of something else. When the pain passed once more Adam pulled out his scroll and video called Eve, she had the same idea as she answered immediately and without a beat said "I'm so sorry honey, it just happened so suddenly…" Adam spoke over her "I know; its okay have you contacted the doctor?" Adam nearly dropped his phone as he was hit with pain again and Eve too hummed through her pain, Qrow landed from his bird phase as he knelt down next to him asking the others around "what happened?"

The others backed up, Ruby, Blake and Ren stayed close though as did Qrow, Ruby took the scroll from Adam as she noted Eve was in synch with Adam's pain "are yous sharing pain?" she asked a little surprised and Qrow frowned "kid I need you to be honest…" Adam felt like he was going to throw up from the intense pain as he simply nodded "I thought her semblance was time related," Ren shook his head at Nora's attention to little details as they already knew Eve's and Adam's semblances "it is," Blake stated as a stretched was brought over for Adam to be rolled onto and taken to the med tent.

Eve had been prepping a snack when she was hit with pain that also had her water breaking over the kitchen floor, she moved quickly just panicking as she moved to her scroll and contacted the clinic; the nurse admin didn't get anything out of her greeting as Eve yelled into the speaker "babies are coming now!" "Oh… OH! We need you to come in, has your partner come back yet?" "No," Eve had to speak through her gritted teeth, "alright dear I will inform the doctor and we will have a local huntsman check up on you as we get the med bullhead to your place to bring you here," "alright." It finally as the pain subsided that Eve unlocked the door and lay down on the couch, her scroll went off and she knew instantly it was Adam, she felt so bad, knew he too could feel this pain. She was surprised to also see Ruby, Blake and a few others in the back ground, mainly able to hear Qrow and Ruby.

Eve finally heard the knock at her door as she shouted out "come in, it's unlocked" the hunter was a blond haired man with an arm tattoo and blue eyes, he was tall muscled and tan, "I was told a woman needed medical attention, a bullhead is on its way…" "DAD!" that surprised the huntsman along with Eve who saw Ruby looking at him through her scroll as the man looked surprised at Ruby "Ruby?!" Eve through her pain spoke up "your Ruby and Yang's dad, nice to meet cha, I need to…" the man put his hands out to calm the woman who he noted was obviously in labour and very heavily pregnant. "Do you have a prepped bag?" Eve pointed to her bedroom "yeah," "alright I will get it and we will wait for the transport, I'm Tai by the way, it seems you know my daughters?" Eve nodded sighing once the pain passed for the time being, but she had to prepare herself for the next round, "yeah we have meet multiple times and housed them on their travels."

Eve had only noticed that over the call Adam was transported to a med-tent that was more prepped then the local hospital of Vale, Adam had breathed deeply as he was put on a cot, the doctor offered to put in a needle and pain medication, but Adam stopped him "no it won't do a thing, Eve needs pain medication," the doctor looked confused as Qrow clued on, "so your pain will only go away if hers does?" Adam nodded "it's her pain and she is experience it, so she needs it to be settled, I am simply feeling her," Blake was a little intrigued as were all those in the background, and Adam noticed Ruby was talking to her own father on his scroll as he was with Eve, "so yous were staying in Patch?" He sighed but groaned as the pain came back, Adam had the feeling of being too hot and constricted and he begun to strip off the top half of his clothes and grabbed a pillow and hunching over it as he was in a fetal position face first as he moaned out with his face in the pillow. This blew Blake away, she had not seen Adam experience such pain and he was brought to his knees so easily not to mention it gave her a little understanding on just how painful birthing must really be. Qrow spoke up as the one in charge, Blake and Ruby yous stay the rest leave, and don't tell anyone about this, same with you doc." The present doc simply nodded, Ruby was still listening in on the line and Blake took a seat with the others settled in for gods knew how long.

Tai continued to talk to Eve and try to take her attention off of the pain as he asked her questions, "is this your first baby, well I should say babies, you look like your pregnant with more than one." Eve nodded "three," she heard the others on the scroll mimic her words in shocked surprise, all but Qrow. "Oh wow, I only have two daughters, do you know their sex?" Tai had her bag already and the door to her house was wide open as he was ready to scoop the woman up and rush onto the bullhead, "two boys for sure, don't know about the third though." "When were you originally due," he asked feeling sceptical "a month longer," Tai silently nodded, "alright well you're in luck, I hear women always complain their babies take too long in the oven, so it seems they are eager to come meet you, however have you thought about going to a real hospital?" Eve nodded "if my babies need it then yes, Doctor Azure knows as well he will make the call if needed."

Adam was light headed from the pain he was only really able to take in his surroundings between Eve's contractions, he had also been sick with pain and was continuously offered cold water as he was sweating a huge amount and was only in his jocks. Blake held his cup with a straw, so he learned Eve was dealing with the pain much better than he was, he knew there was a reason why women gave birth and not men. When the pain begun to weaken in its severe-ness he guessed it was because Eve was getting pain medication, he was able to weakly ask "how's Eve," Qrow laughed sarcastically "doing much better than you buddy," Adam chuckled "I don't doubt, I mean more as in what's going on," Qrow had been here for just a little over an hour now, "Eve had a huntsman go to her place which is actually Tai and they both got onto a med bullhead, it was decided by her doctor that she goes to the hospital in Shade, Tai has her phone in the delivery room, she is getting pain killers." It was then that they heard on the scroll a nurses voice saying "oh wow your 9 centimetres dilated, lets quickly get the doctor in here and extra hands," one nurse left the room to do so while another strapped Eve to monitors and put a strap onto her tummy as it picked up the heart beats of the babies, all the monitors had squiggly lines each having something they monitored.

Adam was feeling more in control and focused with Eve getting pain medication, he rolled onto his back propped up on pillows as he realised he had stripped of to just his jocks, he took the drink from Blake and murmured his thanks. Qrow took the scroll from Ruby and told them to scram, it was just him and Adam in the med tent and on the other end was Tai with Eve as the nurses and doctors prepared for the large job of delivering three babies who were premature in their evacuation of Eve's womb.

Eve thought the contractions were bad but this to her was hell, she was bearing down and trying to push her first baby out of her, she could only push while a contraction was helping her muscles push out her baby. She had Tai's hand in her own as he held her scroll in the other, between contractions Eve let go off his hand and would apologise for squeezing so hard. Meanwhile Adam was not doing so well, he too held onto Qrow's hand and he too could feel just like Eve, he was in a birthing position as he could feel the contractions and the need to bear down too. He knew later he would feel the blow to his pride, but in that moment he needed to hold onto Qrow's hand and scream out in pain and bear down, he was shocked that he hadn't shit himself yet. Qrow was not ready for this, nor did he ever think he would be the one to help a fully grown man through his labour, 'god never thought I would say that' he thought to himself. It took two hours before the first baby was born, Adam was smiling as did Eve once they heard the cries and the people bustle about in the hospital room to make sure the baby was okay "it's a boy, one down mum only two left," Doctor Azure encouraged her "yay" she said in the bluntness sarcastic tone she could muster up, Adam sighed wanting to cry at the thought of going through that a few more times.

The contractions were easier with their second baby boy who was delivered in half an hour; Adam smiled once more feeling the absolute happiness at the thought of the last coming and this being over and done with. However the contractions never came with the last one, the doctor and nurses all check the monitors and heartbeat, "we were lucky the first two were in the cephalic position," the doctor was filling through Eve's abdominal to tell if the third was head down as well, it took half an hour but the contractions begun, and Eve had enough time to get a drink of water, relax more and look at her first two babies, the eldest was 7.2Kg's and the middle child 6.7Kg's, the doctor was happy to see, but it made him worry that the last one was severely malnourished because he stated that the two were much bigger than they should have been for the month she was in. Eve got to hold her first two before they were swept off, she was happy to see bright red hair on the eldest who also had blue eyes and little bald patches on his scalp where he was obviously going to grow horns from, and the same with their second born who had blue eyes and brown hair, the bald patches where their horns were to grow from were in different positions on their heads.

The last birth was so quick and easy, Eve could feel the size difference compared to the first two, and the doctor rushed as did the nurses once the last baby was out of her body and umbilical cord cut. Throughout this time the scroll was still open with the video call, and straight away Eve was asking questions as they set up an incubator for the youngest, another doctor helped to vacate the after births, and Eve saw another doctor helping Azure prep the baby. She had not heard a cry and Eve's heart was up in her throat as she took could feel the tension on the other side of the video call and Adam simply asked by calling her name. Eve simply said "I don't know." The smallest of their babies was whisked away as Azure came over to explain what was going on "well congratulations you also had a daughter, she is in an incubator far too small compared to her older brothers, she is only 4.3Kg's she will be here for a while," Eve and Adam were relieved "can I see here once she is settled?" Azure nodded "of course."

Qrow had never been so happy for something to be over let alone the happy note that it ended on with Eve and all three babies safe, Adam had finally let go of his hand once he heard his daughter was alive. "Sorry," Qrow shrugged making a sound that he didn't care "well congratulations, I suppose we should get you dressed and send you on back to your family," Adam seemed relieved to hear it, he wanted to be present when his children were to be brought into the world and in a sense he was, he was so grateful to both Tai and Qrow for being present for himself and Eve.

Adam was taken straight to Shade where his new huntsman license was passed off to him by Qrow, Adam looked to him surprised "both you and Eve's records are cleared and no more bounties on your head, now go say hi to your family… hope to see yous in Vale sometime soon." Qrow waved as he walked away, Adam was shown to a room with two babies and Eve, the first two born being present, he noted they both were Faunus and like he and Eve with horns. Tai passed over the scroll as Adam said "thank you," he shook hands with the older man and said "Qrow's outside if you want to catch him before he leaves," Tai smirked "I'll do that, take care of each other," "we will."

Eve and Adam dropped their bags at home exhausted as they both held a baby each, their sons they chose to name Ace and Logan, Adam had to do all the shopping by himself for the baby furniture. Eve was lucky she had not torn or needed stitches, she and the boys were released quickly however their daughter that they named Quinn, who was born human entirely through and through she had red hair and blue eyes like her eldest brother, but she was to stay in hospital for a longer period of time, and Eve and Adam went back and forth visiting her and holding her when they could. Adam was just so happy to learn she was safe but she was so tiny she could fit in one of his hands; he actually cried the first time he held her as did Eve by his side as she held onto both of their sons.

Quinn got to 6Kg's before the hospital let her go home, all hr facilities worked and she was responsive, able to open her eyes and being awake some more hours compare to what she used to be. Quinn was taken home with Adam and Eve and her older brothers, it was a busy and loud home, Adam did the cleaning and Eve took care of the boys, due to Quinn being on a high nutritional formula, she continued on drinking that meanwhile the boys were allergic to Eve's breast milk and had to go onto formula too. Time moved quickly to the two off them as they were busy in one way or another, they also lacked a lot of sleep and chose to sleep only when their babies did, that became scared when the boys horns grew through more as the days passed along with their teething was a terrible combination. Ace had horns growing out of the upper sides of his head that curved and pointed up, but were still small and cute, Logan's was much the same but were growing at an angle that pointed up and forward on a 30 to 40 degree angle and they were white and very straight and angular (think Ichigo Kurosaki's horns in full hollow mode from bleach).

Adam plaid and cuddled with them a lot, he didn't think he could feel so much pride just from looking at one little being and he had three which he liked to think was triple the pride, Quinn was an observant little thing, she liked to take in expressions and her surroundings, she wasn't loud and she never cried even when hungry she simply just puts out her little hands and fists them as if trying to grab something. Adam babied her the most, he didn't care if she was or wasn't a Faunus, he guessed Eve being originally human meant they were able to have a human baby too, or she could grow her faunus trait later on in life like Eve had once she had Aura. Adam liked making them giggled and sometimes he and Eve would do hand puppet shows to make them laugh instead of sticking them in front of the television.

Adam would leave every now and again to go on a mission and earn money, all the money they had was given over to Vale and helped with their finances and to finish setting it up, Adam had been the one to inform his parents who had been worried as they had not heard from them in such a long time. Of course that was a loud call for them as Pinkie was now older and she squealed in delight at seeing three babies as did Mazon "why didn't yous tell us sooner" Eve smiled as did Adam "sorry mum, but it just sort of happened," "I'm proud of you son," Adam smiled at his father's words "thanks dad, also Eve and I have cleared our names and also helped with re-fixing Vale," he didn't really want to go into details that he was the one to do all the work, Adam also never expected Eve to do anything work to clear her name after all she didn't do much or many crimes in this world after all it wasn't up to her to fix the world's problems. Adam had noticed the change though, Schnee Dust Company was shut down and other dust companies opened up with a new law of equal rights and fair employment and rate for all not just humans but also Faunus. Jacques was sent to prison and never allowed to start up another company, everything that was not used to pay off his fines was left in Snow Schnee's name; his wife who filed for divorce and sold of their property and items and giving the money to her children before she herself moved over to Anima to live.

The White Fang was a peaceful organisation once again who helped those who are homeless and was a help call centre that did everything from domestic and racist abuse victims to those needing employment, food, financial help and accommodation. They also helped all asylum seekers and dealt with those who broke the law in the name of the Faunus.

Adam had finally gotten what he wanted, he walked home with a skip and hop in his step, he griped the little black velvet box in his pocket, Eve was finding it easier to solo parent when Adam was off on work. With the babies growing up quickly and now running around and playing being two years old, Eve finally got a lot more house work done and even began training once more. Eve felt excitement bloom in her chest, she knew Adam was excited about something, however when she saw him come in from his last huntsman expedition he sighed exhausted "I'm going to go to bed and catch some proper sleep," Eve gave him a peck on the cheek, okay dear, I'll tell you when dinner is ready." Eve noted he was lucky it was nap time for the children or else he wouldn't be able to sleep so easily arriving when the kids were too excited and happy and wanted to play upon seeing him.

Eve noticed Ace had the mentality of the eldest, he was prideful and acted like he could do anything, he tried toys and food before the others too as if it was his birth right, Logan was a shy cry baby always clinging to one person or another, he was typically looking up to Ace to know what to do, or glued to Eve like a security blanket. Then there was Quinn she was easily entertained, she always took in her surroundings, either finding out how a new toy worked or going out on a mini adventure by following a butterfly off into the garden and then finding pretty wild flowers to play with. Eve had gotten her books and pencils and crayons to draw with, she learned it was best as Eve fretted every time Quinn was out of sight and Eve's brain provided scary scenarios of her daughter finding trouble even though she had never done so in the past.

Eve nearly died when Ace's first words were 'pudding' his favourite food, for Logan it was 'mummy' and Quinn still to this day never spoke a word, Adam had been trying to get her to say daddy however she never did, he claimed it was because she was a late bloomer. Eve knew a few children back in her home world sometimes could go without talking until four years old or even longer, but Quinn never made a noise even when born, which made Eve think her daughter had a damaged voice box or vocal cords. All tests came back fine so Adam and Eve let it be, Eve stood shocked when she went to go wake up Adam only to find the room dimmed and with candles and rose petals everywhere, Eve had a sneaky suspicion that Adam had help getting the rose petals from a specific little silver eyed warrior. "Adam?" Eve followed the rose petals to their bed where it said turn around; Adam was now down on a knee in front of her as she turned to see him holding a box with a ring in it. Instantly Eve cupped her hands to her mouth in surprise, she had not thought about getting married since before they had the babies as so much happened in such a short period of time and they were just so busy. "Evelyn Salkow will you do me the honours of becoming my wife and in return I will be your husband," Adam could feel his and her excitement bloom in his chest along with love and happiness as Eve screamed yes and Adam put the ring on her finger as she jumped up on him, he caught her as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, choosing to not let go. Finally she looked over to the door way seeing three sets of eyes looking in on them, the two boys quickly moved back being caught but Quinn continued to look in not caring, as they to pulled her back as if she wasn't meant to be caught, Eve laughed as Adam turned asking what it was. "Yous can come in," all three heads popped in from around the corner and Quinn went right in and up to her parents not worried in the slightest and her brothers followed her, "what are yous doing?" Ace asked "mummy and daddy are going to get married," Logan asked "what's that," Eve smiled as Adam let her down and picked up Quinn as she raised her arms to him, he learned she loved to play with his horns and feel their texture.

'Well you see mummy and daddy love each other deeply but a marriage is so that everyone knows mummy and daddy love each other, there is a party and everyone dresses pretty and there is food, music, cake and friends and family," Logan spoke up Grandma and Grandpa will be there," Ace perked up asking "cake," Quinn clapped her hands as if she approved too with her excitement. "Yeah they will," "when," they asked now all eager "well we will need to see."

Patch was a great place for a wedding especially in spring with all the new plants, flowers and everything seemed brighter with birds and butterflies it was a colourful season and Eve sometimes used her powers to clear the weather up if her children wished to play in the garden. She of course made sure she carried Vida with her to be able to protect the children if needed, over the years Eve and Adam worked closely with Qrow, Tai, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Blake and lastly Yang, who simply chose to not acknowledge their existence which Eve understood. She invited Adam's family, Qrow and Winter along with Oscar, Maria and all the others they stayed in contact with, Eve was so happy that Tai and Ruby lived close by considering they were located on a dense forest island.

Eve had fun picking out the small tuxedo's and pink and white little dress for Quinn, she knew the children would most likely be the ones having the most fun. Everything was set up, it was to be a garden party, with isles of chairs and many wild flowers set up along with a wide open tent with a dance floor, small band and many tables. Yang had not turned up but that was understandable Tai apologised but Eve said it was understandable, it was awkward when Tai found out about raven he was upset and things were tense for a while but they managed to talk about it and he was open understanding just who Raven was as a person and able to accept her death. After the vows where they actually had their own which explained how Eve was brought to the world and their first meeting which made Blake smile remembering back along with others being shocked he tried to kill her and then finding out they were connected by their souls and bonded for life.

It was also beautiful as people found it romantic that they were able to feel each other's pain, emotions and share thoughts, Qrow made a joke stating that "it wasn't romantic when Adam was crushing his hand and screaming in pain as Eve gave birth, which many laughed at. Qrow was actually Adam's best man and Maria was Eve's maid of honour as the older woman was finny but was closest to Eve. So many people enjoyed the food and the cake was beautiful, the boys had to be shooed off to prevent them from eating the cake prematurely. Eve had to do searches for Quinn throughout the day as she would come upon her every now and again in the woods, or drawing a pretty flower she saw. Qrow noticed "hmm little disappearing act huh?" they both watched her from their spot as Adam was off trying to kept Ace out of trouble as he had caught him with a lute of alcohol, and Logan was following behind Pinkie who was bound to get him into trouble or him learning things the little bunny girl blurted out at random.

"Yeah, she still doesn't speak even to this day," Qrow sat down next to her, before falling to the floor as the chair he sat on gave way, many noticed but continued on as it was just him, and he grabbed another chair. "Is that normal in your world," he frowned as he watched her look at a butterfly floating by and then slowly land on her nose as she went cross eyed looking at it, Eve smiled "normally only with mental trauma or damaged voice box, which she also has not suffered from either, Adam says she's a late bloomer." Qrow considered it "maybe she already has her semblance and its one that can activate on its own or is always active, my was from the day I was born, took people a while to realise…" Eve nodded "it is possible, seeing I evolved and mentally, emotionally and physically changed from aura it is also possible she is different from as, evolved differently." Qrow looked at her surprised as he had not thought that deeply about it but he guessed her being the mother she had hours and obviously years to ponder over her thoughts. "Does it really matter," Eve looked to him surprised and he was right "I guess not," "so tell me what Romeo has decided for your honeymoon," "oh no… we aint having one, we have the children and I am pretty sure the years before they came along was a pre-honeymoon, plus we are not having any more babies nor risking it." Qrow laughed "yours or his words?" Eve reluctantly said "his," it was then that Eve noticed Quinn getting up and following after the butterfly she was so entranced with into the woods, Eve was about to get up, but Qrow put his hand on her arm, "I'll keep an eye on her," Eve sat back down with a grateful smile "thanks Qrow."

Qrow changed into his other form and followed Quinn into the woods, he noted she didn't show many emotions, but was very intrigued with everything, Qrow had no idea why bit he always got a strange feeling from the little girl, it wasn't bad exactly but it was strange. He was so focused on her that he flew straight into a tree and fell to the forest floor, upon landing on his ass as a human and groaning he heard the childish laughter and saw Quinn clapping letting out a melodic sound as all the grass, plants and trees around her flourished and grew with the sound of her voice. He was shocked but smiled too, it was not dangerous it was beautiful he guessed if she was angered it would be a totally different experience but with her happy the forest grew beautiful around them, he saw plants and flowers that he was sure weren't even a thing nor real in the world. "Well look at our little melody all happy, do you think me falling on my back side is funny," Qrow continued to smile and Quinn nodded not in the least bit worried, but she now noticed she lost sight of the butterfly and for a second she was sad, the plants were not as bright anymore. "Hey enough of that, the butterfly needs to go home to his family as do you, I hear the cake is gonna be cut soon, wanna get a slice?" And just like that Qrow saw the plants brim with life at her excitement as he picked her up and they walked back to the backyard wedding.

Once back at the wedding all were dancing and some of the adults were getting tipsy and merry, Adam and Eve were waiting for everyone to gather around too cut the cake, they need the best man to be there for that. "Where is he," Adam asked and Eve looked around noting him coming into the open tent with Quinn in his arms, "there you are," ready for cake Qrow looked to Quinn to answer as she smiled and nodded for them. Eve heard Winter next to her aww at seeing Qrow with Quinn, and she smiled at the wanton look in the Schnee's eyes as it was obvious what she wanted, it was now common knowledge that the two were together in a relationship, however they lived separate and worked sometimes going months without seeing one another. Eve didn't know how they managed it as it nearly ended Eve, she could only stand it when Adam left for a week or two a month at max for his work but anything more than that and she would be lost without him.

The cake was cut and the children enjoyed it more than anyone, it seemed Qrow had decided to not leave Quinn nor did she want to be let down she seemed content with him, and Winter also joined them and playing and smiling with Quinn. Eve wasn't sure why but something seemed off about Quinn she was more expressive, she guessed she would talk to Qrow about it when they get some time alone.

Mazon, Pinkie and Zander stayed with them as the children shared a room, Weiss, Ruby, Tai, Qrow and Winter stayed to help them clean up and pack things away, they also lived close by so they didn't need to leave to catch a bullhead home. Weiss was far more friendly and she got along with Ruby like they were sisters, Ruby was still oblivious to Qrow being her father in reality only Adam, Tai and Qrow knew the rest was oblivious, Weiss moved in with Ruby and sometimes stayed with her sister but she preferred to be with Ruby on missions. "So what happened in the woods," Qrow seemed surprised "what makes you think something happened?" Eve gave him a 'oh please' look "I'm her mother I know something happened," "hmm so that mothers intuition stuff is real huh, shouldn't be surprised, but I realised why she isn't so vocal, you see her semblance is a part of her voice, she laughed in the forest and everything grew it was amazing but it is also connected to her emotions, when she was sad the nature dulled too, I hadn't seen such plants and the speed they grew at was amazing. I'm guessing if she wasn't so happy though there would be a different reaction with the nature around her." Eve looked surprised to him "oh wow, I am surprised" Adam spoke up "yeah you and me both," Eve turned to see him coming into the kitchen with glasses and plates being balanced and the boys running pass him "sorry dad" they screamed as they continued on their way and Eve helped him not drop the load "no running in the house!"

Two years later

Adam and Eve collapsed into their bed, finally done for the day and the long ass week of shifting from Patch into a new house in Vale, they had to make the move as it was easier for school and also with Adam being a teacher at Beacon. The council had finally come back together over the years and agreed that Adam would need to be protected if his life was indeed intertwined with Eve's making him a prime target too, Eve also guessed that they wanted eyes on the fall and spring maiden too. Winter, Weiss, Ruby and Qrow shifted into their Patch house, as they were going to take care of it and live in it, Adam and Eve chose to turn the house in Moron as a hunters outpost where they could recoup, use it as a warehouse and also a point to grab bounties as many of the outlying villages had picked up with being fixed up and reinhabited, Moron being one point along with a few other larger cities and towns being the main ones to keep the smaller ones clear and free of Grimm, law breakers and trouble. Jaune, Nora and Ren were the ones to keep it up and running and spear headed the work, they travelled all the way from the west end of Anima to Port August where they worked closely with a specific general who was in charge there. Glenda had become the headmaster of Haven after Leo Lionheart died, Oscar went into Beacon for more training, and all the other teams from the years before the huntsman school shit down were already graduated. Qrow became the headmaster of Beacon and Ruby a teacher as the other teachers were still present; it had been the strongest the villages and kingdoms had ever been in years since Salem first made her move with Cinder as her spear head.

Eve had to make sure the house they got had a green house, they were lucky they had a nice large house, it allowed the children their own rooms and Eve and Adam had a master along with an extra guest room. It was truly a mansion and nothing she was prepared for. Ace had full on bull horns that were black like his fathers and Logan got white sharp straight cut bull horns which were entirely unique like Eve's. Logan slowly grew up out of his shy and scared persona mainly because he followed Ace around, who was a go getter and easily finding trouble, they were all so entranced with heroes and Grimm and Huntsman and Huntresses and what they wanted to be when older, meanwhile Quinn stayed detached but happy, she was more intrigued with nature and art, she still never spoke and Eve came to terms with that. Quinn had a bedroom on the first floor of the house it add large open french doors and windows letting in lots of light, she also had access out to the yard and a greenhouse meanwhile her room was essentially an art room with a bed.

Adam came home with his children now being six years old, they still came rushing to him when he got home to say hi and play with him, Adam had calmed down not so worried about not being in the field anymore, their children kept him busy and his energy reserves lower than normal, he also didn't mind doing the paperwork and marking it reminded him of the white fang but more pleasant. Eve was happy she could train their children, teach them, and play with them she also helped Quinn by also showing her, her own maiden abilities which always made Quinn happy to see; it also made her not feel so different. Ace was always rushing off into Vale and finding trouble in one way or another, he ended up accidentally activating his semblance as he found out the hard way it was being able to turn invisible, which only upped his trouble making schemes and pranks.

Logan learned he was similar to his father in a way, he had accidentally tumbled down the stairs hurting him and out of panic from the pain the damage turned into an ultra-dense ball that shot off from the tips of his horns that poked out from the front of his head. That had been messy for them to clean up, and Adam had to specially take him into the forest to train him so he wouldn't accidentally shoot off one of the blasts, they were destructive and could easily take a life. Logan had cried and cried when the part of the ceiling he blew apart nearly landed on Eve, if it hadn't been for her own semblance she surely would have been hurt.

The two tired parents fell into their beds, after dinner the kids were in bed after their showers, "do you want to have sex?" Adam asked Eve smirked but looked over "you have to top then," he groaned and the fact that they were debating making love was hilarious to her. "Remember when we used to do it all day long because we could," Adam smirked "oh those were the days," it was then Eve realised they were getting old, she turned over kissing her husband, "I love you and our children," Adam seemed perplex with her behaviour "I love yous all to." He kissed her once more before feeling her run her hands over him and down his pants, "protection" was all Adam stated and Eve laughed, she knew he had a difficult time during the birth but Eve didn't think it would be to the point that they would not have another child, sure she was happy with her three babies but she did want more. "Please Adam~" Adam knew immediately what she was asking for, he knew this would happen especially with Winter pregnant she had gotten clucky and he had been asked for them to have another for a while now.

He sighed remembering years had passed since the triplets were born and her own clock would be running out sooner rather than later, he kissed her deeply once more, a bit more invigorated as he had not been able to experience her pregnancy with her in person, he guessed this would be exciting for him too. He pulled back for the kiss "alright love," Eve glomped him as she ended up topping him with her excitement as she felt young again like when they first met.

Qrow and Winter welcomed a son, named Hugh, Qrow had wanted to tell Ruby he was really her father but he went to Tai about it and it was Tai who didn't want too, he loved Ruby like she was his own and he didn't want her to feel betray at all from either of them so the secret stayed. Blake and Yang moved to menagerie as they became ambassadors to human and Faunus co-living, all the kingdoms and world became a place where all were welcomed and in doing that so did the Faunus Island. The two worked closely with the White Fang and held up the laws for the Faunus and did dust company code checks to make sure no laws were being broken. They adopted human and Faunus children, it had really helped Yang as she became a mum and she still to that day could not understand how her mother abandoned her at such a young age as Yang couldn't do that to those who depended on her. She came out of her shell as over the years she saw the world and the people in a different light, Ren and Nora went from village to village re-building and fixing up places and helping those in need, they settled down in their old village and had a family. Oscar and Ruby becoming the protectors and leaders of the Beacon academy ended up getting closer until they were dating, much to Qrow's horror, meanwhile Weiss and Jaune meet up years later and it all felt right and they just clicked.

Eve walked with her two children with the third seeing if he could practice his hiding skills and become as silent as a ninja, Eve shook her head but found her oldest imagination, fun, excitement and blatant trouble making skills to be funny to a degree. "I heard you," "ah man" Eve turned knowing her son was trying to sneak up behind her, he seemed exhausted like he had been invisible for far longer than normal. Eve made sandwiches for lunch, taking it to each of them, it was when Eve was done trying to prep dinner for that night that she felt the wave of nausea, she hadn't been so happy to be sick in her life and she rushed to her own bathroom to be sick and then grab out a pregnancy test, they had stocked up once they decided to try for another child.

Eve's scroll buzzed

'What has you so excited and anxious?' Eve smiled thinking this could hopefully keep her mind off of the test for five minutes while it settled on the results. However she was distracted by a scream from Logan, she rushed to the top of the stairs looking down to the lounge room where she knew all three kids were watching T.V. while they ate their lunch she gave them. She simply saw Quinn shaking her head like she normally did at her idiot brother's antics and Logan crying as Ace became visible "what the hell happened?" Logan pointed to Ace "he scared me and I slipped and my tooth came out," he continued to cry as Eve could now see the small amount of blood on his gums and lip. "oh that's all jeeze," all the children paused and looked at her as if she grew another head but Logan cried harder, "oh dear, look when you lose a tooth a little fairy will come while you sleep and take your tooth but give you lien in return for it, but you must put it under your pillow." They looked confused as Ace frowned "why," "well the fairy like teeth they keep records of them all, so they give you money as it is a big deal to lose a tooth so you get money instead." Eve rolled her eyes and she knew that the look Quinn gave her said she knew she was lying Eve winked at her daughter as the girl smirked. Logan stood up picking up his tooth "really," he now had a lisp seeing as it was his front tooth, Eve had never had to try so hard to not laugh at her child as she nodded.

Eve only remembered about the test up in the bedroom once her and Adam were going to bed and Adam had picked it up, "so this is what you were so excited about today," Eve looked to now remembering what she had been doing before Logan lost his tooth. "Oh what does it say," Adam seemed confused "pregnant?" Eve looked at it, "yay," she said as Adam asked "didn't you know" she shook her head "I forgot, the kids side-tracked me, "oh do you have lien on you," she asked as Adam frowned "yeah but only a gold one," Eve paused but shrugged "well you need to put it under Logan's pillow and take his tooth without being caught." Adam looked at her like she lost her freaking mind, so Eve told him about the events and how she told him about the tooth fairy, Adam sighed putting his hand over his eyes "we don't do fairy tooth ladies in this world," Eve rolled her eyes "obviously," Adam rolled her eyes "you're lucky our children didn't come out as a shark, alligator or crocodile Faunus, can you image the teeth they would lose." Eve actually laughed at that, "we would be so broke," Adam laughed next to her as he passed her the Lien, "you can do it, your semblance is more for this kind of thing anyway." Eve sighed taking the money and going to her second eldest and paused time as she took his tooth with a dirty look on her face at all the congealed blood on it, she dumped it in the bathroom bin in her room.

Adam and Eve finally got a scan done and had a proper due date for once, Adam nearly cried when he heard from the doctor that they were expecting more than one yet again. Adam had his face hidden in his hands at the scan while Eve said 'yay' trying to perk him up but failing miserably. "Oh honey it aint that bad," Adam jumped on her words "aint that bad, do you remember your last pregnancy I remember the birth between the all-encompassing pain and losing my stomach over and over again," Eve held his hand "we will be going to a hospital and doing an epidural," that calmed him enough, "well second time around lucky hey," he asked looking exhausted "that's the spirit honey."

When telling their children that they were going to have younger siblings Ace was angry and annoyed as if the three of them weren't enough for them, Logan cried and Quinn smiled obviously happy for the new additions, "can't you fix this," Logan cried and Ace frowned Adam was looking at his son's "no once a woman is pregnant then that is it," Ace went invisible as the chair moved back and he was obviously running off "hey you were not excused from the table young man," "I'm not hungry," he shouted followed by a slammed door, and Logan looked to Eve "do you not love me anymore mummy, I promise I won't break the house anymore." Eve looked at him in shock, "no honey, I will always look all of yous, I am only having more babies to love, this won't change anything Logan actually you will have many siblings who will love you too as will your father and I that won't change and I could never be angry with you accidentally damaging something."

Adam and Eve relaxed they were happy, the children had slowly come around well Ace did, Adam had focused a little more on him and Logan was glued to Eve, Quinn continued her art she was very happy with getting more siblings. The Taurus house hold was to be a lively and loud one with many good and bad times, Eve remembered back to the Christian faith that said Adam and Eve had many children and how Eve had thought of the tow of them like that, now looking at her life she guessed they were and she wouldn't trade it for anything, she rubbed her hand over her swollen belly ready for the next chapter of her life.

THE END

 **Yup all done, thanks to those who followed, if people want to pick up these characters or have fun with them then go for it, I hope everyone likes the happy ending as I had no idea where to stop it but I hope that was good.**


End file.
